Educando a mis padres
by Nat Potter W
Summary: Albus, Rose y Scorpius viajan al sexto año escolar de sus padres. Albus al ver que su madre tiene por novio a un tipo llamado Dean y su padre no hace absolutamente nada por impedirlo decide intervenir para unirlos creando asi mas problemas entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

A un capitulo del final de Siempre fuiste mi destino ahora me vengo a complicar la vida de nuevo con otro fic de un viaje en el tiempo, la verdad es que me encanta la nueva generación y he leido un sin fin de fics de ellos.

Aclaro que este fic me lo voy a llevar mas calmadamente como tengo que estar con el libro "el principe mestizo" a un lado pues me tardo mas, de hecho no lo iba a publicar hasta tener como tres o cuatro capitulos pero despues me dije y si no les gusta para que estoy batallando, asi que aqui va el primer capitulo, todo depende de ustedes si le continuo o no.

Bueno como ya saben todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Albus Potter, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy iban caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo al gran comedor para disfrutar del banquete de despedida. Se había convertido una tradición para ellos caminar por todo el castillo la ultima noche del año escolar. En esta ocasión era la sexta vez que lo hacían, recordando todo lo acontecido ese año. Desde que nacieron Albus y Rose siempre estaban juntos y compartían todas sus cosas, ambos habían sido seleccionados en la casa de Gryffindor al ingresar a Hogwarts. Para todos fue una sorpresa que Scorpius también fuera seleccionado en Gryffindor por lo que se sintió cohibido desde un comienzo, pero Albus fue el primero en hablar con el y hacerse amigos incondicionales, por lo que Rose también se unió a ellos.

Al comienzo los padres de ellos no vieron con muy buenos ojos esa amistad, pero ninguno de los tres dio su brazo a torcer y les demostraron a todos lo unidos que eran y que su amistad podía más que cualquier prejuicio sobre la familia Malfoy. Después de un tiempo, Harry Potter fue el primero en demostrarles que los apoyaría, un día en vacaciones de navidad llevo a Albus a casa de los Malfoy para hablar con Draco para que le diera permiso a su hijo de pasar unos días en su casa, este lo recibió educadamente consintiendo que Scorpius y Albus fueran amigos. El que tardo mas en aprobar dicha amistad fue Ron Weasley, no estaba de acuerdo en que el hijo de Draco Malfoy, un ex mortifago, conviviera con su hija y con su sobrino, pero poco a poco lo fue conociendo mas debido a que pasaba varios días de sus vacaciones en casa de los Potter o en la madriguera hasta convencerse que era un buen chico y completamente diferente a Draco Malfoy.

El cambio de actitud de Ron volvió cuando Rose, en su quinto año, le confeso que ella y Scorpius eran novios. Conocía muy bien a Scorpius y sabia que trataba bien a Rose pero aun así no dejo de ser un padre sobre protector y lo tenia bien vigilado.

- Es increíble que ya terminamos nuestro sexto año, solo nos falta uno y se acabo el colegio – les decía Albus.

- El próximo año tenemos los EXTASIS debemos estudiar mucho mas que en los TIMOS – les decía Rose.

- Pequitas para eso falta mucho no pienses en eso – le decía Scorpius a Rose quien la llevaba abrazada – Albus ¿Por qué traes la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre?

- Mi papá nos escribió a Lily y a mi diciéndonos que James había aprobado los EXTASIS, aun no entiendo como lo logro, pero McGonagall le advirtió que si hacia una mas de sus travesuras no se graduaba, así que mi papá nos pidió que por ningún motivo le diéramos a James la capa ni el mapa prometiéndonos comprarnos lo que nosotros quisiéramos.

- ¿Tu crees que tu hermano no va a hacer alguna de sus travesuras antes de irse?

- Mi papá esta seguro que si, James le gusta llamar la atención y que todos lo recuerden. Rompió record de castigos, supero a mi abuelo y al padrino de mi papá. Todos los castigos que tenían ellos en sus siete años James los alcanzo al terminar cuarto – Scorpius río divertido.

- ¿Entonces Lily tiene el mapa? – pregunto Rose.

- Si, en la mañana vi que estaba discutiendo con James, trataba de quitárselo a la fuerza.

- Pobre Lily – dijo Rose.

- Pobre James ¿sabes de lo que es capaz Lily de hacer por unas botas Channel? Por lo pronto le conteste a papá que vaya sacando dinero de Gringotts para comprarme una saeta de fuego 5000.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo Scorpius.

- McGonagall me dijo que me nombraría el próximo año capitán del equipo, James ya se va y me dará el puesto a mí, así que para tener esa escoba debo cuidar esta capa hasta que lleguemos a casa. Tengo que aprovechar esta oferta de papá porque si se la pido así nada más porque si estoy seguro que primero pediría ver mis calificaciones.

- Y es obvio que ahí no te la compraría.

- Es que por más que intento entender pociones no puedo.

- Y menos con una snitch en la mano – le dijo Rose levantando la ceja.

Siguieron caminando, a lo lejos pudieron ver a James y a Fred afuera del comedor, Albus estaba seguro que lo estaba esperando para quitarle la capa, así que se fueron por otro pasillo. El banquete duraba varias horas y por lo pronto no tenían hambre. Caminaban platicando amenamente hasta que pasaron por un cuadro que nunca habían visto, les llamo la atención porque era un hombre que no se movía, parecía mas bien un cuadro muggle, llevaba en la mano un giratiempo y nada mas.

- Que extraño, nunca lo había visto ha de ser nuevo – dijo Rose.

- Ey tu muévete.

- Scorpius no hagas eso.

- ¿Qué lleva en la mano? – pregunto Albus.

- Es un giratiempo, mi mamá me explico que eran para poder estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, ella utilizo uno aquí para tomar varias materias.

- ¿Mi tía te contó algo cuando estuvo aquí?

- Si, fue una de las pocas cosas que me ha dicho.

- Estaría genial volver a jugar contra Slytherin y romperle la cara a Blaise cuando intento empujarme de la escoba.

- Si seria genial utilizar uno de esos para volver a ese partido – dijo Albus.

- ¿Qué acaso no hay otra cosa en su cabeza que no sea Quidditch?

- Estas tu amor – le dio un beso Scorpius.

- Espero que en la tuya no este la zorra de Johnson – le dijo Rose a Albus.

- No para mi solo esta el Quidditch.

- A ver pequitas si tuvieras un giratiempo ¿A dónde irías? – le pregunto Scorpius.

- Creo que me gustaría viajar años atrás y saber que paso exactamente en este colegio cuando estaban nuestros padres.

- Si podemos convencer a tu papá que no sea auror – Rose le dio un golpe en el brazo - ¿Qué? Como a ti no te hizo legeremancia por haber llevado a su hija a casa 15 minutos tarde y no recibes amenazas de tortura por si tus manos están fuera de control.

- ¿Cuándo será el día en que no hables mal de mi papá?

- El día que deje de verme con esos ojos que hacen que me imagine a 20 metros bajo tierra.

- A lo que me refería es que nunca hablan de eso, lo único que sabemos que paso aquí cuando ellos eran estudiantes es por los libros.

- Tienes razón, mi papá nunca me dice nada de su pasado, lo único que se por otras personas es que fue un mortifago y lo pude confirmar una vez que le vi la marca en su brazo, siempre viste de manga larga aunque haga calor, pero esa ocasión el creyó que estaba dormido y se cambio de camisa y ahí fue cuando la vi – Rose le tomo la mano – no entiendo porque lo hizo, mi padre es bueno, aunque muy estricto pero para mi ha sido un buen padre.

- Siempre que empezamos a hablar de su tiempo en el colegio cambian de tema, francamente no se porque lo hacen – les dijo Albus.

- En una ocasión escuche a mi padre que…

- ¿Qué Scorpius? – le pregunto Albus al ver que Scorpius bajaba la mirada.

- Pues…que tu papá ataco al mío en su sexto año – Albus abrió sus ojos verdes sorprendido.

- Eso es imposible ¿Por qué mi papá haría eso? – Scorpius se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- ¿Para que? Mi papá le habla muy bien al tuyo y se supone que lo ataco, así que preferí dejarlo así.

- Que extraño – le dijo Rose.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado realmente aquí cuando nuestros padres eran estudiantes?

De pronto el giratiempo del cuadro empezó brillar, se les hizo muy extraño ver que el dichoso cuadro que no hacia nada empezaba a tener vida. Albus se acerco para verlo mas detenidamente, intento tocarlo y sintió como una fuerza que lo absorbía, inmediatamente Rose trato de detenerlo sintiendo ella también esa fuerza, Scorpius quiso protegerla interponiéndose entre el cuadro y ella y al mismo tiempo jalar el brazo de Albus pero todo paso muy rápido, fue como viajar en una traslador. Ahora se encontraban en el mismo pasillo pero con diferentes cuadros.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Scorpius con una mano en el brazo de Albus y otra tomando la mano de Rose.

- No tengo la menor idea.

- Seguimos en Hogwarts, solo que… ¿Dónde esta el cuadro? – en ese pasillo solamente se encontraban estatuas y ningún cuadro.

- Vamos al comedor esto no me esta gustando nada.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia el comedor encontrándolo completamente solo. No entendían nada, notaban diferencias en el castillo pero sin saber porque. De pronto una voz bien conocida por los tres se hizo presente.

- ¿Potter? – la profesora McGonagall un poco mas joven se acercaba a ellos frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Malfoy? ¿Y usted quien es?

- Soy Rose profesora, Rose Weasley.

- ¿Weasley? – pregunto McGonagall completamente extrañada - ¿Qué significa esto? Deberían estar en el tren ¿Potter porque no lleva sus gafas? Y ¿Qué hacen Malfoy y usted juntos?

- Profesora soy Albus, Albus Potter y yo no llevo gafas como mi papá.

- Y yo soy Scorpius Malfoy.

- Santo cielo – los vio a los tres asustada – acompáñenme a la dirección ahora mismo.

Los tres siguieron a la profesora rumbo a la dirección, ella de vez en cuando volteaba a verlos completamente pálida pero sin dejar de caminar. Los tres chicos pudieron darse cuenta que el castillo estaba vacío, solamente pasaban personas adultas de vez en cuando pero ningún estudiante. Subieron las escaleras de la dirección y la profesora les indico que se sentaran y que esperaran.

- Adiós a mi saeta de fuego 5000 – dijo Albus.

- Pero si no hicimos nada.

- Tocamos el giratiempo, la profesora dijo que deberíamos estar en el tren, seguramente ya se fueron todos.

- ¿Apoco en un día la profesora se volvió mas joven? Debería pasarse el hechizo, tal vez tu padre…

- Deja de hablar mal de mi padre Scorpius – le dijo Rose.

De pronto entraron a la dirección McGonagall, Dumbledore y Snape, parándose enfrente de ellos mirándolos completamente sorprendidos.

- Oh por Merlín, usted es Albus Dumbledore – dijo Rose sorprendida.

- Si señorita soy yo, ahora dígame ¿Quién es usted?

- Mi nombre es Rose Weasley – los tres profesores se vieron entre si.

- Y por lo que veo es estudiante de este colegio – le dijo al ver su uniforme de Gryffindor - ¿En que año?

- Terminamos sexto – contesto Scorpius.

- Me refiero a la fecha.

- En el 2022 – contesto Rose como si fuera lo mas obvio, McGonagall se tapo la boca con la mano completamente sorprendida.

- ¿Saben como han llegado aquí? – les pregunto Dumbledore sentándose en su escritorio – Porque si saben que han viajado en el tiempo ¿verdad?

- Lo suponíamos pero ¿en que día estamos?

- 1 de Septiembre de 1996.

- ¿!QUE! – gritaron los tres.

- Así es chicos, ahora díganme que estaban haciendo antes de aparecerse aquí.

Rose fue la que hablo explicando tal y como habían pasado las cosas, describió el cuadro detalladamente y lo que sintieron antes de llegar ahí.

- No hemos tenido ningún cuadro con esas características, ni lo he escuchado ni visto en ningún libro – dijo Snape.

- Habrá que buscar Severus, si ellos vienen del futuro tal vez no lo han hecho aun.

- ¿Usted es Snape? – le pregunto Albus viéndolo con ojos de admiración.

- Señor Snape jovencito – le contesto fríamente, pero aun así Albus sonrío.

- Bien empecemos por presentarnos, nos ha dicho usted que su nombre es Rose Weasley y debíamos suponerlo tiene el cabello pelirrojo característico de cualquier Weasley, pero dígame ¿Quién es su padre?

- Ronald.

- Vaya – dijo McGonagall – pensé que era hija de Percy por su manera de hablar – Rose frunció el ceño y escucho a Scorpius soltar una sonrisita burlona.

- No profesora, todos me dicen que lo único que tengo de mi padre es el cabello, los ojos y las pecas pero en todo lo demás me parezco a mi madre.

- ¿Se puede saber quien es? – pregunto Dumbledore suponiendo la verdad.

- Hermione Granger – Snape soltó un bufido y McGonagall le sonrío cariñosamente.

- Lo que me mas me inquieta es usted señor Malfoy – Scorpius volteo a ver a Dumbledore - ¿Gryffindor?

- Si, extraño ¿no? Pero a mis padres no les quedo de otra que aguantarse.

- Me gustaría saber como lo tomo Draco al enterarse – le dijo Snape.

- A mi me dijo que no había problema pero estoy seguro que le dio diarrea por un buen rato – dijo sonriendo pero después se puso serio al ver las miradas que le daba su novia.

- A usted ni siquiera tenemos que preguntarle quien es su padre – dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Albus – es idéntico a Harry, pero ¿ustedes tres son amigos?

- Rose y yo somos primos, desde primero nos hicimos amigos de Scorpius y ahora ellos son novios – Snape sonrío de manera burlona.

- ¿Primos? – pregunto McGonagall – Harry no tiene hermanos eso significa que…

- Yo también soy Weasley.

- ¿Ginny? – sonrío la profesora tiernamente y Snape rodó los ojos fastidiado.

- Nunca me lo imagine – le dijo Dumbledore a McGonagall – pero no nos has dicho tu nombre.

- Me llamo – vio a los dos profesores frente a el – Albus Severus Potter Weasley.

Dumbledore sonrío recargándose en su sillón, McGonagall frunció el ceño extrañada y Snape se quedo petrificado viendo a Albus, su expresión había cambiado por completo, solamente se agarro del escritorio al sentirse un poco mareado.

- Es para mi un honor que Harry te haya puesto mi nombre ¿Qué te parece Severus? – Snape no contesto, aun no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Albus.

- Que extraño, nunca me imagine que Harry le pusiera Severus a uno de sus hijos si nunca llevaron una buena relación.

- Mi papá me dijo que me puso Severus porque usted señor Snape había sido el hombre más valiente que había conocido.

- Pero cuéntenme – quiso cambiar el tema Dumbledore - ¿Tienen hermanos?

- Yo no – contesto Scorpius.

- Si uno, se llama Hugo y acaba de terminar cuarto.

- Yo tengo un hermano mayor se llama James Sirius y esta por graduarse y Lily Luna que esta con Hugo.

- Genial – exclamo alegremente Dumbledore – bueno ahora debemos de pensar en como los vamos a regresar a su tiempo, debo de hacer varias investigaciones acerca de ese cuadro que me dicen.

- Yo le puedo ayudar a buscar en la biblioteca – le dijo Rose.

- No creo que este ahí señorita Weasley, yo he leído todos los libros de la biblioteca y le aseguro que en ninguno esta un cuadro así – Rose lo vio admirada – Por lo pronto deben de permanecer en el colegio, casualmente sus padres llegan hoy a empezar su sexto curso, así que estarán con ellos tomando las mismas clases, los quiero juntos a los tres siempre. Hoy en el banquete de bienvenida los presentare como estudiantes de intercambio de Australia y estarán en Gryffindor. Hay que cambiar sus apellidos desde luego, señor Malfoy usted será Scorpius Floy y ustedes serán los primos Potwes – los tres asintieron.

- También hay que hacer algo con su apariencia – dijo McGonagall.

- Bien será algo sencillo – con un movimiento de varita los tres cambiaron de color de cabello, ahora Scorpius tenia el cabello negro, Rose rubio y Albus pelirrojo y los tres tenían los ojos negros, ahora Rose ya no tenia pecas.

- Esto no me gusta – dijo Scorpius al ver a su novia rubia.

- Cuando nadie los vea pueden regresar a su verdadera apariencia, el hechizo es identy revelio – les mostró el movimiento que deberían de hacer con la varita – y para regresar non identy.

- Bueno no tardan en llegar todos los alumnos, por favor acompáñenme los tres – les dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Cuando todos los alumnos estaban en el banquete de bienvenida pudieron ver a lo lejos a sus padres, excepto a Harry que aun no llegaba. Albus estaba preocupado porque se suponía que ya habían llegado todos los carruajes y si sus tíos y su mamá ya estaban ahí ¿con quien estaba entonces? Noto que tampoco estaba el profesor Snape así que supuso que tal vez estaría platicando con el.

Después de la selección de casas de los alumnos de primer año fueron presentados los tres siendo aplaudidos por toda la mesa de Gryffindor al sentarse junto a ellos.

- ¿Dónde estará papá? – pregunto Albus.

- Es muy extraño, mi mamá se nota que esta preocupada.

- Si en cambio la mía esta platicando con ese tipo – dijo Albus molesto al ver a Ginny platicando con Dean - ¿Qué te pasa Scor?

- Mi papá luce muy diferente – decía viendo hacia la mesa de Slytherin – y no entiendo que tanto les dice a sus compañeros porque hace mímica con algo relacionado a una nariz.

- Mira Albus ya llego mi tío, por Merlín tiene sangre en la cara – Albus lo vio preocupado pero estaban muy lejos de ellos para poder escuchar lo que decían.

Albus no entendía nada: su madre estaba separada de su padre y tíos, estaba acostumbrado a verlos a los cuatro juntos para todos lados, después cuando presentaron a Snape como el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras nadie aplaudió mas que la mesa de Slytherin, ni siquiera su padre lo hizo al contrario el exclamo un ¡No! haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo y sus tíos parecían confundidos y molestos.

Escucharon el discurso de Dumbledore que hablaba de Voldemort, sintieron la tensión del ambiente al escuchar ese nombre, no había duda que esos tiempos fueron muy difíciles para todos y ahora ellos vivían en completa tranquilidad. Albus ahora entendía mejor porque la gente respetaba tanto a su padre, el solamente sabia que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos y que gracias a el se podía respirar la paz en el mundo mágico. Volteo a verlo y sintió una gran admiración por su padre, era un chico de su misma edad quien tenía que preocuparse por pelear con un loco. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, para el solamente era su padre quien le había enseñado a volar, lo llevaba a partidos de Quidditch comprándole cuanta cosa quería, le preparaba el desayuno cuando su mamá tenia que irse temprano al trabajo y lo regañaba porque no recogía su habitación y por sacar malas notas.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando todos se empezaron a levantar para irse a sus respectivas casas, Rose se dio cuenta que sus padres llevaban la insignia de prefectos pero solamente su madre fue la que se encargo de dirigir a los alumnos de primer año hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Albus noto que su padre no quería salir del gran comedor y fingía que ataba los cordones de sus zapatos, quiso quedarse pero al ver que su tío Ron lo hacia salio detrás de Rose y Scorpius.

La profesora McGonagall había dado instrucciones de que Dean y Seamus pasaran a otro dormitorio de sexto para que esos lugares fueran para Albus y Scorpius. Albus se alegro de poder estar el mayor tiempo posible con su padre y así poder saber mas de su pasado así como de su padrino que se le hizo muy extraño su timidez estaba acostumbrado a verlo mas seguro de si mismo, apoyándolo y aconsejándolo siempre. En cambio Scorpius no sabía si podría dormir a gusto con su suegro a un lado, todavía no se acostumbraba a un Ron de su misma edad y con su profesor de Herbología que hacia apenas unos meses lo había castigado por soltar una mandrágora en plena clase de segundo año y todo por una apuesta a James. También Rose dormiría en la habitación de Hermione, a lo cual la chica estaba fascinada no nada mas de estar con su madre sino también de estudiar junto con ella. Tanto como Harry, Ron y Neville solo les dieron la bienvenida y nada mas, estaban cansados y lo que querían era dormirse. Pero en cambio Rose inmediatamente entablo conversación con Hermione, se había ganado la confianza de ella por el simple hecho de haber leído Historia de Hogwarts muchas veces.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano para verse en la sala común, deberían de hacer un plan para poder acercarse más a sus padres. El problema era Scorpius tenia a su padre lejos, pero confiaba plenamente en poder ser su amigo, siempre habían tenido una relación muy buena de padre-hijo que no estaba preocupado.

- Tengo que investigar cuando son las pruebas de selección para el equipo de Quidditch – les dijo Albus sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Estas loco? También quieres jugar aquí.

- No se cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí, puede que sean días y no podré soportar tanto tiempo sin jugar ¿Qué dices Scor tu también te animas? – Scorpius volteo a ver a Rose que tenia la mirada puesta en el piso.

- No, yo paso – los dos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Albus como si su amigo se hubiera vuelto loco.

- Se supone que haremos otra vez sexto y pues ya jugué en mi sexto año.

- Con mucho más razón, todas las clases ya las sabemos además que mas da el estudio al cabo aquí no cuenta, así que lo único en lo que tenemos que pensar es en estar con nuestros padres y jugar Quidditch.

- Quiero estar mas tiempo con Rose – ella le sonrío completamente enamorada.

- ¿Qué? Pero si la tienes todo el tiempo, mírala ahí esta.

- Si pero también estas tu – le dijo Rose a su primo – y si no eres tu es Hugo, y si no es Hugo es Lily, y si no es Lily es James, y si no es James es Fred, y si no…

- Esta bien ya entendí. Mis papas están en el equipo, bueno mi mamá no se desde que año pero igual y se presenta en las pruebas y así puedo hablar con ella.

En eso paso Ginny por la sala común para salir por el hueco del retrato para ir a desayunar, no sin antes sonreírles dulcemente a los tres.

- ¿Quién diría que bajo esa sonrisa tierna y angelical esta…mi madre?

- Todavía recuerdo el vociferador que te mando en cuarto año en pleno comedor por soltar una snitch en la clase de pociones haciendo explotar todos los calderos – le dijo Scorpius riéndose.

- Ni me lo recuerdes que ni siquiera James se burlo de mi y eso que no viste la regañada que me dio cuando le dijeron que tenia que comprar nuevos todos los calderos y todo porque yo estaba aburrido en la clase, lo bueno que no se entero que en esa clase yo no había hecho absolutamente nada y que ningún caldero que rompí era mío.

- Pobre de mis tíos entre tú y James los van a matar por una crisis de nervios.

- Al menos yo aprendí la lección y nunca me volvió a mandar un vociferador en cambio James, creo que ya todo el colegio conoce los gritos de mamá – se quedo pensando viendo por donde había salido Ginny - ¿Por qué no habrá esperado a mi papá para desayunar juntos?

- A lo mejor se pusieron de acuerdo en encontrarse allá o tal vez siempre lo hagan así.

- Será mejor que nosotros también bajemos ya tengo hambre – les dijo Scorpius.

En el gran comedor vieron que Ginny estaba de nuevo sentada con el mismo chico moreno que la noche anterior, Albus se rasco la cabeza pensativo se le hacia muy extraño todo eso y ni siquiera les había separado lugar a su padre ni a sus tíos cerca de ella.

- ¿Y si están peleados? – pregunto un poco temerosa Rose.

- Mis papas nunca pelean Rose, mi papá siempre hace lo que dice mi mamá y ya, pero ¿Quién carajos es ese tipo que esta a un lado de ella? No me gusta, no me gusta nada – dijo molesto.

- Vamos a sentarnos – lo jalo del brazo Rose pero Albus tenia la mirada bien fija en Dean.

Para su suerte Hermione, Harry y Ron se sentaron a un lado de ellos hablando de que no tomarían la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid. Después la profesora McGonagall hablo con cada uno de ellos para sus horarios de sus asignaturas, dándoles a Rose, Scorpius y Albus las mismas que Harry y Ron.

- ¿Pociones? ¡Maldita sea! – se quejo Albus.

- Cálmate aquí puedes romper todos los calderos que quieras al cabo tus papas no te pueden regañar.

- Scorpius Ma… – le dijo muy seria Rose.

- Floy amor, recuerda Floy – le dijo al oído.

- Estas materias son facilísimas, yo quiero runas antiguas.

- ¿Te gusta Runas? – le pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Si me encanta es una de mis materias favoritas.

- Yo si voy a cursar esa materia.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites te puedo ayudar, mi mamá ha tomado cursos especiales y todo me lo ha enseñado a mi.

- Wow tu mamá debe de ser fabulosa – le dijo Hermione.

- Tal vez tu mamá se llevaría muy bien con Hermione – le dijo Ron – por lo que veo a ti tampoco te gusta pociones – se dirigió a Albus.

- Me aburren mucho y nunca me sale bien nada.

- ¿Y porque rompiste los calderos?

- Estaba tan aburrido que solté la snitch para jugar un rato pero me distraje por culpa de Rose y no la alcance y pues…rompí todos los calderos.

- Solamente te hable para que soltaras la pelotita esa.

- El chiste es que su mamá lo regaño y le mando un vociferador y su papá le pidió una buena nota en el siguiente examen – les contó Scorpius.

- Pues que padres tan fastidiosos tienes Albus ¿verdad Harry? – le dijo Ron.

- ¿Por qué sueltas una snitch en un salón de clases? ¿Era muy grande? – le pregunto Harry.

- No pero siempre la atrapo, al momento de soltarla nunca la pierdo de vista.

- El es mejor buscador en toda la escuela…bueno de donde vinimos – dijo Scorpius.

- Pues aquí es Harry, deberían de hacer una competencia entre los dos, sueltan la snitch y a ver quien la atrapa primero.

- Seria excelente – sonrío Albus. La verdad ya lo había hecho infinidad de veces desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, Harry le había enseñado todo lo que sabia y lo ponía a practicar cada vez que tuviera oportunidad – tu me dices cuando tengas tiempo, me imagino que entre las clases, el Quidditch y tu novia estas muy ocupado.

- ¿Novia? Yo no tengo novia.

- El año pasado no le fue muy bien con una Ravenclaw – le dijo sonriendo Ron.

- ¿Cómo? – Albus estaba mas que confundido – pero…bueno me imagino que te interesa alguna chica.

- No ninguna – Albus volteo a ver a su madre que platicaba muy amenamente con sus amigas.

- Oye ¿Tu y yo no seremos familiares lejanos? – le pregunto Ron sacándolo de sus pensamientos – tenemos el mismo color de cabello.

- Es cierto – dijo Hermione – pero lo más curioso es que tus facciones de la cara se parecen a las de Harry y hasta su sonrisa es igual.

- No creo ¿Saben cuando son las pruebas para la selección del equipo de Quidditch? – cambio el tema rápidamente Albus.

- Siento decirte que aquí mi amigo Harry es el capitán del equipo y como ya sabrás el es el buscador oficial.

- Aun no se cuando serian, yo te aviso, seria bueno tener un reemplazo para cualquier cosa.

- También juego de cazador, mi mamá jugo Quidditch profesional en esa posición y me ha enseñado todo, mi hermano mayor también juega en esa posición en el equipo de la escuela, de hecho el era el capitán.

- ¿Tu mamá jugo Quidditch profesional? – le pregunto asombrado Ron – Wow que padre de seguro fuiste a muchos partidos.

- Si – sonrío y noto que Hermione lo observaba detenidamente.

- Bueno me retiro, tengo clase de runas – se despidió Hermione.

La cabeza de Albus estaba que daba vueltas a mil por hora. Primero su padre no estaba interesado en lo mas mínimo por su mamá y después en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el profesor Snape, ese que su padre le dijo que era el hombre mas valiente que jamás haya conocido y que por eso el tenia su nombre, era un patan y trataba a sus tíos y a su padre con la punta del pie, tanto que tuvieron un enfrenamiento y Harry termino castigado.

Durante el recreo Albus se fue a buscar a Ginny, ahora quería saber de ella. La encontró en la biblioteca y aprovecho para platicar con ella. En si era como hablar con su mamá pero viendo a Lily. Era divertida, muy amigable y le ayudo a Albus a encontrar unos libros. No tenia duda que su madre era un amor, claro el sabia que era así siempre y cuando no la hicieran enojar.

La clase de pociones se la pasaron de lo mas aburridos, excepto Rose que contestaba a la par con Hermione todas las preguntas sobre las pociones que tenia preparadas el profesor Slughorn ganando varios puntos la casa de Gryffindor. Scorpius trato de acercarse a Draco pero este lo miraba con una desconfianza y una frialdad que pensó que tal vez estaba de malas, así que lo dejaría para después. Como ellos al igual que Ron y Harry no tenían libros el profesor les dijo que compartieran los dos libros que tenia en su armario. Así que Rose estuvo con Hermione, Scorpius con Ron y Albus con Harry quienes tenían un libro con muchas notas en las páginas. Ambos se concentraron y pudieron descifrar los garabatos y tachaduras que tenia el libro. Se ayudaron mutuamente consiguiendo así el premio al finalizar las clase: un frasco de Félix felicis.

Ya en la sala común Albus decidió poner en práctica lo que llevaba pensando desde que su padre había dicho que ninguna chica le interesaba. El haría que Harry se interesara en Ginny a como diera lugar. Aprovecho que Ginny platicaba con una amiga en una mesa cerca del sillón donde estaba Harry leyendo el libro de pociones, así que se sentó a un lado de el.

- Hoy conocí a Ginny en la biblioteca – le dijo Albus viendo a su mamá – es una chica muy agradable, muy simpática.

- Si ella es la hermana de Ron.

- ¿A si? No sabia ¿La conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?

- Si desde que ella tenia diez años.

- ¿Y que tal te cae?

- Bien – Harry levanto la vista del libro para ver a Albus - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno como dices que no te interesa ninguna chica pensé que tal vez… - Harry soltó una risa.

- ¿Ginny? No creo ella es como mi hermana.

- No pensabas eso cuando me estabas haciendo – dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo?

- No nada, es que cuando platique con ella de inmediato me di cuenta que es una chica muy especial – Albus veía como reía Ginny con su amiga y Harry también empezó a observarla – es tan linda, simpática, inteligente…atractiva, cualquier chico moriría por estar con ella ¿Te has fijado en las pequitas que tiene en la nariz? – Albus sabia que eso le encantaba a su padre – sus ojos tienen un brillo muy especial que contrasta con el color de sus labios – Harry tenia la mirada puesta en Ginny y por primera vez se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo Albus – su cabello parece el atardecer – en eso entra Dean y le da un beso en la boca a Ginny, Albus de inmediato se levanta molesto - ¿pero quien demonios es ese?

- El es Dean Thomas el novio de Ginny.

- ¿Qué?

Harry vio como Albus se ponía rojo y apretaba los puños, no tenia duda que ese chico le gustaba Ginny. De nuevo puso su mirada en ella, era cierto su cabello era hermoso, su sonrisa era perfecta, esas pequitas en su nariz la hacían verse mas bonita. Sacudió su cabeza _Es la hermana menor de Ron_, _esta descartada_ se dijo con firmeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Vaya muchas gracias por sus reviews y debido a esto me apure en escribir el segundo capitulo, de hecho iba a escribir el final de siempre fuiste mi destino para que ya quedara cerrado el caso pero lo pospuse para escribir el segundo capitulo de este fic.

Las palabras que están en "negrita" son parte del libro del príncipe mestizo es por eso que las quise distinguir.

Bueno sin nada mas que decir excepto que nada es mio mas que la idea de la historia, los dejo y espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

Albus subió a su dormitorio como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba molesto, mas bien enojado con su madre por tener novio y que no fuera precisamente su padre. Siempre había sido así de celoso con su mamá, recordaba cuando era niño que siempre les hacia malas caras o le sacaba la lengua a los admiradores de ella cuando se acercaban a pedirle un autógrafo y tomarse una foto con ella. Su papá lejos de enojarse se reía de el cuando su madre le platicaba lo que hacia y las vergüenzas que la hacia pasar. Con el paso de los años se le fue quitando pero ahora ver que un chico la besaba y que no fuera precisamente su padre hizo que le saliera lo Weasley.

Rose y Scorpius vieron todo lo que paso e inmediatamente fueron tras de el. Lo encontraron dando vueltas en el dormitorio como león enjaulado balbuceando cosas y entre ellas muchas, pero muchas malas palabras.

- ¿Vieron? ¿Vieron lo que paso? – les pregunto alterado Albus al verlos entrar.

- Si amigo, tu mamá…tiene novio – le dijo Scorpius como no queriendo terminar la frase.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- Cálmate Albus, no sabemos cuando mis tíos empezaron a ser novios, a lo mejor para eso falta mucho.

- Mi abue me dijo que mi mamá desde que tenia 10 años se había fijado en papá y que se ponía muy nerviosa cuando el estaba cerca, pero ahora no la vi muy nerviosa dejándose besar por un tipo casi en las narices de el – pateo su baúl.

- ¿Qué hizo tu papá cuando los vio?

- Ese es otro para variar ¿saben que me dijo cuando le di a entender que se podría interesar en mamá? – Ambos negaron con la cabeza - ¡Que era una hermana para el! Si claro una hermana con la que te encierras en tu habitación y pones hechizos silenciadores.

- ¡Albus! – le grito Rose y Scorpius sonrío divertido – Mira será mejor que te calmes, estas adelantándote a las cosas. Mis tíos son jóvenes aun, tienen sus vidas separadas por ahora, es normal que todos en nuestra juventud tengamos novios pero eso no significa que los vamos a amar para toda la vida, el novio de mi tía…

- ¿Perdón? – se puso serio Scorpius - ¿Qué significa eso de que novios en nuestra juventud y que no los vamos a amar toda la vida?

- ¿Acaso sigues amando a Laura? – también se puso seria frente a el y con las manos en la cintura.

- Bien sabes que Laura nunca fue mi novia.

- Pero bien que te la llevabas al lago y sabrá Merlín que hacían allá.

- Lo hacia para hacerte enojar pero te dije millones de veces que nunca paso nada ¿acaso no me crees?

- Tengo que hacer algo – les dijo Albus y ambos dejaron su discusión – en un aniversario de bodas mi papá le dijo a mamá que se arrepentía tanto por no haberse fijado en ella antes, que por su culpa habían perdido mucho tiempo para estar juntos, ahora entiendo a lo que se refería. Voy a hacer que mi mamá termine con ese tipo y que mi papá no la vea como una hermana.

- Albus no debemos cambiar nada en el pasado, seria peligroso.

- Nada mas voy a adelantar las cosas Rose ¿Qué malo puede pasar? Como quiera van a tener a James primero ¿acaso hay algo peor que eso? – Rose puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

En la clase de pociones Albus trabajaba junto con Harry utilizando el mismo libro de un tal príncipe mestizo. Era la primera vez que Albus tenia una buena nota en esa materia y adoraba a ese tipo por ayudarles tanto, de hecho había considerado seriamente hacer una copia para llevársela a su tiempo y que sea una ayuda en su séptimo año.

Mientras preparaban las pociones Albus no dejaba de decirle a Harry que Dean no se merecía a Ginny, que ella era una chica muy linda para el, que ella debería andar con un chico que la tratara como una mujer y no como a una muñequita de porcelana que hasta le ayudaba para pasar por el hueco del retrato. Albus se había ganado la confianza de su madre y ella le había platicado ese detalle. Mientras más le hablaba Albus a Harry de Ginny este la veía diferente, era como si la voz de Albus llegaba a su subconsciente y cada vez que pasaba Ginny a su lado analizaba cada cosa que le había dicho Albus.

_"Es hermosa, sus ojos cafés brillan cuando sonríe"._ Era cierto, mientras comía su gelatina veía a Ginny sentada a unos cuando metros platicando con sus amigas.

_"Cuando esta nerviosa toma su cabello y se lo acomoda detrás de su oreja"_ .Harry tenia la mirada puesta en ella que no le disimulaba nada y de repente vio que lo que le dijo Albus también era cierto, se acomodaba el cabello detrás de su oreja.

_"Es tan divertida que siempre tiene a las personas que están con ella riéndose de sus ocurrencias"_ .Veía como hacia gestos con su cara como imitando a alguien y todas sus amigas se reían con ella.

No sabia porque Albus le platicaba todo eso a el, si tenía a su amigo Scorpius para que desahogara sus sentimientos, porque si de una cosa estaba seguro Harry es que Albus estaba enamorado de Ginny, pero para la mala suerte de el Ginny andaba de novia con Dean.

Pero para sorpresa de Harry Hermione le platico que mientras estaba en su primera clase particular con Dumbledore, Ginny había terminado con Dean porque este se había enojado porque ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Albus. Harry le había dado toda la razón a Dean, a el no le gustaría que su novia pasara casi todo el día con otro chico y es que al parecer de el, Albus era tan insistente al no quererse despegar de ella y por lo que se veía Ginny estaba mas que encantada de que Albus estuviera con ella, notó una extraña punzada de fastidio al pensar en eso.

Como había dicho Hermione casi no tenían horas libres, pero Harry veía que ni Rose, Albus y Scorpius se preocuparan tanto por sus tareas, de hecho las terminaban en un dos por tres, sabían donde encontrar toda la información fácilmente. Harry no entendía porque Albus siempre lo ayudaba con sus tareas, le caía muy bien el chico pero desde que Ginny y Dean habían terminado como que ya lo veía con otros ojos, le molestaba tanto su buen humor cuando hablaba de Ginny y mas porque siempre procuraba llamarla cuando estaban haciendo la tarea los dos y se enfrascaban en una platica muy amena que Albus dejaba a un lado la tarea para concentrarse en ella pero al mismo tiempo intentando incluirlo en la platica.

Llego un momento en que no sabía que lo molestaba más: si Albus hablando maravillas de Ginny o Ginny encantada con la presencia de Albus. Y es que debía de admitirlo que el chico era muy agradable e inteligente, ya podía hacer hechizos no verbales con mucha facilidad al igual que sus dos amigos, era despreocupado, alegre y siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás. Ron lo adoraba porque incluso hacia sus tareas a escondidas de Rose y de Hermione. Cuando se enteraron de la muerte de la madre de Hannah Abbott inmediatamente fue a buscarla y la abrazo fuertemente, todos se quedaron extrañados y Hannah aun mas porque, a pesar de que el chico la saludaba todos los días, ese abrazo se lo había dado con mucho sentimiento.

Caminaban rumbo al estadio para las pruebas de selección. Tanto Harry, Ron, Ginny y Albus iban vestidos con el uniforme de Quidditch. Rose iba tomada de la mano de Scorpius y no pudo evitar hacer caras de disgusto cuando Lavander le sonrío a su padre. Albus extrañaba su escoba pero si quería jugar mientras estaba en ese tiempo tenia que aguantarse con las que había en el colegio, estuvo tentado a pedirle a su padre su saeta de fuego que tantas veces había usado nada mas para hacer la prueba pero sabia que el la iba a utilizar todo el tiempo. Mientras Harry estaba ocupado con las pruebas o más bien corriendo a gente del estadio que nada mas iban a perder el tiempo, no podía evitar ver como Albus y Ginny platicaban muy sonrientes, eso le molestaba terriblemente. Pensó tal vez porque no se estaban concentrando en las pruebas y eran otros dos que nada mas iban a perder el tiempo. Pero sabía que Ginny volaba muy bien y estaba realmente interesada en formar parte del equipo, pero en cambio no sabía como volaba Albus, solo sabia que era buscador en su escuela y según su amigo Scorpius, el mejor.

Llego el turno de Albus quien inmediatamente puso en práctica todo lo que le había enseñado su madre como cazadora. Harry no pudo evitar asombrarse por su manera de volar y hacer movimientos que nunca había visto, pero sobretodo por la facilidad y naturalidad con que lo hacia.

- ¡Wow Albus eres fabuloso! – le dijo Ginny sonriendo una vez que aterrizaron todos.

- Gracias me enseño mi mamá.

- Su mamá fue jugadora profesional Ginny – le dijo Ron.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y por eso juegas de cazador?

- No de hecho yo soy buscador como mi papá.

- Bien ¿podemos continuar? – dijo Harry con irritación al ver la cara de fascinación de Ginny, todos asintieron – como cazadores estarán Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley – Ginny abrazo a Albus contenta y Harry hizo una pausa para verlos o mas bien para fulminarlos con la mirada – y…Albus Potwes, ustedes tres serán los oficiales pero también te necesito a ti Demelza, he estado pensando en tener un suplente por cualquier cosa, así que necesito que también entrenes con nosotros.

Harry continúo con las pruebas para golpeadores. Scorpius y Rose bajaron a felicitar a Albus y a Ginny, esta ultima se fue después a ver las siguientes pruebas mientras Albus se quedaba con Rose y Scorpius. Siguieron con las pruebas para guardianes. Scorpius no podía evitar reírse de su suegro por la cara que tenia.

- Scorpius es la ultima vez que te lo digo, no te rías de mi papá – le decía molesta Rose.

- Amor esto es demasiado chistoso ¿Quién diría que el temible Ron Weasley tenga cara de asustado? – Albus también reía de su tío – que bueno que no hice las pruebas como guardián porque lo hubiera derrotado en un dos por tres.

- A veces te pareces tanto a tu padre en lo presumido y prepotente.

- Oye y cuando tu padre me empieza a interrogar cada vez que salimos como si fuera un mortifago de Azkaban no le dices nada y ahora que tengo la única, óyelo bien, la única oportunidad de burlarme de el ¡Te enojas!

- Es mi padre.

- Y yo tu novio.

- ¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué escoja alguno de los dos? – le dijo ya con las orejas rojas del coraje.

- No, pero si no le dices nada a tu papá tampoco me lo digas a mí.

- ¿Entonces quieres que me quede callada escuchando como te burlas de el?

- Como quieras.

- Eres un – Rose se levanto enojada.

- ¿Adonde vas?

- No te quiero ver Malfoy – empezó a caminar.

- Bien yo tampoco Weasley al cabo así rubia ni me gustas.

- ¿Para que le decías eso? – le pregunto Albus acostumbrado a presenciar sus peleas – al rato vas a andar por todos los pasillos rogándole que te perdone.

- Ya se pero esto es demasiado divertido y con su cara de molesta no me dejaba disfrutarlo a gusto – dijo viendo a Ron frente a los aros – al rato voy para que me perdone.

Una vez que quedo todo el equipo completo Harry le pidió a Albus que le mostrara sus habilidades como buscador, también quería encontrar un suplente para el, sabia que Ginny era buena porque la vio jugar el año pasado en esa posición pero quería saber si en dado caso que el no jugara poner a Ginny como buscadora o a Albus.

- Voy a soltar la snitch y contare cuanto tiempo te tardas en alcanzarla.

- Bien, pero tendría esa posición en dado caso que tu no jugaras – Harry asintió – entonces ¿me puedes prestar tu escoba? Al fin y al cabo si juego en tu posición no la usarías.

- Claro – le dio la escoba.

- Es la más rápida que existe, ten cuidado – le dijo Ron.

- Si claro, gracias – En realidad el había aprendido a volar en esa escoba. Albus sabía que la saeta de su papá en su tiempo era una de las más obsoletas, incluso la de Lily era aun más rápida, pero Harry siempre usaba esa porque le tenía un cariño muy especial.

Harry noto que Albus la manejaba con mucha familiaridad. Tomo la snitch y vio su reloj de mano, sin ni siquiera avisarle la soltó e inmediatamente Albus salio disparado en la escoba. Todos estaban asombrados en la manera en que volaba, hacia piruetas en el aire como siguiendo los mismos movimientos que la snitch. Harry no pudo reprimir un "¡Cuidado!" al ver que volaba de picada sin intención de frenar, Ginny solamente se tapo la cara para no verlo, pero justo antes de llegar al piso se levanto volando a pocos metros de este para después con un solo movimiento del brazo atrapar la snitch.

- Albus eres increíble – le dijo Ron.

- Gracias me enseño mi papá desde que tenia como dos años – le dijo sonriendo ¿Cuánto tiempo hice?

- Dos minutos quince segundos – le dijo Harry muy sorprendido.

- Demonios – se molesto Albus – eso me pasa por no jugar en estos días.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo es lo menos que has hecho? – le pregunto Harry.

- Yo solo y con mi escoba: 38 segundos – se escucho un wow de todo el equipo – pero cuando lo hago con mi papá a veces pasamos toda la tarde, el es muy bueno y me hace ver mi suerte, hasta que mamá llega y nos obliga a bajar de la escoba.

- Bueno creo que no hay duda en que Albus será mi reemplazo – le dijo Harry al equipo cuestionándose seriamente si seria conveniente que en un partido Albus jugara en su lugar.

Después de las pruebas Hermione, Ron y Harry se fueron a visitar a Hagrid, mientras que Scorpius iba a pedirle perdón a Rose. Albus no sabia cuanto tiempo se iban a tardar ese par en reconciliarse, todo dependía de Rose y su "humor Weasley" como lo llamaba Scorpius, así que se fue a la sala común encontrando a Ginny sentada en el sillón sola.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella.

- Leyendo un poco.

- Supe que Hermione, Ron y Harry fueron a visitar a Hagrid ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

- ¿Yo? No ellos son muy unidos y siempre tienen sus secretos no dejan que yo me entrometa en sus cosas.

- Pero si tú eres una gran ayuda para ellos – Ginny frunció el ceño.-

- ¿Lo dices por lo que paso el año pasado en el ministerio? Yo me torcí un tobillo y casi no pude continuar, creo que la pasamos muy mal todos… sobretodo Harry – dijo con tristeza recordando a Sirius.

- ¿Qué sientes por el Ginny? – ella no contesto – creo que te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí.

- Si tienes razón, eres un gran chico y no se porque siento algo muy especial por ti. De hecho nunca me había pasado esto, eres un chico muy simpático pero sin embargo…

- ¿Qué?

- No me atraes en lo más mínimo pero siempre quiero estar platicando contigo y te tengo mucha confianza, me gusta mucho tu compañía.

- Gracias y ¿eso tiene algo que ver con Harry? – le pregunto levantando la ceja.

- Yo…amo a Harry – Albus no pudo evitar sonreír ante la confesión de su madre – siempre lo he amado solo que yo no soy mas que la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Antes siempre tenia la esperanza que me viera y que me invitara a Hogsmeade o simplemente a comer con ellos pero eso nunca paso, la única que sabia todo esto es Hermione y ella me aconsejo que saliera con otros chicos y dejara de comportarme tímida ante el, que me mostrara tal cual soy, pero creo que yo no soy el tipo de chica que le gusta, el año pasado salio con Cho Chang una chica…

- Si ya la vi y la verdad no entiendo como pudo fijarse en ella – Ginny sonrío - ¿entonces tu empezaste a salir con Dean porque Hermione te lo aconsejo?

- No el año pasado salí con Michael Corner y este año empecé con Dean.

- Ósea que… ¿has tenido dos novios, uno en cuarto y otro en quinto? – ella asintió – vaya.

- ¿Por qué?

- No nada, solo que pensé que…bueno y ¿Qué piensas hacer para conquistar a Harry?

- ¿Cómo? – Ginny sonreía.

- Claro nunca debes de perder las esperanzas.

A la hora de la cena Rose y Scorpius ya estaban reconciliados y esperaron a Albus que bajaba con Ginny en la puerta del comedor, ella se despidió de el para irse con sus amigas con un beso en la mejilla sin percatarse que Harry ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor y lo veía todo. Se toparon con el profesor Slughorn quien los invito a una cena en su despacho comentándoles que hasta la fecha no había logrado que Harry Potter asistiera a una.

Después de la cena regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione tomo el profeta vespertino.

**- ¿Alguna novedad?- pregunto Harry.**

**- Pues no…mira, Ron, aquí esta tu padre...! No, no le ha pasado nada! – se apresuro a añadir pues el chico la miro con cara de susto**, al igual que Albus y Rose, lo cual se le hizo muy raro pero aun así continuo – **solo dice que ha ido a investigar la casa de los Malfoy** – Scorpius inmediatamente se levanto para ponerse atrás de Hermione y también ver el profeta – **"este segundo registro de la residencia del mortífago no parece haber dado ningún resultado. Arthur Weasley, de la Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación de Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos Protectores Falsos, declaro que su equipo había actuado tras recibir el soplo de un informante"** – Albus y Rose vieron con preocupación a Scorpius quien estaba mas pálido que nunca.

**- ¡Vaya el mío! – salto Harry**, Albus volteo a verlo asombrado – **En King´s Cross le hable de Draco y de su interés en que Borgin le arreglara una cosa…**

Escucharon toda la conversación acerca de las sospechas de Draco Malfoy, Scorpius sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento y salio rápidamente por el hueco del retrato siendo seguidos por Rose y Albus. Tanto Harry, Hermione y Ron se quedaron extrañados por el cambio de actitud del trío.

- ¡Scorpius! ¡Scorpius espera! – le gritaba Rose.

- Tal vez sea una equivocación – le decía Albus una vez que lo alcanzaron en el séptimo piso antes de entrar a la sala de menesteres.

- No lo se – les dijo muy serio entrando a la sala donde se encontraba unos sillones idénticos a los de la sala común de Gryffindor en su tiempo y en la cual llevaban seis años teniendo platicas de todo tipo ahí. Se sentó con la mirada perdida – llevo tiempo tratando de acercarme a el y simplemente no me deja, me trata con tanto desprecio que he llegado a pensar que ese no es mi padre. También lo he estado siguiendo de vez en cuando usando tu capa Albus y no se porque entra aquí y tarda horas.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? – le pregunto Albus mientras Rose le acariciaba su cabello ahora rubio. Rose había hecho el hechizo para los tres para volver a su apariencia normal.

- Estaba muy confundido, pensé que tal vez era pasajero, que estaba pasando por un mal rato y ya, pero no esta como amargado, resentido, furioso y preocupado.

- Todo esto es tan extraño, nunca me imagine que nuestros padres pasaran por todo esto.

Albus estaba entusiasmado por el día que se iba a llevar a cabo la excursión a Hogsmeade, pensaba que tal vez sus padres estuvieran juntos aunque sea por un momento. Después de la confesión de Ginny lo único que tenia que hacer era tratar de convencer a su padre que Ginny no era su hermana sino una chica hermosa la cual podría llegar a enamorarse.

Se despertó sobresaltado debido a un grito de su tío Ron quien colgaba de cabeza como si una cuerda invisible lo sostuviese por el tobillo. De inmediato supo que pasaba, cuantas veces había sido el despertado así por James. Al ver asustado a su padre y diciéndole "lo siento" buscando en el libro de pociones que hacer exclamo "Liberacorpus" y Ron volvió a caer en la cama.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – le pregunto Harry medio molesto - ¿acaso has tomado el libro?

- Claro que no ese hechizo ya es muy viejo.

Harry cada día que pasaba no podía disimular sus celos hacia Albus, la mayor razón: Ginny. Ya no era el a quien ella admiraba sino ahora lo había cambiado por Albus, a eso sumado a que era mejor en las clases, el Quidditch y ahora hasta en los hechizos del príncipe.

Albus se extraño por el comportamiento de su padre al ponerle de excusa que tenía que hablar unas cosas con Ron y con Hermione y que por eso no podían ir con ellos a Hogsmeade. Pero como se llevaba muy bien con su tío Ron, este le dijo que se vieran en las tres escobas para tomar algo juntos.

Ginny iba acompañada por Albus, Rose y Scorpius. Habían pasado primero por la tienda de plumas (a petición de Rose) y de ahí se fueron a las tres escobas. Notaron que Harry estaba muy molesto con un señor acusándolo de robar las cosas de Sirius. Era la primera vez que Albus escuchaba a su padre hablar de el, solo sabia que era su padrino y que lo habían matado poco después que el sabia de su existencia y que eso le había dolido mucho a Harry, que era muy alegre y mujeriego porque se lo decía a James cada vez que se metía en problemas de mujeres, pero de ahí no sabia nada mas.

Salieron juntos de las tres escobas llevándose un susto por lo que le paso a Katie Bell, no sabían de donde había sacado ese collar con una maldición muy poderosa. Estaban todos reunidos con la profesora McGonagall cuando Harry le dijo que el responsable había sido Draco Malfoy. Era tanta la insistencia de Harry que Albus se molesto mucho con el. Scorpius ya no quiso seguir escuchando y salio del despacho al igual que Rose y Albus.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala común Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione encontraron a Rose abrazando a Scorpius y en el otro sillón a un Albus muy enojado.

- ¿Ya terminaste de inventar excusas para perjudicar a Draco Malfoy?

- ¿Tu que sabes?

- Lo único que se es que no tienes ninguna prueba de que fue el y aun así te empeñas en culparlo.

- Tengo mis razones.

- ¿Cuáles? – se levanto Albus poniéndose enfrente de Harry.

- No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación a ti.

- ¡Pretextos!

- Albus déjalo así – le dijo Scorpius.

- Draco Malfoy tendrá muchos defectos pero jamás, óyelo bien jamás le haría daño a una chica.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Harry lo vio directamente a los ojos enojado. Albus conocía a la perfección esa mirada penetrante de su padre, era exactamente igual a cuando llego a las cuatro de la mañana de una fiesta sin su permiso, entre otras más que en ese momento prefería no recordar.

- Simplemente lo se.

- Esa no es una respuesta ¿Acaso lo conoces? – Claro que lo conocía, pasaba días en su casa desde que tenia once años y a veces los llevaba a Scorpius y a el al callejón Diagon a comprar bromas en la tienda de su tío.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar – se levanto Rose, pero Harry y Albus aun estaban frente a frente sin intención de moverse.

- ¿Y que si te digo que si? – le dijo Albus - ¿Me lo creerías?

- No.

- Entonces no tiene caso que te de explicaciones, solo te voy a decir una cosa…

- Albus – le susurro Rose preocupada.

- Te vas a arrepentir de todo esto – se dio la media vuelta para subir a los dormitorios.

- ¿Me estas amenazando?

- No – volteo a verlo – pero vas a ser tu el que un día lo va a ir a buscar a su casa.

Harry se quedo viendo las escaleras por donde había subido Albus, todos se habían quedado callados por lo que habían escuchado. Scorpius se levanto y tomando la mano de su novia les dio las buenas noches y siguieron a Albus.

- Ginny ¿tu has visto a Albus con Malfoy? – le pregunto Harry.

- No ¿Por qué?

- Bueno como te la pasas con el todo el día pensé que sabias – le dijo de mal modo.

- Pues no, no lo he visto y tampoco me la paso con el todo el día – le dijo molesta y se fue a su dormitorio dejando al trío solo.

- ¿Entonces porque dijo eso?

- Es lo mas extraño que he escuchado en mi vida – dijo Ron - ¿Cómo si tuvieras algo en común con Malfoy para ir a buscarlo a su casa? Eso seria muy gracioso. Yo nunca tendría algo en común con el.

- No se ustedes pero a mi me parece que estos chicos son muy extraños – dijo Hermione.

- Pues a mi me caen muy bien los tres – comento Ron.

- Hay que vigilarlos, tal vez sean amigos de Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy teniendo amigos de Gryffindor? No creo Harry.

- Yo tampoco creo eso – dijo Hermione – pero definitivamente están ocultando algo.

* * *

Ya empecé el próximo capitulo, bueno apenas llevo dos hojas jajaja, por fin va a salir Lav-Lav para los que me habían comentado.

Recuerden que Hannah es la madrina de Albus por eso la saludaba y la abrazo cuando murió su madre, aww un amor Albus.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, los planes de Albus están saliendo un poquito mal (Harry celoso de el) pero el aun no se da cuenta, bien se lo dijo Rose que no debería de cambiar el pasado, pero es medio cabezón como su padre.

Scorpius sospecha de su padre es por eso que no se molesta con Harry, pero en cambio Albus si porque esta acostumbrado a ver a su papá bueno y justo. Tampoco voy a poner que Scorpius y Albus se molesten entre si por la enemistad de sus padres, ellos son amigos desde los 11 años y a pesar de que al comienzo no estaban de acuerdo sus padres ellos aun así permanecieron juntos (aclaro "de acuerdo" mas nunca les prohibieron ser amigos).

Espero sus reviews….gracias.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos ¿como estan? Yo feliz porque por fin vere la pelicula de las reliquias HOY por la noche, asi que me apure a terminar el capitulo porque andare un poco distraida pensando en la pelicula.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y no pense que les fuera a gustar tanto esta idea descabellada pero la verdad me divierto un monton escribiendola. Por ahi recibi un review que no les gusta la pareja de Rose y Scorpius, mil disculpas pero no me imagino a Lily con Scorpius apesar de que he leido uno que otro fic de ellos, pero me parece mas divertido a Ron histerico por su relacion que Harry, siento que el es mas tranquilo en esa cuestion, ademas me estoy imaginando a esa pareja como Ron y Hermione solo con la diferencia que Scorpius si se le declaro a ella en su quinto año.

Bueno esperando que les guste este capitulo (que lo sabre realmente si recibo sus reviews) los dejo para que lo lean.

* * *

En las siguientes semanas ni Albus ni Harry se dirigían la palabra, durante las clases simplemente se ignoraban y ya. Rose intentaba convencer a Albus que era una tontería que estuviera enojado con su padre y Scorpius simplemente le decía que no le diera importancia, que el tiempo lo iba a arreglar todo.

- ¿Es que porque es tan terco? – decía Albus en la clase de Herbología tratando de extraer la primera vaina.

- Por Merlín Albus así eres tú, los dos se comportan de la misma manera. Mira tu padrino ya te gano – voltearon a ver a Neville que tenia el labio ensangrentado y varios arañazos en los brazos.

- No me gusta que tu y tu papá estén enojados, siento que es por mi culpa.

- Claro que no Scorpius.

- ¿A quien vas a llevar a la fiesta de Slughorn? – le pregunto Rose.

- Pues a mi mamá ¿a quien mas? Claro si se lo pidiera mi papá seria mucho mejor.

Estaban tan metidos en su platica que ninguno se percato que Hermione los observaba detenidamente. Ellos empezaron a sacar las vainas y a estrujarlas en un tazón con mucha facilidad, Scorpius las empezó a pinchar con algo punzante, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño a Hermione, abrió su libro de árboles carnívoros del mundo y en efecto ahí decía que debían pincharse, lo curioso es que los libros de ellos estaban cerrados.

Durante el entrenamiento Demelza tomo el lugar de Katie. Albus había decidido pedirle perdón a su padre, a pesar de que no le gustara en lo mas mínimo la actitud de este, se sentía realmente mal por no hablar con el y sobretodo por las miradas que le daba cada vez que se topaba con el y mas en el entrenamiento. Eran esas mismas miradas que le daba cuando hacia una travesura o una maldad a Lily junto con James, y lo regañaba indicándole que estaba muy molesto.

- ¡Harry! – lo llamo mientras subían a la torre de Gryffindor una vez que termino el entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo sin detenerse, en cambio Ron y Ginny si lo hicieron.

- Pedirte que me disculparas – Harry se dio la media vuelta para estar frente a el viéndolo a los ojos, Albus intento sostenerle la mirada pero no pudo.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que me iba a arrepentir por lo de Malfoy?

- Pues…porque pensé que tal vez estabas equivocado, hablar mal de alguien sin tener pruebas me hizo enojar y decir cosas sin sentido.

- Eso es cierto – Ginny se puso a un lado de Albus – no es bueno acusar a alguien sin tener pruebas.

Harry volteo a verla para después volver a ver a Albus y sin decirle nada retomo su camino hacia la sala común. Entraron por el hueco del retrato los cuatro juntos encontrándose a Rose y a Scorpius besándose apasionadamente en el sillón. Scorpius en cuanto vio a Ron se separo inmediatamente de Rose y se levanto completamente asustado.

- Se..Señor Weasley.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo Ron extrañado. Aun no sabia porque pero lo que acababa de ver no le había gustado nada.

- Nada, nada – le contestaba muy nervioso.

- ¿Por qué me llamas señor Weasley?

- Este…no se… se me olvido tu nombre – Rose rodó lo ojos y Albus aguanto la risa.

- ¿Por qué estas nervioso Scorpius? – le decía Ginny con una sonrisa – es normal que beses a tu novia, ni que nos asustáramos por eso. Harry se beso con Cho Chang, Hermione con Víctor Krum…

- ¿Qué? – se levanto Rose - ¿Quién es Víctor Krum?

- Un chico de Bulgaria.

- ¿Tu lo sabias? – Rose le pregunto a su padre.

- ¿Estas segura Ginny? – le pregunto Ron ignorando a Rose.

- Pues claro.

Ron subió muy serio a los dormitorios seguido por Harry. Ginny después de platicarles quien era Víctor Krum y su amistad con Hermione, se despidió de ellos y también subió a su dormitorio. Rose se sentó muy confundida, ella creía haber ganado la confianza de su madre y nunca le había hablado de el.

- Era solo un amigo pequitas, tu misma dijiste que todos en nuestra juventud…

- Si lo se y estoy segura que no significo nada para mamá.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Albus.

- Ella esta enamorada de mi papá, la conozco perfectamente, lo se por la manera en que lo mira y la forma en que pelean. Son tan tontos los dos por no estar juntos ahora, no hay nada que se los impida. Francamente no los entendiendo.

- Igual yo, nuestros padres tienen todo para estar juntos y nada mas están haciéndose tontos.

Ron se acostó y se quedo viendo el toldo de su cama. Harry se puso a leer el libro del príncipe mestizo, bueno más bien a fingir que lo leía. Estaba molesto porque Ginny había defendido a Albus, se había puesto a un lado de el y lo enfrento. Ella nunca había hecho tal cosa ¿Y si Ginny se estaba enamorando de Albus? ¿Si se estaba olvidando de el? Nunca le había importado tal cosa, el año pasado salía con Michael Corner y este año empezó con Dean y a el no le molesto, el estaba interesado en Cho Chang… Cho ¿Cómo pudo fijarse en ella si Ginny estaba a su lado? Pero es la hermana de Ron, nunca pondría en peligro su amistad con el. Pero como le molestaba que Albus estuviera a su lado, ese niño simpático, inteligente, guapo, carismático y bla, bla, bla que escuchaba decir a las chicas de el en la sala común y no nada mas las chicas de Gryffindor sino también con las chicas de las demás casas cuando compartían clases con ellas.

**- ¿Crees que sea verdad que Hermione se besuqueo con Krum?**- lo saco de sus pensamientos Ron.

**-** Mmm...… pregúntale a ella.

El día del partido contra Slytherin Albus se sintió como nuevo, iba a jugar Quidditch, aunque no era en su posición preferida pero al menos jugaría otra vez. Desayuno junto con Rose y Scorpius un poco separados de sus padres. Rose estaba molesta por la actitud que había tomado su padre, trataba muy mal a su mamá y a cuantos se le pusieran enfrente. Los vio de nuevo discutir en la mesa sobre una bebida y alcanzo a escuchar a su padre decir **"Deja ya de mangonear"**, lo curioso es que su tío Harry también la había hecho enojar.

Ginny llego por Albus para que juntos se fueran al campo para prepararse con sus túnicas de Quidditch. Harry solo los siguió con la mirada y se dispuso a comer su desayuno.

En el vestuario Albus trataba de escuchar la conversación de su padre con su tío cuando su mamá menciono que Draco Malfoy no jugaría por estar enfermo, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar absolutamente nada.

Empezó el partido, Albus se sentía como en casa, la única diferencia es que en lugar de que James fuera con la señora Hooch como capitán ahora lo hacia su padre. Se sentía extraño jugando como cazador en Hogwarts, nunca lo había hecho ahí. Cuando jugaba en esa posición era únicamente en la Madriguera cuando su tío Charlie los visitaba por sus vacaciones, porque el era únicamente buscador como su padre. Su madre les había enseñado a los tres las reglas y estrategias de un buen cazador así como su padre lo de un buen buscador, siendo él el único que le había gustado dicha posición, sus hermanos se inclinaron mas por ser cazadores.

Demelza jugaba muy bien pero se sentía mas en confianza con Ginny, tantas veces jugando con ella desde niño, así que entre los dos eran los que mas anotaban y eso sumado a que su tío Ron hacia unas paradas espectaculares no había duda que ganarían el partido. De repente sus ojos pudieron distinguir la snitch, era como un imán para el y quería volar para atraparla pero estaba consiente que no debería hacerlo. Harry vigilaba todo el perímetro hasta que vio a Albus muy concentrado viendo algo por los aros del equipo de Slytherin, iba a gritarle para que pusiera atención en el juego cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y ahí estaba la snitch, inmediatamente voló en dirección a ella atrapándola en cuestión de segundos.

**- ¡Sí! – grito Harry, y descendió en picada, con la snitch en la mano y el brazo en alto.**

**Sonriendo, Harry se separó del resto del equipo y abrazó brevemente a Ginny. Luego, esquivando la mirada de la muchacha, le dio una palmada en la espalda al alborozado Ron**. Albus se pudo dar cuenta de esa actitud de su padre. A nadie había abrazado más que a Ginny, supuso que su plan estaba funcionando: su padre ya no veía a su madre como una hermana. No pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja de solo pensarlo y levanto los puños al aire y saludando la afición abandonaron el campo todos del brazo.

Mientras se cambiaban Albus presencio la pelea que tuvieron sus tios con su papá sobre la poción felix felicis. Dio gracias a Dios que no estaba Rose porque se preocuparía aun mas por la situación que estaban pasando sus padres.

Una vez que quedaron solos Albus y Harry, este ultimo le pregunto.

- Estabas viendo la snitch ¿verdad? La viste tu primero.

- Si – le dijo abrochándose las agujetas de su tenis.

- Eres muy buen buscador ¿dijiste que tu papá te enseño?

- Si desde niño, me ponía a practicar casi a diario, bueno cuando tenia tiempo a veces su trabajo no lo dejaba. El también fue buscador cuando era estudiante y me enseño todo lo que sabía.

- Mi papá también lo fue pero no tuvo oportunidad de enseñarme nada – Harry no supo porque dijo eso, pero en ese momento a solas con Albus se sintió en paz.

- ¿James Potter?

- Si ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi padre?

- Bueno creo que todos en el mundo mágico sabemos quien es James y Lily Potter.

- Si lo había olvidado. Tienes suerte de tener a tu padre contigo.

- Si lo se y es el mejor de todos, nunca lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo.

- Vamos a la sala común ya deben estar festejando.

- Harry, aunque no hayas tenido a tu padre contigo para que te enseñara cosas, estoy seguro que tú vas a ser un estupendo padre y tus hijos te van a querer como no tienes una idea.

Harry le agradeció el comentario y salieron rumbo a la sala común hablando del partido. Cuando entraron la fiesta en honor al equipo de Gryffindor estaba en su apogeo. A Harry lo entretuvieron los hermanos Creevey mientras que Albus buscaba a Rose y a Scorpius. Harry se topo con Ginny quien le indico donde estaba Ron y a la vista de todo el mundo se estaba besando con Lavender Brown con tanta pasión. Volteo hacia el hueco del retrato y pudo distinguir una melena castaña, salio detrás de ella sin percatarse que aun lado de el estaba Rose completamente en shock.

- Pequitas ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntaba Scorpius ofreciéndole una bebida pero al ver que Rose no respondía volteo hacia donde tenia la mirada clavada - Por Merlín, se la esta comiendo ¿Quién es ella?

- Es la misma tipa que le gritaba "buena suerte Ron" en las gradas y le dirigía sonrisitas estúpidas.

- Rose, mi amor, por favor no vayas a hacer una locura, recuerda lo que dijiste de tu tía Ginny cuando Albus la vio con su novio.

- Si pero mi tía Ginny no se comía a ese tipo en cambio mi…padre – dijo apretando los puños.

- Mira será mejor que te sientes…

- ¡No!

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto cuando Rose salía detrás de su padre y de Lavender – No Rose estas enojada será mejor que te calmes.

- ¡Suéltame Scorpius! ¿Dónde se metieron? – dijo Rose volteando hacia todos lados en el pasillo cuando cruzo el hueco del retrato.

- Amorcito, preciosa escúchame por favor.

- Ahí esta esa – camino detrás de Lavender pero escucho ruido del aula de donde había salido, entro y vio a su madre con una pequeña bandada de pájaros dorados gorgojeando y describiendo círculos alrededor de su cabeza.

**- No dejes a Lavender sola ahí fuera – dijo Hermione con calma – Estará preocupada por ti.**

- Rose vámonos – le susurro Scorpius y vieron que Hermione salía del aula no sin antes escuchar un sollozo. Rose volteo a ver a su padre que parecía aliviado de que ni hubiese ocurrido nada peor y sin pensarlo levanto su varita y exclamo:

**- ¡Oppugno! – la bandada de pájaros salio disparada como una ráfaga de balas doradas hacia Ron y con una ultima mirada rabiosa y vengativa salio del aula** para buscar a su madre.

Harry trataba de quitarle esos pájaros a Ron pero estos arañaban y picaban cada trocito de piel que encontraban. Scorpius con un movimiento de varita logro desaparecerlos.

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu novia? ¿Acaso esta loca? – le preguntaba Ron furioso y confundido.

- Eh…no…bueno ella a veces es así se enoja por la nada.

- ¿Por qué me hizo esto?

- Yo creo que porque es muy amiga de Hermione y cuando salio escuchamos un sollozo y al parecer eso la molesto mucho.

- Por Merlín pues te compadezco, vaya chica que te encontraste, no entiendo como la aguantas.

- La amo – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien así?

- No se, desde que la conocí el primer día que fuimos al colegio supe que era alguien muy especial. Su primo es mi mejor amigo así que siempre estábamos juntos los tres, aunque nuestros padres no estaban muy de acuerdo en nuestra amistad en un principio.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry.

- Tonterías con eso de los apellidos y lo de la sangre limpia y…

- En todas partes hay eso – dijo Ron sobándose el brazo donde lo habían picado mas los pájaros.

- Si de hecho el papá de Rose fue el que mas se opuso, ahora acepta que yo sea su novio pero me hace la vida imposible cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

- ¿Qué te hace?

- El es auror y aplica todo lo aprendido en la academia en mí cuando algo le molesta. Si me dice que debo llevar a Rose a su casa a tal hora no me debo pasar ni un minuto. Cuando estamos en reuniones con su familia solo permite que le tome la mano a Rose y nada mas, no la puedo abrazar, ni acariciar su cabello…nada y como ella es hija única, solo tiene un hermano, pues la sobre protege de mas.

- Vaya tu suegro a de ser un antipático de primera – dijo Ron.

- Si…si que lo es.

- Bueno ahora sabemos porque Rose es tan enojona y agresiva, seguramente salio a su padre.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ron, el mal genio lo heredo de su padre. Pero así la amo y no me queda de otra que aguantar su mal humor de vez en cuando y sobretodo aguantar a mi querido suegro.

Rose busco a Hermione y la encontró llorando en su cama, solo se acostó a un lado de ella y la abrazo. Nunca la había visto así. Estaba acostumbrada a ver pelear a sus padres pero a los cinco minutos se reconciliaban.

- No se porque me puse así.

- Si lo sabes, amas a Ron aunque no quieras aceptarlo.

- No ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Se te nota.

- No me conoces ¿Cómo puedes asegurar algo así? Tu y tus amigos son muy extraños.

- Claro que no – dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa – bueno me voy, veo que ya estas mejor, adiós – y salio rápidamente del dormitorio, Hermione la vio salir con el ceño fruncido.

Se acercaba la navidad, Albus se reía como su padre tenia que tomar pasadizos secretos para esquivar a las chicas que se amontonaban en los pasillos porque estos estaban repletos de muérdagos, todo lo contrario a James que pasaba varias veces para que sus admiradoras pudieran besarlo cuantas veces quisieran.

Mientras tanto Rose estaba un mar de nervios al ver la situación de sus padres. Por un lado escuchaba a su madre decir que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que Ron se besara con Lavender y por otro a su padre diciendo que no había firmado nada y que solo eran amigos. Compadecía a su tío Harry que tenia que aguantarlos todos los días y se notaba que no la estaba pasando nada bien, sobretodo cuando tenia que aguantar "esa tipa" como la llamaba Rose, cada vez que estaba con su padre.

Scorpius trataba por todos los medios de tranquilizarla, ya había logrado que Rose se disculpara con Ron por lo que le hizo con los pájaros, este dudoso le dijo que si estaba enojada prefería tenerla muy lejos, pero de buenas no había problema en que todo siguiera igual. Ella estaba en el plan contrario a Albus, dejaría las cosas tal y como estaban y no cambiaria por nada el pasado. Aunque a veces esto la hacia perder la paciencia como en la clase de transformaciones que su madre se río de su padre porque le salio mal la transformación humana y solo logro que le apareciera un espectacular bigote en lugar de solo cambiar el color de su cejas y como venganza el se burlo de ella imitando los brincos que daba en la silla cada vez que la profesora McGonagall formulaba una pregunta.

- Ya deja de verlos así – le susurro Scorpius.

- Mira ya la hizo llorar.

- Por favor Rose no te puedes estar metiendo en la vida de tus padres.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Albus – Ya vez yo estoy logrando que mi padre se fije en mamá antes, eso los va a hacer mas felices, solo estoy esperando que la invite a la fiesta del Slughorn.

- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que si ellos son novios antes de lo que realmente paso, tal vez vayas a tener mas hermanos? – Le pregunto Scorpius con su sonrisa burlona - ¿Te imaginas más James en tu casa o más Lilys?

- Cállate Scorpius – le dijo serio – de hecho podría convencerlos que cuando tengan a James lo regalen.

- ¡No, no puede ser! – gritaba Lavender viéndose en el espejo un bigote con una barba tipo Dumbledore color rosa chillante, todos se empezaron a reír de ella y salio del salón llorando tal y como lo había hecho Hermione.

- Fuiste tu ¿verdad? – le pregunto serio Scorpius a Rose.

- ¿De que hablas? – Rose con mucha facilidad cambiaba el color de sus cejas viéndose en el espejo.

- A veces me das miedo Rose Weasley.

- ¿No que no ibas a hacer nada? – le susurro Albus.

- No estoy haciendo nada con mis padres, si ellos quieren pelearse que lo hagan pero con alguien me tengo que desquitar.

- Eso es amor, desquítate con "la tipa".

- Miedoso – le dijo Albus riéndose.

- Siempre que se enoja se desquita conmigo.

Al terminar las clases Albus estaba seguro que sus padres irían juntos a la fiesta de Slughorn. Había una chica de quinto año que le parecía muy bonita y estaba considerando seriamente invitarla a la fiesta y así poderla conocer un poco mas, sabia de antemano que no llegaría a nada con ella pero nada perdía con charlar un poco. Estaba en la sala común viendo en dirección a la chica cuando llego Ginny con todos sus libros.

- ¿Te ayudo? – se levanto Albus.

- Gracias, tengo mucho que estudiar para los TIMOS así que me llevare estos libros para las vacaciones ¿Vas a ir a tu casa para navidad?

- No creo, lo mas seguro es que aquí la pasaremos Rose, Scorpius y yo.

- Pero tengo entendido que nadie se va a quedar, solo serian ustedes tres.

- Tal vez, pero no podemos viajar a nuestras casas.

- ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo? Mi casa no es la gran cosa pero al menos no estarían solos – Albus se alegro de poder ver a sus abuelos y a sus tios.

- ¿No crees que es mucha molestia?

- Claro que no, Harry también va a ir y hay espacio para todos, el idiota de mi hermano Percy no va a estar entonces hay lugar suficiente.

- Bueno pero vamos a ayudar en todo no vamos a ser un estorbo, ayudaremos a desgonomizar el jardín, a…

- ¿Cómo sabes que hay gnomos en el jardín de mi casa?

- Eh…creo que se te hace tarde para la fiesta, tienes que arreglarte y…

- No creo que vaya, la verdad no me sentiría muy bien llegando sola.

- Pero ¿Harry no te invito? – le pregunto extrañado Albus.

- ¿Harry? – le dijo sonriendo Ginny - ¿Aun sigues con eso de que no pierda las esperanzas con el?

- Pues claro.

- Albus eres muy lindo pero no creo poder ir con Harry porque el ya invito a Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Qué? Pero…pero… ¿A Luna?

- Si y no la vayas a llamar Lunática como muchos.

- No, ella es muy linda y… - se rasco la cabeza confundido – bueno entonces ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

- ¿No tienes pareja aun? Pero si muchas chicas se mueren por ir contigo, unas de mi curso inclusive querían darte una poción de amor que venden mis hermanos y Hermione me comento que Romilda Vane le dio unos chocolates a Harry con esa misma poción solo que no se los comió.

- Que miedo, bueno entonces ¿A las ocho?

- Esta bien, te veo aquí a las ocho.

Ginny subió hacia su dormitorio y Albus se sentó pensativo en el sillón de la sala común, minutos después entro Rose malhumorada y Scorpius detrás de el comiéndose una rebanada de pastel.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunta Albus a Rose.

- Mi mamá va a ir con Cormac McLaggen a la fiesta de Slughorn – le dijo con los brazos en la cintura - ¿puedes creerlo?

- Pues si mi papá invito a mi tía Luna.

- ¿A mi tía Luna? ¿Por qué?

- No tengo la menor idea, pero al menos es a mi tía y no a una chica que no conozca como la tal Cho Chang ¿Por qué estas comiendo Scorpius?

- Rose se levanto enojada del comedor y no me dejo comerme mi postre así que me lo traje.

- Por cierto mi mamá nos invito a pasar la navidad en la Madriguera.

- ¿De veras? – pregunto emocionada Rose.

- Seria la primera vez que entraría a la Madriguera sin estar vigilado por Ronald Weasley.

- Albus ¿Te das cuenta? Vamos a ver a mi tío Fred – los dos se vieron a los ojos con nostalgia.

- Habrá que disimular muy bien Rose – ella asintió con los ojos aguados y Scorpius la abrazo.

- Bueno llevare yo a mi mamá a la fiesta, así que los dejo voy a arreglarme, por cierto ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando se nos termine el dinero que traemos? Gastamos mucho en nuestras túnicas, gracias a Dios mi mamá te presto un vestido Rose sino ya se nos hubiera acabado todo.

- Debemos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore para saber que noticias hay del cuadro, aunque casi no esta en el colegio, a lo mejor esta investigando.

Cuando Ginny y Albus aparecieron en el despacho de Slughorn Harry ya se encontraba ahí con Luna. El profesor Slughorn le estaba presentando a unas personas cuando volteo a la entrada y ahí los vio tomados de la mano. **Harry sintió que algo enorme y con escamas cobraba vida en su estomago y le arañaba las entrañas; fue como si un chorro de sangre muy caliente le inundara el cerebro, le borrara todos los pensamientos y los sustituyera por un acuciante impulso de hacerle un embrujo a **Albus** y convertirlo en jalea**. Inmediatamente después entraron Rose y Scorpius quienes por ordenes de ella procuraban estar cerca de Hermione y Cormac. La fiesta la pasaron de lo más agradable hasta que llego el momento en que Filch entro con Draco Malfoy jalándolo del brazo. Scorpius se metió entre la gente que estaba amontonada para ver el incidente y al ver que Snape le decía que salieran inmediatamente regreso con Albus.

- Préstame tu capa – le dijo a Albus separándolo de Ginny.

- Pero Scorpius seria muy peligroso, si la ve mi papá.

- Préstamela, voy a seguir a mi papá, quiero saber que se trae entre manos.

- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado porque mi papá también esta saliendo detrás de ellos – le dijo señalando a Harry.

Scopius alcanzo a ver como Harry se ponía la capa y el hizo lo mismo, procurando no chocar con el puesto que no lo veía. Siguió las voces y pudo escuchar como su padre discutía con Snape. Una vez que Draco se alejo Scorpius se sentó en el piso con las manos cubriendo su cara y ahí se quedo un buen rato hasta que vio que venían Albus y Rose.

- Aquí estoy – les dijo sin quitarse la capa, Rose lentamente se la fue quitando hasta dejarlo al descubierto – no hay duda, mi padre esta de lado de Voldemort.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Hermione ya sospechando algo, Harry super celoso de Albus y este ni por enterado y sin comprender a su padre, Rose con el coraje que sus padres anden cada quien por su lado y Scorpius enterandose que su padre a los 16 años ya estaba con Voldemort.

Por lo pronto en el proximo capitulo van a la Madriguera, desgraciadamente Hermione no va (como ya sabran) pero Harry si jejeje.

Bueno entonces hasta el proximo capitulo.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a Todos! Aqui de regreso despues del estreno de las Reliquias ¿que les parecio la pelicula? A mi me gusto solo que esperaba mas, mucho mas de Harry y Ginny pero como siempre Yates prefiere a Hermione asi que ni modo solo nos quedamos con las ganas, espero que en la segunda parte si se demuestre que Harry esta totalmente enamorado de Ginny.

Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Rose abrazo fuertemente a Scorpius mientras que Albus se sentaba en el piso a un lado de el. Estaban en completo silencio tratando que digerir la noticia.

- ¿Estas seguro? – le pregunto muy despacio Albus.

- Si, tiene que hacer algo y lo quiere hacer solo, por algo va a la sala de menesteres, seguramente ahí es donde esta haciéndolo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo se, supongo que nada ni siquiera puedo acércame a el, esos tipos que siempre están siguiéndolo no me dejan y aunque pudiera me ve con mucho desprecio tal vez porque soy de Gryffindor.

- Pero el siempre nos ha dicho que somos muy valientes como Gryffindor ¿te acuerdas cuando nos compro espadas a los dos y jugábamos por toda tu casa?

- Algo le paso a papá para que cambiara su forma de ser, este que esta aquí es alguien completamente diferente.

- No nada mas tu padre amor, los nuestros también.

- Pero bien sabes que no se comprara Rose, mi padre practica mágica oscura.

A la mañana siguiente estaban listos para partir a la Madriguera. La noticia de que Ginny invitara a Albus a pasar la navidad en su casa le cayó como bomba a Harry. Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros sin importarle mucho, estaba acostumbrado a que su casa siempre estaba repleta de gente.

Al llegar a la estación al primero que vieron fue a su abuelo Arthur, Rose tenia unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, era lo que acostumbraba hacer cada vez que lo tenia cerca. Ella era su bebita, la primera nieta a quien cuidaba mientras sus padres trabajaban. El primero había sido James que desde los 6 meses Ginny se los dejaba muy temprano porque había conseguido un trabajo en el Profeta como corresponsal de Quidditch, después llegaron Albus y Rose y por ultimo Hugo y Lily. Los cinco eran los nietos a quienes cuidaban desde meses de nacidos.

- Papá te presento a Rose, Albus y Scorpius son mis amigos y van a pasar con nosotros las vacaciones.

- Si hija tu madre ya me había comentado que le habías escrito una nota. Bienvenidos chicos.

Al irse acercando a la Madriguera era como estar llegando a casa. Era exactamente igual a como estaban acostumbrados a verla. Al estar bajando los baúles salio Molly para darles el ya conocido abrazo maternal. Cuando fue el turno de Albus y de Rose ellos la abrazaron fuertemente que la misma Molly se sorprendió.

- Pasen, pasen deben estar cansados después de todo el día viajar en el tren, las habitaciones ya están listas. Ustedes chicos van a dormir en el cuarto de Ron junto con el y con Harry y tu querida Rose dormirás en el cuarto de Ginny con ella y con Fleur.

- Excelente – exclamo contenta Rose.

- ¿Fleur? ¡No mamá! Yo no quiero a esa con nosotros.

- No seas mal educada Ginny es la novia de tu hermano.

- Pero es una antipática ¡no la soporto! – Rose volteo a ver a Albus extrañada por la actitud de su tía, Albus simplemente se encogió de hombros igual de extrañado que ella.

- Pues te aguantas. Vayan a dejar sus cosas para que bajen a cenar.

Harry se entretuvo un poco con Ron, mas bien estaban robando unos panecillos que estaban en la mesa sin que Molly se diera cuenta, mientras que los demás empezaban a subir las escaleras, corriendo detrás de ellos para no ser sorprendidos. En el primer piso Rose y Ginny entraron a la habitación de esta ultima así que Albus y Scorpius continuaron subiendo tranquilamente. Harry noto que ninguno de los dos pregunto donde estaba la habitación de Ron simplemente siguieron subiendo hasta llegar al ultimo piso, abrieron la puerta y dejaron sus maletas encima de la cama.

- ¿Cómo sabían que este era el cuarto de Ron? – les pregunto Harry desde la puerta con Ron a un lado.

- Ginny…Ginny me platico como era su casa – dijo Albus un poco nervioso al ver que habían cometido un grave error.

- Vaya veo que tu y Ginny se cuentan muchas cosas.

- Si…me ha platicado de todos sus hermanos y de sus padres y de…su casa…la madriguera ¿verdad?

- Si así la llamamos – dijo Ron sin importarle mucho el hecho de que conocieran su casa, en cambio Harry siguió observando muy detenidamente a Albus.

Estaban en la sala esperando a que llegaran sus tíos para cenar. Harry y Ron estaban jugando ajedrez mágico, Rose y Scorpius estaban con ellos en la mesa viendo como Ron masacraba a Harry, mientras que Albus y Ginny platicaban amenamente.

- ¡Fred, George! ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no se aparezcan detrás de mí?

- Es que te queremos tanto madre.

- Oh por Dios – exclamo Rose.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Ron.

- Nada…es que olvide…olvide un libro en el colegio – Scorpius le tomo la mano quien sentía que estaba temblando, Albus se enderezo en el sillón viendo fijamente hacia la cocina.

- Hola queridos hermanitos – saludo George.

- ¿Cómo les fue en el colegio? – pregunto con una sonrisa Fred.

- Bien – se levanto Ginny a abrazar a sus dos hermanos – ¿y como les va a ustedes?

- Excelente hermanita, pero tenemos invitados nuevos o ¿algún pariente? – pregunto Fred al ver a Albus pelirrojo.

- No son amigos míos. El es Albus – Albus se levanto del sillón son dejar de observar a Fred a los ojos.

- No muerdo – le sonreía Fred.

- Claro, no ves lo guapo que es. – le dijo George.

- Hola mucho gusto – le dijo Albus quien sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón. El era su tío a quien nunca conoció personalmente sin embargo todos actuaban como si el siempre estuviera presente. No había una sola reunión en que se dejara de mencionar a Fred, sentían que lo conocían a la perfección por todas las anécdotas que contaban de el.

- El es Scorpius – dijo Ginny.

- Mucho gusto – Scorpius soltó por un momento a Rose solo para saludar a los gemelos.

- Y ella es Rose.

- Hola guapa ¿soltera?

- Es mi novia – dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

- Oh perdón, terreno prohibido Fred.

- Ho...hola – se acerco lentamente Rose viendo directamente a Fred y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo fuertemente sorprendiendo a todos.

- Rose – Albus la jalo para que soltara a Fred.

- No te preocupes a veces las chicas reaccionan así al verme, pero conste que yo no hice nada – le dijo Fred a Scorpius.

- Perdona a Rose – le dijo Albus abrazando a Rose quien estaba llorando en el pecho de el – lo que pasa es que es mi prima y ustedes les hicieron recordar a unos tíos nuestros, en realidad extrañamos mucho nuestra familia en Australia.

En la cena pudieron darse cuenta de la situación de su tío Percy y lo diferente que era su tía Fleur, ahora entendían a Ginny. Rose le comento a Albus que era tal vez porque recién llegaba de Francia y no estaba acostumbrada a la vida en Inglaterra. Dieron gracias a Dios que su "verdadera" tía era una señora agradable y alegre y no una muchachita presumida y antipática.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto muy temprano pero se dio cuenta que no era el único que se había levantado: Albus ya no estaba en su cama. Se asomo por la ventana viendo que estaba ayudando a Molly a recoger zanahorias en el jardín, ambos cantaban una canción. Se metió a bañar y cuando bajo a la cocina Molly le había preparado un desayuno especial a Albus.

- Buenos días Harry ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Bien gracias señora Weasley.

- Albus quiso desayunar huevos estrellados con salsa verde ¿quieres?

- Si gracias.

- Pero sígueme contando Albus ¿Tu mamá te enseño esa canción?

- Si me la cantaba de niño, mi abue también me la cantaba cuando ya tenia sueño.

- Yo también se la cantaba a mis hijos cuando eran niños.

- Bueno ya termine – se levanto y recogió su plato para después lavarlo, Molly lo veía con una sonrisa tierna – voy por los gnomos del jardín.

- Que chico tan agradable ¿no te parece Harry? – le pregunto Molly después de que Albus saliera.

- Si es lo que dicen – dijo Harry con fastidio disimulado.

- ¿No es tu amigo?

- No es de Ginny.

- ¡Oh! Al parecer mañana va a nevar mucho.

Harry volteo a ver a Albus por la ventana, se veía muy contento corriendo detrás de un gnomo y lo bien que los atrapaba rápidamente. Lo que le faltaba hasta para eso era bueno y para colmo a la Sra. Weasley le había tomado menos de un día para decir que era "un chico agradable".

Como había dicho la Sra. Weasley a la mañana siguiente caía una intensa nevada. Albus se levanto un poco tarde, la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, no dejaba de pensar que le pasaba a su padre, sentía como que el lo observaba todo el tiempo con cierto coraje y desconfianza. Cuando bajo vio que el y su tío Ron estaban pelando coles de Bruselas en la cocina.

- ¿Les ayudo?

- No – contesto fríamente Harry – y si nos disculpas Ron y yo estamos hablando de un tema privado.

- Claro.

- Albus mi mamá te dejo esas tostadas ya que no bajaste a desayunar.

- Gracias ¿saben donde esta Scorpius y Rose?

- Creí que ibas a preguntar por Ginny – le dijo Harry.

- Están afuera dijeron que salían a caminar y a jugar con la nieve.

- Gracias – tomo sus tostadas y salio no sin antes ver a su padre con ojos tristes.

- ¿Por qué lo trataste así? – le reclamo Ron a Harry.

- Estamos hablando de Malfoy y el juramento inquebrantable ¿acaso quieres que se entere el también?

- No pero…

- Al tema Ron.

Durante su estancia en la madriguera aumentaron más los celos de Harry hacia Albus. Se llevaba bien con toda la familia Weasley, era increíble la forma en que se habían acoplado a ella en tan poco tiempo. Rose abrazaba cada que tenia oportunidad al Sr. Weasley quien parecía encantado con ella, al igual que Fleur, Rose había conseguido lo que nadie había hecho, una conversación amena con ella. Albus y Scorpius platicaban con los gemelos en su habitación por horas, saliendo ambos muy contentos y dándoles las gracias.

En la mañana que festejarían navidad Harry se despertó de muy mal humor, no había podido dormir bien, no dejaba de tener sueños en donde Albus y Ginny estaban en situaciones algo comprometedoras y agregado a eso tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cuando se levanto vio el tiradero de ropa que tenia Ron en su cuarto.

- ¿Por qué tienes toda la ropa tirada en el piso? – le pregunto molesto.

- Que tiene así déjalo mamá lo recoge con magia – se volvió acostar Ron.

- ¿No ves que aquí estamos cuatro personas? Muy apenas cabemos y tú todavía tiras tu ropa.

Harry salio enojado del cuarto para irse a bañar, Ron se encogió de hombros mientras Scorpius guardaba la poca ropa que tenia en su maleta asustado. Al llegar al baño Albus estaba abriendo la puerta, acababa de terminar de bañarse.

- ¿Tu también? – le dijo enojado.

- ¿También que? – le pregunto Albus confundido.

- También dejas tu ropa sucia tirada en el piso ¿Qué es mucho trabajo recogerla?

- No claro que no – Albus empezó a recoger su ropa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué le hablas así? – le pregunto Ginny con reproche.

- Oh perdón no me acordaba que eras su defensora.

- Pues si fíjate, no tienes ningún derecho hablarle así a Albus.

- Disculpa si hice sentir mal a tu amiguito.

- Eres un grosero y un pedante.

- Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mi no me importa – Harry volteo a ver a Albus – si el joven me lo permite ¿puedo entrar a bañarme?

- No lo molestes deja que termine de bañarse a gusto.

- Para tu mayor información el no es el único que se va a bañar en esta casa así…

- Nunca los había visto discutir – les dijo Albus muy despacio y su mirada reflejaba tristeza y asombro, Harry y Ginny lo vieron extrañados.

- Con permiso – Harry entro al baño cerrando la puerta fuertemente, Albus volteo a ver a Ginny y ella le sonrío.

- No le hagas caso a veces es un poquito enojon.

- ¿Ya te había hablado así antes?

- En una ocasión pero le pare el alto de inmediato, anda ve a cambiarte.

Rose le ayudaba a Ginny a decorar las sala con detalles navideños mientras que Fred, George, Scorpius y Albus se divertían con un gnomo para que pareciera el ángel que pondrían arriba del árbol de navidad.

Harry y Ron estaban jugando ajedrez mágico y como era costumbre Ron le gano.

- Creo que no hay nadie que pueda ganarme – sonrío satisfecho Ron.

- Yo no estoy tan segura – dijo Rose, a lo que les llamo la atención a los gemelos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir rubia?

- Que tal vez yo si pueda, mi padre me enseño y desde los 10 años siempre le gano.

- ¿Qué dices Ronnie? – le pregunto Fred.

- No te vayas a molestar Rose pero no creo que puedas ganarme.

- ¿Qué tal una apuesta? – dijo Rose y los gemelos sonrieron.

- ¡Rose! – le dijo Albus jalándola para poder hablar con ella sin que los demás escucharan solamente Scorpius - ¿estas loca? Nos queda muy poco dinero.

- Por eso mismo, necesitamos dinero para al menos comprar unos regalos de navidad y además ya viene el cumpleaños de mi papá, esta es una buena ocasión para ganar dinero.

- Pero pequitas es jugar en contra de tu padre, ya lo vimos como juega.

- Scorpius toda mi vida he visto como juega mi padre y el fue precisamente el que me enseño.

- Si amor pero este Ron es joven en cambio tu padre ya esta viejito y chochea mucho.

- Denme todo el dinero que tengan.

- Pero Rose…

- ¡Todo! – Albus y Scorpius sacaron de su cartera todo el dinero que tenían dándoselo a Rose con desconfianza, ella les sonrío y se dirigió a la sala – bien ¿Quién apuesta?

Los gemelos y Harry apostaron a Ron, Ginny prefirió mantenerse neutra y seguir adornando la sala. Empezó el partido un poco aburrido pero conforme Rose movía sus piezas se iba poniendo cada vez mejor. Ron llego un momento en que tenia la mirada clavada en el tablero casi sin parpadear. Los gemelos y Harry se veían mutuamente preocupados, era claro que Ron iba perdiendo. Y así fue, Rose exclamo jaque mate con una sonrisa al ver tan colorado a su padre.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo George.

- ¿Cómo sabes tantas jugadas? – le pregunto Ron confundido.

- Mi padre me enseño desde muy chica. Bueno si nos disculpan vamos a salir de compras.

Regresaron antes del anochecer y justo a tiempo para la cena de navidad. Pudieron conocer al papá de Ted aunque sin poder tener una conversación con el. Les parecía un señor muy reservado y suponían el porque. Rose cantaba con su abuela las canciones de Celestina Warbeck, había crecido escuchando esa música y Albus la saco a bailar así como lo hacia ella cuando eran unos niños. Harry hablaba con Lupin frente a la chimenea sin dejar de ver de reojo como la Sra. Weasley se divertía bailando con Albus.

**- Se ha vuelto loca…**

Los despertó Ron a los tres contándoles que Lavender le había enviado una cadena de oro con la leyenda "amor mío". Los tres se rieron de el y cuando Ron dijo que básicamente no hablaban mas bien solo se besaban Scorpius se puso serio.

- Ron te aconsejo que no le comentes nada de esto a Rose, creo que no le cae muy bien esa chica y ya la conoces enojada.

- Tu novia es muy rara pero tienes razón de hecho ni Rose ni nadie se tiene que enterar que Lavender me envío esto.

**Entre los regalos de Harry había un suéter con una gran snitch dorada bordada en la parte delantera tejido a mano por la Sra. Weasley,** pero cuando saco un libro con el titulo "El mejor líder y buscador de Quidditch de todos los tiempos" no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido.

- Es el libro favorito de mi papá – le dijo Albus – de hecho vienen muchas técnicas y ejercicios que me ponía a mi hacerlos, pensé que tal vez te ayuden ahora que eres el capitán del equipo y también para cuando tengas hijos les enseñes a ellos.

- Gracias no debiste molestarte.

- ¿Quién me regalo esto? – pregunto sorprendido Ron al sacar un estuche con todo el material completo para mantener en buen estado las escobas.

- Fue Rose – dijo Scorpius.

- Pues me alegra de que me haya ganado ayer, me imagino que con ese dinero lo compro – Scorpius asintió con una sonrisa.

- Si claro como no era tu dinero – le dijo Harry – siento no haberles comprado nada a ustedes.

- Si yo tampoco – dijo Ron igual de apenado que Harry.

- No se preocupen creo que estar aquí con ustedes es el mejor regalo, en estos momentos estaríamos solos en Hogwarts.

- Bueno eso se lo deben a Ginny – dijo Ron y en ese momento entro Ginny a la habitación abrazando a Albus, Harry tuvo unas ganas inmensas de aventarlo por la ventana.

- Gracias Al es hermoso – Ginny llevaba puesto un vestido rosa pálido que quedaba a la perfección, en realidad no batallo tanto en escogerlo, conocía muy bien los gustos de su madre porque siempre la acompañaba a todas partes y además la talla era igual a la de Lily.

- Que bueno que te gusto.

Albus de nuevo volvió a sentir esa mirada de desconfianza por parte de su padre, prefirió quedarse callado y no comentárselo a Rose ni a Scorpius. En la comida vieron a su tío Percy muy cambiado, había llegado con el ministro de magia y le había pedido a Harry que saliera con el al jardín.

Después de despedirse de una afligida Molly llegaron los seis a Hogwarts por la red flu directo a la chimenea de la profesora McGonagall. Rose ya tenia ganas de volver a ver a su madre y esperaba que ella y su padre pronto arreglaran sus diferencias, pero cuando llego a saludarlos frente al retrato de la señora gorda ignoro a Ron y ahí fue donde perdió un poco las esperanzas.

Albus subió a la habitación solo, Rose y Scorpius había preferido dar una vuelta por los jardines, en realidad Rose no quería ver a Lavender con su padre y como Harry se enfrasco en una platica con Hermione prefirió salir a tomar el aire.

Sin darse cuenta que su mochila estaba un poco abierta Albus la aventó a un lado de su cama y salio para alcanzar a su prima y amigo. Cuando Harry termino de platicar con Hermione, el y Ron subieron a los dormitorios. A Harry se le hizo ver algo conocido dentro de la mochila de Albus y sin dudar la abrió completamente encontrando su capa de invisibilidad.

- ¿Pero que demonios hace mi capa aquí? – pregunto Harry sumamente furioso.

- No lo se ¿tu crees que te la haya robado? – le dijo Ron sorprendido.

- ¿Pero como sabe el que yo tengo una capa?

- No se, tal vez Hermione le comento o Ginny.

Harry salio a buscar a Hermione y a Ginny quienes subieron al dormitorio de los chicos muy confundidas.

- ¿Tu le comentaste a Rose o a Albus de mi capa?

- No Harry ¿como crees? – le dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y tu? – le pregunto a Ginny.

- No tampoco.

- ¡¿Entonces porque carajos esta mi capa en su mochila? – grito Harry.

- ¿Dónde fue la ultima vez que la viste? – le pregunto Ron.

- La había guardado en mi baúl, exactamente aquí – abrió su baúl encontrando su capa.

- ¿Dos? – dijo Hermione sorprendida.

- No puede ser son idénticas, Dumbledore me dijo que era única.

- Pues creo que te engaño Harry, Albus tiene una igual a la tuya.

- Yo creo que deberíamos preguntarle primero, lo mas seguro es que tenga una explicación razonable.

- ¿Tanto confías en el?

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar mal de las demás personas? – le dijo Ginny molesta.

- Hay algo muy extraño en esos chicos, los he estado observando hace tiempo y actúan de una manera muy misteriosa – les dijo Hermione.

- Pues yo digo que los enfrentemos para que nos digan la verdad.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ron – dijo Harry viendo a Ginny esperando alguna negativa de parte de ella.

- Los llevaremos a la sala de menesteres y de ahí no saldrán hasta que nos digan toda la verdad – dijo decidida Hermione.

* * *

Para los que les gusta el fic "La profecia del hijo del elegido: todo un reto" debo confesarles que !Estoy bien atorada! Tengo la idea en general pero ni siquiera se como empezarlo, espero que Dios me ilumine un poco jejeje, pero no lo pienso abandonar.

Bueno ¿Asi o mas despistado el Albus? jejeje ya lo cacharon! El capitulo se me hizo corto pero ya empece el otro, tenia que dejarlo aqui porque si no iba a ser muy largo.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny había sido la elegida para ir a buscar a Albus, Rose y a Scorpius y llevarlos a la sala de menesteres. Se sentía confundida, ella había confiado en ellos, los había llevado a su casa. Pero sobretodo con Albus, ella sentía algo especial por el, algo que no lo tenia bien definido aun. Los encontró cerca del lago platicando y riendo de algo que decía Scorpius.

- Hola chicos – dijo muy seria Ginny, Albus inmediatamente se acerco a ella preocupado.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No estoy bien, necesito hablar con ustedes ¿pueden acompañarme?

- ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Ron y Hermione están bien? – pregunto Rose.

- Si, por favor no me hagan preguntas…acompáñenme.

Ginny los guío hacia la sala de menesteres deteniéndose frente a la pared. De pronto se formo una puerta y les indico que pasaran.

- Ginny ¿para que nos trajiste a la sala de menesteres? – le pregunto Albus.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es la sala de menesteres? – salio Harry detrás de un sillón, los tres se sorprendieron al ver también a Ron y a Hermione – se supone que ustedes vienen de otro país ¿Cómo sabían de la existencia de esta sala?

- Este… - Albus vio nervioso a Rose y a Scorpius.

- Historia de Hogwarts – exclamo Rose rápidamente.

- En ninguna parte de ese libro habla de esta sala – dijo Hermione.

- En la edición de Australia si – dijo Rose pero ni ella misma se la creyó, Hermione simplemente alzo la ceja.

- Ustedes conocen muchas cosas de nosotros así que díganos de una vez por todas ¿Quién los envío a espiarnos? – Hermione los fulminaba con la mirada a los tres.

- ¿Espiarlos? No claro que no – negó con la cabeza Albus.

- Entonces explíquenos ¿Por qué saben hacer hechizos no verbales? Nunca estudian y sacan buenas notas ¿Cómo saben hacer todo sin ni siquiera abrir los libros? Y sobretodo actúan como si nos conocieran.

- Bueno…lo que pasa es que ustedes son…especiales…nos cayeron muy bien desde que llegamos…este…y por lo de estudiar lo que pasa es que en Australia el programa educativo es mas avanzado.

- Eso, exactamente…Rose tiene razón – dijo Scorpius torpemente.

- Ginny ¿Tu le contaste a Albus como era la madriguera? – le pregunto Harry viendo directamente a Albus quien cada vez se ponía mas nervioso.

- No ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba el cuarto de Ron? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué mentiste en que Ginny te lo había dicho?

- ¡Esta bien! – grito Rose – si ocultamos algo pero no se los vamos a decir, no hasta hablar primero con el profesor Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore no esta – dijo Harry – y no sabemos cuando regresa, así que de aquí no salen hasta decir la verdad.

- Entonces la profesora McGonagall o el profesor Snape.

- ¿Snape?

- Si Severus Snape – aclaro Albus.

- Se como se llama – dijo Harry exasperado.

- ¿Ellos saben que ustedes ocultan algo? – pregunto dudosa Hermione.

- Si, ellos fueron los que nos recibieron – le contesto Rose.

- Este bien hablaran con ellos – dijo Harry más tranquilo y se paro frente a Albus – pero no sin antes explicarme porque demonios tenías una capa igual a la mía en tu mochila.

- ¿Capa? – Albus vio de reojo a Rose y a Scorpius quienes tenían una cara de preocupación igual a la suya.

- Si esta – le mostró las dos capas – mi capa es única así que quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué tienes una idéntica?

- Pues…me la dio mi papá seguramente es falsa o…ha de tener algún hechizo de invisibilidad o algo así.

- ¿Cómo sabes que mi capa es de invisibilidad?

- Todo lo que han dicho son mentiras – dijo seriamente Hermione y ahí fue donde Rose supo que su madre no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

- Creo que no tenemos otra opción más que decirles la verdad.

- Pero Rose no podemos – dijo Scorpius.

- Si les prometemos decirles la verdad ¿nos dejarían ir primero con la profesora McGonagall o con el profesor Snape? – los cuatro negaron rotundamente - ¿Ven? Les decimos la verdad y ya el profesor Dumbledore sabrá que hacer al respecto – les dijo a su novio y a su primo quienes estaban uno en cada lado de ella.

- No creo que sea lo correcto pero en fin…que estalle la bomba – dijo Scorpius.

- Nosotros no venimos de Australia – dijo Rose y tomo aire – venimos del futuro.

- ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño Hermione.

- Si con un cuadro que tenía un giratiempo, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que iba a investigar de ese cuadro para hacernos regresar a nuestro propio tiempo.

- ¿Un giratiempo?

- Si como el que usaste en tu tercer año.

- ¿Cómo sabes que yo use un giratiempo?

- Porque tú me lo dijiste, lo usaste en tu tercer año para tomar más clases – volteo a ver a su novio y después a su primo tomando su varita y haciendo el hechizo para regresar a su verdadera apariencia – mi nombre es Rose Jane Weasley Granger y soy su hija.

Los cuatro abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver a Rose pelirroja, con ojos azules, pecosa y con el mismo estilo de cabello que Hermione, Ron balbuceo unas palabras que no se lograron entender y Hermione se tapo la boca con la mano negando con la cabeza.

- No, estas mintiendo, seguramente ese hechizo es para...

- Tus padres son dentistas… naciste el 19 de septiembre de 1979…practicaste durante dos meses los hechizos para alaciar tu cabello…Ron te gusta desde tu tercer año cuando te dejo de hablar por culpa de la rata esa y comprendí lo que sentías cuando llorabas en tu cama después de que lo viste con …y tu – señalo a su padre – fue por eso que te lance los pájaros después de verte besándote con esa tipa y… ¡es que no soporto verte con esa besándote por toda la escuela y…!

- Rose cálmate dale un respiro a mis tíos.

- No puede ser…un momento ¿Tíos? – dijo Hermione – yo no tengo hermanos ¿también eres un Weasley?

- Si yo también soy un Weasley.

- ¿De quien eres hijo?

Albus volteo a ver a Ginny quien tomo la misma expresión de Hermione al ver a Rose. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta y dio tres pasos hacia atrás, sentía que estaba de mas en ese momento, ellos eran unos Weasley y el no pertenecía ahí.

- No lo puedo creer – Ginny tomo de la cara a Albus con sus dos manos – con razón sentía algo muy especial por ti pero no sabia que era. Por eso sabias donde estaba el cuarto de Ron ¿verdad? Y lo de los gnomos en el jardín, seguramente has pasado mucho tiempo en la madriguera, pero claro mamá me dijo que te sabias la canción que nos cantaba de niños ¿yo te la cantaba? – Albus sonrío y asintió – pero si tienes el mismo color de cabello que el mío.

- Bueno en realidad yo no me parezco nada a ti físicamente, yo me parezco a mi papá.

- No te pareces Albus, eres idéntico a tu papá – le dijo Rose y Harry bajo la mirada triste.

Albus se separo un poco de Ginny y tomando su varita hizo el hechizo sobre su cara transformándose en la copia exacta de Harry. Ginny dio un paso atrás sorprendida, Hermione soltó una risita, Ron estaba más confundido y Harry abrió tanto los ojos como la boca sorprendido.

- Soy el único que saque tus ojos – le dijo Albus a Harry.

- ¿Harry? ¿Tu papá es Harry? – dijo Ron.

- Si mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter Weasley y por eso tengo una capa igual a la tuya porque tú me la diste.

- Santo cielo esto es demasiado – dijo Ron.

- Deja que se entere quien soy yo – le dijo Scorpius al oído a Rose.

- Tu – Ron lo apunto con el dedo a Scorpius – me imagino que no eres un Weasley ya que te vi besando a Rose.

- No Ron son novios – Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Bien ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? ¿Tú también vas a cambiar de apariencia? ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Rose?

- Ron por favor – Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Bien tal vez este sea el ultimo momento en que este tranquilo aquí, después voy a tener que correr – Rose lo tomo de la mano y este con su varita hizo su hechizo para volver a su apariencia convirtiéndose en un idéntico Draco Malfoy – mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Harry - ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Estas loca? – le grito Ron a Rose - ¿Tu novio es un Malfoy? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡YO NUNCA LO PERMITIRIA!

- ¡Papá por favor! – Ron se quedo petrificado al escuchar eso y Hermione formo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Miren se que para ustedes es muy difícil de creerlo pero en nuestro tiempo todo es completamente diferente. Les aseguro que ese Draco Malfoy que ustedes conocen no se compara con el que es mi padre, ni siquiera yo mismo lo reconozco – bajo su mirada y Rose lo abrazo – tienen todo el derecho de pensar mal de mi por ser un Malfoy. Tanto como Albus, Rose y yo ya lo vivimos cuando nos hicimos amigos el primer día en Hogwarts, ninguno de ustedes estaban de acuerdo pero aun así seguimos siendo los mejores amigos.

- Hasta que mi tío Harry llevo a Albus a casa de los Malfoy para pedirle permiso a su padre para Scorpius pasara la navidad en la Madriguera y fue entonces que Albus y Scorpius pasaban las vacaciones tanto en casa de los Potter como en la de los Malfoy.

- Es por eso que conozco a Draco Malfoy – le dijo Albus a Harry – y por eso te dije que ibas a ser tu el que un día lo ibas a ir a buscar a su casa.

Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones completamente anonadado por toda la información que estaba recibiendo. Ron veía con el ceño fruncido como Rose abrazaba a Scorpius. Hermione y Ginny sonreían a sus hijos.

- Bueno supongo que querrán hablar en familia, será mejor que me retire.

- Pero Scorpius.

- Pequitas habla con tu padres seguramente quieren saber muchas cosas de ti y de Hugo.

- ¿Hugo? – pregunto Hermione.

- Si mi hermano, es dos años menor que yo – Ron y Hermione se vieron y sonrieron.

- Bueno los espero en la sala común.

Ron le clavo su mirada a Scorpius así que este mejor ni se despidió de beso de Rose, solo le sonrío y se fue a la puerta.

- Un momento – le dijo Ron – tu me dijiste que tu suegro era un antipático, un enojon y que te hacia la vida imposible.

- Este… - volteo a ver a Rose quien se puso las manos en la cintura negando con la cabeza – no recuerdo, adiós.

- Por eso también se puso nervioso cuando los vi besándose ¿verdad? Ahora entiendo porque me llamo Sr. Weasley.

- Eso fue realmente gracioso – dijo Albus riéndose pero tanto como Ginny y Harry lo veían a el así como Ron y Hermione veían a Rose – escuchen para nosotros también fue difícil de creer que estábamos aquí, verlos a ustedes tan jóvenes, a mi padrino Neville a…

- ¿Perdón? – lo interrumpió Ron - ¿Tu padrino es Neville?

- Si Neville y Hannah son mis padrinos.

- Y ustedes son los míos – les sonrío Rose a Ginny y a Harry en cambio Hermione y Ron los fulminaron con la mirada.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque no nos escogieron a nosotros?

- Porque ustedes son los padrinos de James – dijo Albus.

- ¿James? – frunció el ceño Harry.

- Si el es mayor que yo…James Sirius mi querido hermanito – Harry sonrío y vio a Ginny que también sonreía.

- Entonces ¿tienes un hermano? – le pregunto Ginny.

- Si James es el mayor, esta por graduarse de Hogwarts, después sigo yo que ya termine sexto y por ultimo gracias a Dios – recalco gracias a Dios - Lily que es dos años menor que yo.

- ¡Lily! – sonrío de oreja a oreja Harry.

- Si Lily Luna.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, tanto Rose como Albus se sintieron un poco apenados e incómodos por la manera en que los veían sus padres era como si se los estuvieran comiendo con los ojos.

- Me imagino que tendrán varias preguntas – rompió el silencio Rose y los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza - ¿Qué les parece si nosotros nos sentamos por allá para que Albus y mis tíos platiquen aquí?

Rose, Hermione y Ron se alejaron un poco mientras que Albus se sentaba en un sillón un poco mas tranquilo, pero ni Harry ni Ginny se movieron de sus lugares, solo lo observaban.

- ¿Se me van a quedar viendo nada mas?

- Eres idéntico a Harry.

- Si solo que sin cicatriz y sin lentes, me lo han dicho muchas veces.

- ¿Eso te molesta? – le pregunto Harry acercándose para sentarse también.

- No, bueno a veces no es fácil ser el hijo de Harry Potter, todos te ven como si no fueras de este mundo – Harry bajo la mirada, entendía perfectamente lo que sentía Albus.

- Pero cuéntanos de ti – le dijo Ginny sentándose frente a el en la mesita de en medio.

- Gracias a ustedes mi vida a sido lo mas normal posible. Acabo de terminar mi sexto curso y soy el buscador de Gryffindor desde hace 4 años y el próximo seré el capitán.

- ¿Por qué hasta el próximo?

- Porque ha sido James pero ya se va.

- ¿A el también le gusta el Quidditch?

- Si y también a Lily, los dos son cazadores.

- Esto es tan extraño – comento Ginny.

- Y lo es mas para mí, ustedes nunca hablan de sus años en el colegio ni nada de su pasado. Cuando llegamos aquí todo era muy diferente, verte a ti con ese tal Dean y que mi papá te viera como una hermana – bufo y Harry y Ginny se vieron de reojo.

- Suena tan raro que me llames así.

- Y para mi suena tan raro llamarte Harry. La verdad no entiendo porque no están juntos. Trate de que ustedes…

- ¿Por eso hiciste todo lo posible para que termina con Dean?

- Pues si, ahí esta mi papá ¿para que quieres al otro?

- Albus creo que no debes de adelantar las cosas, Harry me ve como una hermana porque me conoce desde que tenia 10 años tal vez falta mucho tiempo para que entre nosotros exista algo.

- Pero si desde ahorita…

- No lo sabemos – Ginny no quería que Albus hablara de mas, ella ya le había confesado que amaba a Harry pero no quería presionarlo sin imaginarse que el ya se estaba enamorando de ella.

- Tengo una foto de ustedes en mi cartera fue el dia que se comprometieron, tu me la diste el día que entre a Hogwarts – le dijo a Harry – James me estaba molestando porque me decía que yo iba a ir a la casa de Slytherin y la verdad tenia mucho miedo y ahí fue cuando me diste esta foto y me dijiste que para ti significaba mucho porque representaba el amor y la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Harry y Ginny vieron la foto donde estaban ellos con un poco mas de años, el abrazaba a ella por la cintura y ambos sonreían a la cámara.

- Se casaron en el 2004, no se cuando fue que empezaron su relación de novios de hecho cuando llegue aquí pensé que ya lo eran.

- ¿No tienes de tus hermanos? – le pregunto Harry para cambiar de tema.

- Claro que no, suficiente tengo con aguantarlos todos los días para que todavía tenga una foto de ellos.

- ¿No se llevan bien?

- No…bueno si como cualquier hermano…lo que pasa es que James es muy bromista, mujeriego, egocéntrico y se la pasa molestándome todo el día y como capitán del equipo siempre nos exige mas a Lily y a mi. Pero debo de aceptar que es un gran hermano mayor aunque siempre le disimula muy bien esta al pendiente de nosotros y nos cuida mucho.

- ¿Cómo es?

- Un poco mas alto que yo, tiene el cabello entre negro y rojo igual de despeinado que yo, tiene tu mismo color de ojos – le dijo a Ginny – usa lentes y es un coqueto de primera, tiene casi a todas las chicas detrás de el.

- ¿Y Lily también tiene el cabello negro como Harry?

- No Lily…Lily eres tú. Cuando platique contigo la primera vez fue como hablar con ella. Claro tu eres mucho mas sencilla, Lily no hace otra cosa que hablar de moda, zapatos, bolsos – Albus rodó los ojos y sus padres sonrieron.

- No se que decir – dijo Ginny emocionada.

- Pues yo les digo que me encantaría verlos juntos, estoy acostumbrado a verlos así todo el día dándose besos, tomados de la mano – Ginny y Harry se pusieron completamente rojos – abrazados y diciéndose cursilería y media al oído. Crecí así y ahora verlos cada quien por su lado me es de los mas extraño.

- Dale tiempo al tiempo – le dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano.

- Lo que aun no comprendo es ¿Severus? – dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo tampoco, me dijiste que Severus Snape había sido la persona mas valiente que habías conocido y ahora que lo conozco veo que te llevas muy mal con el y te trata pésimo. Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de ponerme ese nombre…no me gusta.

- A mi tampoco – dijo Ginny y Harry se quedo pensativo.

Albus levanto la mirada al ver que su prima y sus tíos se acercaban hacia ellos.

- Debemos regresar…tengo hambre y además hay que buscar a la profesora…

- ¡NO! – gritaron los cuatro.

- Por favor si les dicen a los profesores son capaces de hacernos un obliviate y…por favor déjenos conocerlos un poco mas – les dijo Harry.

- Esta bien – dijo Rose viendo a Albus y al mismo tiempo hicieron el hechizo para cambiar de apariencia.

- Eres mas bonita de pelirroja – le dijo Ron a Rose al salir de la sala de menesteres.

- Es lo mismo que me dice Scorpius – Ron se puso serio y apenas iba a decir algo – papá lo mío con Scorpius es definitivo así que ve asimilándolo en cambio lo tuyo con esa tipa…

- Si ya se.

- No quiero ver que vuelves hacer llorar a mi mamá así que hoy mismo la buscas y le dices "adiosito"

- ¿Ahora resulta que tu me vas a decir cuando debo de hacer las cosas?

- ¡Si! – apuro su paso para irse al gran comedor.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Hermione.

- Se parece a mi pero tiene tu mismo carácter – le dijo aterrado.

Ginny tomo del brazo a Albus en señal de que quería hablar con el a solas disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos y dejando que los demás fueran delante de ellos. Harry lo pudo notar pero no quiso entrometerse, sabia que entre ellos ya había una relación mas estrecha y ahora seria el turno de el de acercarse mas a su hijo.

- Albus por favor no le vayas a decir nada a Harry de lo que te confesé el otro día.

- ¿De que lo amas? – ella asintió – ¿Por qué?

- Harry no me quiere aun y no quiero que se sienta presionado por el hecho de saber de que en el futuro vamos a estar juntos.

- Pero…

- Vamos a dejar que las cosas pasen por si solas ¿de acuerdo? – le sonrío.

- Esta bien – le dijo entrando al gran comedor abrazándola por los hombros y dándole un beso en el cabello – te quiero.

Harry al sentarse a comer alcanzo a ver a Albus dándole un beso a Ginny en el cabello y sonrío. Un par de horas antes hubiera querido matarlo como en otras ocasiones, negó con la cabeza divertido de solo recordar lo celoso que estaba de su propio hijo y todo porque el pobre solo quería verlos a el y a Ginny juntos. No tenia duda de que Albus era su hijo, en cuestiones de amor era todo un fiasco pero sabia que el era el único que lo podría ayudar a conquistar a Ginny pero eso no quitaba que le diera mucha pena.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver que Ginny se sentaba con sus amigas y no con ellos, Albus se sentó frente a el y empezó a servirse de comer. Platicaron amenamente durante la comida, Hermione ya le hablaba a Ron porque sabia perfectamente que Rose iba a hacer hasta lo imposible porque el y Lavender se separaban, así que eso la tenia de muy buen humor.

Durante la noche tanto Harry como Ron casi no dejaban dormir a Albus con el sin fin de preguntas. Llego un momento en que ya casi no escuchaba lo que le preguntaba y solo contestaba si y no a todo hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente sintió como si todo hubiera sido un sueño al escuchar la voz de su padre despertándolo y moviéndolo suavemente por el hombro. Abrió los ojos y al ver a Harry "joven" se asusto levantándose de inmediato.

- Cálmate.

- Pensé que había sido un sueño – dijo acostándose de nuevo con la mano en su pecho.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Todo esto. Así es como siempre me despiertas y pensé que estaba en la casa.

- ¿Ya quisieras regresar?

- Los extraño pero es divertido estar aquí, no tengo que estudiar, todo lo que ven en las clases ya me lo se, no esta James molestándome, ni mis padres pidiéndome buenas notas – dijo sonriendo burlonamente mientras que Harry lo veía entrecerrando los ojos – y eso HARRY es realmente genial.

- Que listo.

- Gracias lo herede de mi madre – le dijo levantándose para irse a bañar.

- Muy chistoso.

Bajaron juntos a desayunar, Ron dijo que quería esperar a Rose y a Hermione. En el fondo Harry también quería esperar a Ginny pero cuando vio que Albus no tenia la menor intención de hacerlo lo siguió cruzando el hueco del retrato tras de el.

En el comedor no había muchos alumnos aun, todavia era temprano. Albus se había sentado frente a su padre platicando de las diferencias que habría en el castillo en el futuro cuando escucho la voz de su madre a su espalda.

- Gracias Harry, están muy hermosas.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Las flores.

- ¿Qué flores? – Albus volteaba a ver a su madre después a su padre que tenia una cara de no saber absolutamente nada.

- Las que me mandaste, estaban en mi cama cuando me desperté.

- Ginny – le dijo una amiga de su curso y compañera de cuarto – Colin te mando unas flores te las deje en tu cama, son las flores mas hermosas que he visto en mi vida. Que suerte tienes, adiós.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Albus no sabia que hacer. Veía a su madre que quería decirle algo a su padre pero no le salían las palabras y después veía a su padre que tenia la vista clavada en los ojos chocolate de su madre y apretaba muy fuerte el tenedor.

- No me gusto esta gelatina como que esta muy aguada – dijo Albus.

- Bueno ya sabes quien fue el que te mando las flores.

- Lo siento Harry pensé que…

- ¿Por qué no vas a agradecerle ese detalle a Colin? Seguramente te ha de estar esperando en la biblioteca, por qué es ahí donde se citan ¿no?

- ¿De que estas hablando? – se empezó a molestar Ginny.

- Todo Hogwarts los ha visto pasar horas juntos en la biblioteca.

- Estamos estudiando para los TIMOS.

- ¿Y como mandar flores viene también en los TIMOS?

- No se porque me las envío, pero tienes razón voy a agradecerle porque fue un hermoso detalle de su parte. Adiós. – se fue Ginny completamente enojada.

Albus bajo la mirada a su plato y empezó a jugar con su gelatina mientras escuchaba como su padre murmuraba cosas como "flores", "TIMOS", "Colin". Y para terminar con su mala suerte llego Scorpius con cara de pocos amigos, se sentó aun lado de el sin decir "buenos días" y empezó a comer su desayuno. Apenas iba a preguntar que le pasaba cuando vio entrar a Hermione y a Rose también de muy mal humor. Suspiro resignado a que ese no iba a ser un buen día.

* * *

Ahora si empiezan los problemas para Albus, con su papá celoso y su mamá siendo popular y amiguera. Pero como todo un buen hijo le ayudara a su padre a conquistar a Ginny o sera peor el asunto?

Bueno como siempre esperando espero sus reviews para animarme y si tienen alguna idea que quieran que agregue solo avisenme.

Respecto a James y a Lily no se preocupen que tanto HArry como Ginny los van a conocer por medio de los recuerdos de ALbus en el pensadero.

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus siguió con su desayuno sin mencionar una sola palabra. Pudo darse cuenta del porque su tía y Rose estaban de mal humor: su querido tío Ron estaba hablando con su novia y ella casi estaba encima de el. En cuanto a Scorpius dudaba mucho que también estuviera enojado por eso, así que después de un tiempo considerable en que ya no aguantaba mas permanecer en silencio decidió preguntarle a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tu prima – dijo con una mueca que Albus ya conocía a la perfección, Harry solo frunció el ceño sin entender.

- ¿Ahora que?

- Lo mismo de siempre y para colmo se enoja con su padre y se desquita conmigo. Albus eres mi mejor amigo pero te voy a decir que no soporto a tu prima – se levanto enojado.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunto Harry.

- Se enojo con Rose y te aseguro que ella ni lo sabe ¡ROSE! – su prima volteo y el le señalo a Scorpius que iba saliendo del gran comedor.

- ¿Qué paso? – se levanto inmediatamente preocupada.

- Dice que lo mismo de siempre.

- Maldita sea. Te llevas mi mochila.

- ¿Qué paso Albus? – se acerco Hermione preocupada.

- Scorpius se enojo con Rose, pero no te preocupes no durara mucho.

Rose salio corriendo hasta alcanzar a Scorpius que ya se encontraba en los jardines del colegio. Desde que salio por la puerta principal escucho a Rose llamarlo pero estaba tan enojado que decidió ignorarla así como ella lo hacia con el cada vez que se enojaba.

- ¡Scorpius!SCORPIUS!...Se que me escuchas…!HYPERION! – se detuvo en seco.

- Sabes que no me gusta…

- Y sabes que no me gusta que me ignores.

- Pero tú si puedes ignorarme.

- ¿Qué paso con mi papá? Albus me dijo que lo mismo de siempre y eso es mi papá ¿o me equivoco? – dijo cruzándose de brazos - ¿Fue por lo de esta mañana?

- Mira yo entiendo que tu padre quiera protegerte, pero ¡TU PADRE NO EL! Y como siempre tu no le dices nada yo soy el que me tengo que aguantar las indirectas que a veces no son tan indirectas…ese Ron aun no es tu padre y ya se esta comportando como si lo fuera.

- ¿Y que esperabas? Así es él.

- Si ya se…es lo mismo que me dices siempre así que mejor ahórrate todas las justificaciones hacia tu padre.

- Ven, abrázame – puso sus manos sobre su cuello.

- No, ya no te quiero ve y abraza a tu padre.

- Abrázame mas, quiero sentir tu manos cuando me beses… porque necesito que me beses Malfoy – le decía seductoramente en el oído – esos besos que me hacen sentirme…especial.

- No empieces Weasley.

- Bésame – Scorpius la beso como a ella le gustaba, apasionadamente.

Hermione los veía desde la puerta del colegio pensando en lo que la noche anterior le había contado su hija: la historia de amor de ella y Scorpius Malfoy. Amigos desde que iniciaron Hogwarts pero siempre peleando y discutiendo por todo, teniendo a Albus como intermediario. Pero durante su cuarto año ya no se veían como unos simples amigos sino como algo mas y cuando iniciaron su quinto curso en la primera salida a Hogsmeade Scorpius se le declaro a Rose directamente y sin rodeos, empezando así una relación de novios, a pesar de la negación de Ron. Hermione se sentía feliz y orgullosa de su hija por haber luchado para estar con el amor de su vida, en cambio ella se sentía una cobarde al lado de ella, amaba a Ron y prefería hacerse a un lado dejándolo con Lavender y no luchar por el amor que sentía.

Albus y Harry iban rumbo a su clase de trasformaciones, se sentaron juntos porque Ron aun hablaba con Lavender, se notaba que la estaba pasando muy mal. Mientras practicaban unos hechizos pudieron escuchar una conversación de unos chicos de Hufflepuff.

- Pues yo opino que la chica mas bonita de todo Hogwarts es sin duda Ginny Weasley – decía uno de ellos.

- Si ese cabello pelirrojo y esas pequitas la hacen una belleza.

- ¿Y que me dices de esa cinturita y esa caderi…? – ya no pudo terminar porque Harry había lanzado un hechizo que hizo que explotaran todas las jarras que tenían que transformar en jarrones.

- Perdón – dijo apenado mientras Albus se carcajeaba a más no poder.

- Te luciste.

- No te burles ¿oíste lo que decían de tu madre? – le decía muy despacio.

- ¿Esos tipos? Si lo escuche ¿y?

- ¿Cómo que y?

- ¿No me digas que apenas te estas dando cuenta que mi mamá es la chica mas popular del colegio? – Harry lo vio con el ceño fruncido – Por Dios papá todos piensan que mi mamá es de las chicas mas bonitas de Hogwarts y además de eso amigable y buena onda.

- No, no lo sabia – se quedo pensando – pero…eso no esta bien.

- ¿Por qué no? Ella tiene muchos amigos y eso no tiene nada de malo, así que vete acostumbrando porque Lily también es la chica mas popular de Hogwarts tiene amigos hasta en Slytherin cosa que a James se le ponían los pelos de punta.

Durante los siguientes días Harry pudo comprobar lo que Albus le había dicho. Ginny tenía amigos por todas partes, excepto de Slytherin, pero se llevaba de maravilla con todos los de Gryffindor de cualquier curso así como también los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff en especial de quinto en adelante. Eso hacia que lo pusiera de malas y mas porque a Albus ni le importaba, al contario cuando estaba con Ginny también se ponía a platicar con todos ¿Dónde estaba el Albus que solo quería ver a sus padres juntos?

Mientas tanto Albus había seguido el consejo de su madre: darle tiempo al tiempo. Por lo pronto quería conocerlos más y divertirse un rato, y si de divertirse se trataba definitivamente se iba con su madre porque su padre estaba de un genio que nadie lo aguantaba y más cuando empezaba a discutir con Ginny por cualquier cosa.

Durante el entrenamiento Harry estaba dando unas instrucciones a los cazadores pero tanto Coote como Peakes empezaron a contar chistes y Ginny se distrajo para reírse de ellos.

- ¡Weasley! – le grito Harry molesto – Si es mas importante lo que dicen Coote y Peakes puedes irte con ellos.

- No – dijo seria pero cuando vio a Albus remedar a Harry soltó otra risa.

- Weasley quedas suspendida del entrenamiento, ve a las gradas.

Ginny suspiro resignada quería contestarle a Harry en ese momento pero sabia que no debería hacerlo, el era el capitán del equipo pero le molestaba terriblemente como la trataba últimamente. Se sentó en las gradas pensando que tal vez se debería a que no estaba muy contento que en su futuro terminara casado con ella. Pensaba en las mil y muchas razones por las cuales el se hubiera casado con ella ¿acaso quedo embarazada y el no tuvo mas que responderle? ¿Agradecimiento a su familia? ¿Ron lo obligo porque…? Pero fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos porque se acercaron a ella unos chicos de Gryffindor de séptimo año para platicar.

Cuando termino el entrenamiento Ginny seguía platicando muy amenamente que ni cuenta se dio que ya todos se habían ido a los vestuarios. Cuando llego solo se encontraban Harry y Albus.

- Espero que hayas entendido las jugadas para el próximo entrenamiento.

- Pero si me sacaste ¿Cómo quieres que las entienda?

- Si hubieras puesto atención a lo que les decía a Demelza y a Albus…

- ¡Estaban a metros de distancia!

- ¡Con solo observarlos hubieras entendido! Pero era mas importante la platica ¿verdad? Si no hubieran sido ellos hubieran sido otros o sino otros, con eso de que te la pasas platicando con todo mundo.

- Oye yo no tengo la culpa de que todos me hablen, lo único que hago es ser amable con ellos cosa que no te haría nada mal a ti Potter.

- ¿Amable con quien?

- Pues para empezar con el equipo, en el entrenamiento pasado le gritaste a Demelza hasta hacerla llorar.

- Yo soy el capitán del equipo y yo soy el que da las ordenes, así que todos ya deben de estar acostumbrados que el que manda aquí soy yo.

- ¿Qué no se cansan de discutir? – se levanto Albus molesto.

- Ella que no pone atención a los entrenamientos por estar platicando con TODOS SUS AMIGOS.

- Lo dices como si yo conociera a más de la mitad de Hogwarts y NO ME GRITES.

- Estamos en el campo de Quidditch así que yo grito todo lo que yo quiero PORQUE AQUÍ MANDO YO así que empieza acostumbrarte.

- ¡YA BASTA! – los dos vieron a Albus que se había cambiado ya su apariencia como su hijo – Mamá para tu mayor información SI conoces a mas de la mitad de Hogwarts y no nada mas los conoces sino que son tus amigos ¿o acaso quieres que te recuerde las veces que te van a buscar a la torre de Gryffindor? – Ginny se cruzo de brazos y Harry sonrío de lado burlonamente, por fin había conseguido que su hijo se pusiera de su lado – en cuanto a ti papá, podrás ser el capitán del equipo, podrás haber vencido a Voldemort, podrás ser el jefe del cuartel de aurores mas joven que haya habido en el ministerio, podrás ser el hombre mas respetado en todo el mundo mágico, pero una cosa si te digo: la que manda en la casa es mamá así que eres tu el que debería de empezar a acostumbrarse – Ginny sonrío triunfante viendo a Harry que se había quedado completamente serio y, con la cabeza en alto sin borrar la sonrisa se dio la media vuelta y salio del vestuario silbando una canción.

- Al menos me hubieras dicho eso cuando no estaba ella – dijo Harry una vez que Ginny había desaparecido por la puerta, Albus puso los ojos en blanco – digo para que no se vaya haciendo ilusiones desde ahorita.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Haz estado de un humor últimamente.

- Pues – se rasco la cabeza – Ginny.

- ¿Qué con ella?

- Pues no me habla y no entiendo porque.

- ¿Será porque cada vez que la ves discutes por algo? – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Yo no discuto…bueno lo que pasa es que…me molesta que platique con todos sus amigos y a ti también te tendría que molestar ¿Qué no?

- ¿Por qué me tendría que molestar?

- Te molestaba Dean ¿o no?

- Ese era su novio y solo la quería tener abrazada y besarla a cada rato, pero sus amigos solo platican con ella, por Dios papá actúas como si estuvieras celoso – se le quedo viendo y levantando la ceja - ¿estas celoso? ¿Cómo mi tío Ron es decir como hermano o como…algo más? – Harry trago saliva era ahora o nunca que tenia que confesarle a su hijo lo que sentía por Ginny para que le ayudara a conquistarla - ¿ya no es mas una hermana?

- No ya no.

- ¿Desde cuando? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Desde que pensé que entre tu y ella había algo.

- ¿Qué? Pensaste que mi mamá y yo…guacala – dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Pues si y todo lo que me decías de ella hizo que fuera viéndola de otra manera.

- Por eso me veías como si quisieras descuartizarme ¿verdad? – soltó una carcajada – que gracioso.

- Necesito que me ayudes porque quiero…quiero conquistar a tu mamá.

- Pues para empezar quítate ese mal humor que cargas desde hace días y pídele perdón por lo que acaba de pasar.

- Pero si ella salio más que contenta de aquí – Albus alzo la ceja – esta bien.

- Lo que le debes de decir…

- Albus yo se lo que le debo de decir a Ginny solo necesito que me ayudes.

- Como quieras – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Llegaron juntos a la sala común encontrando a Rose y a Scorpius platicando en el sofá frente a la chimenea, se unieron a ellos en la conversación junto con Hermione que estaba leyendo un libro. Reían de las ocurrencias de Scorpius y Albus hasta que llego Ron y los cinco vieron como fulminaba con su mirada a Scorpius y a su hija. Sin decir una sola palabra se sentó en medio de ellos muy tranquilamente.

- ¿De que hablan?

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta aquí estaba yo sentada – le dijo Rose.

- ¿En serio? Bueno lo que pasa es que este es mi lugar favorito. No se molestan porque me gusta sentarme en mi lugar favorito ¿verdad?

- Bueno si se trata de sentarnos en nuestro lugar favorito yo me tendría que sentar en las piernas de Scorpius – Ron volteo a ver a Scorpius que se había puesto pálido en cuestión de milésimas de segundo - ¿Verdad amor que me encanta sentarme arriba de ti?

- Eh...mmm...…no…no me acuerdo – dijo viendo a Ron.

- ¿Tu Albus te acuerdas? – le dijo Rose fingiendo inocencia.

- Uy infinidad de veces, pero a mi tío le gusta sentarse en su lugar favorito para platicar y tu no te sientas en las piernas de Scorpius para platicar precisamente – dijo siguiéndole la corriente a su prima y volteo a ver a Harry sonriendo mientras que el solo negaba con la cabeza.

- Bueno es que una vez en las piernas de Scorpius me da por…

- Rose – dijo Scorpius en un susurro que apenas alcanzaron a escuchar.

- Si mi amor ¿quieres que me siente ahorita en tus piernas? – Scorpius negaba con su cabeza aterrado – pero mi vida aquí están mis padres, esta bien cariño lo que tu digas – hizo como si se fuera a levantar pero Ron inmediatamente la volvió a sentar.

- Tú te quedas aquí señorita.

- Entonces hazte a un lado y deja de molestar a MI novio.

- No me hables así – le dijo apuntándole con el dedo y ella se levanto enojada.

- Si veo que vuelves a molestar a Scorpius no te vuelvo a hablar Ronald Weasley ¿entendiste? – se fue directo al hueco del retrato mientras que Ron veía a Scorpius como para querer matarlo.

- Creo…que se…se enojo.

- ¡Scorpius! – grito Rose haciendo que su novio pegara un brinco y rápidamente se levanto para seguir a su novia.

- Hermione tenemos que hablar muy seriamente de cómo vamos a educar a nuestros hijos – le dijo Ron muy serio mientras que Albus no paraba de reírse – y tu Harry educa al tuyo.

- Ron Rose tiene todo el derecho de estar molesta contigo, desde que supiste que era tu hija no has parado de molestar a Scorpius, antes lo tratabas muy bien – le dijo Hermione.

- Pues si pero…va a ser mi hija.

- En ese caso molesta a mi papá se va a casar con tu hermanita y van a tener tres hijos ¡Tres! Y si te contara las veces que se encierran en la habitación y ¡Auch!

- Cállate – le dijo serio Harry.

- Me dolió – dijo sobandose el brazo.

- Eso es cierto Harry aun no hemos hablado de eso ¿Tu y Ginny?

- Pues si…mira Ron tu hermana me gusta desde que Albus me empezó a meter cosas en la cabeza y…voy a hacer todo lo posible para empezar una relación con ella desde ahora.

- Eso es maravilloso Harry – le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿Y tenias pensado decírmelo?

- Claro pero no había encontrado el momento.

- Bueno me alegro por los dos, Ginny siempre te ha querido.

- Si yo fui demasiado estupido para no darme cuenta antes.

Ya pasada la noche Ron no podía dormir, había visto llegar a Scorpius tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, inclusive se había acostado con la misma ropa con tal de no toparse con el. Vio el reloj indicando las dos de la mañana y seguía sin pegar los ojos. Se levanto y se sentó en su lugar favorito viendo las llamas de la chimenea. Escucho que alguien también bajaba hacia la sala común y se sorprendió ver a Rose, como su hija pelirroja, sentarse en sus piernas y abrazarlo.

- Nunca podría dejarte de hablar, te quiero papá.

- Esto es tan extraño.

- Lo se – se levanto pero siguió sentada en sus piernas – es muy raro verte joven, me encanta contarte las canas.

- ¿Canas? – ella asintió sonriendo – tienes la sonrisa de Hermione.

- Si y Hugo tiene la tuya, de hecho Hugo casi no tiene nada de mamá.

- Rose – dio un suspiro - ¿Un Malfoy?

- Papá yo amo a Scorpius por lo que es no por su apellido. No se que paso entre ustedes y su papá pero el Draco Malfoy que yo conozco es una persona educada y amable.

- ¿Es amable contigo?

- Si, cuando me invitan a su casa a comer me tratan súper bien, la mamá de Scorpius me quiere como la hija que nunca tuvo, a veces me pide que la acompañe de compras porque se siente sola, en ocasiones salimos los cuatro a cenar a algún restaurante y te juro que durante todo el tiempo Draco Malfoy es muy amable conmigo.

- Y yo no lo soy con Scorpius.

- Siento que si lo quieres, lo conoces desde que tenia once años y sabes que es un buen chico y sobretodo sabes que me quiere por eso aceptas mi relación con el, aunque a veces lo molestas nada mas para divertirte un rato.

- Pues como que el no se divierte precisamente – dijo sonriendo.

- Te respeta mucho y sabe que tienes un carácter un poco enojón.

- Hola, me levante y no te vi en tu cama – decía Hermione.

- No tenia sueño y me encontré a papá aquí.

- Me alegro que ya no estén enojados – dijo sentándose a un lado de ellos.

- Gracias por ser los papas mas lindos del mundo, los quiero – les dio un beso a cada uno y subió al dormitorio.

- Es una gran chica, con carácter pero una gran chica – dijo Ron.

- Si – se quedaron en silencio – bueno me voy a dormir.

- Hermione – el tomo de la mano para que no se levantara - solo quería decirte que…ya termine con Lavender.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor que nunca.

Rumbo a la clase de Pociones Harry les comentaba a Ron y a Hermione que no le iba a decir nada a Albus sobre las clases particulares de Dumbledore, si en el futuro nunca quiso hablar de eso con sus hijos menos lo iba a hacer ahora. Entraron al salón donde el profesor Slughorn ya se encontraba en su escritorio, minutos después llegaron Rose, Albus y Scorpius, este ultimo lo mas alejado posible de Ron.

**- ¡Cállense, por favor, cállense! ¡Deprisa, esta tarde tenemos mucho trabajo! Tercera Ley de Golpalott!...¿Quien sabe? ¡La señorita** Potwes, **desde luego!**

**- La Tercera Ley de Golpalott establece que el antídoto para un veneno confeccionado por diversos componentes es igual a algo mas que la suma de los antídotos de cada uno de sus diversos componentes – recito** Rose **a gran velocidad.**

**- ¡Exacto! – exclamo Slughorn, eufórico - ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!**

- Esa es mi hija – dijo Ron y Hermione sonrío orgullosa.

- No entendí Albus – le dijo Harry.

- Yo menos.

- No se supone que tu ya llevaste este curso – le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Papá ¿sabes cuantas veces me has regañado y castigado por haber reprobado esta materia?

- No y ni quiero saber, bueno anda vamos a trabajar.

- Esto me aburre.

- Si no quieres que también te regañe y te castigue hasta en este tiempo mas vale que te pongas a trabajar, te las has pasado de flojo todos estos meses. Espero que te hayas anotado para las clases de Aparición.

- Ya tome esas clases.

- Pues las vuelves a tomar.

- No tengo dinero para pagarlas – Harry lo fulmino con la mirada dándole el libro de pociones y se fue a buscar un caldero, Albus abrió el libro de mala gana y suspiro – tan bien que me la estaba pasando.

Ni Harry ni Albus habían visto a Ginny durante toda la mañana y eso tenia muy impaciente a Harry. Estaba decidido a hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, no precisamente confesarle que la quería así directamente pero si hacer las paces y platicar mas con ella. Albus le daba consejos de lo que mas le gustaba a Ginny y el, en base a eso, actuaba por su cuenta.

- ¿Dónde estará Ginny?

- En la biblioteca – contesto Hermione quien recién llegaba a comer con ellos – la acabo de ver ahí me dijo que ya venia para acá.

- ¿Qué has hecho para que te vuelva a hablar? – le pregunto Albus.

- Ayer le deje notitas en sus libros como me dijiste.

- ¿Notitas? – pregunto Ron con la boca llena.

- Si a mi mamá le encanta las notitas que le deja mi papá por toda la casa diciéndole lo mucho que la ama, que la extraña, que es hermosa.

- Que cursi me saliste – dijo Ron burlándose.

- Eso me parece maravilloso Harry cualquier mujer se sentiría feliz que le recordaran cuanto la aman – contesto Hermione viendo a Ron directamente, este solo bajo la mirada apenado.

Vieron que entraba Ginny al comedor directamente hacia donde estaban sus amigas y al guardar un libro en su mochila encontró la notita que le había dejado Harry. Tanto como Hermione, Ron, Harry y Albus esperaban ver la reacción de Ginny al leerla, pero se sorprendieron que en lugar de voltear a ver a Harry se las mostrara a sus amigas y entre ellas hablaban, después volvió a guardar la notita en su mochila y se dispuso a comer.

- Que raro – dijo Albus – a veces aunque este muy enojada esas notitas hacen que sonría ¿Qué le pusiste papá?

- Bueno le puse varias en diferentes libros pero básicamente que tenia los ojos mas bonitos que jamás haya visto – Ron tosió para evitar reírse – su cabello, cosas así. A lo mejor esta muy enojada por la discusión en el vestuario.

- No, al menos hubiera volteado a verte – Albus se quedo pensando.

- Bueno ahora que me acuerdo…se me olvido poner mi nombre – Ron rodó lo ojos, Hermione lo vio como no creyendo lo que acaba de decir y Albus lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Qué? Le pones notas y no le pones tu nombre, entonces ¿Cómo quieres que sepa que eres tú si aquí hay cientos de chicos que pudieran escribir lo mismo?

- Se me olvido.

- No puedo creer que a ti es a quien le haya pedido consejos para conquistar chicas.

- ¡Oye! – dijo Harry indignado.

Harry seguía insistiendo que él era el que se iba a encargar de arreglar las cosas con Ginny. Albus suspiro resignado, quería decirle a su padre como hacer las cosas pero, como siempre de terco, se negaba rotundamente.

Al día siguiente pensó que había avanzado algo cuando el le sonrío en la biblioteca y ella le correspondió también con una sonrisa. Pero todo se vino abajo después de la cena, ya todos habían subido a la sala común pero Harry estaba decidido a hablar con Ginny así que esperaba a que ella terminara de cenar en la puerta del comedor y así con el pretexto de que el también iba a la torre de Gryffindor, caminarían juntos y ahí aprovecharía para hablar con ella. Pero lo que no esperaba es que la primera en salir fuera Cho Chang y se acercara a el.

- Hola Harry.

- Cho ¿Qué tal?

- ¿Esperas a alguien?

- Bueno en realidad… - en eso paso Peeves y les aventó un polvo burlándose de todos los que estaban ahí.

- ¡Ay! ¿Qué aventó? – dijo Cho tapándose el ojo con la mano.

- No lo se ¿Estas bien?

- Creo que me cayó en el ojo, no lo puedo abrir.

- Déjame ver – Harry se acerco a Cho, estaban a centímetros de distancia como si se fueran a besar – Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería lo tienes muy rojo y… - se quedo callado al ver que Ginny estaba parada viéndolos directamente después se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando.

- ¡Ginny! Adiós Cho, ve a la enfermería ¡Ginny! – salio corriendo detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla.

- Si Harry dime – le dijo muy seria.

- Déjame explicarte, estaba con Cho porque…

- No tienes porque darme explicaciones.

- Claro que si, tu eres la futura madre de mis hijos y no quiero que tengamos malos entendidos – Ginny se le quedo viendo y después bajo la mirada triste.

- No te preocupes Harry, yo entiendo.

La profesora McGonagall lo llamo para que le pasara los horarios de los entrenamientos para así poder separar el campo de Quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor, cosa que Harry odio en ese momento porque debido a eso Ginny se le desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Después de buscarla por los alrededores se fue corriendo a la sala común encontrando únicamente a Albus, ya todos se habían ido a acostar.

- ¿Has visto a Ginny? – le dijo recuperando la respiración.

- No, aquí no ha venido ¿Qué paso?

- La estaba esperando afuera del comedor cuando se me acerco Cho y pensó que pasaba algo entre nosotros, así que la seguí.

- Bien ¿y que le dijiste?

- Que quería explicarle – Albus asintió con la cabeza – y ella me dijo que no tenia porque darle explicaciones.

- Pero insististe.

- Si.

- Bien ¿y que mas?

- Le dije que le tenia que dar una explicación porque ella era la futura madre de mis hijos y que no quería que hubiera malos entendidos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Le dijiste que ella era la futura madre de tus hijos? ¿Estas loco? – En eso entra Ginny caminando directamente hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

- Ginny te he estado buscando, tenemos que hablar.

- Mira Harry tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ya lo dijiste claramente: yo soy tu futuro pero tu presente es Cho así que disfrútalo – subió por las escaleras.

- Ginny no espera, déjame aclararte… ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡GINEVRA! Maldita sea.

- Para empezar no le grites – le dijo Albus hojeando un libro.

- Ya te dije que no me tienes que decir lo que le tengo que decir – dijo Harry enojado sentándose en el sillón, Albus simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió con el libro, después de unos minutos en silencio – Esta bien, dime que le digo.

- La regaste bien gacho con eso de "futura madre de mis hijos" – le dijo remedándolo – se escucha como si fuera una fabrica para hacer niños.

- Bueno entonces dime que hago.

- Mira cuando ella esta enojada o molesta, primero: ella siempre, óyelo bien SIEMPRE tiene la razón; segundo: nunca le grites así tengas que morderte la lengua; tercero: nunca pero nunca la llames Ginevra; cuarto: si puedes poner cara de arrepentido te va un poco mejor y quinto: pídele perdón por todo porque recuerda el numero uno: ella siempre tiene la razón.

- Demonios ¿acaso voy a hacer todo eso en el futuro? – Albus asintió – no creo que aguante los berrinches de tu madre.

- Lo harás, cuando ella esta enojada tu simplemente te quedas callado y dejas que ella hable y hable hasta desahogarse después le das un beso y le haces cosquillas para que se ria. Y cuando tú llegas enojado del trabajo, ella nos dice que no te molestemos y sube corriendo a prepararte la tina con agua caliente para que te relajes y después te prepara tu comida favorita. Es por eso que nunca los había visto discutir, no dudo que lo hagan pero nunca delante de nosotros.

- Que decepción te estas llevando ¿verdad?

- Me da tristeza verlos enojados pero creo que todas las parejas tienen sus problemas solo que ustedes van a saberlos manejar muy bien en el futuro – Harry suspiro cruzándose de brazos viendo las llamas de la chimenea – No te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar a conquistar a mi mamá pero por favor, hazme caso.

- Esta bien haré todo lo que tú me digas.

* * *

No saben como me diverti escribiendo este capitulo, pobre Harry no da una.

La profecia del hijo del elegido ya empece el capitulo !por fin! asi que la proxima vez que sepan de mi sera en ese fic.

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias (Silvia calladita me veo mas bonita? jejeje, gracias por la sugerencia) por ahi recibi un review diciendome que no he escrito mucho de Scorpius/Draco aguantenme tantito si va a ver de ellos pero recuerden que el fic es de Harry y Ginny como protagonistas.

Gracias a todos por leer, saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

Tenia pensado subir el capitulo despues de la profecia pero ayer me mando un review cris diciendome que era su cumple y que le regalara una actualizacion y como ya lo tenia escrito solo faltaban unos detallitos dije pues va por cris y aqui esta. !Felicidades Cris que cumplas muchos mas!

Agradezco a todos sus reviews y a los que empezaron a leer el fic hace poco leyendo todos los capitulos seguidos, bienvenidos y espero que sigan leyendo los que vienen.

Sin nada mas que agregar solo que todo es de JKR los dejo con este capitulo esperando que les guste.

* * *

Albus sentía que tenía una misión en ese viaje tan extraño hacia el pasado: hacer que los cabezones de sus padres estén juntos. La verdad odiaba aceptar que su prima siempre tenia la razón pero esta vez acertó de nuevo, él nunca debió meterse en la relación de ellos y hubiera dejado que las cosas pasaran tal y como deberían de haber pasado. Pero por otro lado se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios habían terminado juntos sus padres? Para empezar, si el se consideraba un lerdo para las chicas, su padre le dice "hazte a un lado", por Merlín que mas bruto no puede ser, ahora entendía el porque todos decían que el encanto de James hacia las chicas y esa facilidad para conquistarlas había sido heredado por su abuelo paterno porque de sus padres ni pizca de ello. Por otro lado estaba su mamá que no quería dar el primer paso y creyendo que su padre todavía pensaba en su ex-novia, y conociéndola sabía que iba a ser muy difícil convencerla de todo lo contrario.

Tenia que hacer un plan para que su papá se despabilara un poco ahora que él estaba decidido a dar ese primer paso, y para eso necesitaba urgentemente la ayuda de su hermano James, el siempre lograba que las chicas cayeran redonditas a los pies de quien se lo pidiera, claro siempre y cuando esa chica no llevara el apellido Weasley ni Potter, con excepción de Scorpius Malfoy.

Se levanto de un salto de su cama a despertar a su mejor amigo Scorpius.

- Scor, Scorpius – lo movía fuertemente.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? Déjame dormir.

- No, necesito hablar contigo.

- Mañana.

- No ahora, si no te levantas le digo a Rose que Laura te manda cartitas de amor.

- Maldita sea y se supone que eres mi amigo – le dijo levantándose mal humorado.

Bajaron a la sala común, Scorpius se acostó en el sillón mientras que Albus caminaba de un lado a otro pensando.

- Necesito que me ayudes ¿recuerdas todo lo que hiciste con James el día que le pediste a Rose que fuera tu novia? ¡Scorpius despierta!

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Bien porque necesito que me ayudes a planear lo mismo para que mi papá lleve a mi mamá y ahí puedan hablar a solas.

- Albus – le dijo levantándose y tallándose los ojos – ¿me estas diciendo que quieres que tu y yo hagamos algo que se formo en la cabeza de James Potter hace un año?

- No es tan difícil, tu estuviste con el.

- Si pero esa cita que me ayudo a organizar él la venia haciendo quien sabe cuantas veces con quien sabe cuantas chicas, así que prácticamente ya tenia todo listo, yo solo di los últimos detalles: las flores que a Rose le gustan, la música, las velas, la comida, lo demás lo hizo James.

- ¿Recuerdas el lugar?

- Esa es otra cosa, no sabemos si existe ese lugar en Hogsmeade.

- Tenemos que averiguarlo.

- Bueno mañana después de clases vamos.

- No vamos ahora.

- ¿Estas loco?

- Tengo la capa de mi papá, podemos ir por el pasillo secreto.

- No sabemos si esta ese pasillo en este tiempo, tenemos que revisarlo y para eso seria bueno también contar con el mapa.

- Cierto, pero el mapa lo tiene Lily – Scorpius rodó lo ojos – no lo tiene mi papá y lo mejor es que tenemos dos capas de invisibilidad.

- No creo que tu padre te las preste para que vayas a Hogsmeade, supe que iban a cancelar las excursiones por lo que le paso a la chica Bell.

- Pero no estoy diciendo que se las voy a pedir, además si cancelan la excursión seria muchísimo mejor, así ellos podrían andar solos sin que nadie los moleste.

- Tu padre te matara si sabe que se los quitaste.

- No se va a enterar. Mañana, mientras están en la clase de aparición, vamos a buscar el pasillo y ver si esta ese dichoso lugar.

- Pero vi anotado tu nombre en las clases de aparición, Rose se puso contenta que decidieras tomarlas de nuevo.

- Mi papá me anoto y pago mis clases pero esto es más importante – le dijo mientras subían las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios.

- Pues no quiero saber como te va a ir cuando no te vea en las clases y para colmo que tomaste su capa y su mapa y para terminar que fuiste a Hogsmeade.

- No hay problema ya me ha regañado muchas veces, una mas no me hará daño.

Mientras se arreglaban para bajar a desayunar Ron no le quitaba la vista de encima a Scorpius pero sin decirle una sola palabra. Albus no podía evitar reírse de la cara de su amigo, entre confundido y desconfiado. Su tío siempre lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados con el ceño fruncido o estaba amenazándolo por algo, pero ahora su mirada era más bien tranquila pero aun así ponía nervioso a Scorpius, que sin abrochar su zapato salio del dormitorio.

- Ron deja en paz a Scorpius.

- No le hice nada.

- No le quitaste la mirada desde que se despertó, deja de observarlo tanto.

- Cuando viste a Kevin bajarse del tren en la estación también no dejaste de observarlo – le dijo Albus a Harry.

- ¿Quién es Kevin?

- El primer novio de Lily.

- Un momento, me dijiste que tu hermana estaba en cuarto – Albus asintió - ¿me estas diciendo que tuvo su primer novio a los catorce años?

- No, Kevin fue su primer novio y lo tuvo en su primer año.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – se levanto para pararse frente a su hijo mientras Ron sonreía burlonamente.

- Bueno eso decía ella, le gustaba un chico y decía que era su novio. Cuando te dijo quien era pusiste una cara – empezó a reírse – y mas cuando te dijo que él era mas guapo que tu – Ron soltó una carcajada.

- Entonces ¿no tiene novio?

- Que yo sepa no, pero no te preocupes que tienes a tu hijo James vigilándola día y noche, creo que Lily es la que mas desea que James se gradúe.

- Pero estas tú también para que la vigiles.

- ¿Conocen a Ginny y Molly Weasley enojadas? – los dos asintieron – bueno multiplíquenlas por tres y esa es Lily Potter enojada.

Albus salio del dormitorio dejando a Harry en shock y a Ron viéndolo con lastima y compasión. El entendía perfectamente a su sobrino, había crecido junto a Molly y Ginny Weasley y conocía a la perfección su carácter y si su sobrina era peor que ellas haría lo mismo que Albus, se mantendría al margen.

Durante el desayuno Albus se sentó con su madre, quería platicar con ella para empezar a abrir campo y aceptara la invitación que su padre le haría para tener su primera cita. Ella estaba un poco seria pero aun así siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa.

- Ginny podemos salir a platicar.

- Claro, acompáñame a la biblioteca tengo que sacar unos libros para el examen, oye no me has platicando como te fue a ti en los TIMOS.

- Bien, solo troné pociones – caminaban saliendo del gran comedor y Albus le cerro el ojo a su padre indicándole que haría algo para ayudarlo.

- ¿No te gusta esa materia?

- No ¿mamá podemos hablar de mi papá? – le pregunto al llegar a un pasillo solitario rumbo a la biblioteca.

- Cariño – sonrío – te dije cariño ¿Cómo te digo en el futuro?

- Albus mamá, siempre me dices Albus.

- Esta bien…Albus, no quiero hablar de tu padre.

- ¿Por qué no? El me dijo anoche que esa tal Cho no significa nada para el.

- Cariño – Albus rodó los ojos – ya te dije que no hay que apurar las cosas, deja que Harry disfrute estando con Cho, tal vez te dijo que no significaba nada para él para no hacerte sentir mal, ayer se preocupo por lo que yo llegara a pensar por ser la futura madre de sus hijos nada mas.

- Mi papá es un bobo, no se como se le ocurrió decirte eso.

- Entiende que para el fue muy extraño saber que el y yo terminaríamos casados, lo de Ron y Hermione todos lo suponíamos porque se notaba que entre pelea y pelea siempre había algo mas, pero en cambio Harry jamás pensó que yo…era una mujer y no nada mas la hermana de su mejor amigo, no apresures las cosas por favor.

Cuando empezaron las clases de aparición, Scorpius y Albus ya habían revisado el mapa y se encontraban listos para buscar si existía el pasillo secreto que daba a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante en Hogsmeade llamado "Magic Café". Cada uno estaba escondido en una capa de invisibilidad y se fueron directo atrás de las cocinas donde había una estatua de un chef gordo y bigoton, lo apartaron y encontraron una pequeña manija muy conocida para ellos.

- Si esta – sonrío Albus al ver que en ese tiempo ya existía ese pasillo pero nadie lo había encontrado.

- ¿Quién habrá sido el que la haya encontrado?

- No tengo idea, tal vez después de la guerra – caminaban con paso seguro – ahora falta que este ese dichoso restaurante ¿Cómo se llamaba la señora?

- Rosmy.

Llegaron aun restaurante lleno de gente, muy diferente a como ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver y mucho mas pequeño.

- Scorpius ya estuvimos aquí ¿te acuerdas?

- Si es cierto pero se llama ¿las tres escobas? ¿Qué nombre es ese? Me gusta más Magic Café es mas moderno.

- Mira ahí esta una señora seguro es la dueña, vamos a hablar con ella.

Después de varias horas en las que Rosmerta, dueña del lugar, escuchaba atentamente todas las ideas que tenían esos chicos "extranjeros" acerca de todo lo que podía hacer con su taberna en todo el espacio libre que tenia, accedió a darles un espacio privado con todos los servicios incluidos por muy poco precio y además de eso les ayudaría a comprar lo que necesitaran para sus planes.

- Me siento James – dijo Scorpius de regreso por el pasillo – siempre logra lo que se propone y todo porque sabe que decirle a cada quien.

- Si resulto fácil – llegaron a Hogwarts y antes de entrar Albus reviso el mapa encontrando el nombre de "Harry Potter" dando vueltas en la sala común de Gryffindor y "Ginny Weasley" cerca de él detenida en el mismo lugar – ya nos cacharon Scorpius.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Mis papas están juntos en la sala común y mi papá se mueve y mi mamá no ¿Qué hago?

- Pues dijiste que no te importaba que te regañaran.

- Si pero lo mas seguro es que me pregunten donde estaba y no le voy a decir a mi papá enfrente de mi mamá.

- Mira lo mas seguro es que te regañen aunque estuvieras matando a Voldemort así que al mal paso darle prisa, les diremos que nos fuimos al bosque prohibido y ya después hablaras con tu padre para decirle en lo que hemos avanzado con la cita, ah y que te suelte galeones para comprar todo lo necesario.

Llegaron a la sala común y sintió que en ese mismo momento regresaba a su verdadero tiempo y estaba llegando a su casa después de la hora permitida: su padre fulminándolo con la mirada y su madre atrás de él viéndolo de arriba abajo para cerciorarse que se encontraba bien pero con la mirada seria.

- Hola.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto Harry.

- En el bosque prohibido.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí?

- Nada – volteo a ver a Scorpius – buscando thestrals.

- Tenías clase de aparición.

- Ya te dije que ya las tome.

- Entonces ¿era más importante ir a perder el tiempo en el bosque?

- ¿No te paso nada Albus? – le dijo Ginny.

- No estoy bien.

- ¿Y para ir al bosque necesitabas dos capas de invisibilidad y el mapa?

- No solo que…

- Planeábamos una travesura – dijo Scorpius.

- Bien díganmela, porque me imagino que ya terminaron de planearla ya que pasaron horas desaparecidos.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que…se me olvido – dijo Scorpius ya poniéndose nervioso.

- Si claro.

- Albus por favor no te vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera, estábamos muy preocupados, ni Rose sabia donde estaban – dijo Ginny.

- ¡Rose! – Scorpius se revolvió el cabello – Eso si se me olvido de verdad, le iba a dejar una nota pero ¡Demonios!

- Esta cenando junto con Ron y Hermione, casi la obligaron a que bajara a cenar estaba muy preocupada – dijo Ginny y Scorpius salio corriendo.

- Quiero que entiendas una cosa – le dijo Harry muy serio – aquí las cosas son muy diferentes, hay un mago muy poderoso llamado Voldemort que le encanta matar gente y estamos en una época de inseguridad para cualquier persona y el hecho de que dos chicos que no quieren hacer absolutamente nada mas que perder el tiempo buscando thestrals es motivo de preocupación y mas ¡si uno de ellos es tu hijo! Dame las dos capas y el mapa – Albus con la mirada en el suelo obedeció a su padre – Y que sea la ultima vez que faltas a clases para una tontería como esa.

Harry volteo a ver a Ginny y sin decirle una palabra se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos dejándolos solos. Albus se sentó en el sillón y le sonrío a Ginny.

- Bueno no me fue tan mal.

- Estábamos muy preocupados Albus. Harry llego a buscarme a mi clase de pociones muy molesto porque no habías ido a las clases de aparición, pensó que estabas conmigo. Después Rose tampoco sabia donde estaban, así que Harry vino por el mapa para ahí buscarte y ¿Cuál fue la sorpresa? Que no había ni mapa ni capa, así que busco en tu mochila y tampoco encontró la tuya. Nos separamos para buscarlos y no los encontrábamos. Que no vuelva a pasar Albus ¿entendiste? – el asintió.

Scorpius corrió lo mas que pudo hacia el comedor pero no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo por mucho tiempo porque se topo en el pasillo a Rose y a sus queridos suegros. Ella al verlo lo fulmino con la mirada y ahí supo que le venían problemas muy serios.

- Malfoy – dijo apretando los puños, le quito los libros que cargaba su madre y se acerco a su novio - ¿Dónde…demonios…te metiste? – le decía dándole golpes en el hombro entre cada palabra.

- Rose cálmate – le decía Hermione agradeciendo que el pasillo estaba vacío.

- Perdón mi amor, salí con Albus y te juro que te iba a dejar una nota pero…

- ¿Una nota? ¿UNA NOTA? ¿Por qué una nota?

- Porque no sabia si me iba a tardar o no, fuimos a revisar si estaba el pasillo secreto que da a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Fuiste a Hogsmeade?

- Si acompañe a Albus y pues nos tardamos, pregúntale a él.

- Estas en serios problemas Malfoy – le decía apuntándole con el dedo y empezó a caminar.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- No eres mi persona favorita en estos momentos.

- Rose…por favor perdóname…mi amor – suspiro al ver que su novia seguía caminando sin la intención de regresar y volteo a ver a Ron y Hermione.

- Hablare con ella – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y salio corriendo detrás de su hija dejando solos a Scorpius y a Ron.

- Se ponen odiosas con la edad, así es Hermione.

- ¿Y que haces para contentarla?

- Nada, sola se enojo pues que sola se contente.

- Yo siempre hago algo para contentar a Rose.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno le gustan mucho las rosas, así que le mando una en cada clase con mi lechuza. Cuando tiene mucha tarea le duele la espalda así que le hago masajitos en los hombros – Ron lo veía con el ceño fruncido no podía creer que el hijo de Draco Malfoy fuera tan mansito y romántico – cuando esta estudiando en la biblioteca sin querer hablarme me siento enfrente de ella y no dejo de mirarla hasta que me sonríe, una vez dure cuatro horas sentado viéndola y todo porque el maldito trabajo que tenia era para el día siguiente así que fue mas importante hacerlo que dejarme ahí plantado.

Albus subió al dormitorio encontrando a Harry leyendo el libro del príncipe mestizo, reviso que no estuviera nadie más y se sentó en la misma cama de su padre viéndolo de frente.

- ¿Ya no estas enojado?

- Me asustaste pensé que te había pasado algo. Que no se te ocurra volver ir al bosque pro…

- Fui a Hogsmeade – le dijo con una sonrisa – A las tres escobas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a Hogsmeade con lo que le paso a Katie? – volteo a su alrededor y sin encontrar que aventarle le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el libro de pociones del príncipe.

- ¡Auch! Déjame explicarte. Scorpius y yo nos fuimos por un pasillo secreto que hay directo a las tres escobas.

- No hay un pa…

- Si lo hay, James fue el que nos lo enseño así que todos los fines de sema… bueno al tema – Harry lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados – hablamos con la dueña de ahí y nos va a ayudar para preparar todo para tu cita con mamá.

- ¿Cita?

- Si tu y mi mamá van a tener una cita, Scorpius y yo nos vamos a hacer cargo de todo tu lo único que tienes que hacer es darnos dinero e invitar a mi mamá a cenar el día de san Valentín – le cerro el ojo sonriendo.

- Las tres escobas ¿te das cuenta que ahí todo el mundo nos puede ver?

- No porque va a preparar un lugar privado. Ese lugar se va a llamar Magic Café y es mucho mas grande, hay un área donde pueden ir de todo tipo de personas como lo es ahora, pero también hay otras áreas románticas, deportivas, ejecutivas entre otras.

- ¿Y porque ir hasta allá? ¿No es mas fácil que hable con Ginny en el jardín o en la sala de menesteres?

- No su primera cita tiene que ser romántica y veras que tendrás contentísima a mi mamá, además podrían dar un paseo juntos.

- ¿Cómo sabias de ese lugar romántico?

- James lleva a sus chicas ahí y después se va a la sala de menesteres, tú entiendes ¿verdad?

- ¿James? Pero si apenas tiene 17 años es muy chico para que ande haciendo…eso.

- Papá James es un mujeriego bueno era…este año por fin Meredith le hizo caso, él la pretendía desde hace años pero ella nunca le correspondió al contrario no lo soportaba porque decía que era un egocéntrico y un presumido. No se que tiene Meredith pero James cambio mucho desde que ella acepto salir con él, creo que realmente esta enamorado de ella.

- ¿Es una buena chica?

- Si, es premio anual y muy inteligente. A mi me cae muy bien es muy amable pero Lily la adora como no tienes idea porque Meredith siempre se pone de su parte cada vez que pelea con James y como James hace todo lo que Meredith le dice pues se llevan de maravilla.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Hay alguna chica que te interese? – le pregunto sonriendo.

- Aun no, no todos tenemos tu suerte.

- ¿Por qué?

- A mi me encanta el Quidditch y las chicas con las que he salido a ninguna le gusta, cuando hablo sobre jugadas o equipos profesionales todas me cambian de tema, quisiera que fueran como mamá que conoce y, lo mejor que juega Quidditch.

Al día siguiente durante la clase de encantamientos Ron se sentó con Rose porque ella no quería estar cerca de Scorpius, así que el único lugar disponible que había era hasta atrás. Estaban escuchando al profesor Flitwick cuando Rose abrió su libro y de el salio un pétalo de una rosa, levito enfrente de ella y se transformo en una hermosa flor. Ella la tomo y sonrío acariciándola.

- ¿Fue tu novio?

- Si – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Lo vas a perdonar?

- Esperare a la siguiente clase a ver que me tiene preparado.

- Te pareces a tu madre.

- Pero aun así la adoras ¿Qué le vas a regalar de san Valentín?

- Nada, recuerda que ella y yo no somos nada todavía.

- Pero también es día de la amistad y tú y ella son amigos.

- Pues no se… ¿un libro?

- Si puede ser, porque no le puedes regalar lo que le regalas en mi tiempo.

- ¿Qué le regalo?

- Batitas sexys – Ron se puso rojo – y el día de san Valentín nos dejaban en casa de mis abuelos y se iban toda la noche. A que estas pensando como se vería mi mamá con una batita sexy ¿verdad picarón? – dijo riéndose burlonamente.

- Cállate Rose – dijo tratando de concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor.

Harry le había dado dinero, las dos capas y el mapa a Albus para que preparara la cita con Ginny, estaba muy nervioso de solo pensar que tendría una cita con ella y lo peor ¡una cita romántica! Le había advertido que quería ver todo antes de presentarse con ella en ese lugar pero lo que lo tenia mas inquieto era ¿Cómo le iba a pedir a Ginny salir con el? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Y si le decía que no? Le había pedido a Hermione ayuda y ella simplemente le dijo que se lo pidiera sin rodeos ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! Había tenido infinidad de oportunidades para hacerlo pero siempre le ganaban los nervios. Albus había provocado muchas más pero seguía sin salirle la voz.

Scorpius estaba en una mesa de la sala común escribiendo muy concentrado, Ron lo observaba desde el sillón pensando que tramaba algo al ver que escribía y escribía sin parar. Se levanto y se sentó frente a él.

- ¿Qué escribes?

- Una carta a Rose.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

- A ningún lado.

- Entonces ¿Por qué le escribes una carta? Mejor díselo de frente.

- Es una carta de san Valentín, a ella le gusta que le escriba cartas junto con el regalo que le doy ¿tu ya le compraste el regalo a la Sra. Wesl…perdón a Hermione?

- No, le dije a Rose que podría ser un libro.

- Recuerdo el día que le regale un libro a Rose – se quedo pensando.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me golpeo la cabeza con el libro – Ron frunció el ceño – me dijo que si no me quise romper la cabeza pensando en que regalarle ella me la iba a romper.

- Es mi hija pero ¿Cómo la aguantas?

- La amo – dijo sonriendo – además tenia razón compre el primer libro que había visto y lo mas increíble fue que la contente con esto – le mostró el pergamino – con una carta nada mas.

- ¿Tu crees que Hermione me vaya a golpear la cabeza con el libro?

- No se ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar un regalo diferente?

- ¿Cómo que?

- Tal vez…una cajita de música a Rose le encantan.

- ¿Y donde consigo una de esas?

- Tú déjamelo a mí.

- Pero no tengo mucho dinero.

- No te preocupes, Rose aun tiene el que te gano jugando ajedrez, que por cierto tu mismo le enseñaste a jugar y desde que tenia como diez años siempre te ha ganado.

Faltaba dos días para san Valentín y Albus y Scorpius ya tenían todo preparado.

- Si quieres podemos ir hoy después de clases para que veas como quedo todo – le dijo Albus a Harry sentado frente a él en el comedor durante el desayuno, Scorpius recién llegaba y se sentó a un lado de Albus – anoche dejamos ya todo listo, no falta nada.

- Quedo perfecto, mejor a como lo dejamos James y yo cuando le pedí a Rose que fuera mi novia.

- ¿Ya se reconciliaron? – le pregunto Harry.

- Si ya, la lleve anoche con nosotros y eso la puso contenta.

- ¿En que quedaste con mamá?

- Bueno…todavía no le he dicho nada.

- ¿Qué?

- Es que no se como…

- Por Dios papá la vas a llevar a Hogsmeade no a la cama – Harry lo fulmino con la mirada y Scorpius empezó a toser debido a lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

- Escúchame bien jovencito, seremos de la misma edad pero yo voy a ser tu padre así que desde ahorita me vas respetando ¿entendiste?

- Perdón.

- Te espero en el campo para el entrenamiento – se levanto sin dejar de clavarle la mirada.

- Te pasaste – le dijo Scorpius cuando Harry salía por la puerta del comedor – menos mal que no se lo dijiste a tu padre adulto sino ahorita ya estarías con la boca llena de burbujas y espuma de jabón – y empezaron a reírse los dos.

- Es cierto, eso fue lo que le hizo a James ¿verdad?

- Seria bueno que le empezara a enseñar ese hechizo a tu padre.

- Ni se te ocurra. Demonios ¿y si no le dice nada a mi mamá?

- Tiene que hacerlo.

- En el entrenamiento…tiene que ser hoy en el entrenamiento y si no tendré que pensar en otra cosa, pero mis padres van a tener su primera cita el día de san Valentín cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Al comienzo pense en mandarlos juntos a la excursion en Hogsmeade (fue algo que siempre quise leer en los libros) pero releyendo el libro se habian cancelado debido a lo que le paso a Katie Bell asi que como estoy tratando de ser muy fiel al libro tuve que inventar lo del pasillo, esa es la ventaja de los fics que todo puede pasar jejeje.

¿Quien diria que Scorpius fuera el que le iba a ayudar a Ron con Hermione? Pobre Albus como batalla con sus padres ¿verdad?

La historia de James y Meredith es como la de James y Lily Potter (me encantan) y pues Albus sigue solterito tipo Harry pero a él lo que le apasiona mas es el quidditch ademas puse ese comentario de que no todos tenian la suerte de él para que Harry se diera cuenta que Ginny es perfecta para él.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny iba rumbo al campo de Quidditch para el entrenamiento pero antes se detuvo en el baño del segundo piso. Al entrar vio que estaba Cho platicando con otra chica de Ravenclaw que no conocía, estaban hablando de Harry así que decidió escucharla mientras fingía arreglarse el cabello frente al espejo.

- Te digo que lo escuche muy claro, Harry le decía a ese chico Albus sobre una cita el día de san Valentín.

- ¿Y tu crees que sea contigo la cita?

- ¿Con quien mas? Yo soy la única chica de Hogwarts que le ha gustado a Harry, desde cuarto año quiere salir conmigo y el año pasado salimos a Hogsmeade exactamente el día de san Valentín, pero las cosas no resultaron bien y pues lo mas seguro es que quiera compensarlo este año. Desde que tuvimos ese pequeño incidente yo no he visto que a Harry le interese otra chica así que lo mas seguro es que me pida una cita para festejar san Valentín – salieron del baño riéndose emocionadas.

- Idiotas – dijo Ginny – pero tu eres aun mas idiota por decirle a Albus que dejara que Harry saliera con Cho – dijo mirándose en el espejo.

Al llegar al campo unos chicos esperaban a Ginny para ponerse de acuerdo en un trabajo, pero Harry no podía quitarles la vista de encima. Albus solo le hacia señas de que se calmara y que no fuera a discutir con Ginny, pero es que el hecho de que ese tipo en particular se le acercara de mas para decirle algo en el oído hacia que su temperamento empezara salir a flote. Y las cosas empeoraron porque se quedaron a ver todo el entrenamiento y de vez en cuando le gritaban a Ginny uno que otro piropo.

Cuando termino el entrenamiento Ginny salía del vestuario a toda prisa, no soportaba estar cerca de Harry al saber que planeaba una cita con Cho.

- ¿Tienes prisa? – le dijo Harry saliendo del vestuario - ¿No quieres hacer esperar a tus amiguitos?

- No, tenemos mucho trabajo.

- Pues diciéndose cosas en el oído no creo que terminen rápido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo caminando directamente hacia él viéndolo a los ojos – ya me canse de que me trates así.

- ¿Así como? ¿Diciéndote la verdad sobre tus amiguitos?

- Mira yo no me meto en tus cosas así que déjame en paz que no estoy de humor.

- Claro pero cuando te decían esa bola de piropos lo bien que les sonreías.

- ¡Moco murciélago! – le apunto con su varita a la cara.

- Maldita sea Ginevra – le decía enojado tratando de quitarse todos los mocos embarrados en su cara.

- ¡No me llames Ginevra!

- ¿Qué pasa? – salía Albus del vestuario - ¿Otra vez peleando?

- Mira lo que me hizo tu madre.

- Te lo mereces para que dejes de estarme molestando, dedícate a tus cosas.

- Ya me cansaron los dos – dijo Albus haciendo un movimiento de varita y dejándole limpia la cara a Harry.

- ¡QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME HACES ESO!

- ¡NO ME GRITES!

- ¡YA LOS DOS! No puedo creer que nada mas se la pasen peleando ¿Qué les cuesta al menos llevarse bien? Crecí creyendo que mis padres habían estado enamorados toda la vida por la forma en que se comportan y eso ha hecho que mis hermanos y yo seamos felices al ver a nuestros padres juntos y enamorados. Pero que decepción al saber que ustedes no son ni la sombra de lo que son mis verdaderos padres y se los voy a demostrar, síganme.

Harry y Ginny ni se voltearon a ver y salieron detrás de Albus. Ginny les dijo a sus compañeros que después los alcanzaba en la biblioteca y salio corriendo detrás de Harry y Albus llegando al séptimo piso.

Entraron a la sala de menesteres donde solamente estaba un pensadero en medio.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Ginny.

- Un pensadero, papá tiene uno en su despacho y nos ha enseñado como usarlo. Bien lo que les voy a mostrar es solamente un día común y corriente en la casa durante las vacaciones del verano pasado y ahí se podrán dar cuenta que su comportamiento es completamente diferente al de mis padres.

Albus saco su pensamiento y lo puso en el pensadero. Ginny no sabia que hacer así que Albus la tomo del brazo para sumergirla en el pensadero y los tres aparecieron en una habitación decorada con pósters de jugadores de Quidditch, banderines de Gryffindor y grupos de rock muggle. En medio de la habitación estaba una cama con un chico en boxers dormido boca abajo y alrededor ropa tirada en el piso.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos y abrieron la puerta apareciendo Ginny con más edad pero casi sin ninguna diferencia, excepto que ahora tenía el cuerpo un poco más embarnecido y el cabello mas corto. Harry no podía creer lo bella que se veía, a pesar de haber tenido tres hijos seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, por su parte Ginny se sintió asombrada de ella misma al ver que, a pesar de los años, se conservaba muy bien.

_- Bebito ya levántate – decía Ginny recogiendo la ropa tirada con la varita – cariño precioso arriba mi amor._

_- Mamá me llamo Albus._

_- Vamos arriba tu papá ya esta preparando el desayuno ¿Cuándo será el día que pongas la ropa sucia en el cesto? Bebito no te vuelvas a dormir._

_- Un rato más – se puso la almohada en la cabeza._

_- No mi amor ya es muy tarde – le quito la almohada y le dio un beso en la frente – anda corazón baja ya – le dio una nalgada y salio de la habitación._

- Me llamo Albus mamá – le dijo mientras su yo del recuerdo se levantaba para ir al baño.

- Pero si soy cariñosa contigo.

- Si solo que a veces se te sale decirme bebito o pedacito de mi y no se que tantas cosas delante de mis amigos.

Harry vio una fotografía de tres niños que tenia su hijo en su escritorio, era una muy parecida a la que él tenia con la diferencia que en lugar de una niña castaña era un niña pelirroja y que en lugar de un niño pelirrojo había un niño rubio, pero el niño que estaba en medio sonriéndole a la cámara era exactamente igual solo que sin lentes.

Albus había salido del baño ya vestido con un pantalón de pijama, una camiseta de manga corta y descalzo.

- Vivimos en Valle Godric – les decía Albus bajando las escaleras siguiendo a su yo del recuerdo. Harry y Ginny veían la casa con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – Vamos acá esta la cocina y a esto es a lo que me estaba refiriendo – les dijo señalando adentro de la cocina.

Harry y Ginny entraron y se vieron así mismos besándose frente a la estufa. Harry, quien ahora se veía mucho mas maduro con unas pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos, llevaba una palita de cocina en la mano mientras que Ginny sostenía en su mano un plato con huevo y tocino. Era un beso tierno y dulce que los hizo sonrojar evitando verse mutuamente, pero fue interrumpido por Albus.

_- Buenos días – dijo sacando jugo del refrigerador sin sorprenderse al ver a sus padres besándose._

_- Hola bebito aquí esta tu desayuno ¿Quieres pan? _

_- ¿Albus vas a ir hoy con Rose? – le pregunto Harry._

_- No ella y Scorpius van a venir, si mamá dame dos._

- Y ese que viene ahí es James – les dijo Albus. Harry sintió que se le salía el corazón al ver a su hijo mayor, era muy parecido a su padre tal y como lo había visto en el recuerdo de Snape el año pasado, solo que el cabello un poco mas rojizo. Ginny sonrío al ver que sus dos hijos se parecían demasiado a Harry y se sentía orgullosa de que ella iba a ser su madre.

_- James por Dios ponte un pantalón._

_- Hace mucho calor mamá._

_- Pero no tanta como para que bajes a desayunar en calzones._

_- No son calzones son boxers y parecen mas bien shorts._

_- Pero siguen siendo calzones._

_- James ¿Cuánto te pongo de tocino? – le preguntaba Harry._

_- Todo – le contesto empezando a leer la sección deportiva del profeta._

_- Debí suponerlo._

_- Mamá ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner que el mejor entrenador del año fue Jonathan Reese?_

_- No fui yo fueron las encuestas que hizo mi jefe._

_- Pues dile a tu jefe que se puede meter sus encuestas por donde le quepan._

_- El mejor fue Oliver Wood – dijo Albus dando una mordida a su pan._

_- Si yo también pensé eso pero al parecer Reese gano por muy poca diferencia – dijo Ginny sirviéndole el desayuno a James - ¿Dónde esta Lily?_

_- En el teléfono._

_- ¿Tan temprano? ¿Con quien habla? – James se encogió de hombros – Esta niña que no se despega de ese teléfono, ya mi amor siéntate a desayunar yo termino aquí – Ginny le dio otro beso en la boca a Harry y este se fue a sentar junto a James._

_- ¿Puedes creer que el mundial pasado fue el doble de gente que en años anteriores? – le pregunto James a su padre – y todo por el estúpido de Hanks que trae loca a todas las mujeres._

_- Incluida tu novia – le dijo Albus._

_- Si caramba tiene quien sabe cuantas fotos del tipo ese, algún día se las voy a venir quemando._

_- ¿Te imaginas lo que sentía yo cuando supe que los pósters de su madre eran los mas vendidos en las tiendas de Quidditch? Nunca quise saber en donde estaban pegados ni que grado de imaginación tenían los chicos que los compraban._

_- Tonto – le servia el desayuno Ginny._

_- Pero Hugo no puedo creer que la bruta de tu novia no sepa quien es Lady Gaga – entro Lily a la cocina aun con el teléfono en la mano vestida en pijama de conejitos, con el cabello recogido con un chongo y unas pantuflas de Bob esponja._

Ginny no podía creer el parecido que tenía con su hija, era ella misma cuando tenía esa edad. Harry sonrío al saber que esa niña tan preciosa era su hija, su princesa.

_- Buenos días – saludo Harry._

_- Hola papi – le mando un beso desde su silla – aunque sea una sangre limpia, no creo que no sepa quien es Lady Gaga, por Dios Hugo es Lady Gaga, lo que pasa es que tu novia es una hueca…_

_- Lily – la regaño Harry._

_- Si James me va a llevar._

_- ¿A dónde? – frunció el ceño James viendo a Lily._

_- Espérame Hugo…al concierto de Lady Gaga – le dijo a su hermano._

_- Yo no te voy a llevar._

_- Mi papá me dijo que si no me llevaban ustedes no iba._

_- Pues no vas – le dijo James – o que te lleve Albus._

_- A mi no me gusta esa tipa, yo te llevo a ver a Metálica si quieres._

_- No yo quiero ver a Lady Gaga y tu James me vas a llevar._

_- Ya te dije que no._

_- Meredith me dijo que quería ir y pues como siempre la acompañas a todos lados pues me voy con ustedes._

_- Mendiga enana tramposa seguramente tú le hablaste para decirle que fuéramos._

_- ¿Yo?_

_- Como si no te conociera, es exactamente lo que hiciste para ir al concierto de U2._

_- Ni te quejes que bien que aprovechaste la situación para estarla besando – acomodo de nuevo el teléfono en su oído - si Hugo Meredith, James y yo pasamos por ti – Lily colgó el teléfono y le cerro el ojo a James quien negaba con la cabeza._

_- Es la última vez Lily._

_- Pero bien que le cumples los caprichitos a tu novia pero a mi no._

_- Cuando tengas novio que te los cumpla él._

_- Pues ya lo tuviera si no fueras un cadillo en medio de…_

_- Ya dejen de discutir – les decía Ginny sirviéndole el desayuno a su hija y sentándose ella a tomar su café – James cariño quiero que después de desayunar recojas tu cuarto._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Hoy tengo la reunión de tus tías aquí en la casa._

_- ¿Y la van a tener en mi cuarto?_

_- Obedece a tu madre – le dijo Harry._

_En eso suena el teléfono y Lily contesta inmediatamente sorprendiendo a Harry y a Ginny por la rapidez de su hija._

_- Bueno… hola Meredith – James le pide que le de el teléfono – si aquí esta en la mesa desayunando en calzones._

_- Dame eso enana – le quita el teléfono y se va rumbo a la sala – hola mi amor…_

_- Me tengo que ir a trabajar – se levanta Ginny - ¿A quien le toca recoger la cocina?_

_- A James – contestan Albus y Lily al mismo tiempo._

_- Paso por ti al profeta – Harry la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso de despedida._

_- Te espero entonces – le dio otro beso – te amo._

_- Yo también._

De repente ya estaban de nuevo en la sala de menesteres frente al pensadero.

- Tampoco les pido que se lleven como ellos, digo si no son novios no tienen porque andarse besando cada vez que se cruzan en su camino, pero al menos si se comportaran como gente decente…

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Harry al ver que Albus se dirigía a la puerta.

- Ya nos vamos, tenemos clases – Harry y Ginny se vieron mutuamente pensando lo mismo.

- ¿Puedes mostrarnos otro recuerdo?

- Pero…

- Solo uno…por favor.

- Bien ¿Cómo que quisieran ver?

- Cualquier cosa de ti y de tus hermanos – Albus sonrío maliciosamente.

- Recuerdo algo, era muy chico pero aun así recuerdo ciertas cosas.

Hicieron el mismo procedimiento y apareciendo exactamente en el mismo lugar pero ahora decorado de diferente manera: snitches en toda la pared. Una cuna en medio de la habitación les llamo la atención y se acercaron a ella. De repente salto un niño aproximadamente de dos años con el cabello negro revuelto y unos ojos verdes pispiretos.

- Albus eres tú, pero estas precioso – le decía dulcemente Ginny, Harry tenía una sonrisa boba.

_- Mami… ¡Mami! ¡Mami!_

_- Hola campeón – entraba Harry tallándose los ojos._

_- Papi – saltaba Albus en su cuna – Papi jugal, papi jugal._

_- No Al son las dos de la mañana papi tiene que dormir porque tiene que trabajar._

_- No dolmil no…jugal._

_- Mira tu osito te dice que tú también te tienes que dormir._

_- No osito dolmil no…mami._

_- Mami esta dormida porque esta cansada._

_- Mami golda_.

Ginny se tapo la boca con las manos ahogando un grito asustada mientras que Albus se mantenía atrás de ellos riéndose muy despacio.

- Era un bebe Ginny – le dijo Harry tranquilamente – seguramente lo dijo sin pensar.

_- ¿Mami esta gorda? – Albus sonrío asintiendo - Si mami esta gorda pero no le vayas a decir, ese es un secreto entre nosotros_.

Ginny fulmino con la mirada a Harry quien ni siquiera quería voltear a verla, ya podía sentir de nuevo los mocos en su cara si lo hacia, Albus se reía un poco mas fuerte.

_- Harry – llamaba Ginny desde la otra habitación._

_- Mami ya se despertó, vamos con ella – Harry cargo a Albus y salio de la habitación._

Tanto Albus como Harry se disponían a seguirlo pero Ginny se quedo parada.

- No quiero ver a esa gorda – decía cruzada de brazos.

- Mamá por favor – Albus la jalo para que los acompañara.

Llegaron a la habitación contigua encontrando a Ginny con una panza enorme tratando de levantarse de la cama. Harry dejo a Albus encima de la cama y ayudo a Ginny a levantarse.

_- Ginny ya te habías podido quedar dormida._

_- No me acomodo bien._

_- Mami golda._

_- Si mi amor mami esta gorda por culpa de tu padre – Albus empezó a saltar en la cama ya sin ponerles atención – porque el señor no se pudo esperar una hora en lo que preparaba una poción anticonceptiva – lo vio directamente a los ojos una vez que ya pudo ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Harry._

_- Ginny tres semanas, tres semanas en la misión de Rusia y tú querías que me esperara una hora._

Harry y Ginny estaban completamente rojos y Albus se les acerco.

- Eso si que no lo recordaba, entonces ¿Lily nació por culpa de los rusos?

- Cállate – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_Ginny caminaba como pingüino, tenía una panza enorme y se notaba que no la estaba pasando nada bien. Harry iba detrás de ella con los brazos estirados como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer._

_- Mi espalda me esta matando – de pronto se detuvo haciendo un gesto de dolor._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Harry asustado._

_- Otra vez lo mismo…Albus no saltes cariño te puedes hacer daño – pero Albus seguía saltando._

_- ¿Quieres que vayamos a San Mungo?_

_- ¿Para que? Toda la semana he tenido este dolor y siempre me regresan con su frase "pero si faltan dos semanas" – dijo remedando a los sanadores – odio que hagan eso ¡Auch!_

_- Ginny mejor vamos._

_- No ya paso, voy al baño._

_- ¿Te ayudo?_

_- No tú cuida a Albus que no salte en la cama._

_- Ven Albus vamos a dormir ya._

_- Dolmil no – decía saltando._

_- Mira te voy a leer un cuento – Albus pareció interesado y se sentó a un lado de él – Érase una – bostezo – Érase una vez un conejo que…un conejo - Harry se había quedado dormido así que Albus al ver que su padre no hacia nada se volvió a levantar para seguir brincando en la cama._

_- Harry – salía Ginny del baño tocándose el vientre – Harry ya…ahora si ya… ¡Harry!_

_- ¿Qué? – se despertó sobresaltado y vio a Ginny haciendo gestos de dolor - ¿Ya? Pero si faltan dos semanas._

_- No me digas eso – le dijo entre dientes – trae el bolso, llama a Ron para que venga por los niños, prepara el auto, le das las medicinas a Ron para los niños, ayúdame a ponerme mi bata, tráeme mis otros zapatos ¿Qué haces? _

_- Busco tu varita._

_- ¿Para que?_

_- Para que no me hechices como lo has hecho en otras dos ocasiones._

_- Maldita sea Potter muévete, no ven…ven – lo tomo de los dos brazos y recargo su frente en el pecho de Harry mientras que el también la tomaba de sus brazos – Ay, me duele._

_- Si mi amor ya me di cuenta por la manera en que me clavas las uñas en mis brazos – le decía haciendo gestos de dolor._

_- Ya, ya paso ve por el bolso recuerda poner mi bata rosa. Albus vamos a cambiarte porque va a venir tío Ron ¿ya llamaste a Ron?_

_- Ya voy._

_- No ven…ven – empezaba otra contracción y Harry hacia los mismo gestos pero aun así trataba de acariciar la espalda de Ginny – ya paso._

_- Excelente – decía sobandose los brazos, tomo su varita y envío a su ciervo a avisarle a Ron – despiértalo como el lo hizo cuando nació Rose._

_- Apúrate Harry, Albus deja de saltar._

_- Ya esta todo ¿Estas segura que ahora si?_

_- ¡No seas idiota Potter! – le dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo – Mami no dijo eso mi amor – ahora veía dulcemente a Albus quien había dejado de saltar al ver a su mamá enojada – Ay otra contracción._

_- Inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala._

_- Ya lo se ¿quieres callarte?_

_- Pudiste despertarme de mejor modo ¿no crees? – llego Ron adormilado._

_- Las medicinas de los niños están en la cocina, James esta…_

_- Si, si, si ya se, he pasado por esto cuando nació Albus y espero que esta sea la ultima vez._

_- Mami pego papi._

_- ¿En serio Albus? Esa es la mejor noticia que he escuchado hasta ahora ¿Quieres ir con Rose?_

_- Ti Lose, Lose – empezó a saltar de nuevo._

_- Bien vamos a jugar a "Lo que Rose hace" y ¿sabes que esta haciendo Rose? – Albus negó con la cabeza - ¡Dormir! Vamos por James, el nos esta ganando porque ya esta dormido – cargo a Albus y miro a su cuñado – suerte esta vez, los veo en el hospital._

_- Dolmil no, dolmil no._

_Se volvió todo oscuro y después aparecieron en los pasillos de San Mungo. Ron llevaba a James y a Albus tomados de la mano, entraron a una habitación y vieron a Ginny dormida en la cama y a Harry cargando a una bebe cubierta con una manta rosa. Ron los sentó en una silla y Harry se acerco a ellos._

_- Conozcan a su hermana – ambos niños asomaron sus cabecitas para ver a la bebe en brazos de su padre._

_- Es una niña – decía James con cara de asco - ¿Por qué una niña? Yo no quiero, dile a mi mamá que la regrese y que se la cambien por un niño._

_- No James mira es preciosa, se parece a Rose cuando nació ¿acaso no quieres a Rose? _

_- Si – dijo resignado._

_- Se llama Lily Luna ¿les gusta? – ambos niños asintieron._

_- ¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto Ron mientras Harry le pasaba a la recién nacida para que la cargara._

_- Igual solo que ahora sin varita, no siento mi mano creo que me la fracturo._

_- Ni me digas que Hermione solo le falta un mes y ya me están entrando los nervios, no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo como cuando nació Rose._

_- Pues a Ginny le faltaban dos semanas._

Regresaron del recuerdo completamente felices. Albus pensó que el haberles mostrado su recuerdo cuando nació su hermana haría que ellos se sintieran conectados y al parecer había funcionado porque se veían mutuamente y sonreían.

- Era tan chiquita y coloradita – le decía Harry a Ginny.

- Si era más pequeña que tu brazo y su cabellito…

- Pelirrojo y hermoso como el tuyo.

- ¿Te imaginas cuando nazcan James y Albus?

- Creo que van a nacer con una mata de cabello en la cabeza – soltaron una carcajada los dos.

- No se burlen de mi cabello.

- Eres hermoso bebito – le dio un beso Ginny y Albus rodó los ojos.

- Albus mamá, me llamo Albus, será mejor que nos vayamos.

- Bebito de mi alma, corazón mío…

- Pedacito de mi, cariñito precioso – le seguía la corriente Harry a Ginny para molestar a Albus mientras salían de la sala de menesteres.

- Muy graciosos.

- ¿Albus mañana nos puedes mostrar mas recuerdos?

- Si se portan bien si.

Después de clases Albus y Scorpius llevaron a Harry y a Ron a Hogsmeade. Albus a enseñarle a Harry como había quedado el lugar para la cita y Scorpius llevo a Ron para que escogiera la cajita de música que le regalaría a Hermione.

El lugar era acogedor, con flores y poca luz. Una mesa para dos con velas y debidamente preparada para la cena con la loza y las copas listas, le mostró el menú y el vino que había mandado pedir.

- Y aquí esta para que pongas la música – le mostraba Albus el aparato listo con música romántica – cuando lleguen puedes ponerla con un volumen muy bajo pero cuando la saques a bailar puedes subirle un poco.

- ¿Bailar? – pregunto asustado Harry.

- Claro papá, la sacas a bailar ya después de cenar y si quieren pueden salir a pasar a Hogsmeade. La ventaja es que ya va a estar un poco oscuro y pues espero que nadie te reconozca.

- Pero…yo no se bailar.

- Eso ya lo se pero al menos inténtalo, bueno eso es lo que haces en el futuro.

- Pero…será mejor que nos saltemos esa parte.

- A mamá le encanta bailar.

- Pero…

- A ver ven te voy a enseñar, pon tu mano en mi cintura.

- ¿En donde?

Mientras tanto Scorpius había llevado a Ron a una tienda donde había encontrado varios diseños de cajitas de música.

- ¿Cuál te gusta?

- No se, todas son…aburridas – hizo un gesto con la boca.

- Eres igual a Hugo – sonrío Scorpius – siempre me critica porque dice que consiento mucho a Rose y compro cosas…aburridas.

- ¿Te llevas bien con Hugo?

- Si es un gran chico y le encanta el Quidditch dice que se va a quedar con mi puesto de guardián.

- ¿Tu eres el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor?

- Si.

- No sabía.

- Tenemos muchas cosas en común Ron aparte de que tu hija y yo somos novios. Mira esta le encanto a Rose cuando me acompaño – le mostraba una cajita – le podemos poner una flor adentro y una nota ¿Qué te parece?

- Esta bonita pero me gustaría que me enseñaras a hacer el hechizo de la flor que le mandaste a Rose en lugar de que solo este la flor ahí.

- Claro – le sonrío – me lo enseño mi papá.

Ya de regreso en el colegio Harry y Albus iban caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la sala común cuando se encuentran con Dean Thomas.

- Albus ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro – Dean volteo a ver a Harry – no hay problema el puede escuchar.

- Bien, mira cuando Ginny y yo éramos novios tu…bueno tu siempre querías estar cerca de ella y fue por eso que…

- Terminaron.

- Si y pues francamente pensé que tu estabas interesado en ella así que yo no volví a insistir con Ginny pero ya ha pasado tiempo y veo que tu y ella no son nada mas que amigos y quería preguntarte si…

- ¿Estoy interesado en ella? ¿Si pienso pedirle que sea mi novia?

- Si.

- Pues no – le dijo tranquilamente – ella me cae muy bien, es muy bonita y muy inteligente pero no estoy interesado en ella, así que si piensas pedirle que regrese contigo por mi no te detengas – Harry quería matar a Albus en ese mismo momento.

- ¿En serio? – sonrío Dean.

- Claro, es mas te pido disculpas por lo que paso y si Ginny decide regresar contigo te prometo que mantendré distancia con ella.

- Gracias Albus sabia que eras un buen chico. Adiós.

Harry se había quedado en shock y fulminando con la mirada a Albus, quería agarrarlo del cuello y ahorcarlo en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – le dijo molesto.

- ¿Qué cosa? – se hizo el desentendido.

- Lo que le acabas de decir a Dean, nada mas falto que le entregaras a Ginny en los brazos.

- No exageres.

- ¿Estas loco? Se supone que estas de mi parte.

- Y así es – se paro frente a Harry viéndolo directamente a los ojos – yo ya te ayude ahora solo falta que TU le pidas una cita a mi mamá y si no te apuras te la van a ganar. Yo que tu Potter en este mismo momento me iría a buscarla. Mira para que veas que estoy de tu parte te presto mi mapa para que la encuentres antes que Dean. Suerte – se dio la media vuelta dejando a su padre solo en el pasillo.

Harry tomo su mapa y trago saliva. Empezó a sudar, saco su varita del pantalón para abrir el mapa y vio que las manos también le sudaban. Ya no había vuelta atrás era en ese mismo momento que tenia que pedirle a Ginny una cita.

* * *

Que gacho Albus jejeje pero fue una manera de presionar a Harry, si no se apuraba le ganaban el mandado.

Solo para aclarar lo de lady Gaga, U2 y Metálica eran un ejemplo de que eran artistas o grupos del momento, porque para esos años Lady Gaga ya estaria mas viejita, pero como dice el chapulin colorado : la idea era esa.

Este capitulo lo tenia pensado desde hace mucho cuando se me ocurrio la idea de este fic asi que por fin lo pude sacar y me encanto.

Bueno me despido de todos agradeciendo por haber leido este capitulo y deseandoles Feliz Navidad! espero que la pasen muy contentos y con la familia.

Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

Busco el nombre de Ginny Weasley en el mapa encontrándolo en el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que rápidamente busco el nombre de Snape viendo que estaba en la oficina del director. Cerro el mapa guardándolo en la parte trasera de su pantalón y camino lo mas rápido posible.

Abrió la puerta para ver cuantas amigas estaban con ella como le indicaba el mapa pero se alegro y dio gracias a todos los santos que estaba sola.

Ginny practicaba hechizos de desarme con un maniquí que tenían en el salón de defensa muy parecido al que les daba la sala de menesteres cuando tenían sus practicas con el ED. Resoplaba enojada porque lograba quitarle la varita pero caía a lo mucho medio metro del maniquí.

- Maldita sea.

- Lo haces bien – Ginny volteo asustada, no se había dado cuenta que Harry estaba viéndola y que estaban completamente solos.

- Hola ¿buscabas a Snape?

- No – cerro la puerta - ¿Por qué te enojas si lograste desarmarlo?

- Quiero que su varita vuele muy lejos y solo logro que la suelte.

- Necesitas hacer el giro más rápido.

- Expelliarmus – exclamo Ginny y de nuevo la varita callo cerca – Demonios.

- No mira así – se puso detrás de ella y tomo su mano – dilo.

- Expelliarmus – volvió a exclamar Ginny pero su mano la movió Harry y la varita del maniquí salio disparada hacia el otro lado del salón.

- Es solo el movimiento, inténtalo tu sola.

- Expelliarmus – la varita salia disparada en la misma dirección que la anterior.

- Excelente – le sonrió.

- Gracias.

- ¿Practicas para los TIMOS?

- Si aun hay algunos que tengo que mejorar, no me gustan del todo.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Patronus.

- Pero en el ED lograste hacerlo muy bien.

- Si pero quiero que salga a la primera y se que voy a estar muy nerviosa, así que prefiero practicarlo muy bien antes.

- Solamente tienes que concentrarte en un momento feliz, olvida lo que tienes a tu alrededor. Recuerda que los dementores son peores que los profesores que te calificaran.

- Cierto – sonrió - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venia a buscarte – de nuevo empezaron los nervios y a sudarle las manos.

- ¿Para que?

- Lo que pasa es que…bueno ya sabes es febrero – Ginny frunció el ceño y asintió – y pues ya ves tiene varios días…y entre esos esta el 14 y me preguntaba si tenias planes para ese día.

- Supe que en el gran salón iban a hacer una cena especial, creo que hasta música iban a poner.

- Si algo me dijo Albus – Ginny recordó lo que dijo Cho sobre que él y Albus planeaban una cita para ese día - ¿Y pensabas ir?

- Siempre voy a cenar Harry – dijo empezando a guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

- Si es cierto…todos necesitamos comer…y la cena aquí es deliciosa…no cabe duda que los elfos cocinan muy bien…Hermione se enoja porque los tienen todo el día en la cocina… ¿Ya te vas?

- Si tengo que seguir estudiando.

- Ginny lo que pasa es que – se agarraba el cabello nervioso - te quería preguntar si…si tu…querías salir conmigo el 14 de febrero.

- ¿Salir? – frunció el ceño - ¿A dónde?

- Salir a cenar.

- ¿Al gran comedor?

- No, a otro lugar es decir…una cita – Ginny abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Una cita? – él asintió tímidamente – pero ¿Qué no estabas planeando una cita con Cho?

- ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño - ¿Yo? Claro que no ¿De donde sacaste eso?

- Escuche a Cho en el baño de chicas que tu y Albus planeaban una… - se quedo pensando.

- Si Albus me estaba ayudando.

- Entonces ¿la cita era conmigo?

- Si, claro si tu aceptas – después de salir de su asombro ella le sonrió - ¿eso es un si?

- Si.

- Bien – él también sonrió – bueno entonces el 14…a las siete…te espero en la sala común.

- ¿Pero a donde vamos?

- Eso es una sorpresa.

- Si Albus esta detrás de todo esto, tengo miedo.

- Si yo también pero no te preocupes ya esta todo arreglado. Bueno ya me voy – empezó a caminar hacia atrás – nos vemos, cuando necesites que te ayude con las practicas me dices…adiós.

Apenas salio del salón y corrió contento para buscar a Albus y decirle que lo había logrado. No podía creer que por fin iba a tener una cita con Ginny, su primera cita. Llego a su dormitorio encontrando a Albus y a Rose acostados en la cama platicando.

- Listo – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Ya le pediste una cita a mi mamá?

- Si.

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Albus que pregunta ¿no ves la cara de mi tío? Además era obvio que mi tía le diría que si.

- Cuéntame – dijo Albus ignorando a Rose.

- La encontré practicando hechizos y le ayude y pues así le dije sin tantos rodeos. Ella había escuchado a Cho que tú y yo planeábamos una cita y pensó que era con ella.

- ¿Con Cho? Tal vez por eso andaba de malas en el entrenamiento porque pensó que ibas a salir con Cho.

- No creo que Ginny sea celosa – Rose y Albus voltearon a verse y soltaron una fuerte y sonora carcajada.

- Mi tía…

- Celosa – se doblaban de la risa los dos.

- ¿De que se ríen?

- Perdón tío es que – le decía Rose secándose las lagrimas de risa – lo dijiste tan convencido.

- No creo que Ginny sea celosa – lo remedo Albus.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy celosa?

- No, pero definitivamente no me gustaría estar en tu lugar. Cuando una mujer que ella no conoce se te acerca, te ve como si te estuviera haciendo un cruciatus con la mirada.

- ¿Y yo que hago?

- Tiemblas. Para mí que algo te hizo para que te pongas tan nervioso cuando te ve así.

- Yo una vez escuche a mi papá que le platicaba a mi mamá que mi tía Ginny se entero que había venido una mujer auror de Estados Unidos muy guapa, que por cierto mi mamá le dio un pellizco bien fuerte cuando dijo "muy guapa".

- De esos que le da tu mamá a mi tío que hace que al pobre se le vaya el color de la cara.

- Si de esos.

- Entonces si era guapa.

- Bueno pues resulto que esa auror muy guapa estuvo en una misión contigo tío y que tuvieron que pasar la noche en una tienda de acampar porque estaban haciendo una investigación o algo así y que cuando se entero mi tía lo primero que hizo fue romperte un florero en la cabeza – Harry se puso pálido – y que mi papá tuvo que detenerla para que ya no te lanzara mas hechizos.

- Órale pues con razón tiemblas – le dijo Albus – mi mamá enojada es el mismísimo Voldemort.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny le platicaba a Hermione durante el desayuno que Harry le había pedido una cita para el día de san Valentín. Estaba tan contenta y al mismo tiempo nerviosa porque se trataba de Harry Potter, ese chico del cual estaba enamorada desde los 10 años.

- Estoy muy contenta por ti Ginny, ojala que tu hermano hubiera hecho lo mismo conmigo, pero francamente ni siquiera creo que me dará un regalo o al menos un saludo cariñoso.

- Hermione recuerda que estas enamorada del hombre mas despistado del mundo.

- Si, aquel que se tardo cuatro años para darse cuenta que yo era una chica.

- Francamente no entiendo que le ves.

- ¿A quien? – llego Rose para sentarse con ellas.

- A Ron – le contesto Ginny.

- Mi papá es un amor.

- ¿Serás algo de Hermione?

- En serio tía – le dijo Rose sonriendo – mi papá nos cuida mucho a los tres, siempre esta al pendiente de que no nos falte nada, a mi mamá la trata como una reina y siempre la consiente en todo solo para verla feliz – Hermione tenia una sonrisa algo boba – a veces suele ser un poquito enojon y terco como cuando le dije que Scorpius era mi novio, casi lo mato de un infarto pero nunca dude en decírselo, siempre nos ha dicho que le tengamos confianza para todo.

- Estamos hablando de Ron Weasley, mi hermano ¿y tu de quien hablas?

- Ginny – se quejo Hermione – Ron es lindo.

- Si y en cada pelea que tienen nos los haces saber.

- Si pelean mucho, papá siempre dice que mamá se ve preciosa cuando se enoja y que le encanta llenarla de besos para contentarla – Hermione se puso roja.

- Mira nada más ¿Quién lo diría? – dijo Ginny levantando la ceja y sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¿Tía que mañana tienes tu primera cita con mi tío?

- Si y la verdad no se que me voy a poner – cambio su rostro a preocupación.

- Pero tía si mi tío esta súper enamorado de ti, no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Si Albus nos mostró unos recuerdos de él y pues – sonrió tímidamente – si nos demostramos que estamos enamorados, lo que pasa es que estoy nerviosa porque en realidad no se cuando fue que se empezó a enamorar de mi.

- Ustedes nunca hablan de su pasado y eso es algo que siempre les he reclamado, según ustedes para hacernos sentirnos como cualquier otro mago o bruja pero lo único que han logrado es que nos enteremos por otras personas o por libros quienes son ustedes realmente y que hicieron cuando fueron estudiantes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunto Hermione.

- Lo que hicieron mi papá, mi tío Harry y tu para recuperar la piedra filosofal ¿recuerdas?, la ultima vez que se abrió la cámara secreta – Ginny abrió los ojos asombrada – el torneo de los tres magos, la muerte de Cedric Diggory, la ida al ministerio. Eso y mucho más lo supimos en las clases de Historia de la Magia.

Rose volteo a ver a Scorpius que venia junto con Albus, Ron y Harry dejando muy confundidas a Ginny y a Hermione. Se sentaron junto con ellas a desayunar. Harry veía de reojo a Ginny pero ella estaba aun pensando en todo lo que había dicho Rose que no se dio cuenta de nada.

Harry no dejo de recordarle a Albus que le había prometido que verían más recuerdos ese día, pero para su desgracia tenía muchas clases y un entrenamiento, así que no iban a tener tanto tiempo como a él le hubiera gustado.

Ginny estaba muy distraída durante el entrenamiento cosa que le llamo mucho la atención a Harry ya que para Ginny el Quidditch era sumamente importante. Mientras estaban practicando los cazadores tiros para meter goles, Ginny había fallado en la mayoría.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Harry deteniendo su escoba a un lado de ella sin dejar de ver a Albus volar hacia los aros.

- Terminando el entrenamiento te digo pero a solas – volteo a ver a Albus que había metido gol y volaba haciendo piruetas.

- ¡ALBUS! – le grito Harry.

- Condenado un día va venir cayéndose.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No lo se, te digo después. Controla a Albus por favor – voló rumbo a los aros.

- ¡ALBUS SIENTATE EN LA MALDITA ESCOBA!

Harry esperaba a que Ginny terminara de arreglarse después del entrenamiento en el vestidor. Había aprovechado que Albus se había adelantado con Rose y Scorpius para hablar a solas con Ginny.

- Gracias por esperarme.

- Me dejaste preocupado ¿Qué pasa? – empezaron a caminar juntos rumbo al colegio.

- Rose nos platico a Hermione y a mi que en el futuro nunca les contamos lo que vivimos ahora, lo dijo con cierto reproche…como si eso les hubiera dolido mucho.

- Si Albus también me dijo que siempre cambiamos de tema cuando preguntan cosas acerca de nosotros.

- ¿Tu crees que esta bien? ¿Crees que vamos a hacer lo correcto?

- No lo se, pero podemos preguntarle a Albus que es lo que piensa acerca de eso, digo no tenemos que ocultarle nada si esta con nosotros ahorita. Le recordé que queríamos ver más recuerdos así que en la sala de menesteres le podemos preguntar.

Ya una vez reunidos los tres en la sala de menesteres tanto Ginny como Harry se sentaron en los sillones cómodos que le habían pedido a la sala. A Albus se le hizo un poco extraño que hubiera solo unos sillones ya que pensaba que sus padres solo querían ver sus recuerdos y en toda la sala aun no había un pensadero disponible, así que opto por sentarse en un sillón también.

- Cariño tú nos habías comentado que nunca queremos hablar sobre nuestra vida mientras fuimos estudiantes.

- Si nunca lo hacen.

- ¿Eso te molesta? ¿Tus hermanos te han comentado algo al respecto?

- Pues imaginen como nos sentimos al enterarnos en la clase de historia de la magia que tu madre estuvo a punto de morir en la cámara secreta y que tu padre mato a un basilisco para salvarla. Y lo mas gracioso son los exámenes: Menciona las tres pruebas que tuvo que pasar Harry Potter para ser ganador del torneo de los tres magos. Tenia que ir a la biblioteca para saber como le hiciste para aguantar la respiración durante una hora en el lago porque cuando te escribía una carta para que me platicaras simplemente me decías que pusiera atención a las clases.

- ¿Alguna vez me lo reprochaste?

- No, quise hacerlo recién entre a Hogwarts pero James me lo impidió.

- ¿James?

- Si, siempre peleo con él pero realmente lo admiro mucho porque a él le toco la peor parte. Estaba muy contento de entrar a Hogwarts pero al día siguiente tuvieron que ir al colegio a verlo, recuerdo que los veía muy preocupados a los dos. Iban al colegio seguido a verlo durante unos días ya después dejaron de hacerlo. James me platico la verdad la primera noche que estuve aquí. Simplemente no lo podía creer – suspiro – mi papi, aquel que me cargaba y aventaba hacia arriba para hacerme reír, era famoso por haber matado a un mago muy malo. Me puse a llorar y James me abrazaba – sonrió al recordarlo - Para él fue muy difícil su primer año, ser el centro de atención solo por ser el primer hijo de Harry Potter que pisaba Hogwarts y que todos esperaban que tuviera superpoderes o algo por el estilo. Gracias a su carácter logro romper con ese estigma así que para cuando yo llegue y me nombraron para que el sombrero me seleccionara hubo murmullos y todos me veían como si tuviera tres cabezas, pero desde que me senté a un lado de James no me soltó hasta que me quede dormido.

- ¿Hubieras preferido que Harry te hubiera dicho la verdad antes de ir a Hogwarts? – le pregunto Ginny al ver que Harry tenia la mirada puesta en el piso.

- Al comienzo si pero ya después James me hizo ver que en Hogwarts era solamente Albus Potter y que si tenia que presentar un trabajo donde describiera exactamente lo que ocurrió entre Voldemort y Harry Potter tenia que ir a la biblioteca y buscar la información tal y como los demás estudiantes.

- Entonces para los tres fue difícil su primer día en Hogwarts.

- Con Lily fue diferente. James y yo tomamos la decisión de que las maravillosas historias que nos pedía que le contáramos de Hogwarts fueran de un héroe que peleo toda su vida para matar a un mago muy malo. Para cuando llego al colegio y se enteró que su papá era ese héroe y eso agregado a que ya había dos Potter en el colegio, no le afecto tanto.

- Siento mucho que ustedes hayan pasado por eso.

- Solo fue al comienzo de entrar a Hogwarts. Todos estuvimos en escuela muggle antes de venir aquí, así que no duro mucho.

- Me imagino que fue difícil ese primer día al llegar aquí – Ginny le tomo una mano.

- Si – se quedo pensando - ¿Quieren verlo?

Automáticamente se apareció el pensadero y llevaron a cabo el procedimiento para ver dicho recuerdo. Estaban en medio de muchos estudiantes de diferentes edades que bajaban del expreso de Hogwarts, Ginny y Harry volteaban hacia todos lados para buscar a su hijo mientras Albus ya tenia la vista fija en él mismo a la edad de once años. Cuando Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia donde veía Albus fue ver a Harry de nuevo, como aquella ocasión en que lo vio por primera vez en su vida, el mismo cabello alborotado y esos ojos verdes reflejando angustia. Harry sonrió al verlo con esa carita de miedo tomando de la mano a una niña pelirroja con el cabello alborotado y con la misma expresión en su rostro.

_- Aquí están._

_- ¿Dónde estabas James? Te dijo muy claramente mi tía Ginny que estuvieras con nosotros._

_- Rose ya se que no puedes vivir sin mi – Rose rodó los ojos y bufo molesta – pero debes de ser considerada con las demás chicas de Hogwarts, todas quieren tenerme nada mas para ellas._

_- Deja que se entere mi tía, le voy a decir que en todo el viaje casi no estuviste con nosotros._

_- Si no estaba yo estaban nuestros primos, así que no estuvieron solos._

_- Allá esta Hagrid, papá dijo que fuéramos con él en cuanto llegáramos._

_- Si pero primero acompáñenme._

_James los tomo de las manos y los llevo a un lugar algo separado de los demás estudiantes en donde solo se encontraban seis chicos, la mayoría pelirrojos. Los soltó y se unió al grupo de ellos viéndolos fijamente._

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Harry.

- Los Weasley – Ginny sonrió – es como una especie de bienvenida familiar. Ellos son Victoire, Dominique y Louis – los señalaba con el dedo – son hijos de mis tíos Bill y Fleur, las dos chicas pelirrojas que están juntas son Molly y Lucy, hijas de mis tíos Percy y Audrey y el que esta a un lado de James es Fred, hijo de mi tíos George y Angelina. Esta tradición la inicio Ted pero él ya se graduó.

- ¿De quien es hijo Ted?

- Ted es tu ahijado, es hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks pero ellos – suspiro – ellos murieron hace años y tú lo educaste como si fuera tu propio hijo, así que Ted es como nuestro hermano.

Harry y Ginny se sorprendieron por esa información quisieron preguntar mas sobre eso pero Albus les señalo el recuerdo, voltearon a ver que una chica rubia se acercaba y se agachaba para estar a la misma altura que ellos.

_- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts – les dijo Victoire – desde hoy empieza una nueva etapa en su vida llena de aventuras. Todos vamos a estar al pendiente de ustedes por cualquier cosa que necesiten independientemente en que casa sean seleccionados. _

_- Victoire diles – le dijo Molly._

_- Chicos – los vio con preocupación – si alguien los empieza a molestar o hacerles muchas preguntas nos llaman a cualquiera de nosotros ¿de acuerdo?_

_- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Rose._

_- Tanto tus papas Rosie como mi tío Harry hicieron muchas cosas en este colegio y muchos alumnos van a querer preguntarles acerca de eso._

_- ¿Qué cosas?_

_- Después las sabrán pero por lo pronto ustedes solo contesten con la verdad, simplemente no saben nada y si alguien se les queda viendo o sienten que hablan de ustedes solo ignórenlos._

_- Ya es tarde Vic, los carruajes empezaron a irse – le dijo Dominique._

_- James acompáñalos a los botes con Hagrid te espero para tomar el carruaje. Buena suerte chicos y nos vemos en el gran comedor – les dio un beso a cada uno._

_- Vamos – les dijo James mientras todos se despedían de ellos._

_- James ¿Qué hicieron mi papá y mis tíos aquí?_

_- Albus cualquier cosa que escuches no hagas caso yo te explicare después._

_- ¿Pero si quedo en Slytherin?_

_- Pues te lo explico en la sala común de Slytherin._

_- ¿Por qué no ahora?_

_- Porque Hagrid ya esta terminando de subir a todos y faltan ustedes. Nos vemos en el gran comedor – le dio una palmada en la espalda a Albus y un beso en la frente a Rose._

_Se volvió todo negro para después aparecer ya dentro de Hogwarts frente a Neville un poco más maduro y con un aspecto serio. Albus se acercaba cada vez mas a él pasando entre todos los alumnos que estaban esperando las indicaciones del profesor._

_- Padrino – le susurraba Albus e inmediatamente Neville cambio su aspecto de serio al formar una sonrisa y acercarse a su ahijado._

_- ¿Qué pasa Albus?_

_- Todos los niños me están preguntando de mi papá y otros se me quedan viendo. James me dijo que me lo iba a explicar pero no me gusta como me ven._

_- No te preocupes quédate aquí conmigo ¡Rose!_

_- Aquí estoy – dijo pasando por algunos alumnos._

_- Bien aquí quédense los dos._

_Los acompañaron hacia el gran comedor y pudieron ver a James y a todos sus sobrinos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Esperaron a que pasaran los alumnos para ser seleccionados por el sombrero que les ponía Neville. Cuando paso Scorpius a sentarse el sombrero medito un poco y grito "Gryffindor" inmediatamente se escucho un susurro de asombro por todo el comedor. Pero cuando paso Rose ese susurro se hizo más fuerte, veían que alumnos se secreteaban entre unos y otros. Pero cuando llego el turno de Albus ya no fueron susurros si no que todo el salón empezó a inquietarse y lo veían con asombro, tanto que hasta algunos alumnos se paraban para verlo mejor. _

_- ¡Silencio! – gritó Neville – ven Albus siéntate aquí, no estés nervioso._

_- ¿Qué pasa padrino? – dijo Albus viendo a James que se notaba que estaba molesto._

_- No pasa nada, tu tranquilo._

_Al igual que con Rose el sombrero inmediatamente grito "Gryffindor" y vieron el rostro de tranquilidad de todos los Weasley en especial de James. Albus corrió a sentarse a un lado de su hermano que ya le tenia separado un espacio._

Cuando regresaron a la sala de menesteres Ginny y Harry veían con preocupación a Albus. No les había gustado nada lo que habían visto, sobretodo a Harry que se sentía identificado con él y no quería ni imaginarse el como se tuvo que sentir James ese primer día en Hogwarts.

- Me imagino que hicimos muy mal en ocultarles todo antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

- Si tal vez. Aunque a veces me pongo a pensar en que hubiera pasado si ustedes nos contaran toda la verdad, seria hacerlos recordar algo que ustedes ya quieren olvidar y que prefieren que vivamos en un lugar donde haya paz y sin malos recuerdos. Al menos yo ya acepte que ustedes no nos van a decir nada, Rose es la que a veces se los reprocha por querer saber mas que los propios libros – sonrió.

- ¿Entonces fue James el que te contó la verdad? – le pregunto Ginny.

- Si, al día siguiente también fueron ustedes a verme y a contestar todas las preguntas que tenia que hacerles y después de ahí ya no hubo respuestas por parte de ustedes, siempre me mandaban a la biblioteca a investigar.

- Dinos la verdad Albus – le pregunto Harry - ¿Prefieres que les digamos la verdad?

- No, ahora que estoy aquí me doy cuenta que no es nada fácil lo que están pasando y lo que están por pasar. En mi tiempo todo es tranquilidad y lo mejor será olvidar los malos recuerdos. Fue difícil al comienzo pero siempre nos dieron mucho cariño que lo logro compensar y créanme que los tres ya estamos acostumbrados a redactar ensayos sobre un tal Harry Potter: el elegido, el niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico pero ese no es nuestro padre. Nuestro padre es Harry Potter: el que nos lleva a partidos de Quidditch, el que come palomitas con nosotros mientras vemos películas muggles, el que nos pide buenas notas, el que me castiga por chocar su au…, este.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

- Estoy bromeando.

- No se porque no te creo.

- Vamos a estar bien no se preocupen, mis hermanos y yo somos muy felices gracias a ustedes.

- Aunque eso del auto no me dejo muy convencida.

- Déjalo Ginny no pasa nada – Albus sonrió contento – tengo suficiente tiempo para pensar en un buen castigo cuando vea mi auto chocado.

- Era broma, James es el que toma tu auto sin permiso – le dijo preocupado mientras salían de la sala.

- Harry creo que deberíamos hacer una lista de los diferentes castigos que podamos ponerles. Podemos empezar con: escoba confiscada, nada de volar.

- Te pasaste mamá, eso no es castigo es una tortura.

- Buena idea Ginny – sonrieron mutuamente.

* * *

Ya tengo el nuevo capitulo de "la espía" listo, lo subo en esta semana, ademas escribi un one-shot sobre ¿que hacen Harry y Ginny solos en su casa cuando sus hijos no estan?

Uf de mi cerebro sale humito, ya actualice la profecia, ahora este y dos mas en lo que resta de la semana, espero que no los aburra o los fastidie tanto :( pero es que deveras que los reviews animan muchisimo ;) yo antes no lo creia y cuando leia un fic me encantaba pero decia "como si fuera tan importante mi opinion" y ahora se lo tan importante que es asi que procuro yo siempre dejar si me gusta algun fic.

Bueno ya fue mucho rollo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Por fin Harry se animo (mas bien Dean lo apuro) y ya va a tener una cita con Ginny. Quise poner el recuerdo de Albus de su primer dia en Hogwarts para explicar mejor el porque ellos viajaron al pasado, al comienzo no estaba muy convencida porque se iba a hacer mas largo el fic, estoy atorada en el libro porque no dice nada del mes de febrero se salta hasta el cumpleaños de Ron, asi que aun no avanzo ahi pero realmente queria aclarar ese punto.

Bueno como siempre esperando sus comentarios.

Gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

Por fin había llegado el día que tanto habían anhelado Ginny y Harry. Ambos trataban de disimular que era un día como cualquier otro, un 14 de febrero en el que por la mañana tenían que desayunar, después clases y que hasta en la noche es cuando tenían una cita…nada fuera de lo común. Pero para la pareja de Rose y Scorpius no era un día como cualquier otro, era el día de los enamorados y por lo tanto un día en que se demostraban mas que nunca cuanto se amaban y eso iba a poner un poco incómodos (o mas bien envidiosos) no nada mas a Ron y a Hermione sino también a Harry y a Ginny, mientras que Albus ya estaba acostumbrado.

Ron fue el primero en bajar a la sala común para esperar a sus amigos para ir a desayunar. A los pocos minutos después Hermione se unía a él en la espera.

- Y yo que pensé que las mujeres eran mas tardadas.

- Pues ya ves, vamos dos a uno – contesto Ginny cargando su mochila ya lista para su primera clase.

- Tres a dos ma…Ginny – dijo Albus bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos junto con Harry quien se había quedado viendo a Ginny hasta sentir un golpe en el hombro porque estorbaba el paso de los demás chicos.

- Solo faltan Rose y Scorpius.

- Hoy es día de los enamorados así que les advierto que van a tener a una pareja muy demostrativa de amor todo el día – les dijo Albus.

- Mientras no se pase de listo.

- Ron por favor, no les vayas a arruinar el día – le dijo Hermione muy seria.

- Yo solamente dije que no se pase de listo ¿o que? ¿a ti te gustaría ver como manosea un tipo a nuestra hija?

Hermione se le quedo viendo a Ron con ganas de continuar la discusión pero ese "nuestra hija" le había bajado las defensas. Se sentía sola porque Rose tenia a Scorpius y Ginny iba a salir con Harry, en cambio ella no sabia cuanto tiempo tenia que esperar para festejar un día de los enamorados. Ya no le dio tiempo de contestarle nada porque vio que Rose estaba bajando las escaleras al mismo tiempo que Scorpius.

- Buenos días preciosa.

- Buenos días mi amor – Rose abrazo por el cuello a Scorpius y lo beso.

- ¿Soñaste conmigo?

- Toda la noche ¿y tú?

- Sueño contigo durante la noche y durante el día y durante el atarde…

- Todavía no desayuno y ya siento nauseas – dijo Albus haciendo cara de asco.

- No digas nada Albus, así nos decía James y mira como termino.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Ginny preocupada.

- James termino peor que Scorpius cuando Meredith le dio el si.

- Siempre se burlaba de mi porque decía que Rose me mangoneaba y ahora Meredith le dice "salta" y él solo contesta "¿Qué tan alto?" es todo un mansito a manos de su novia.

- Esta enamorado – dijo Rose.

- Esta tonto – le contesto Albus.

- Entonces también les estas diciendo tontos a mi papá y a mi tío Harry, ellos también hacen todo lo que les ordenan mi mamá y mi tía Ginny.

- Nosotros no vamos a hacer todo lo que nos ordenan Hermione y Ginny ¿verdad Harry?

- Este…no se – dijo Harry viendo de reojo a Ginny.

- Tengo hambre – dijo Albus – ya vámonos a desayunar.

- No hay que aclarar esto, Hermione nunca me va a ordenar.

- Ay papá – rodó lo ojos Rose – ¿Mamá me puedes prestar tu libro de Encantamientos Avanzados?

- Si claro, Ron pásame el libro de mi mochila.

- ¿Dónde esta tu mochila? – se levanto Ron a buscarla mientras que todos se reían de él.

- Te quiero papi – le dio un beso Rose.

- ¿De que se ríen? Hermione aquí no esta el libro.

- Ron.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres tan lindo - le dijo Hermione haciendo una caricia en su mejilla y salio detrás de todos para ir a desayunar mientras que Ron se había quedado completamente rojo.

Durante el desayuno tuvieron que aguantar a una Rose y a un Scorpius totalmente melosos, dándose de comer en la boca, diciéndose palabras de amor, escribiéndose cosas en las servilletas, etc. Harry no quería ni levantar la vista de su plato ya que para su desgracia la feliz pareja estaba justo frente a él hasta que escucho su nombre con una voz algo chillona y todo cambio.

- Hola Harry.

- Cho – empezó a ponerse nervioso al ver que tanto Scorpius como Rose se había quedado serios viendo a Cho que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien ¿y tu?

- Contenta, hoy es día de san Valentín.

- Si – quería voltear a ver a Ginny pero no se atrevía porque Rose veía tanto a él a Cho como a Ginny respectivamente y no tenia buena cara y su mejor amiga, que estaba a un lado de Rose, lo fulminaba con la mirada

- Voy a pasar casi toda la mañana en la biblioteca, después tengo clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, te quería pedir un favor.

- Si.

- Es que tengo problemas con algunos hechizos ¿me podrías ayudar? – sintió la mirada de todos sus amigos menos la de Ginny, que de reojo vio que estaba comiéndose su cereal.

- Bueno…este…me encantaría – Rose y Hermione lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras que Scorpius cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza, esa no era buena señal.

- ¿Te acuerdas del día de san Valentín del año pasado?

- Este – Albus, que se encontraba a un lado de él le susurraba "di que no" y Scorpius le indicaba lo mismo con los ojos y con la boca – no muy bien.

- Bueno – Cho bajo la mirada – yo solo te quería pedir disculpas por como me comporte, se que ya ha pasado un año pero realmente quería que supieras que la pase muy bien contigo en aquel lugar solo para parejas.

- No tienes porque disculparte, todo esta olvidado.

- Es que realmente me sentí muy…

- Ya te dijo que todo esta olvidado ¿Qué no entiendes?

- ¡Rose! – la regaño Scorpius.

- Perdón no quería molestar.

- Pues demasiado tarde.

- ¡ROSE!

- Voy a estar en la biblioteca Harry – dijo Cho caminando hacia su mesa.

- Adiós que te vaya bien a ver si así se te quita lo…

- ¡Rose por Dios! cuando sacas lo Weasley no hay quien te pare – le dijo Scorpius.

- Es una ofrecida, una facilota, una descara…

- Ginny – Dean estaba frente a Ginny y ella levanto la mirada sorprendida - ¿podemos hablar? – ahora todos vieron directamente a Ginny.

- Si solo que por ahora estoy desayunando ¿podría ser después?

- Si, te he visto que después de desayunar lees un poco en el jardín ¿te busco ahí?

- De acuerdo – Dean se despidió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese? ¿Acaso la esta espiando o que?

- Rose ya cállate – le dijo Ron.

- No es que primero llega la tipa esa y casi se le trepa a mi tío y ahora este llega con su carita tierna y su sonrisita, nada mas falta que se aparezca la zorra de Lavander para que te diga Ro-Ro…

- Scorpius calla a tu novia – le dijo Ron entre dientes.

- Atrévete a callarme, anda atrévete – le decía Rose a Scorpius apuntándole con el dedo.

- ¿Yo que hice?

- Callarme.

- ¿Acaso estas callada?

- Ay ya cállense los dos – les dijo Albus.

Todos continuaron con su desayuno en silencio. Ginny no sabia que hacer, ya había terminado su comida pero no quería ser la primera en levantarse para que Harry no pensara que tenía prisa por verse con Dean. Ya no quería mas discusiones con él ni malos entendidos, así que tomo una manzana y empezó a comérsela muy lentamente. Hermione se dio cuenta del dilema que tenia su amiga, codeo a Rose haciéndole señas con los ojos hacia Ginny y ella entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

- Mi amor ¿me acompañas al tocador? Quiero verme bonita para ti.

- Rose a veces me das miedo.

- ¿Eres bipolar? – le pregunto Ron y Rose lo vio entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Ron trajiste la tarea de transformaciones? – le pregunto Hermione.

- Demonios la olvide – se levanto junto con Rose y Scorpius.

- Bueno chicos nos vemos mas tarde – se despidió Ginny viendo que Harry se había quedado muy serio.

Una vez que Ginny salio del gran comedor Harry se levanto pero Albus lo volvió a sentar jalándole el brazo.

- Ni se te ocurra.

- Solo quiero ver que…

- No, debes de tenerle confianza. Si ya te dijo que aceptaba salir contigo ¿Qué mas da lo que los otros chicos le pidan?

- Albus tiene razón Harry – le dijo Hermione – si vas lo único que vas a conseguir es que vuelvan a pelear.

- Papá debes de acostumbrarte a esto.

- ¿Cómo que acostumbrarme?

- Mira mi mamá va a ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch y va a tener muchos admiradores. Una vez encontré una caja llena de cartas dirigidas a ella en donde la mayoría eran de hombres proponiéndole muchas cosas hasta matrimonio. Y aunque no lo crean hasta la fecha sigue recibiendo cartas y tú eres quien se las entrega en la mano, inclusive a veces se las lees atacado de la risa.

- Demonios.

- Confía en ella como ella lo hizo contigo.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ahorita, Rose se comporto bien a comparación de cómo se habría comportado cualquier Weasley que no se pueden quedar callados por nada – se levanto Albus dejando completamente anonadados a Harry y Hermione.

- Y nos vamos a casar con un Weasley.

Durante las clases Rose y Scorpius continuaron con su demostración de amor. Ron solo fulminaba con la mirada a Scorpius si pensaba que estaba pasándose de listo, aunque en una ocasión, mientras esperaban a la profesora McGonagall para iniciar la clase, le aventó un libro en la cabeza al ver que le daba un beso en el oído a Rose y pretendía darle otro en el cuello. Hermione solo pensaba que a ella le encantaría estar en el lugar de su hija, que Ron le demostrara cuanto la quería con besos y detalles.

Ginny estaba hecha un lío. No quería decirle a nadie que iba a salir con Harry, primero porque no sabia exactamente a donde iban a ir y segundo porque no le había preguntado a Harry si quería que se supiera. Pero es que ya no sabia que decirle a todos los chicos que la estaban invitando a la cena especial en el gran comedor. El primero fue Dean y le dijo que no quería que se malinterpretaran las cosas porque antes habían sido novios, el segundo había sido un chico de Hufflepuff y le dijo que tenia mucho que estudiar y que no iba a salir a cenar, el tercero…ya ni se acordaba que pretexto le había dicho. Lo cierto es que para la hora de que terminaran las clases tampoco se acordaba de cuantos había rechazado.

Hermione le había ayudado a terminar de arreglarse, estaba feliz porque iba a salir con Harry, algo que solo en sus sueños había pasado. Por otro lado, Albus aconsejaba a su padre que decir y que no.

- Y por favor papá, si vuelves a decir una estupidez – Harry lo vio indignado – corrígelo inmediatamente.

Harry estaba recargado en el muro de la sala común donde se podía ver claramente las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. Había mucha gente ya lista para la cena y todos estaban muy entusiasmados. Cuando Ginny iba bajando las escaleras Harry se le quedo viendo sin poder reaccionar. Se veía hermosa con su cabello suelto, su vestido color beige arriba de las rodillas y con sus zapatillas de medio tacón. Pero Harry no tuvo duda que se veía aun más hermosa cuando al buscarlo con la mirada formo una sonrisa al encontrarlo.

- Hola, te ves muy bonita.

- Gracias, tu también…bueno guapo quiero decir ¿te peinaste?

- Si – sonrió – Albus me dijo que no era necesario pero quería verme bien, bueno al menos intentarlo ¿nos vamos?

Harry le indico que salieran por el hueco del retrato y al llegar al pasillo saco la capa de invisibilidad. Ginny se extraño mucho pero se dejo guiar por Harry hacia el pasillo secreto que daba a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Cómo supiste de este pasillo?

- Albus y Scorpius – Harry quería tomarle la mano a Ginny pero aun estaba muy nervioso y sentía que le sudaban sus manos - ¿recuerdas el día que desaparecieron?

- Si…no me digas que…

- Si, vinieron a ver todo para prepararnos nuestra cita. Y yo que lo regañe ¿tu crees?

Llegaron al salón especial para ellos. Todo estaba listo y Ginny se quedo parada en la entrada sin poder creerlo. Era todo perfecto, tal y como lo había soñado tantas veces.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta ¿Dónde estamos?

- En las tres escobas.

Mientras tanto Hermione se había quedado sola en la sala común. Después de tanto insistirle Rose que fuera con ella y con Scorpius a la cena, ella se negó diciéndole que no quería molestar. Albus había bajado a cenar con una chica de séptimo y de Ron no sabia nada. Tomo un libro y se sentó frente a la chimenea. Estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta que Ron estaba frente a ella con las manos en su espalda.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Rose te estuvo buscando.

- Salí a volar un rato.

- ¿Estas bien? – él asintió - ¿No vas a ir a cenar?

- Si ¿y tu?

- No – bajo la mirada – al parecer va a ver baile.

Ron se sentó a un lado de ella sin decir nada. Hermione levantaba la vista de su libro para verlo y después volvía a la lectura y así sucesivamente hasta que ya no pudo más.

- A ti te pasa algo – le dijo cerrando su libro para verlo directamente.

- No.

- Claro que si Ronald te conozco – Ron suspiro.

- Te compre un regalo.

Hermione se quedo viéndolo como si fuera el ser mas raro sobre la tierra. Ron le entrego el regalo con las orejas rojas mientras que ella veía el regalo después a Ron y así sucesivamente.

- ¿No vas a abrirlo?

- ¿Por qué me das un regalo?

- Porque es día de san Valentín.

- Tu nunca me has dado nada este día.

- Bueno siempre hay una primera vez.

- ¿Es un libro?

- Ábrelo y veras.

Hermione abrió cuidadosamente el regalo y cuando llego a la cajita volteo a ver a Ron extrañada, la abrió y empezó una canción tierna y una parejita bailando. Hermione sonrió inmediatamente y tomo el pétalo que estaba dentro, al tocarlo este levito frente a ella y se convirtió en una flor.

- Ron, es hermoso.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta, es…divino y este hechizo ¿tú lo hiciste?

- Si, me se otros – Ron movió su varita arriba de Hermione y salieron pétalos de rosa que cayeron sobre ella, y paso lo mismo, ella toco uno y ese se convirtió en flor.

- No puedo creerlo – decía con una sonrisa.

- Increíble ¿no?

- Es maravilloso.

- Hermione – se rasco la cabeza - ¿quieres ir a cenar?

- Si – dijo sonriendo aun mas – solo que voy a cambiarme, espérame aquí.

- Esta bien – Ron tomo el papel donde estaba envuelto el regalo y lo iba a tirar.

- ¡No! dámelo, lo voy a guardar también ¡No tardo! – le grito subiendo las escaleras.

Habían cenado la deliciosa comida que les habían preparado en las tres escobas mientras charlaban de todo un poco: Quidditch, TIMOS, hechizos, el ED, etc. Increíblemente ya habían pasado dos horas que las sintieron como agua. Harry le ofreció dar un paseo por Hogsmeade, caminaron por los corredores del hermoso pueblo y de vez en cuando se ponían la capa cuando veían que había mucha gente. Harry le contó a Ginny la historia de la casa de los gritos y como fue su primer encuentro con su padrino. Ya de regreso encontraron unas golosinas en la mesa.

- Mira estas gomitas me encantan – le dijo Ginny - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- Te noto un poco nervioso.

- No estoy bien.

- Harry desde que me pediste salir contigo te quería preguntar algo.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo viendo de reojo hacia una esquina del saloncito.

- ¿Albus te insistió en que me invitaras a salir hoy?

- No te entiendo.

- Yo hable con Albus para que no te dijera nada sobre nosotros, es decir yo soy para ti como una hermana y a ti te interesa Cho, pero ahora que sabemos que en el futuro vamos a estar juntos, yo no quiero que te presione por eso.

- Ginny para empezar no eres mi hermana…

- Si lo se.

- Y no me interesa Cho.

- Pero no me niegues que te sorprendió que vamos a estar juntos en el futuro, apuesto que nunca te lo imaginaste cuando tuvimos a Albus enfrente y nos dijo que era nuestro hijo. De hecho llegue a pensar que… - se quedo callada.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues que te vas a casar conmigo porque quede embarazada o por agradecimiento o porque Ron te obligo o…

- O porque me enamore de ti – Ginny lo vio sorprendida – no te voy a negar que Albus tuvo mucho que ver, desde que llego no hizo otra cosa mas que intentar juntarnos. Primero hizo que terminaras con Dean después me hablaba maravillas de ti y eso hizo que yo empezara a verte de otra manera.

- Pero me tratabas muy mal y a él también.

- Si, no cabe duda de que Albus es mi hijo, en cuestiones del amor no es muy bueno – Ginny frunció el ceño sin entender – estaba celoso de Albus.

- ¿Qué?

- Pensé que él estaba enamorado de ti y tú siempre estabas muy contenta a su lado.

- Eres un tonto. Albus nunca me intereso como hombre y era algo que me intrigaba porque siempre quería estar con él todo el tiempo ¿Y porque después de saber la verdad aun continuaste tratándome mal?

- Porque tú lo has dicho…soy un tonto. No me habían dado cuenta que eras una chica muy popular y tenias muchos amigos.

- Claro – se quedo pensando – siempre que me decías algo era porque estaba platicando con mis amigos.

- Si y luego cuando yo quería hablarte todo me salía mal, ya ves cuando me viste con Cho en realidad te estaba esperando a ti y después la tontería que dije y luego…

- Me gritaste y me dijiste Ginevra – le dijo negando la cabeza.

- Si Albus ya me dijo sobre eso – Harry seguía viendo de reojo hacia la esquina.

- Me alegro, es importante que eso quede bien claro ¿Qué tanto volteas para allá?

- No nada.

- Bueno será mejor que ya nos vayamos.

- ¡No! Es que… ¿quieres bailar?

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al gran comedor al baile? – le pregunto sonriendo.

- No, bailar aquí…tú y yo…solos.

Bajaban las escaleras hacia el gran comedor felices y apenados, cuando llegaron buscaron con la mirada a Rose y a Scorpius y ellos les hicieron señas para que los vieran. Las mesas ahora eran redondas y en medio del comedor había una pista de baile, les recordó el baile de navidad en cuarto año solo que sin banda de música. Después de terminar de cenar empezó la música y muchas parejas empezaron a bailar mientras que otros estudiantes se retiraban a sus dormitorios. Scorpius le dijo algo en el oído a Rose y salio del gran comedor.

- ¿A dónde va?

- Esta preocupado por su papá.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Ron interesado.

- Dice que lo nota raro, como que hay algo que le preocupa mucho y él quiere ayudarlo pero el Sr. Malfoy siempre lo rechaza. La otra vez lo insulto muy feo en el jardín.

- Malfoy es un idiota – dijo Ron.

- Pues será lo que sea pero no me gusta ver así a Scorpius. Cuando me enoje contigo papá él fue el primero que me regaño diciéndome que a él le encantaría poder platicar con su padre y poder conocerlo como estudiante tal y como lo hacemos Albus y yo con ustedes – Rose se recargo en su silla y cruzo los brazos – mi güerito esta triste.

Ginny se había quedado muda con lo que le había dicho Harry ¿bailar solos? Pero eso era exactamente lo que había soñado en su tercer año cuando fue el baile de los tres magos. Harry le pedía que salieran del gran comedor para que pudieran bailar solos.

- ¿Ginny?

- Si, claro que quiero bailar.

Harry puso la música y empezó una canción romántica, sentía que le temblaban las piernas pero tenia que hacerlo. La tomo con una mano de la cintura y con la otra la mano de ella y empezaron a bailar lentamente.

- No soy muy bueno en el baile.

- Si lo se – le dijo Ginny sonriendo – te vi en el baile de navidad de los tres magos, eres pésimo.

- ¿Fuiste a ese baile? No te vi.

- Si fui con Neville y se que no me viste – dijo bajando la mirada y borrando la sonrisa.

Harry se maldijo mentalmente. Albus tenia razón siempre decía estupideces. Pero él le dijo que lo corrigiera inmediatamente. Así que la acerco mas a él y le dijo en el oído.

- Pero vi a una Ginny a un lado de mí en el ministerio el año pasado. A una Ginny luchando sin ninguna intención de dejarse vencer. A una Ginny fuerte y que me dejo bien claro que podía confiar en ella y que no me iba a dejar solo. Y ahora que lo pienso nunca te lo agradecí.

- No tienes porque hacerlo – se vieron directamente a los ojos.

- Gracias Ginny, gracias por ser como eres y por estar conmigo.

Y sin perder mas el tiempo y con miedo a decir otra estupidez, Harry la besó.

* * *

Gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviews y para todos los que me piden mas de los Malfoy ¡paciencia! todo a su tiempo.

Si hay algun error mil disculpas pero mi hijo no me deja checarlo y se me termina la pila de la compu.

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Fue como volar por primera vez, sentir el viento en la cara y respirar aire puro. Así se sentía besar a Ginny. Sus labios eran calidos, suaves, dulces y él…él era completamente feliz. A pesar de que tantas veces había soñado con besarlo, nada se comparaba con lo que estaba viviendo. Harry la besaba como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa que existiera. Se sentía especial…se sentía amada.

- ¿Siempre me vas a dar las gracias así? – le pregunto con una sonrisa al separarse de Harry.

- Solo si tú quieres.

- De acuerdo, de ahora en adelante haré muchas cosas por ti.

- Ya haz hecho muchas cosas por mi y yo de tonto que nunca me di cuenta. Perdóname por no haberte visto en el baile del torneo de los tres magos pero en realidad estuve muy estresado ese año, las pruebas no fueron nada fáciles.

- Ni me lo recuerdes – pego su frente con la de Harry y cerro los ojos – cuando te vi con ese dragón quise morirme en ese instante y al ver que no salías del lago pensé que…y después el laberinto, la muerte de Cedric y de solo pensar que pudiste ser tu y…

- SShhh aquí estoy – le dijo sonriendo pero sin despegarse de ella.

- Ese año me hiciste pasar por una crisis de nervios. Bueno aunque el pasado no te quedaste atrás.

- Ahí si estuviste conmigo, no me puedes reprochar nada – le dijo sonriendo, ella se despego de él viéndolo seria y fulminándolo con la mirada - ¿Qué? – borro su sonrisa al verla así, como queriéndolo matar con solo mirarlo.

- No, no tengo que reprocharte nada – entrecerró los ojos y frunció un poco el ceño, Harry se empezó a poner nervioso.

- ¿Por qué me ves así?

- Harry…realmente odio a Cho Chang – él empezó a reírse al verla celosa pero Ginny no cambiaba su expresión seria. Ahora entendía cuando Albus le dijo que cuando Ginny estaba celosa solo lo veía como si le estuviera haciendo un cruciatus con la mirada y él temblaba.

- Entiendo – dijo pasando saliva – eso fue el año pasado.

- ¿Qué me puedes decir de Romilda Vane?

- Nada – contesto rápidamente – solo me regalo unos chocolates pero ni se donde están.

Ron estaba sentado entre su hija y Hermione. Veía bailar algunas parejas en la pista de baile y notaba que Hermione se movía un poco al ritmo de la música con la vista fija hacia la pista. De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en su hombro proveniente de su querida hija. Ella le hacia señas con los ojos de que sacara a bailar a su mamá pero Ron le decía que no porque no quería dejarla sola a ella. Rose rodó lo ojos. Después de cinco minutos otro fuerte golpe en el hombro y Ron volteo abriéndole los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Rose le hacia señas de que tomara de la mano a su mamá pero al negarse él recibió otro fuerte golpe en el hombro. Ron suspiro aliviado al ver que Scorpius regresaba de nuevo a la mesa y se llevaba a su querida y golpeadora hija a bailar.

- Hacen bonita pareja, no me lo puedes negar – le dijo Hermione a Ron al ver a Rose y a Scorpius bailar.

- Si. Hermione tu… ¿tu quieres bailar? – ella le sonrió y le brillaron los ojos.

- Si pero…es música romántica ¿quieres esperar a que cambien de ritmo?

- No ¿y tú?

- Tampoco.

Mientras bailaban Rose movió a Scorpius para estar frente a su padre y atrás de su madre para hacerle señas de cómo debería de abrazarla. Scorpius, por ordenes de Rose, le hacia indicaciones de que era lo que tenia que hacer para estar aun mas abrazados. Así que Ron hizo exactamente lo que le decían: guiar la otra mano de Hermione hacia su hombro y él tomarla con las dos manos la cintura. Rose y Scorpius continuaron bailando moviéndose para ahora estar atrás de Ron y frente a Hermione. Rose le hacia indicaciones a su madre de que abrazara mas a Ron y que pegara su cara al hombro de su padre. Hermione le negaba con los ojos y Rose lo hacia una y otra vez con Scorpius para que ella también lo hiciera, terminando por convencerla. Scorpius ya fastidiado por el comportamiento de su novia y al ver a sus suegros bailando muy pegaditos se la llevo al otro extremo de la pista para poder bailar a gusto con ella.

Harry y Ginny continuaron bailando pero ahora con mas confianza hasta que la consola de música termino de funcionar.

- ¿Quieres seguir bailando? – le pregunto Ginny.

- Si.

- ¿Ya te gusto el baile?

- No pero así estas cerca de mi.

- Entonces cuando quieres que este cerca de ti ¿me vas a pedir que bailemos? – le pregunto sonriendo.

- No claro que no pero es que…yo quiero estar cerca de ti, así como estamos ahora. Te quiero abrazar y te quiero be…Ginny – se tomo el cabello nervioso - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Si – le dijo con una sonrisa - y quiero ser la futura madre de tus hijos.

- Eso asegúralo – la volvió a besar.

Ron y Hermione continuaron bailando hasta que termino el evento especial de San Valentín. Rose y Scorpius los buscaron para que juntos subieran a la torre de Gryffindor. En todo el camino Ron no soltó de la mano a Hermione, así que se veían encantadores los cuatro, Rose y Scorpius tomados de la mano al igual que ellos.

Ya todos se habían ido a acostar, Scorpius se despidió de Rose y dejaron a Ron y a Hermione solos para que ellos también lo hicieran.

- ¿Ya habrán llegado Harry y Ginny?

- Por el bien de Harry espero que si.

- En el fondo estas feliz que él sea tu cuñado.

- Si, a ti no te puedo mentir.

- Gracias por el regalo y por el baile.

- Eso no es nada con lo que tu me vas a dar – Hermione frunció el ceño – me vas a dar el mejor regalo.

- No te entiendo.

- Dos hijos. Me vas a dar dos hijos y creo que nunca voy a terminar de agradecértelo.

- Lo dices como si yo los fuera ha hacer sola, creo que tu también…- se quedo callada y completamente roja de vergüenza por lo que iba a decir.

- Hola chicos – dijo Harry con una sonrisa radiante tomando de la mano a Ginny - ¿Cómo les fue?

- ¿Apenas van llegando? – les pregunto Ron muy serio.

- No empieces Ron que tú y Hermione también van llegando ¿Qué hicieron?

- Fuimos a la cena especial.

- ¿Por qué están tomados de la mano?

- Porque Harry me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte.

- Felicidades.

- Mucho cuidadito Harry.

- Si Ron.

- ¿Qué hacían? – les pregunto Ginny.

- Ya nos estábamos despidiendo – contesto Hermione – buenas noches.

- Yo también ya me voy a acostar. Harry te doy cinco minutos para que te despidas de mi hermana.

- Excelente. Harry tienes cinco minutos para besarme apasionadamente y…

- Ginny – le dijo Harry viendo a Ron subiendo las escaleras mientras le hacia señas de que lo estaba vigilando – no le busques a tu hermano.

- Es un tonto – lo abrazo y le dio un beso - Gracias por este día, todo fue hermoso.

- Que bueno que te gusto.

- Bueno aunque hubiera sido perfecto si no te hubieras peinado.

- ¿Qué? Pero si me peine para verme decente.

- No era necesario, a mi me encanta como te ves con tu cabello alborotado.

- Le hubiera hecho caso a Albus – dijo resignado y ella asintió sonriendo.

Rose estaba esperando a Hermione en la cama para platicar con ella. Quería saber como se sentía su madre al recibir el regalo de Ron y el haber estado junto a él no precisamente como simples amigos.

- Fue muy bonito, pero no me dijo nada, solo me dio las gracias porque le voy a dar dos hijos.

- Dale tiempo. Mi papá es un poco lento en cuestiones de romanticismo, pero te adora como no tienes una idea.

- Solo me gustaría que me dijera algo, que me demostrara que le gusto, así como Scorpius te lo demuestra a ti.

- Bueno en eso no esperes mucho de mi papá. Tú eres quien le demuestra que lo quieres.

- ¿Entonces no me abraza ni me besa? – le pregunto preocupada y triste.

- Claro que si, pero comúnmente cuando ustedes están solos. El suele ser un poquito…

- ¿Qué?

- Mano larga. Una vez los cache mientras él metía mano por debajo de tu vestido – Hermione se puso roja y Rose se reía – ustedes pensaron que yo ya estaba dormida al igual que Hugo, así que mejor los deje solos.

Después de más de cinco minutos Harry subió a su dormitorio y se dejo caer en su cama con una sonrisa. A lo lejos pudo escuchar decir a Ron que habían pasado mas de cinco minutos pero no le hizo caso, estaba tan contento que nada podía quitarle esa felicidad que estaba sintiendo. Aunque no le duro mucho el gusto. Se levanto para platicarle a Albus como le había ido con Ginny y se sorprendió que su cama aun siguiera vacía. Se extraño ya que Scorpius estaba bien dormido y en la sala común ya no había nadie. Se preocupo y despertó a Scorpius para preguntarle por su hijo.

- Scorpius ¿Dónde esta Albus?

- No se, lo vi en la cena con una chica de séptimo pero después ya no lo vi cuando estaba el baile.

- ¿No te dijo donde iba a estar?

- No, ha de andar por ahí no te preocupes al rato regresa – se volvió a acomodar en su cama.

Harry no se quedo tranquilo. Busco entre las cosas de Albus y no encontró la capa de invisibilidad. Decidió darse un baño y esperar a su hijo.

Ya había pasado una hora más y Albus no aparecía. Se empezó a inquietar y volvió a tomar el mapa y por fin pudo ver su nombre en el. Venia entrando a la sala común con una chica y se detuvieron un poco ahí. Harry resoplo enojado. Cuando vio que Albus ya estaba apunto de entrar al dormitorio hizo un hechizo muffliato para no despertar a los demás.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

- Por ahí – le dijo sonriendo - ¿Cómo te fue con mi mamá?

- Te hice una pregunta – le contesto serio – espero que no hayas salido del colegio otra vez.

- No eso lo hiciste tú con mi mamá.

- ¿Dónde estabas? No aparecías en el mapa y luego lo haces con una chica.

- Bueno si estaba con una chica.

- ¿En donde?

- Estábamos en la sala de menesteres.

- ¿Para que?

- Ay papá ¿quieres que te diga exactamente lo que hicimos?

- No me digas que…que tú y ella – Albus asintió como si fuera lo más obvio – pero ella es mayor que tu además solo tienes 16 años.

- Cuando cumplí 15 tú me diste la plática de sexo.

- ¿Yo? – le pregunto asombrado.

- Si, creo que no quisiste que te pasara lo mismo que con James, con él lo hiciste cuando cumplió los 16 pero ya se te había adelantado, así que conmigo lo hiciste a los 15. No entiendo porque pensaste que hasta los 16 años íbamos a pensar en chicas y en…- se le quedo viendo – tu tienes 16 años ¿acaso tu y mi mamá?

- Claro que no.

- Bueno pero has pensado…

- No.

- No te creo. Tu me dijiste que era muy normal que los hombres a esta edad pensáramos en chicas y sus atractivos, es mas me dijiste que dabas gracias a Dios que mi tío Ron no supiera legeremancia cuando eran novios.

- Una cosa es pensar y otra cosa es hacerlo ¿desde cuando tienes sexo con chicas?

- Antes de cumplir los 16.

- Me imagino que fue con tu novia.

- Si era mi novia en ese entonces.

- ¿Te cuidaste?

- Papá ya me dijiste todo acerca de sexo.

- Solo espero que cuando regreses a tu tiempo no me dejes un nieto aquí.

- No y por favor no le vayas a decir nada a mi mamá.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es medio especial en cuanto a las chicas con las que salimos y mas después de…

- ¿De que?

- Antes de andar con Meredith, una chica le dijo a James que estaba embarazada pero todo fue falsa alarma. Tú y mamá le pusieron una regañada y durante las vacaciones lo mandaste a trabajar con mi tío George a la tienda de bromas para que supiera lo que le esperaba si en realidad tuviera un hijo. Claro que mi tío lo exprimió a mas no poder, lo ponía a trabajar cargando cajas y limpiando articulo por articulo y cuando lo ponía a hacer inventarios activaba una grabadora con un llanto de bebe para que perdiera la cuenta – termino riéndose al recordar la cara de James pero Harry solo sonrió y se le quedo viendo.

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo ¿Qué pasa con Fred? – Albus bajo la mirada – en la madriguera note que lo veías diferente a George y ni que decir de Rose ¿Por qué lloro y lo abrazo? Y ahora solo mencionas a George.

- Hay cosas que es mejor no saber papá.

- ¿Lo conociste?

- No, ni siquiera Victoire.

- Lupin, Tonks, Fred ¿Quién mas?

- ¿Para que quieres saber? No te atormentes por algo que aun no ha pasado. Enfócate en el presente y presta mucha atención a lo que te dice el profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Tu sabes?

- Lo se por los libros. Vive el presente papá, por cierto ¿Cómo les fue en su primera cita?

- Ya somos novios.

- Excelente ¿quieres que te de tu primera platica de sexo? – Harry le aventó una almohada – oye tuvieron que haber practicado mucho para que naciera tan guapo.

- Vete a dormir y procura no mencionar nada de Fred y George delante de Ron y de Ginny, no vaya a ser que también se den cuenta como yo.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se había levantado temprano para ir a desayunar con Ginny. Estaba feliz y de eso todo mundo podía darse cuenta. Cuando entraron tomados de la mano en el gran comedor y Harry cargando su mochila y la de Ginny, todos voltearon a verlos sorprendidos. Ginny, como toda una Weasley y tía de Rose, saludo con la mano a Cho Chang con una sonrisa mientras que la oriental apretaba su tenedor del coraje.

- Mi mamá me dijo que ya eran novios – les dijo Rose sonriendo – felicidades.

- Gracias Rose.

- Me imagino que Albus llego muy tarde con la chica de séptimo ¿verdad? – le pregunto Scorpius a Harry muy despacio pero Ginny alcanzo a escuchar.

- ¿Cómo que tarde? ¿Qué chica de séptimo? – Ginny tenía el ceño fruncido y Harry no quería decirle nada.

- Argh seguro otra se le ofreció – dijo Rose molesta.

- ¿De que están hablando?

- Tía solo para tu información…

- No Rose – le dijo Scorpius.

- No tiene nada de malo. Tía hay muchas mujeres que se le ofrecen tanto a James como a Albus, aunque James las calmo después de empezar con Meredith pero a Albus aun lo siguen.

- Oh por Dios mi bebe – se levanto Ginny corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¡Espera Ginny! – Harry la siguió.

Ginny llego al dormitorio de los chicos seguida de Harry, encontrando a Albus ya listo para bajar a desayunar, solo abrochándose las agujetas de sus zapatos.

- Bebito ¿Estas bien? – Ginny tomaba con sus manos la cara de su hijo examinándola muy bien, Albus la vio extrañado.

- Si ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué te hizo esa tipa? ¿Te pervirtió, te obligo a hacer algo que no querías? Dime quien es para que en este instante…

- Ay no, no, no mamá por favor, déjalo así.

- ¡Pero eres un niño!

- Tengo 16 años casi 17.

- Pero aun no sabes…

- Mi papá me explico todo lo referente a sexo – Ginny vio a Harry con los ojos completamente abiertos por el asombro.

- ¿Tu le hablaste de sexo?

- Si digo no, bueno si pero no ahorita…en el futuro.

- ¿Entonces tu vas a estar de acuerdo en que tenga sexo con chicas?

- Mamá es lo más normal del mundo.

- Pues no estoy de acuerdo, así que – Ginny no sabia ni que decirle - ¡estas castigado!

- ¿En serio? – Albus levanto la ceja - ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- Por… ¡Toda una eternidad!

- Bien, me lo recuerdas después de parirme – Albus tomo su mochila y salio del dormitorio.

- Mendigas viejas desgraciadas – Ginny se cruzo de brazos – pobrecitos de mis niños.

- Ellos no son unos santos.

- Será mejor que bajemos a terminar de desayunar – Harry la tomo del brazo y la acerco hacia él.

- Hay que aprovechar el momento a solas – empezó a besarla.

Albus no podía creer que aun en el pasado su mamá fuera igual de preocupona que en el futuro. Por Merlín si eran casi de la misma edad, era para que entendiera mejor. En el futuro siempre le decía que esas muchachitas calenturientas solo buscaban divertirse un rato y que tuviera mucho cuidado con ellas, si claro como si a uno no le gustara también divertirse ¿Pero que culpa tenía él de que las chicas lo persigan? Desde que había cumplido los catorce años las chicas lo buscaban y seguramente porque como dijo Rose "creciste mucho y te has vuelto guapetón" y él solamente se dejaba querer.

Llego al comedor sentándose a un lado de Rose y aventando su mochila de mala gana.

- Ja, vienes de hablar con mi tía ¿verdad? – se burlo Rose.

- ¿Tu le dijiste?

- Si yo le dije, es increíble que hasta en el pasado te vayas a revolcar con…

- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te metas?

- Ya tranquilos – les decía Ron preparándose un pan con mermelada.

- No me importa.

- ¿A si? Tío cuando Rose te diga que va a ir a estudiar con su amiga Beth es porque se va con Scorpius al cine muggle – Rose abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendida y Scorpius veía a Ron temeroso – y cuando te diga que tiene tarea pendiente con su amiga Susan es porque se va a casa de Scorpius y cuando…

- Ya basta – le dijo Rose.

- Tía en una ocasión Rose le hizo un hechizo confundus a un profesor para sacar sus apuntes durante el examen.

- ¡Albus!

- No te gusto ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Harry que recién había llegado con Ginny.

- Tío Albus va a chocar tu auto – le dijo Rose roja del coraje.

- Ya sabia ja, ja – se burlo Albus.

- ¿Y sabe que estabas haciendo en su auto antes de chocarlo?

- ¿Tu que sabes?

- Caroline me contó que la habías llevado a pasear en el auto de tu papá y que cuando la llevaste a su casa tuvieron una sesión de besos y algo mas adentro del auto – Albus volteo a ver a sus padres, Ginny lo fulminaba con la mirada y Harry negaba con la cabeza.

- Rose reprobó el examen de transformaciones el año pasado pero convenció al profesor para hacer un trabajo especial y por eso aprobó.

- Albus no entra a clases de pociones.

- Rose tiene dos reportes en su expediente por andar en los pasillos durante la noche ¡solo para buscar comida!

- Albus se emborracho después de un partido de Quiddicth y James tuvo que ir a sacarlo del lago ¡a las tres de la mañana!

- Rose cuando besa a Scorpius le mete la mano por debajo de la camisa – Scorpius se puso rojo - ¡pero Scorpius la detiene y le controla las hormonas!

- Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lily, Albus subió a su recamara a Ruth y tuvieron relaciones mientras ustedes estaban en el piso de abajo.

- Durante las vacaciones de verano pasadas Rose participo en un concurso muggle ¡de bikinis!

- ¿Qué? – esta vez fue Scorpius el asombrado.

- Solo fue para divertirnos un rato – le dijo Rose con tono meloso a su molesto novio.

- ¿Divertirnos? ¿Quiénes? – le pregunto Scorpius.

- Lily y yo.

- ¿Lily? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny.

- Oh por Dios a mi me va a dar algo – dijo Ginny y se tomo de un solo trago todo el vaso de jugo de naranja.

- De todo lo que acaban de decir ¿hay algo que ya lo sabíamos en el futuro? – pregunto Hermione tratando de autocontrolarse, Albus y Rose negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo – bien, hablaremos de esto en la tarde en la sala de menesteres ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione se levanto seguida de Ginny, Albus y Scorpius, caminaron hacia la puerta del comedor. Harry esperaba a Ron quien tenia la mirada fija en Rose mientras esta guardaba unos panecillos en su mochila.

- Bikinis – resoplo Ron.

- Ay ya papá, como quiera Lily gano el concurso.

Harry se puso pálido y solo pudo caminar porque Ron lo jalaba de la tunica rumbo a su primera clase del día.

* * *

¿Como ven la manera en que Albus y Rose "educan" a sus padres? Me diverti mucho escribiendo la escena del baile de Ron y Hermione y pobres de todo lo que se tienen que enterar. Eso lo saque de la serie de friends cuando Monica y Ross les dicen a sus padres varios secretos de cada uno.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y a los que recien comenzaron a leer el fic, bienvenidos!

Mandy respecto a tu pregunta, la verdad no tengo idea. Yo lo he puesto asi porque lo he leido en varios fics, ahora se me hace tan injusto que los hijos no lleven el apellido de su madre, digo les costo mucho tenerlos para que resulte que solo lleven el apellido del padre. Pero la verdad no se.

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	12. Chapter 12

Durante las clases ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Albus y Rose solo se hacían malas caras y sacaban la lengua como niños chiquitos cada vez que se cruzaban en sus caminos. Scorpius estaba molesto con Rose por haber participado en aquel concurso de bikini y al mismo tiempo estaba molesto con Albus porque nunca fue para avisarle y así evitar que su novia cometiera aquel disparate. Y ni que decir de Hermione, Ron y Harry que solo los veían tratando de analizar la situación y preguntándose ¿Cómo demonios le hacían en el futuro para soportar a sus hijos?

- Mi amor.

- Ahora no Rose, voy a ver a mi padre entrenar espero que ahora si acepte hablar conmigo.

- ¿Me das un beso?

- No.

- Ándale aunque sea uno chiquito.

- ¿Tienes algo mas que ocultarme? – se paro frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, Rose bajo la mirada.

- ¿Recuerdas los aretes que me regalaste el día de mi cumpleaños? – Scorpius asintió pero sin cambiar su expresión – bueno pues…no me gustaron y…se los vendí a Dominque y con el dinero me compre un vestido que me gusto.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? – le dijo indignado.

- Me daba pena decirte que no me gustaron.

- A la próxima no te compro nada.

- ¿Me das un beso?

- No y ya vete que te han de estar esperando en la sala de menesteres.

- No quiero ir.

- Creo que ya son dos – dijo Scorpius viendo a Albus que se acercaba caminando muy lentamente.

- Todo es por tu culpa Albus.

- Si claro ¿Quién fue de chismosa a decirle a mi mamá que las chicas me buscan?

- Es para que te controle y no andes de canijo aquí.

- Yo no tengo la culpa.

- Pues ya viste lo que hiciste, ahora nos van a regañar y seguro van a querer saber mas cosas – Albus se encogió de hombros sin importarle – y no entiendo ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirles lo del concurso? Ve ahora Scorpius esta molesto conmigo.

- Y contigo también por no decírmelo antes – le dijo a Albus.

- Hasta tuve que decirle que no me gustaron los aretes que me regalo en mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Aquellos que le encargaste a James que comprara cuando se iba a escapar a Hogsmeade porque se te había olvidado el cumpleaños de Rose?

- ¿Qué? – Rose lo fulmino con la mirada y puso las manos en la cintura - ¿Se te olvido mi cumpleaños?

- Claro que no, lo que pasa es que…no me acuerdo porque no te había comprado tu regalo…

- No puedo creerlo Malfoy.

- ¿Me das un beso?

- No y ya vámonos Albus no quiero estar con mi novio que se le olvida mi cumpleaños.

- Bien y yo no quiero estar con mi novia que participa en concursos donde enseña el cuerpo.

- Es MI cuerpo y yo puedo hacer lo que…

- Claro que no señorita usted no puede andar…

- Ay ya fastidian los dos. Scorpius ¿vas a venir con nosotros?

- No voy a ir al entrenamiento de mi padre, aunque tal vez me conviene ir para saber cosas de mi novia.

- ¿Cómo el día de su cumpleaños? – le contesto Rose levantando la ceja.

- Bueno entonces nos vemos luego – Albus jalo del brazo a Rose para empezar a subir las escaleras que los llevarían a la sala de menesteres.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione ya se encontraban en la sala de menesteres esperando a sus hijos. Rose y Albus ni querían entrar, sabían que iban a ser abordados por un sin fin de preguntas pero no tenían ningún lugar a donde huir. Sin poder posponer más el momento entraron a la sala. Sus padres los observaron y les indicaron que se sentaran frente a ellos. Se sentían como si fueran a ser enjuiciados por algún crimen.

- Chicos – empezó Hermione – estuvimos platicando y nosotros no vamos a recriminarles nada. Entendemos que son jóvenes y que hacen cosas…

- Estúpidas – dijo Ron viendo directamente a Rose, ella solo bajo la mirada.

- Tal vez, pero solo les pedimos que nos tengan confianza en el futuro, nosotros queremos ser sus amigos así que por favor no nos vayan a ocultar nada.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto Albus sorprendido.

- Si, nosotros no somos quienes para regañarlos por algo que para nosotros aun no han hecho.

- Excelente.

- Bueno Ginny y yo nos tenemos que ir.

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Harry.

- Mi amor Hermione me va a ayudar a estudiar para los TIMOS, vamos a estar en la biblioteca.

- Bueno pero no tardes mucho – le dio un beso y Ron fue el único que rodó los ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo salir a Ginny y a Hermione para luego verse mutuamente.

- Es raro – dijo Albus.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que no nos regañen.

- Lo dices como si nosotros fuéramos los regañones – le dijo Ron – apuesto que Ginny y Hermione son las regañonas.

- Pues la mayoría de las veces si.

- ¿Yo te he regañado Rose? – le pregunto Ron.

- Si más cuando empecé a salir con Scorpius, pero en una ocasión me regañaste muy feo que hasta me diste una nalgada.

- ¿Yo te pegue? – le pregunto preocupado.

- Si estabas enojadísimo.

- ¿Pues que hiciste? – ella volteo a ver a Albus quien solo sonrió al recordarlo.

- ¿Prometen que no nos van a regañar si les contamos que paso?

- ¿Tu también estabas involucrado? – le pregunto Harry – bueno no se porque no me sorprende.

- Mamá y mi tía Hermione habían salido fuera de la ciudad por sus trabajos y no regresarían en tres días. Se suponía que ustedes nos iban a cuidar pero resulto que tuvieron que salir a una misión pero llegarían al día siguiente así que nos quedamos solos.

- Bien con eso dijiste todo – Harry se tomo el cabello preocupado.

- Pero será mas divertido que lo vean por ustedes mismos, vamos Rose muéstrales tu recuerdo, fuiste tu quien estuvo mas involucrada.

- Esta bien, pero yo no voy.

- Pero será divertido – ella se negó – bueno me quedo contigo.

Se levantaron para acercarse al pensadero que se había aparecido en medio de la sala. Rose saco su recuerdo y lo deposito en el cáliz. Tanto Harry como Ron se sumergieron en el.

_Estaban en la casa de los Potter. Rose caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina sumamente nerviosa, en la mesa estaba Albus comiéndose unos cacahuates. Eran mas jóvenes, como de unos catorce años, hasta que llego James cargando una caja._

_- James no puedes hacer esto – le dijo Rose apretando los puños._

_- Rose ¿quieres calmarte? Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hiciéramos._

_- Pero nunca habías comprado cigarros ni bebidas alcohólicas muggles ¿no sabemos que contienen?_

_- Pues lee las etiquetas y lo sabrás._

_- ¿Dónde piensas tirar todas esas botellas sin que papá las vea? – le pregunto Albus a James quien guardaba unas cervezas en el refrigerador._

_- Fred y yo nos vamos a hacer cargo de llevarnos la basura._

_- Pero papá llega mañana temprano y si vas a tomar todo lo que compraron no creo que te levantes para tirar la basura._

_- La vamos a dejar afuera, seguramente papá va a llegar muy cansado y ni cuenta se va a dar._

_- Esto no me gusta – dijo Rose muy nerviosa._

_- Rose hemos organizado un sin fin de fiestas cuando no están nuestros papas y nunca nos han cachado._

_- Una vez te cacho mi tía Ginny porque habían tirado su vajilla nueva._

_- ¿Y que paso?_

_- Te regañaron y mi tío Harry te castigo._

_- ¿Y sirvió de algo? – Rose rodó los ojos y Albus sonrió – la vida es para divertirse prima, además va a venir Scorpius._

_- ¿Y que? – dijo fingiendo indiferencia – lo veo en la escuela._

_- Cierto entonces no te molestara que vaya a venir con una chica._

_- ¿QUE? ¿Con quien?_

_- Calmada era broma._

_- Queremos palomitas – llegaron Hugo y Lily, esta ultima tomando una botella de tequila - ¿Qué es esto?_

_- Nada que te importe enana. Escúchenme bien par de pecosos, los quiero arriba y por ningún motivo vayan a bajar._

_- ¿Por qué? – Lily puso sus manos en la cintura._

_- Porque soy el mayor y aquí mando yo._

_- ¿No se suponía que iba a venir Teddy a cuidarnos?_

_- Si pero él se fue con Victoire y me dejo a cargo._

_- No estoy de acuerdo._

_- No me importa enana, así que me obedecen._

_- Mira Lily esta es cerveza de mantequilla – le dijo emocionado Hugo._

_- Hugo deja eso, ahora se van al cuarto a ver películas y después les llevo las palomitas._

_- No las quiero ahora – Lily se cruzo de brazos._

_De pronto todo se volvió oscuro y ahora estaban en la sala en medio de muchos chicos como de la misma edad de James, unos bailaban, otros tomaban, algunas parejitas estaban besándose en el sofá. Ron pudo ver a Rose quien reía casi a carcajadas con unos chicos, en una mano tenia un cigarro y en la otra una botella de cerveza. James llegaba de la cocina con una charola llena de más bebidas muggles y algunos chicos se acercaron a tomar algunas. La casa estaba hecha un lío, había comida tirada en el piso, botellas y más botellas en las mesas, la música a todo volumen hasta que vieron que alguien entraba por la puerta principal. Eran ellos mismos pero con mas edad. En el fondo les dieron ganas de reírse de solo ver sus caras al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. El mas chistoso sin duda fue Ron al ver a su hija llevarse a la boca un cigarro y exhalando humo torpemente._

_- ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ? – grito Harry reflejando enojo en sus ojos después de haber apagado la música. Todos se quedaron viéndolo asustados – Quiero que en este instante salgan todos de mi casa ¡AHORA!_

_Todos empezaron a salir rápidamente, algunos guardaron algunas botellas de cerveza en sus chamarras y salieron corriendo de la casa._

_- ¡Fred Weasley! – grito Ron, el chico pelirrojo trataba de salirse mezclándose con los demás chicos – esto lo sabrá tu madre._

_- Tío – dijo bajando los hombros y haciendo cara de niño bueno – díselo solo a mi papá._

_- ¿Para que te reclame porque no lo invitaste?_

_- Pues si._

_- Vete por la chimenea a tu casa._

_- Pero aun es temprano._

_- ¡A tu casa!_

_Harry respiraba agitadamente viendo como se encontraba toda su casa. Albus, James y una sumamente asustada Rose estaban parados frente a ellos._

_- Una fiesta ¿eh? Me imagino de quien fue la idea – Harry fulmino con la mirada a James quien solo bajo la cabeza – veo que el castigo anterior no fue suficiente._

_- ¿De donde sacaron todo esto? – pregunto Ron tomando en sus manos una cajetilla de cigarros y una botella de licor._

_- Las consiguieron unos amigos – contesto James._

_- Rose ven acá._

_- Papá perdóname por favor._

_- ¡Que vengas! – Rose se acerco a él moviendo sus manos muy nerviosa – sóplame._

_- Papá…_

_- ¡Que me soples! – Rose empezó a llorar y le soplo muy despacio pero con eso fue mas que suficiente – aparte de fumar ¡Tomaste!_

_- No puedo creer que hayan permitido que Rose tomara y fumara ¡Por Merlín tiene catorce años! – les grito Harry a sus hijos - ¿Dónde esta Ted?_

_- Se fue con Victoire._

_- Me supongo que no sabe nada de esto – James negó con la cabeza - ¿Dónde están Lily y Hugo?_

_- Arriba._

_- ¿Dejaron a Lily y a Hugo solos arriba mientras ustedes hacían una fiesta?_

_- Se quedaron viendo una película._

_- James ve a mi despacho._

_- Papá…_

_- ¡AHORA! – James salio de la sala – y tu Albus empieza a recoger todo esto que después sigo contigo._

_- Rose ve por Hugo – Rose apenas iba a subir cuando su hermano venia bajando con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano._

_- Hola papá mira me tome una cerveza – Ron se le subió mas el color a la cara y fulmino con la mirada a Rose._

_- Hugo ve por tus cosas que ya nos vamos._

_- Esta bien._

_- ¿Es así como cuidas a tu hermano? – Rose lloraba muy nerviosa - ¿ES ASI COMO TE EDUCAMOS?_

_- Papá te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer._

_- ¡CLARO QUE NO LO VAS A VOLVER HACER Y DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO! Vas a ayudar a tus primos a limpiar y después tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente en la casa._

_- Papá por favor…_

_- ¡Obedece! – le dio una nalgada y Rose lloro aun mas fuerte caminando hacia donde estaba Albus recogiendo botellas tiradas en el piso._

_- Maldita sea ahora si que nos va a ir muy mal – le dijo Albus a Rose._

_- Mi papá esta muy enojado nunca lo había visto así._

_- Pues claro nunca te había visto fumar ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?_

_- Max me dijo que era muy fácil y que todas las mujeres lo hacían._

_- Y ahí vas – le dijo Albus negando con la cabeza._

_- Mi papá me dio una nalgada, nunca lo había hecho – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas._

_- Suerte la tuya, ya quisiera que papá solo me diera una nalgada y ya. Pobre James creo que ahora si le va a ir muy mal._

_Continuaron en silencio recogiendo toda la basura, solo se escuchaba los sollozos de Rose y los gritos de Harry._

_- Ahora si que les fue mal ¿verdad? – les pregunto Lily desde las escaleras._

_- Lily vete a tu cuarto y hazte la dormida, si papá te ve aquí nos va a ir peor._

_- ¿Y si no quiero? _

_- Por favor Lily somos hermanos y nos tenemos que ayudar._

_- Lo estoy pensando._

_- Bueno esta bien quédate pero entonces papá sabrá que utilizas el mapa para hacer travesuras con los de Slytherin y así James y yo salimos ganando porque ya no tendrías ni el mapa ni la capa._

_- Esta bien pero que conste que lo hago solo por ayudarlos porque soy una buena hermana – Lily subió las escaleras. _

_- Rose – Rose dio brinco de espanto - ¿Dónde esta tu papá?_

_- Ya se fue con Hugo tío._

_- Ve por una cubeta con jabón y una esponja para que limpies los muebles que dejaron manchados y tu James terminas de recoger aquí para que después laves el baño. Albus a mi despacho – Albus suspiro y obedeció a su padre._

_- No te preocupes Rose yo limpio los muebles también – le dijo James en cuanto quedaron solos._

_- ¿Qué te dijo mi tío?_

_- ¿Qué no me dijo? Ya sabes me regaño grueso y de nuevo estoy castigado. _

_- Pero eso a ti ni te importa._

_- Claro que me importa, no voy a salir en lo que resta de las vacaciones y voy a limpiar la casa. Pero lo que mas me duele es que papá se enoje conmigo y lo que me dijo._

_- ¿Qué te dijo?_

_- Que yo era una mala influencia para ustedes ¿Lo soy Rose? – le dijo con una mirada triste – yo no quería que tu fumaras ni tomaras._

_- Lo se, esa fue mi decisión y no tienes porque sentirte mal._

_- Yo realmente los quiero aunque a veces…_

_- Seas un inmaduro. Creo que ahora si surtió efecto el regaño de mi tío y ya no vas a organizar fiestas cuando no estén nuestros padres._

_- ¿Quién dice que no va a ver mas fiestas?_

_- No lo puedo creer James Sirius._

_- Pero ahora te voy a vigilar más de cerca y no voy a permitir que fumes ni tomes al menos que sean cervezas de mantequilla y esto va a ser aquí y en el colegio de ahora en adelante._

_- Demonios creo que este va a ser el peor castigo de toda mi vida._

Cuando regresaron estaba Albus acostado en el sillón con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Rose. De inmediato se levanto con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Apoco no fue divertido ver sus propias caras al llegar a la casa?

- ¿Lo hacen seguido? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

- No mucho pero esa vez si nos pasamos y tuvimos la mala suerte que ustedes llegaran antes aunque pensándolo bien tuvimos buena suerte ¿Te imaginas Rose si hubiera llegado mi mamá y mi tía?

- ¿Ellas lo supieron?

- No y la verdad no se porque nunca se los dijeron.

- Me imagino que ya no fumas ni tomas – le dijo Ron a Rose.

- No, esa vez me asustaste mucho nunca me habías regañado así, solo cosas como: recoge tu cuarto, obedece a tu madre, no le pegues a Hugo. Además un año después empecé a ser novia de Scorpius y entre él y James me tenían bien vigilada.

Scorpius estaba sentado en las gradas del campo de Quidditch viendo entrenan a su padre. No era la primera vez que lo hacia, intentaba acercase a él cada vez que tuviera oportunidad pero siempre recibiendo la misma negativa. Cuando salían todos los Slytherin de los vestuarios rápidamente se acerco a él.

- Juegas muy bien.

- ¿Otra vez tu? ¿Qué quieres?

- Supe que eres muy bueno en pociones y la verdad he tenido algo de problemas…

- ¿Un Gryffindor pidiéndole ayuda a un Slytherin?

- No veo cual es el problema.

- Mira no soy ningún idiota así que aléjate de mi, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

- Demuéstramelo.

- ¿Me estas retando?

- Lo que quieras no me importa.

- No quiero perder mi tiempo contigo tengo cosas mas importante que hacer.

- ¿Cómo estar en la sala de menesteres? – Draco se sorprendió y saco su varita.

- ¿Me estas espiando?

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Snape al ver que Draco tenia su varita en el cuello de Scorpius y este no tenia ninguna intención de defenderse.

- Este Gryffindor que me esta molestando.

- Malfoy vete.

- Aléjate de mi – Draco y Scorpius se vieron fijamente a los ojos a centímetros de distancia – estas advertido.

- Solo te pido unos minutos para platicar.

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que platicar – le dijo con desprecio y salio caminando hacia el lado opuesto.

- Tal vez en su tiempo sea todo muy diferente – le dijo Snape al ver la mirada triste de Scorpius.

- De eso no hay ninguna duda.

Salían de clases unos chicos de cuarto curso así que Snape lo dejo solo. Scorpius cada vez tenia menos esperanzas de poder acercarse a su padre pero mientras estuviera en ese tiempo no iba dejar de intentarlo. Volteo a ver al grupo que salía del aula, una chica lo estaba observando y cuando Scorpius la vio ella le sonrió dulcemente. Scorpius también le sonrió y ambos mantuvieron su mirada y sonrisa por un momento hasta que otra chica la llamo. Ella le dijo adiós con la mano caminando con su amiga y él también levanto la mano sonriéndole aun más.

- Mamá tu no eres diferente.

**Febrero dejo pasó a marzo y el tiempo no cambió mucho, aunque además de llover hacia más viento. **

**- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ron! – dijo Harry el primero de marzo cuando escucho el ruido de **Neville** cuando se iba a desayunar.**

- ¡Feliz cumple tío! – Albus se aventó encima de él cuando apenas se disponía a levantarse.

- Quítate ni que estuvieras tan livianito.

- Feliz cumpleaños señor Weasley – le dijo Scorpius que apenas se estaba despertando.

- ¡Papi! – llego Rose emocionada y al igual que Albus también se aventó encima de él haciendo que Ron perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran en la cama - ¡Feliz Cumple! Te quiero – le daba muchos besos en la cara.

- Gracias – le sonrió y también la abrazo, pero al sentir las manos de su hija en la espalda se dio cuenta que no traía camisa mas que un pantalón de pijama – pero será mejor que te vayas porque no traigo camisa.

- ¿Y eso que? Toda mi vida te he visto en calzones por toda la casa.

- A él si pero a mi no así que será mejor que obedezcas a tu padre – le dijo Scorpius tapándose hasta la cintura. Rose sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Bueno hoy es un día de fiesta, tal vez si empezamos la diversión desde ahorita…

- Rose ¡fuera! – le dijo Ron con tono autoritario.

- Esta bien, pero guarda bien mi regalito Malfoy – le cerró el ojo.

- ¡ROSE!

- Por Merlín Rose eres peor que Dominque – le dijo Albus jalándola del brazo hacia la puerta – los esperamos en el comedor.

- Mas te vale Malfoy que lo mantengas muy bien guardado – le dijo Ron fulminándolo con la mirada y Scorpius, tragando saliva, asintió.

- Toma tu regalo – le dijo Harry sacándolo del baúl después de remover todo lo que tenia dentro.

- Gracias Harry he recibido muchos este año – dijo poniéndose una camisa para empezar a abrir los regalos mientras Scorpius se metía en el baño.

- Aun sospecho que Malfoy se trae algo entre manos.

- ¿Scorpius?

- No su padre. Scorpius aun lo sigue buscando ¿verdad?

- Según Rose si – le decía Ron comiéndose unos calderos de chocolate.

- ¿Tu crees que me quiera decir algo de él?

- No lo se. Pero recuerda que quien mas se molesto aquella vez que lo culpaste por lo de Katie fue Albus y no Scorpius.

- ¿Y si hablo con Albus para decirle todo lo que vimos en el callejón Diagon?

- Es tu hijo – le dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros y comiéndose otro caldero.

- Si y tiene mi carácter con cierta dosis Weasley – se quedo pensando Harry mientras Ron seguía comiendo – ya veré como le hago pero por mas que me diga Albus que Malfoy es una buena persona, yo tengo mis dudas.

- Ya estoy listo – salio Scorpius del baño - ¿Nos vamos?

- Si – le contesto Harry - **¿Estas listo?** **– le pregunto a Ron, y se encaminó a la puerta** **del dormitorio** donde estaba Scorpius esperándolos. **Pero Ron no se movió; se había apoyado contra un poste de su cama y miraba por la ventana, azotada por la lluvia, con los ojos desenfocados de una forma extraña - ¡Vamos! ¡El desayuno!**

**- No tengo hambre** – Harry y Scorpius se vieron mutuamente frunciendo el ceño extrañados.

**- Te has comido media caja de calderos ¿verdad? – le pregunto Harry.**

**- No** **es eso – contesto Ron y volvió a suspirar.**

- ¿Te encuentras bien Ron? – le pregunto Scorpius – estas muy pálido.

- **¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ella!** – Harry y Scorpius se quedaron boquiabiertos por aquella declaración.

- Bueno según me dijo Rose que Hermione te tenia un regalo muy especial – le sonrió Scorpius.

- ¿Quién?

- Hermione.

- A mi no me interesa Hermione – Scorpius volteo a ver a Harry asustado.

**- ¿De quien estas hablando** entonces? – **exclamó Harry perplejo**.

**- De Romilda Vane – contesto Ron con un hilo de voz, pero el rostro se le iluminó como si hubiese recibido un rayo de sol.**

**- Es una broma ¿verdad? Te estas burlando** de nosotros.

**- Creo que…creo que estoy enamorado de ella – confeso Ron con voz ahogada.**

- Oh por todos los santos cielos – Scorpius se tomaba el cabello nervioso viendo a Harry – Rose lo va a matar.

**- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué demonios te ha…? – Y entonces vio la caja abierta encima de la cama de Ron y la verdad lo sacudió con la fuerza de un trol en estampida - ¿De donde has sacado esos calderos de chocolate?**

**- ¡Son un regalo de cumpleaños!**

**- Los has tomado del suelo ¿verdad?**

**- Se han caído de mi cama-**

**- No se han caído de tu cama, inútil. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Esos calderos son míos, los saque de mi baúl cuando buscaba **tu regalo** ¡Son los que me regalo Romilda y están rellenos de filtro de amor!**

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? Si Rose lo ve así es capaz de hechizarlo y mandarlo directo a San Mungo.

Harry se quedo pensando que hacer. Scorpius tenia razón y recordó como Rose le había lanzado aquellos pájaros a Ron y eso que no pensaban decirles que ellos eran sus hijos. Ahora que Ron sabia de antemano que Hermione iba a ser su esposa, Rose no le iba a permitir que se enamorara de otra y mucho menos después del baile de san Valentín.

- Escúchame bien Scorpius tenemos que llevar a Ron con el profesor Slughorn para que le de un antídoto, después tu lo llevas a desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado y yo me quedare a hablar con el profesor.

- ¿Para que?

- No te puedo decir, solo ayúdame por favor.

- Esta bien.

- Harry ¿Tú la conoces? **¿Puedes presentármela?**

**- De acuerdo te la presentare. Debe de estar en el despacho de Slughorn.**

**- ¿Por qué iba a estar ahí?**

**- Es que Slughorn le da clases de repaso de pociones** – le dijo rápidamente Scorpius.

Entre los dos lo llevaron al despacho del profesor Slughorn quien había aceptado ayudarlos con Ron en prepararle un antídoto únicamente porque era su cumpleaños. Scorpius no sabia si burlarse o preocuparse por su suegro, se veía realmente chistoso comportándose de esa manera. Recordaba a Hugo cuando veía alguna veela pero en seguida volvía en si al recordar ahora a su adorada novia dándole un zape a su hermano por poner cara de estúpido.

Después de que Ron se tomo el antídoto todo volvió a la normalidad. Harry le hacia señas a Scorpius para que se llevara a Ron pero no contaba con la idea de que el profesor quería brindar por el cumpleaños de Ron.

**- Aquí tienen – dijo el profesor, y le entrego a cada uno una copa de hidromiel. Luego alzo la suya y brindo -: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ralph!**

**- Ron – susurró Harry** mientras Scorpius se reía de lado y Ron se tomaba todo el hidromiel de su copa.

**- … ¡y que cumplas muchos mas!**

**- ¡Ron**!

**Este soltó la copa y se empezó a sacudir con violencia las extremidades y a echar espumarajos por la boca, y los ojos se le salían de las orbitas.**

**- ¡Profesor! – exclamo Harry - ¡Haga algo!**

Scorpius al ver **al profesor paralizado por la conmoción, saltó por encima de una mesita, se lanzo sobre el kit de pociones que el profesor había dejado abierto y empezó a sacar tarros y bolsitas.**

- Scorpius se esta asfixiando y su cara esta azulada – le decía Harry asustado.

- ¡Aquí esta!

- ¿Un bezoar? Claro.

Harry separó las mandíbulas de Ron y Scorpius le metió el bezoar en la boca. **Ron dio una fuerte sacudida, emitió un jadeo vibrante y de pronto se quedó flácido e inmóvil. **

Harry se había ido con Ron a la enfermería junto con la profesora McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey mientras que Scorpius fue a avisarles a Hermione, Ginny, Albus y Rose.

- ¿Cómo que Ron…?

- Hermione es mejor no hacer mucho escándalo.

- ¿Cómo esta mi papá Scor?

- No lo se mi amor.

Salieron disimuladamente del comedor para después correr a toda prisa por el pasillo. La primera en llegar había sido Hermione que se fue directo hacia Harry quien estaba en la puerta de la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué le paso?

- No se, no se nada. No me han dejado entrar – Harry abrazo a Ginny - Va a estar bien no te preocupes.

Harry y Scorpius les platicaron todo lo que había ocurrido en el despacho del profesor Slughorn estando también presentes la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore.

A las ocho en punto la señora Pomfrey les permitió entrar a verlo aunque estaba dormido. Hermione se sentó a un lado de él y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

- Bueno mamá no se ve tan mal.

- Rose ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo envenenaron.

- Eso es cierto Rose, mi tío nunca estuvo en San Mango por envenenamiento.

- Pero se veía peor cuando regresaron mi tío y él de Japón.

- ¿Cómo que peor? – chillo Hermione.

- Mamá mi papá va a ser auror así que vete acostumbrando a verlo así o peor.

- ¿Y como regreso Harry? – pregunto preocupada Ginny.

- Se veían igual ¿no Albus?

- Si creo que si, aunque en esa ocasión salio primero mi papá del hospital.

- No acuérdate que mi tío no podía caminar.

- No, cuando no podía caminar fue la ocasión en que se fueron a Italia.

- No Albus cuando se fueron a Italia mi papá estuvo inconsciente dos días y…

- Ya no digan nada – dijo Hermione – Aparte de los dolores de cabeza que nos van a dar ustedes tenemos que aguantar a este par y sus aventuras - Harry abrazo a Ginny y le dio un beso en la frente al verla casi pálida.

- Albus – le susurro Rose al ver entrar por la puerta a sus tíos Fred y George. Albus inmediatamente cambio su semblante.

- Hola a todos ¿Cómo esta Ron? – dijo Fred.

- Esta dormido – les contesto Ginny aun abrazada de Harry.

- Como que aquí pasan cosas raras ¿no Fred?

- Cierto George ¿Qué hacen ustedes abrazados? Pero sobretodo ¿Qué hace Hermione casi encima de Ron?

- Harry y yo somos novios.

- Vaya tenemos a un nuevo cuñadito. Potter tendrás que pasar una serie de pruebas para saber si eres digno de nuestra hermana.

- Ni a Michael ni a Dean les hicieron pruebas.

- Porque sabíamos que no iban a durar mucho pero Potter es otra cosa.

- Tal vez hasta lleguen a casarse y tener hijos.

- Si y no queremos a unos sobrinos medio huecos del cerebro.

- Te aseguro que vamos a tener unos hijos preciosos – le dijo Ginny a sus hermanos con una sonrisa de lado.

- Bueno eso de huecos del cerebro tal vez pase con su primer hijo, uno nunca sabe – les dijo Albus. Ginny lo miro mal y Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Hermione ¿Qué haces encima de Ron?

- No estoy encima de él, solo estaba viendo como se encontraba nada mas – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Pues a mi me parece como que te interesa mucho ¿no crees George?

- En efecto Fred. Es raro ver a Hermione pegada a Ron y del otro lado a la chica extranjera. Parecen más preocupadas que Ginny que es su hermana y que Harry que es su mejor amigo.

- Claro que no – dijo Hermione.

**- Err…ii…oon…- susurró de pronto Ron con voz ronca.**

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? – Se volvió a sentar a un lado de él rápidamente y a acariciarle el cabello - ¿Te duele algo?

- Chicos será mejor que dejemos a los Weasley con Ron – les dijo Harry al ver que los gemelos se veían mutuamente tratando de analizar la situación – Rose.

- Pero yo soy…- se quedo callada al ver la cara de Harry y comprendió en seguida – claro, después venimos a ver como se encuentra Ron.

- Tal vez Hermione debería quedarse por si Ron dice algo – dijo George viéndose las uñas.

- Vamos chicos – los apuro Harry – en un momento mas regreso – le dijo a Ginny dándole un beso en el cabello.

Scorpius, Rose y Albus siguieron a Harry hasta estar fuera de la enfermería.

- Tío yo quiero estar con mi papá – le dijo Rose con las manos en la cintura.

- No quiero que vayan a hablar de mas y los gemelos no son nada tontos así que será mejor regresen cuando no haya nadie de la familia. Recuerden que aquí están los señores Weasley y no tardaran en bajar a ver a Ron.

- Harry tiene razón – dijo Scorpius.

- Ahí viene Hagrid será mejor que se apuren.

Los tres llegaron a la sala común y se encontraron a Cormac McLaggen sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

- Potwes vi que llevaban a Weasley a la enfermería.

- Si…tuvo un inconveniente.

- ¿Potter esta con él? – Albus asintió – tendré que esperarlo, ahora que Weasley esta incapacitado no podrá jugar con el equipo así que tendré que ser yo quien lo sustituya. Iré a buscar un jugo y unos emparedados para esperarlo aquí.

- No creo que le vaya a gustar mucho la idea a mi papá.

- ¿Por qué no juegas tu amor?

- No Rose tengo mucho que no juego y no estoy en condición además a tu papá no le va a gustar mucho la idea que yo tome su lugar, mejor que se desquite con McLaggen que yo ya tengo suficiente por andar contigo.

- Pobre de papá, ese tipo le va a sacar canas verdes.

- Bah! Entre James, Lily y tú le han sacado aun mas, a él y a mi tía – dijo Rose.

- Cierto – Albus se quedo pensando – les digo una cosa…quiero mucho a mis papas.

Regrese al libro ¡por fin!

Quise poner un recuerdo de Harry y Ron como padres ya que solo había puesto de Harry y Ginny juntos pero me pareció tierno y divertido, aun no se si vaya a poner algún otro recuerdo que tengo muchos en mente pero tengo que ponerlos en el tiempo adecuado.

Ahora lo hice un poco mas largo espero que los demás sean iguales o más largos.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

Por más que Harry quiso convencer a Scorpius para que jugara con ellos simplemente no lo logro así que no tuvo de otra que aceptar a McLaggen en el equipo. Durante los entrenamientos nadie lo soportaba pero al menos estaban tranquilos que estaría únicamente mientras Ron estaba en la enfermería. Durante todo ese tiempo tanto Rose como Hermione pasaban a verlo. Al comienzo Ron se sentía feliz pero con el paso de los días sus "dos mujeres más importantes en su futura vida" ya lo tenían fastidiado con el hecho de mantenerlo al día con las clases. Tenia que hacer las tareas y copiar los apuntes, a veces se hacia el dormido logrando que Hermione cayera y se fuera a la biblioteca mientras él dormía, pero su querida hija Rose se acostaba a un lado y le leía Historia de la Magia logrando así quedarse realmente dormido.

**El día del partido contra Hufflepuff, Harry **y Albus pasaron** por la enfermería antes de ir al campo. Ron estaba nervioso; la señora Pomfrey no lo dejaba bajar para ver el partido porque creía que eso lo podía sobreexcitarlo.**

**- ¿Cómo va McLaggen? – pregunto Ron.**

**- Ya te lo he dicho, no quería quedármelo aunque fuera un jugador de talla mundial.**

- Es un fastidio tío, **no para de decirle a todo el mundo lo que tiene que hacer y se cree que jugaría mejor que los demás en cualquier posición.**

**- ¿Vendrán Hermione** y Rose **a verme antes del partido?**

- No ya bajaron al campo con mamá.

- **Oh – dijo Ron apesadumbrado – Bien. Buena suerte. Espero que machaquen a McLag… quiero decir a Smith.**

- Lo haremos tío – le contesto Albus dándole un golpe en la pierna mientras Harry se echó la escoba al hombro.

- Volveremos después del partido.

Se apresuraron por los desiertos pasillos. **Harry oteaba por las ventanas que encontraba a su paso, intentando calcular la fuerza del viento** aunque las constantes quejas de Albus por no tener su escoba y en cambio tenían una verdadera reliquia (como él llamaba a su actual escoba) no lo dejaban concentrarse del todo, **oyó pasos y miró al frente. Era Malfoy, que caminaba hacia él acompañado por dos chicas que ponían morritos.**

**- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Harry** mientras que Albus solo lo veía fijamente.

**- A ti te lo voy a decir ¡Como si fuera asunto tuyo, Potter! – Se burlo Malfoy – Date prisa, todo el mundo esta esperando al "capitán elegido", al "niño que marcó" o como sea que te llamen últimamente. **

**A una de las chicas se le escapo una risita tonta. Harry la miro a los ojos y ella se ruborizo.** Malfoy aparto a Albus de un empujón y prosiguió su camino.

Harry se quedo plantado mientras los veía desaparecer y volteo a ver a Albus quien también veía hacia la misma dirección sin decir nada. Se dio la media vuelta y prosiguió caminando hacia el campo.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – Albus caminaba cada vez mas rápido - Te estoy hablando Albus, contéstame.

- No tengo nada que decir.

- No me digas que lo que paso no se te hizo raro.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Scorpius te ha dicho algo acerca de Malfoy? – Albus seguía caminando hasta que Harry lo jalo del brazo para que lo viera de frente – contéstame cuando te hable.

- Aunque me hubiera dicho algo no te lo diría.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Es el padre de Scorpius papá! El es mi mejor amigo ¿Acaso quieres que Scorpius le vaya a decirle algo tuyo al señor Malfoy?

- ¿Hace eso?

- Si desconfías de Scorpius estas desconfiando de mi. Así que si quieres saber algo de Draco Malfoy el único que te puede ayudar es Scorpius, no yo.

Albus se fue dejando a Harry entre molesto, confundido y con ganas de salir detrás de Malfoy para saber a donde iría. Esas palabras de Albus lo dejaron pensando que en realidad Malfoy trae algo entre manos al decirle que si quiere saber sobre él le preguntara a Scorpius.

**- ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto Ginny** **cuando él entro a toda prisa** viendo que Albus estaba abrochándose la tunica.

- Tu hijo – Ginny resoplo.

- ¿Tu también? Cuando le pregunte a Albus que donde estaba solo me contesto "Tu esposo" – dijo Ginny remedándolo exactamente como a Albus le gusta remedar a los demás.

- Nos encontramos con Malfoy en los pasillos y tu hijo no me quiere decirme nada de él.

- ¿Todavía andas con eso? – Ginny le ayudaba a ponerse la tunica escarlata por la cabeza.

- Yo sigo pensando que Malfoy esta haciendo algo y que es un mortifago. **Quería enterarme de qué hacia en el castillo con un par de amigas mientras todos los demás están aquí abajo.**

**- ¿Tanta importancia tiene eso ahora?**

**- Bueno, desde aquí no creo que lo averigüe ¿no? – Repuso Harry** dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a Ginny, **agarrando su saeta de fuego y ajustándose las gafas** con vista a Albus **- ¡Vamos, chicos!**

Todo fue de mal en peor para Harry. Desde antes de empezar el partido ya tenia problemas con McLaggen dándole ordenes a Coote y Peakes como si fuera el capitán del equipo. Y ni que decir durante el partido, les gritaba a todos y culpaba a Ginny porque le arrebataron la quaffle. Maldecía a McLaggen y juraba internamente que obligaría a Scorpius a jugar en el próximo partido si Ron aun no le autorizaba jugar. De pronto escucho la voz de Luna quien era la comentarista del partido.

**- ¡Oh miren! El guardián de Gryffindor le ha tomado el bate a un golpeador.**

**Harry giro en pleno vuelo.** Le grito a McLaggen que regresara a los postes de gol, pero este lejos de hacerle caso **golpeo la bludger para darle a Cadwallader que volaba hacia ellos**. Harry voló hacia él pero Albus venia concentrado con la quaffle en la mano. Sintió que el corazón se le contraía y le vino un miedo que jamás había experimentado, ese miedo de que le hagan daño a tu hijo. Escucho el grito de Ginny y quiso entreponerse pero era demasiado tarde… Albus recibió la bludger en la cabeza.

Cuando Albus volvió a abrir los ojos estaba acostado en una cama calida y confortable. Levanto la cabeza con dificultad pero enseguida sintió que alguien lo regresaba a la almohada.

- No mi amor quédate acostado.

- ¿Qué paso?

- McLaggen te golpeo la cabeza, tienes fractura de cráneo – le dijo Harry aun asustado.

- ¿Quién ganó?

- No pienses en eso bebito.

- ¿Quién ganó mamá?

- Hufflepuff trescientos veinte a sesenta – le contesto Ron quien estaba en la otra cama de al lado.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿no atrapaste la snitch? – Albus fulmino con la mirada a Harry.

- Albus, Harry tuvo que atraparte para que no te cayeras – le dijo Ginny.

- Ay papá ¿Cómo dejaste que se te fuera la snitch?

- Eres mas importante tu.

- Mamá me he caído varias veces de la escoba y no pasa de que este un par de días en el hospital nada mas ¡Debiste ir por la snitch! – le dijo Albus a Harry.

- Si Harry hubiera ido por la snitch ¡los dos estarían en el hospital! Tu por la caída y Harry por la paliza que le hubiera dado.

- No griten – les dijo Harry al ver que venia la señora Pomfrey, mientras que Ron se burlaba de ellos.

- Tienes que tomarte estas pociones. No se porque la profesora McGonagall les permitió quedarse aquí aunque no sea horario de visitas – les dijo a Harry y a Ginny – espero que al menos me ayuden para que este chico se tome todas sus medicinas.

- Cuente con eso – le dijo Ginny.

- Voy a matar a McLaggen – dijo Albus cuando la señora Pomfrey había entrado a su despacho.

- No te preocupes tu madre ya se hizo cargo de él, hace rato lo dieron de alta aun caminando un poco raro.

- Rose dijo que fue realmente gracioso – le dijo Ron – Harry cargándote para traerte aquí, Ginny golpeando a McLaggen hasta darle una patada en su zona mas sensible y los de Hufflepuff anotando como locos.

- Maldita sea.

- Deja de pensar en eso.

- Nunca había perdido un partido por tantos puntos mamá – le dijo como si no entendiera de lo que hablaba.

- Siempre hay una primera vez.

- ¡Pues al carajo con la primera vez!

- No me hables así – lo regaño Ginny, Albus solo resoplo – tienes que tomarte esto.

- Después me lo tomo – dijo enojado viendo hacia otro lado.

- Ahora.

- Después mamá.

- He dicho que ahora.

- Y yo he dicho que después.

- Albus obedece – dijo Harry con voz grave y autoritaria. Ginny le dio el vaso de poción y él se lo tomo sin chistar. Se escucharon unas risitas.

- Maldita sea. Ustedes aquí. – dijo Albus aun mas enojado.

- Lo regañaron – salio Rose debajo de la capa de invisibilidad burlándose de su primo y aun lado de ella Scorpius también riéndose.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunto Ron.

- Siempre que esta Albus o Scorpius en la enfermería venimos a visitarlos fuera de horario.

- ¿Y que tan frecuente es eso? – pregunto Ginny viendo a Albus con el ceño fruncido. Albus volvió a resoplar.

- Mucho tía – dijo Rose riéndose de solo ver la cara de enojado de Albus, parecía un niño chiquito con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- Todo es por tu culpa Scorpius. Si hubieras jugado tú en lugar del idiota ese estaríamos celebrando ahorita.

- Cálmate Potter.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Cuándo a perdido Gryffindor así?

- Ya no le digas nada mi amor, ya conoces a los Potter enojados después de haber perdido un partido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunto Harry a Rose con curiosidad pero con una punzada de felicidad al escuchar "los Potter".

- Bueno estas viendo el humor de Albus y así estará por unos días. James – suspiro fuertemente Rose – bueno James es peor que Albus y mas por ser el capitán del equipo, les grita a todos tanto al equipo contrario como al de Gryffindor.

- Y nos pone a entrenar como bestias para el siguiente partido – dijo Scorpius.

- Y Lily – Scorpius soltó una risa – de hecho cuando vi a mi tía Ginny golpeando a McLaggen pensé que estaba viendo a Lily.

- Sin contar las veces que se lanza como flecha para estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el estrado del comentarista si no le ha parecido lo que haya dicho o por burlarse porque perdimos diciéndoles a los profesores que se le olvido frenar.

- Bueno si ya sabían como estaba ¿a que han venido? – les pregunto Albus.

- No queríamos perder la costumbre – le contesto Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

- Además es tan divertido verte enojado.

- Vete al diablo Rose.

- Gracias.

- Mejor vámonos mi amor que el señor Potter esta experimentando por primera vez una derrota de tamaño…

- ¡Tu también vete al diablo Scorpius!

- Nos vamos – dijo Rose despidiéndose de su papá y después de sus tíos - suerte con su retoñito, el bebito de mamá, el pedacito de cielo… - Albus quiso levantarse para ir tras Rose pero Harry lo detuvo. Scorpius le puso la capa a su novia pero continuo hablando aun invisible – cariñito, cosita preciosa, tesorito…

- ¡Me la vas a pagar cuando salga de aquí Rose!

- Directo cada quien a su habitación y cuidadito con lo que hagan debajo de esa capa – les dijo Ron muy serio viendo hacia la puerta.

- Mmm... Scorpius me gusta…oh así…

- Rose deja de bromear – dijo Ron aun viendo hacia la puerta de donde venia la voz para después escuchar una carcajada de su hija – Esta niña me va a matar.

**A primera hora de lunes** Albus **y Ron salieron de la enfermería completamente recuperados gracias a los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey.** Albus veía de reojo a Ron mientras caminaban rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

- Tío – Ron volteo a verlo – en una ocasión mi mamá se fue por varios días a cubrir todos los juegos de un torneo. Mi papá estaba muy estresado porque eran vacaciones y nos tenía a los tres a su cuidado y además de eso tenia mucho trabajo. James y yo estábamos preocupados porque se veía realmente cansado y a la menor provocación nos regañaba.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Cuando hay algo que nos preocupa a James o a mí y no lo queremos hablar con nuestros padres siempre recurrimos a ti. Tú nos escuchas y nos das tu punto de vista. En esa ocasión nos sugeriste que le pidiéramos permiso a papá para quedarnos a dormir por varios días en casa de mis tíos. Lily se fue con mi tío Bill, James con mi tío George y yo contigo. Papá se sintió mas tranquilo aunque nos hablaba a diario.

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa ahora y no se lo quieres decir ni a Harry ni a Ginny?

- Si – Albus le indico que entraran a un aula que las escaleras movedizas los había guiado. Una vez adentro continuo – Se trata de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Papá sospecha que trae algo entre manos…algo malo.

- Así es. Harry piensa que es un mortifago – Albus se agarro el cabello, ahora pelirrojo, despeinándose aun mas – tu sabes algo.

- Si pero no se que hacer…mas bien no sabemos que hacer – Ron frunció el ceño – Scorpius y yo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Scorpius esta seguro que su papá se puso la marca tenebrosa este mismo año.

- ¿Malfoy es un mortifago? – le pregunto Ron asombrado.

- Si. Scorpius nos platico que su padre nunca habla de ello y que siempre usa manga larga para esconderla. Lo ha estado siguiendo por todo este tiempo a veces escondido bajo la capa y dice que se comporta de una manera muy extraña, incluso que se pone a llorar con Myrtle la llorona en el baño de chicos del piso inferior.

- ¿Qué?

- Si. No le hemos dicho nada a Rose para no preocuparla pero tanto Scorpius como yo estamos seguros que su papá esta planeando algo no muy bueno.

- ¿Cómo que?

- No lo sabemos pero Scorpius ya no sabe ni que hacer…es su padre y no quiere hacerle daño.

- Entiendo ¿Por qué no se lo quieres decir a Harry?

- Papá le tiene mucho coraje…además Scorpius me pidió que no se lo dijera porque ya una vez lo acuso ¿recuerdas? – Ron asintió - ¿Qué hago tío?

- Si a ti te preocupa imagínate como estará Scorpius. Yo te recomiendo que hables con Scorpius para que diga todo lo que sabe.

- ¿Pero tu crees que le profesor Dumbledore le crea?

- Tal vez Harry pueda ayudarlo con eso. Habla con Scorpius para que lo convenzas de que no se debe de quedar callado.

- ¿No le vas a decir nada a papá?

- No ¿Scorpius sabe que tú me lo ibas a decir?

- Si, él confía mucho en ti aunque no lo creas. Dice que este tiempo que lleva aquí le ha permitido conocer a su verdadero suegro, al que esta escondido debajo de esa cara de enojo por ser el novio de su hija – Ron sonrió de lado - No te lo dijo él porque le daba vergüenza. Ahora entiende el porque al comienzo no estabas de acuerdo en que nosotros fuéramos amigos y en que él fuera el novio de Rose.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común ya estaban todos esperándolos para bajar a desayunar. Albus al ver a Scorpius asintió con la cabeza disimuladamente pero Harry pudo darse cuenta. Durante el desayuno tanto Albus como Scorpius estuvieron muy callados. Las únicas que hablaban y hablaban muy alegremente eran Ginny y Rose siendo escuchadas por Hermione, pero cuando cambiaron el tema para hablar de los TIMOS empezó una discusión de madre e hija sobre quienes habían sido en realidad los primeros magos en conquistar America. Ron las veía a ambas como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, no cabía duda de que Rose tenia tanto genes Weasley al ser alegre, divertida y bromista así como Granger al gustarle tanto los estudios.

Al terminar el desayuno Harry le pidió a Albus que lo acompañara para ir a dejar a Ginny a su clase de Herbología al invernadero 4. Ellos tenían la primera hora libre así que no tenían ningún problema.

- ¿Estas bien cariño? ¿Te duele tu cabeza?

- Mi amor si alguien te escucha decirle cariño a Albus van a pensar que soy un cornudo.

- Eso es cierto, al menos llámame Albus aquí – le dijo muy serio.

- ¿Todavía estas de mal humor por lo del partido? – Ginny iba abrazada por Harry. Se detuvo para ver a su hijo de frente así Harry aprovecho para acomodarse las dos mochilas en su espalda, la de Ginny y la de él.

- Si.

- No puedo creerlo. Ya me esta preocupando eso que dijo Rose sobre los Potter.

- Pues precisamente en eso no somos para nada Potter. Llevas años sin jugar y aun te enojas cuando pierden las Arpías de Holyhead gritando en la cocina, donde según tu nadie te esta escuchando, un sin fin de impropios hacia el equipo cuando escuchas el partido por la radio mientras haces de comer – Ginny volteo a ver a Harry apenada mientras él hacia como que se quitaba una pelusa de su tunica – por papá ni te preocupes que él cuando va a empezar un partido de las Arpías simplemente te ignora.

- Si ya me di cuenta – dijo viendo a su novio con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué?

- Di algo al respecto.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

- Que nuestros hijos sacaron mi mal genio en cuestión de Quidditch.

- Bueno…yo no lo dije fue Albus.

- Si ahora yo soy la enojona.

- Claro que no mi amor – Harry la volvió a abrazar – tu no eres enojona.

- Si claro – dijo sarcásticamente Albus – suelta un snitch y trata de alcanzarla volando en una escoba – Harry y Ginny lo vieron con el ceño fruncido – dentro de la casa.

- Albus Severus espero que nunca hagas eso – Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Yo? ¿No como crees que se ocurriría hacer algo así?…fue James.

- Llegamos mi amor.

- Albus quiero ver tus recuerdos acerca de tu hermano.

- ¿Para que Ginny? – Harry pensó en el recuerdo de Rose y las famosas fiestas que organizaba James a escondidas.

- ¿Cómo que para que? Harry tenemos que empezar a prepararnos como padres de estos…angelitos. Ya entro la profesora tengo que irme. Mañana en la tarde vamos a la sala de menesteres.

- ¿Porque mañana?

- Hoy voy a seguir estudiando para los TIMOS con Hermione en la biblioteca.

- ¿Otra vez? Mi amor quiero estar contigo.

- Yo también chiquito – se abrazaron juntando sus frentes – pero debo estudiar.

- Yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar.

- ¿Tu crees que estando frente a ti me puedo concentrar? – le dio un beso en la boca.

- Puedes intentarlo – le correspondió el beso.

- No creo poder hacerlo. Cuando estoy junto a ti lo único que quiero hacer es besarte.

- Ahora estoy junto a ti.

- Y también estoy yo – dijo Albus fastidiado - Me pidieron ver recuerdos sobre James no los pasos que tuvieron que seguir ustedes para poder engendrarlo.

- Te veo en la comida – le dio un último beso Harry a su novia como despedida mientras ella veía a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- De acuerdo – le contesto regresándole el beso y le dio otro en la mejilla a Albus – enojón.

- Tengo a quien salir – Ginny le saco la lengua al entrar al invernadero.

- Vámonos.

Caminaron de regreso por los pasillos del castillo. Albus iba serio caminando lentamente mientras que Harry lo observaba de reojo.

- Al ¿voy a ser un buen padre? – Albus volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido – es decir, nos has hablado mucho sobre Ginny y yo como pareja, como padres. Los recuerdos que nos has mostrado son de la familia pero…yo como padre ¿Cómo soy?

- El mejor. A pesar de tu trabajo y tu fama siempre has estado con nosotros como un padre normal. Tu nos enseñaste a los tres a volar, creo que querías que fuéramos buscadores pero cuando James se inclino mas por cazador mamá fue la que lo entreno, después cuando viste que a mi si me gustaba esa posición me enseñaste todo lo que sabias y con Lily era obvio que ella seria cazadora también porque le gustaba mas jugar con James y con mamá, así que tu y yo pasábamos horas jugando solos en el jardín. También nos enseñaste a hacer nuestro patronus con un boggart. Recuerdo que Lily lloraba las primeras veces porque no quería hacerlo pero tu le ayudaste a quitarle su miedo y los tres supimos conjurar perfectamente nuestro patronus antes de terminar el tercer curso.

- ¿Y ustedes me cuentan sus cosas? Es decir… me cuentan sobre sus amigos, las chicas, que hicieron, sus dudas…

- Si, bueno Lily sobre chicos no – empezó a reírse – desde que empezó tercero ya no te cuenta mucho sobre sus novios imaginarios.

- ¿Ya son reales?

- No James no la deja. Pero básicamente si, platicamos mucho contigo ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Solo quería saber si ustedes me tenían confianza.

- Si.

Harry quería que Albus le platicara porque esas miradas cómplices con Scorpius cuando recién había salido de la enfermería con Ron. Era obvio que escondían algo y le dolía que Ron si estuviera involucrado y él no. Estaba a punto de preguntarle directamente cuando escucho una voz a su espalda.

**- ¡Harry!**

**- ¡Hola Luna! **

- Te busque en el comedor y me dijeron que ya te habías ido – **empezó a buscar en su mochila y le fue pasando una serie de objetos extraños a** Albus**: una especie de cebolla verde, un gran sapo con manchas y una buena cantidad de una cosa que parecía arena higiénica para gatos, por ultimo saco un rollo de pergamino bastante sucio y se lo tendió a Harry – me han pedido que te de esto.**

**Era un rollo pequeño que Harry reconoció enseguida: otra invitación para su clase particular con Dumbledore.**

- Esto es un gurdirraíz ¿verdad Luna? – le pregunto Albus tomando aquella especie de cebolla.

**- Si – le contesto guardando la arena higiénica y el sapo con manchas** - ¿Cómo sabes?

- La madrina de mi hermana a veces le regala algunas. **Son excelentes para protegerse contra los plimpys tragones.**

- Exacto. **Quédatelo si quieres, tengo algunos mas.**

**Y se marcho. **Albus** sonrió de oreja a oreja con el gurdirraíz en la mano. **

- ¿Madrina de tu hermana? ¿Por eso se llama Lily Luna?

- Creo que si. Es una gran amiga de ustedes y de mis padrinos. Lily la adora.

- Y sigue igual que ahora por lo que veo.

- Si. Lorcan y Lysander a veces no la quieren acompañar en sus búsquedas de animales extraños así que se quedan con nosotros en la casa.

- ¿Quiénes son Lorcan y Lysander?

- Los hijos gemelos de Luna. Son un año menor que yo – Harry se quedo asombrado – ¿Quién te mando ese pergamino?

- El profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Mamá sabe de tus reuniones con él?

- No y no le puedo decir.

- Ella lo entenderá. Solo dile la verdad.

- Si eso haré.

* * *

Por fin pude subir el capitulo y es que tengo que tener el libro a un lado para poder escribir este fic sin contar que mi hijo ya me lo deshojo casi todo.

Siento que ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que subi el ultimo capitulo de este fic, como que ya me estoy haciendo bolas y para colmo estoy escribiendo un one-shot pero aun no esta listo.

Espero actualizar El callejón Diagon esta misma semana, ya tengo el capitulo listo solo me faltan detallitos ortograficos. La profecia aun tendra que esperar hasta la proxima semana porque no creo terminar el capitulo voy a estar ocupadilla porque mi niño cumple dos añitos el viernes y ya saben: madre que no tiene dinero y como quiera quiere festejarle jejeje.

Uno de mis personajes favoritos es James, lo adoro porque es una mezcla de los gemelos, su abuelo paterno y porque no? Sirius. Es por eso que quiero incluir algunas de sus bromas en este fic. Sugerencias?

Saludos y espero sus reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry hablo con Ginny sobre sus clases particulares con Dumbledore pero sin confesarle de que se trataban exactamente. Ella entendió perfectamente y apoyo a Harry en todo. Ese día Ginny la paso en la biblioteca estudiando y Harry en sus clases con el director.

A la mañana siguiente Albus se levanto tarde al igual que Ginny que había estudiado hasta altas horas de la noche. Ambos se encontraron en la sala común y bajaron juntos a desayunar.

- Albus ¿tu sabes algo sobre las clases de Harry con Dumbledore?

- Mi papá hablo contigo ¿no?

- Si, pero no me dijo de que se trataban.

- Si no te dijo es por algo.

- Solo quiero saber si no es algo peligroso.

- Mamá – la abrazo por el hombro – te casaste con Harry Potter ¿hay alguna relación con ese nombre y la palabra "peligroso"?

- Mejor no me digas nada – Albus se detuvo para verla de frente.

- Lo que siempre he admirado de ti es tu fuerza y tu valor. Cuando papá se va a misiones tú actúas con nosotros como si se hubiera ido a la oficina a trabajar detrás de un escritorio pero por dentro estas con el corazón en mil pedazos, a veces llega herido y tú solamente te encargas de cuidarlo sin reclamarle nada. Confía en papá y confía en mis tíos que estarán con él ayudándolo siempre.

- Gracias Albus.

- Que bonito se oye eso de Albus – continuo caminando - ¿no te parece? Deberías de seguir haciéndolo en lugar de bebito, cariñito y toda esa bola de palabras, realmente lo odiamos.

- ¿También a tus hermanos los llamo así?

- Si, a los tres.

- Por cierto, recuerda que hoy por la tarde quiero que me hables de tu hermano.

- Eso va a ser divertido.

Durante el desayuno Scorpius no dejaba de ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde se encontraba su padre más delgado y ojeroso que nunca. Cada día se preocupaba más por él. Albus y Ron intercambiaron miradas al darse cuenta del estado de Scorpius, él empezaba a verse como Draco al preocuparse tanto por su padre. Harry se dio cuenta que su hijo y su mejor amigo se comunicaban con gestos y eso lo irrito terriblemente.

- Mi amor ¿Por qué no comes? – le pregunto Rose a su novio.

- Me duele un poco el estomago.

- Ayer casi ni cenaste ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada – Rose se le quedo viendo a los ojos – ya te dije que nada.

- Te conozco muy bien y se que te pasa algo.

- Rose por favor.

- ¿Por favor que? – Scorpius suspiro fuertemente.

- Hablamos mas tarde.

- Se trata de tu padre, te conozco perfectamente.

- ¿Qué parte de hablamos mas tarde no entiendes? – le dijo de mala manera levantándose y saliendo del comedor.

- Tu sabes algo – le dijo Rose a Albus apuntándolo con el dedo – se trata de su padre y no me lo quiere decir para no preocuparme ¿verdad?

Ron se asombro por lo bien que conocía su hija a su novio, definitivamente Rose tenia la inteligencia de Hermione.

- Deja de ser tan insistente y espera a que él te diga, debes de tenerle confianza.

- Tiene razón Albus Rose, debes de tenerle confianza – dijo Harry viendo directamente a Albus quien solo bajo la mirada apenado.

- Rose a veces eres muy mandona con Scorpius – le dijo Hermione.

- ¿A quien habrá salido? – dijo Ron. Rose y Hermione lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- Pues si, me parezco a mi mamá en que soy una mandona.

- Rose – dijo indignada Hermione, Ron sonrió divertido.

- Pero una cosa si te digo Ronald Weasley, esa mandona – señalo a Hermione – es quien te cuida cuando estas enfermo o llegas herido de una misión, se enseño a cocinar lo que mas te gusta comer, te lava tu ropa y tus calzones, tuvo por parto natural a tus dos hijos, aguanta tus ronquidos todas las noches y además de todo eso, te dice lo mucho que te ama cada vez que te vas a trabajar – Rose tomo su mochila y salió del comedor.

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione quien estaba completamente roja con la mirada en su plato, después volteo a ver a Albus, Ginny y a Harry quienes lo veían con una sonrisa. Albus le hacia señas para que le dijera algo a Hermione.

- Este…Hermione…

- No es necesario que digas nada Ron.

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos ¿verdad? – dijo Albus levantándose de la mesa.

- Eh…si – dijo Harry. Ginny también se levanto siguiendo a Albus y a Harry para dejar a Ron y a Hermione solos.

- ¿Sabes que he estado pensando todo este tiempo desde que supimos quien era Rose? – Hermione volteo a ver a Ron negando con la cabeza – en que ¿Cómo es posible que la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts pudo fijarse en mí? Pensé que tal vez Harry…

- Harry es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano.

- Si lo se, perdón por ser a veces tan…tonto.

- No eres tonto Ron.

- ¿Qué soy Hermione? – le pregunto tomándole la mano que tenia ella sobre la mesa.

- Eres…eres lindo, divertido…eres todo lo que yo no soy.

- Tú eres divertida.

- Claro que no – le dijo riéndose aun tomada de la mano de Ron – soy una enojona y mandona.

- Bueno también. Pero eso si, eres la enojona y la mandona más bonita que hay – ella le sonrió apenada – creo que ya es tarde ¿verdad?

- Cierto ya casi esta vacío el comedor.

- Vámonos, dame tu mochila yo la cargo – Ron cargo las dos mochilas y de nuevo le dio la mano a Hermione para ir juntos a su primera clase del día.

Ginny ya había terminado su tarea y esperaba impacientemente a Harry y a Albus quienes tenían clases por la tarde. Cuando llegaron Harry de inmediato le dio un beso y la abrazo fuertemente levantándola del piso. Albus se dejo caer en el sillón frente a la chimenea mientras sus padres se hacían cariños como si no se hubieran visto en años.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Yo aquí estoy esperando a que terminen sus cursilerías – Harry le dio zape en la cabeza a Albus.

- Vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de menesteres de nuevo apareció el pensadero. Harry no estaba muy seguro de querer ver los recuerdos de Albus, con el de la fiesta a escondidas que organizo James tuvo más que suficiente, pero Ginny tenía razón, tenían que prepararse para ser buenos padres.

- Bien – dijo Albus con una sonrisita divertida – me pidieron ver recuerdos de su querido hijo. Voy a tratar de ponerlos en orden, todos son de diferentes años aunque la mayoría de estos últimos años – Harry y Ginny voltearon a verse preocupados – todos dicen que James es una mezcla de mi abuelo James y mis tíos Fred y George, aunque también agregado el carácter de Sirius Black y ustedes dos.

- Santo cielo – susurro Ginny y Albus soltó una risa.

- James es tremendo, es el más tremendo de los tres pero es el mayor y…es el mejor hermano mayor que nos pudieron dar a Lily y a mí pero no le vayan a decir que yo dije eso.

- De acuerdo – le contesto Harry sonriendo.

Se acercaron al pensadero y se dejaron sumergir en el una vez que Albus dejo sus recuerdos.

_Estaban en casa de los Potter, veían a Albus pequeño asomándose por una puerta como espiando a alguien, dentro de la habitación se escuchaba el canto de una mujer. Harry y Ginny se acercaron y vieron en dirección hacia donde veía el pequeño: era Ginny en la mecedora cantándole una canción de cuna a Lily mientras le daba pecho. Ambos sonrieron al ver esa escena, Ginny se veía realmente hermosa con la bebe en sus brazos alimentándola. La voz de un niño los hizo reaccionar._

_- ¿Qué ves? _

_- Nada._

_- Oh mamá cantándole a Lily ¿Por qué estas aquí?_

_- Quiero galletas._

_- Mamá esta con Lily ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que a ti y a mi ya no nos quieren desde que nació ella?_

_- Eso no es cierto._

_- Claro que si, papá llega directo a verla a ella y a nosotros después y ¿hace cuanto que mamá no te canta a ti? – Albus bajo la mirada – desde que nació Lily. Deberíamos de hacer algo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Regalar a Lily a una familia que no tenga hijos. Pobrecitos la familia…Atún siempre han querido una hija idéntica a Lily._

_- ¿Quiénes son esos? _

_- Viven a la vuelta y pues mis papas la seguirían viendo pero solo un ratito ¿Qué dices? ¿Les llevamos a Lily?_

_Albus se quedo pensando y después volteo a ver a su mamá haciéndole cariñitos en la nariz a Lily._

_- No, mamá se pondrá tiste._

_- ¿Tiste? Habla bien. Pero la familia Atún también esta triste. Ellos llevan muchos años así._

_- Esta bien. _

_Se volvió negro y ahora estaban frente a la cuna de Lily quien sonreía a sus hermanos. Albus y James estaban arriba de unas sillas para ver a su hermana dentro de la cuna._

_- ¿Cómo la vamos a llevar?_

_- Se parece a mamá – le dijo James dejando que Lily le agarrara su dedo con toda su manita – recuerdo muy poco cuando tu naciste pero lo que si recuerdo es que todos decían que te parecías mucho a papá._

_A Lily se le salio un poco de leche de la boca e inmediatamente James se bajo de su silla para ir por una toallita que sabia que su mamá utilizaba para limpiarle la leche. Lo hizo con mucha delicadeza y Lily se lo agradeció con una sonrisa._

_- Albus cuando tu naciste sentí lo mismo que tu, por mas atenciones que tenia de papá o de mi tío Ron yo quería a mamá toda para mi y tu me la quitabas y la dejabas muy cansada para que hiciera lo que yo quería._

_- ¿Me ibas a legalar?_

_- Regalar, ya te dije que hables bien. Lo pensé pero mi tío Ron siempre estaba conmigo y un día me hizo lesemerencia._

_- ¿Qué es eso?_

_- Que puede ver lo que piensas – Albus abrió sus ojos verdes asombrado – y se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer contigo._

_- ¿Te regaño?_

_- No, me dijo que me entendía muy bien, que cuando nació mamá a él le pasó lo mismo. Me dijo que me esperara unos años y que vería lo bonito que es tener hermanos y que mamá volvería a hacer igual que antes, que solo porque eras muy pequeño necesitabas más atención._

_- Lily ya esta grande._

_- Tiene 9 meses – James le sonrió a Lily acariciándole su cabello pelirrojo – aun es pequeña. Mi tío Ron tenía razón, ya después mamá volvió a ser la misma conmigo y tú empezaste a caminar y jugábamos todo el tiempo. Ya eres hermano mayor Albus y tenemos que cuidar a Lily siempre._

_- ¿Y la familia Atún?_

_- Que sigan esperando por si mis papas tienen otro hijo – sonrió divertido James._

_Se volvió negro. Ahora estaban en un parque. James y Albus jugaban debajo de un árbol escarbando la tierra para enterrar algunos soldaditos de juguete que habían muerto en la batalla. Lily como de tres años estaba parada viendo lo que sus hermanos hacían mientras tomaba leche de su vasito entrenador. Harry estaba a lo lejos platicando con una persona que no conocían. De repente llego un cachorrito negro, completamente sucio y cojeando un poco._

_- Pobrecito – dijo James cargando al animalito._

_- ¿Qué le paso?_

_- Ha de tener hambre. Albus trae de la basura un bote._

_- Mamá no nos deja sacar nada de la basura._

_- ¿Y acaso mamá esta aquí? – Albus volteo a ver a su padre quien seguía platicando._

_- Esta bien – se levanto y encontró en la basura un bote ideal para el cachorrito – Aquí esta pero ¿Qué le vamos a dar de comer?_

_James le quito a Lily su leche y se la sirvió toda al cachorrito regresándole a su hermana el vaso vacío. Lily hizo un puchero queriendo llorar al ya no tener nada de leche en su vaso pero aun así no lloró. _

_- Ya se la termino, tenía mucha hambre._

_- Lily dile a papá que te de mas leche y las galletas – dijo James._

_- Pero…galletas mías._

_- Tienes mas en la casa, anda dile a papá que te de mas leche y galletas._

_Vieron como Lily frunciendo el ceño obedeció a su hermano, pero al parecer no tuvo mucho éxito en su misión._

_- ¿Qué paso?_

_- Papá dice que ya tome mucha leche y las galletas son para más tarde._

_- Ve y convéncelo._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Como te enseñe Lily – le dijo James desesperado. Lily volvió a obedecer a su hermano._

_- No podemos dejarlo aquí._

_- No, lo vamos a llevar a la casa – aseguro James._

_- Mamá se va a poner furiosa._

_- No porque papá la va a convencer._

_- Papá tampoco lo va a querer._

_- No pero Lily lo va a convencer._

_- ¿Y como estas tan seguro?_

_- Porque estoy entrenando bien a Lily. Ve papá ya saco la leche y las galletas. Lily nos es muy útil con papá así que dale la bienvenida a Canuto como mascota de la casa._

_De nuevo se volvió negro. Estaban en su futura casa de nuevo pero ahora en la sala. Todo era tranquilidad y eso les asombro mucho. Harry y Ginny voltearon a ver a Albus quien sonreía divertido y les apunto con el dedo hacia un pasillo, ambos voltearon y casi se caen de la impresión al ver a James volando en su escoba dentro de la casa queriendo atrapar la snitch, detrás de él Canuto (ya no tan cachorro) brincando y tirando cuanta cosa se le ponía en su camino._

_- James no la puedes atrapar déjame a mi – le decía Albus._

_- ¡Yo puedo!_

_- Vas a romper todo. Se salió por la ventana._

_- ¡Abre la puerta!_

_- ¡Mamá no te dio permiso de volar!_

_- ¡Ábrela! – Albus abrió la puerta y tanto James como Canuto salieron disparados hacia fuera. Se escucho el ruido de la chimenea, Ginny había llegado a la casa con Lily._

_- Pero…- Ginny veía su casa completamente en desorden._

_- Ho-la ma-má – dijo Albus._

_- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta James? – Albus apunto hacia la puerta - ¡JAMES VEN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! – pero el que llego fue Canuto quien subió sus patas delanteras en el pecho de Ginny casi aventándola y manchándola de lodo - ¡CANUTO! – el perro seguía jugando divertido y corrió hacia la sala subiéndose a los muebles y manchándolos de lodo también. Ginny estaba furiosa._

_- ¡Volvió a entrar! – voló James hacia dentro de la casa haciendo que Ginny, Albus y Lily se agacharan al mismo tiempo para no se golpeados por James y su escoba._

_- ¡BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE JAMES!_

_- ¡Casi la atrapo mamá!_

_- ¡OBEDECE! – Se escucho de nuevo el ruido de la chimenea. Harry salía tranquilamente pero al ver que venia su hijo volando directo hacia él se volvió a meter a la chimenea - ¡JAMES!_

_- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Canuto corrió hacia Harry para darle la bienvenida como todos los días haciendo lo mismo que con Ginny: manchándole toda su ropa de lodo._

_- ¡La atrape! – grito Albus arriba del comedor._

_- Albus era mía._

_- ¡JAMES POTTER VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE! – grito Ginny, tanto James como Canuto caminaron con la cabeza agachada – cinco minutos, me tarde cinco minutos en ir por Lily a la madriguera y ve todo lo que hiciste._

_- James estas castigado sin volar en todo el mes…_

_- Pero papá._

_- Pero nada y tu Canuto ve afuera para lavarte – el perro lo obedeció._

_- Vas a limpiar todo el desastre…_

_Se volvió negro. Estaban en el pasillo de Hogwarts junto con Rose y Albus quienes ya los habían visto de esa edad, recién llegados al colegio. Rose lloraba y Albus la tenia abrazada consolándola._

_- ¿Qué paso? – llego James, junto con Fred y otro niño._

_- Un chico de Slytherin le dijo greñuda pelos de zanahoria._

_- Vamos al comedor, ya están casi todos comiendo y ahí me vas a decir quien fue._

_Caminaron junto con los niños, al llegar al comedor Albus le dijo a su hermano quien había sido el que había hecho llorar a Rose. James solo asintió con la cabeza, era un chico mayor que ellos pero eso no pareció importarle mucho a James._

_- Vayan a comer – les ordeno James a Albus y a Rose._

_- ¿Qué propones Potter? – alcanzaron a escuchar a Fred. _

_A lo lejos vieron que los tres niños hablaban entre ellos. Después se acercaron a la mesa de Slytherin pero cada uno en diferente dirección. No supieron como lo hicieron pero el chico que Albus había señalado ahora tenía el cabello completamente rojo y despeinado. Todos en el comedor se reían de él._

_Se volvió negro. Albus estaba dormido en su habitación boca abajo. James entro caminando de puntitas para no hacer ruido cargando en sus manos el libro "El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos" lo iba a poner en la cama pero escucharon un susurro desde la puerta. Era Lily quien tenía los brazos cruzados. James puso su dedo índice en la boca indicándole que no hiciera ruido pero ella negó con la cabeza. Parecía indignada por lo que pretendía hacer su hermano. James le hizo señas para que se fuera pero ella se acerco a él y le señalo el trasero de Albus. James sonrió orgulloso, había entrenado muy bien a Lily. Abrió con mucho cuidado el libro y lo dejo caer en el trasero de Albus, inmediatamente el libro empezó a mordisquearlo y arrancarle la pijama, Albus se levanto gritando y tratando de quitarse ese libro de encima. James y Lily se carcajeaban al ver así a su hermano._

_Se volvió negro. Ahora estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaban en una reunión porque había mucha gente y estaban tomando cervezas de mantequilla. Pudieron ver a muchos Weasley y a sus tres hijos platicando cada quien por su lado. Albus les señalo a sus padres una lechuza que entraba y dejaba un vociferador en manos de James. Este suspiro y se levanto._

_- ¡SILENCIO! – Todos voltearon a verlo – mi madre me envío un vociferador – todos dejaron sus bebidas en la mesa mas cercana y se taparon los oídos, excepto los tres Potter, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados. James al ver que todos estaban preparados, lo abrió._

_- JAMES POTTER ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE PONER UN RETRETE DEL BAÑO COMO ASIENTO DE UN PROFESOR? ES EL QUINTO REPORTE EN UNA SEMANA ¡UNA SEMANA JAMES! YA TIENES CASTIGOS ACOMULADOS PARA TODO EL AÑO. NO QUIERO OTRO REPORTE ¿ENTENDISTE?_

_Se rompió el vociferador y ya todos se destaparon los oídos. James tomo su cerveza de mantequilla y la levanto para hacer un brindis._

_- Por mi sagrada madre que nunca pierde la esperanza que su hijo se va a portar bien._

_- ¡Por Ginny Potter! – grito otro alumno levantando también su cerveza._

_- Salud._

_- Salud._

_Se volvió negro. Albus de nuevo estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro cuando escucharon golpear la ventana. Albus se asomo y vio a su primo Fred arriba del árbol que estaba junto a la ventana._

_- Fred ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las dos de la mañana._

_- Ayúdame con James._

_- ¿James? Pero si James esta castigado, ahorita esta dormido en su habitación._

_- Si Albus y yo soy Merlín. Te espero en la puerta de la cocina._

_Albus salio de su habitación no sin antes revisar que la puerta de la habitación de sus padres estuviera cerrada. Bajo a la cocina y abrió la puerta. Fred trataba de mantener de pie a James quien estaba completamente borracho._

_- Ayúdame a subirlo a su habitación._

_- ¿A dónde fueron? – Albus puso el otro brazo de James sobre su hombro._

_- A una fiesta, pero ahí estaba Meredith y de nuevo lo rechazo. Le dijo que era un presumido y payaso. _

_- ¿Nada mas por eso se emborracho? Siempre le dice eso._

_- No, se emborracho porque empezó a bailar con otro chico muy serio y educado._

_- Albus Meredith no me quiere ¿tu me quieres?- decía James hipando._

_- Sshh cállate vas a despertar a mis papas – le decía mientras subían las escaleras._

_- Nadie me quiere._

_- Yo te quiero primo._

_- Pero mi hermano no me quiere._

_- Si te quiero James._

_- Meredith no me quiere._

_- Hay muchas mujeres James._

_- Pero no como Meredith, ella es especial…ella es única._

_- ¿Qué me dices de Cindy Meyer? Me dijiste que era buena en la cama – le dijo Fred entrando a la habitación de James._

_- Si era buena – dijo con una sonrisa – pero no es Meredith._

_- No entiendo como sigues aferrado a ella – le dijo Albus cerrando la puerta una vez que dejaron a James en su cama._

_- Ella es diferente…es hermosa…es especial…_

_- Ya me voy – le dijo Fred a Albus._

_- ¿Qué? No me puedes dejar solo con él así en ese estado._

_- Cuando sonríe siento que sale el sol…_

_- Mi mamá también me castigo pero mi papá me dijo que me podía cubrir un par de horas._

_- Su cabello es como…_

_- ¿Pero que hago?_

_- Mételo a la regadera con agua fría para que se le baje un poco la borrachera._

_- Pero no voy a poder solo._

_- Arrástralo. Adiós – Fred salio de la habitación._

_- James vamos a que te des un baño – Albus trataba de levantar a su hermano de la cama. James se levanto y lo abrazo._

_- Albus te quiero mucho, eres el mejor hermano, nadie te va a querer como yo._

_- De acuerdo, ahora camina hacia el baño._

_- Siempre te he cuidado a ti y a Lily. Condenada niña es tremenda._

_- Tu la entrenaste ¿no?_

_- Nunca debí hacerlo. La convertí en un monstruo._

_- La convertiste igual que tu y ahora no se deja de nadie, mucho menos de ti._

_- ¿Cómo iba a saber que tenia el carácter de mamá?_

_- Te voy a quitar los zapatos – le dijo Albus una vez que lo dejo sentado en el retrete del baño – tienes que ayudarme a quitarte la ropa, estas muy pesado._

_- Yo te ayudo en lo que quieras, para eso soy tu hermano mayor._

_- ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Albus asustado – alguien abrió la puerta. Que sea Lily por favor, que sea Lily._

_- ¿James?_

_- Demonios es papá. James quédate aquí. – Albus salio del baño aparentando tranquilidad - Hola papá._

_- ¿Albus que haces aquí?_

_- Es que James se sentía un poco mal, al parecer le cayó mal la cena, pero ya esta mejor si quieres puedes irte a dormir, yo aquí me quedo hasta que…- en eso se escucha un fuerte golpe._

_- ¿Qué fue eso? – Harry entro al baño viendo a James tirado en el piso tratando de quitarse un zapato – ¿Pero que demonios?_

_- Albus yo te ayudo – le decía James a Harry – sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo para todo._

_- ¿Cómo es que llego así? – le pregunto Harry a Albus mientras le quitaba los dos zapatos ya que James por mas que se jalaba el pie nunca pudo quitárselos._

_- Lo trajo Fred. Dice que se emborracho porque Meredith estaba con otro chavo en la fiesta – Harry resoplo._

_- Ayúdame a levantarlo._

_- Te quiero Albus, te quiero mucho hermano – James abrazaba a su padre._

_- Albus cierra la puerta, si tu madre lo ve en este estado se va a poner a gritar y es capaz de despertar a los vecinos._

_- Meredith no me quiere ¿tu si Albus? ¿Tú me quieres?_

_- Si te quiero – le decía Harry mojándose al igual que su hijo debajo de la regadera._

_- Esta fría._

_- Es para que se te baje la borrachera._

_- ¿Estoy borracho? Si estoy borracho es por una mujer, por una sola. No le vayas a decir a mis papas Albus. Ellos no se deben de enterar que me salgo por la puerta de la cocina y después Canuto me ayuda a cerrarla y cuando llego él me vuelve abrir._

_- ¿Con que Canuto? – Negó con la cabeza Harry – James y Canuto juntos, no se porque no me extraña eso._

_Se volvió negro. Ahora Albus trataba de tranquilizar a un enojado James de 17 años. Estaban en una puerta frente a un águila._

_- ¡Déjame pasar maldito animal!_

_- James no puedes venir a la sala de Ravenclaw y ponerte a gritar – en eso el pico del águila se abrió y con voz musical preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué fue primero, el fénix o la llama?_

_- ¡Y a mi que carajos me importa quien fue primero!_

_- ¡James!_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto una chica con su tunica azul y bronce que salía de la sala - ¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Busco a Lorcan Scamander – dijo James pero al ver a un chico rubio quien subía las escaleras en forma de espiral corrió hacia él y lo agarro del cuello golpeándolo contra la pared._

_- James ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- ¿Qué intensiones tienes con Lily?_

_- ¿Qué? James solo vamos a ir juntos a Hogsmeade._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque somos amigos y suéltame ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- James es Lorcan. Lo conocemos desde que nació – le dijo Albus._

_- Podrás ser el mismísimo Merlín pero si piensas tener algo con mi hermana primero deberás pasar por mi consentimiento. _

_- ¿Cómo si no lo supiera? – Le dijo Lorcan – ya te dije Lily y yo somos amigos. _

_- No quiero que te pases de listo con ella ¿entendiste?_

_- ¿Y cuando va a mi casa? Porque si no sabias a veces se queda todo el fin de semana._

_- ¿Qué le has hecho? – volvió a empujarlo contra la pared._

_- James ya basta – lo jalo Albus._

_- Voy a hablar con mi mamá para que le prohíba a Lily ir a tu casa._

_- Haz lo que quieras pero Lily y yo somos muy buenos amigos y se acabo. Te guste o no._

_- Vámonos James. Después hablamos Lorcan._

_- Te estaré vigilando Scamander – le dijo James fulminándolo con la mirada mientras bajaba las escaleras junto con Albus._

Regresaron a la sala de menesteres. Harry y Ginny se quedaron parados sin decirse nada y Albus se dejo caer en el sillón confortable que le había proporcionado la sala. Después de unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Quieren ver mas o con eso tuvieron suficiente? Porque hay muchísimos…

- No así esta bien – dijo Harry - ¿Ginny?

- Grito mucho.

- Bastante de hecho – aclaro Albus – y Lily es igual.

- ¿Quién es Lorcan?

- Es el hijo de Luna, ella es la madrina de Lily – Ginny sonrió.

- No me habías dicho que él y Lily eran novios.

- Aun no son novios pero salen mucho juntos. Son muy buenos amigos.

- Menos mal. Tu hermana tiene 14 años, no puede tener novio, es muy chica.

- Yo anduve con Michael cuando tenia 14 años ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

- Si, que me lo recuerdes – le contesto Harry.

- Tenemos que pensar como le vamos a hacer para que James no se meta en tantos problemas.

- Convencer a Meredith para que le haga caso a James desde primero. Ella es la única que ha podido controlarlo.

- ¿Qué tal me llevo con esa tal Meredith? – le pregunto Ginny algo desconfiada.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué James obedezca a su novia y no a su madre? – Albus y Harry sonrieron burlonamente, Ginny se cruzo de brazos – se llevan de maravilla mamá. James heredo la maldición Potter y tú estuviste encantada por eso.

- ¿Cuál maldición? – pregunto asustado Harry.

- Meredith es pelirroja.

Durante la siguiente semana Harry se sentía molesto porque ni Albus ni Ron le contaban nada. Además de eso tenia como tarea sacarle un recuerdo al profesor Slughorn por petición de Dumbledore. Ya había intentado en varias ocasiones más y nada le resultaba bien. Albus lo encontró en el dormitorio acostado en su cama leyendo el libro del príncipe mestizo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hermione me estaba molestando.

- ¿Por qué?

- No le gusta que lea este libro, dice que no me ayuda en nada.

- Mi tía a veces es un poco…paranoica.

- ¿Un poco?

- Rose a veces es igual pero también tiene el carácter de mi tío, además sigue mucho a Scorpius.

- ¿Cómo esta Scorpius? Ha estado muy extraño últimamente – le dijo Harry muy serio.

- Papá se que estas un poco molesto conmigo por lo del señor Malfoy. De veras si fuera por mí ya te lo hubiera dicho.

- Pero se lo dijiste a Ron ¿o me equivoco?

- No.

- ¿No me tienes confianza?

- No es eso…- Scorpius entraba al dormitorio con la capa de invisibilidad de Albus.

- Hola…perdón por interrumpir.

- No interrumpes nada Scorpius – dijo Harry volviendo a ponerse el libro frente a él. Scorpius volteo a ver a Albus cuestionándole con la mirada y este solamente se encogió de hombros bajando la mirada.

- Albus no tiene la culpa señor Potter…perdón Harry. Yo le pedí que guardara silencio a pesar de que él y Ron me decían que debía de confiar en ti, pero es que tengo miedo – se dejo caer en su cama.

- ¿Qué pasa Scorpius? ¿Tú sabes a donde va tu padre cuando se desaparece del mapa?

- Si – dijo mostrándole la capa de invisibilidad – se va a la sala de los menesteres y pasa muchas horas ahí. Sus amigos se encargan de cubrirlo mientras él hace no-se-que adentro.

- Scorpius también sospecha que su padre tuvo algo que ver con lo que le paso a mi tío Ron, lo del envenenamiento.

- Eso no estoy completamente seguro pero…

- ¿Malfoy es un mortifago?

- Si papá – le contesto Albus al ver que Scorpius solo había bajado la mirada.

- Debieron decirme esto antes.

- Por favor Harry es mi papá, yo se que lo que hace no esta bien pero…- se tallo la cara frustrado, Albus se sentó a un lado de él y lo abrazo por el hombro.

- No te preocupes hermano, ya hemos hablado mucho de esto.

- Scorpius ¿estas consiente de que no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados? – Scorpius asintió – te voy a ayudar a averiguar que es lo que tu padre hace en la sala de menesteres.

- De acuerdo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos y hasta el proximo fic.

Saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling y las palabras en negro corresponden al libro de Harry Potter y el principe mestizo, lo demas son ocurrencias mias.

* * *

Tal como lo había prometido, Harry ayudo a Scorpius a averiguar que era lo que hacia su padre en la sala de menesteres. Una mañana después de desayunar Harry, Scorpius y Albus se dirigieron al séptimo piso frente a la pared con tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado enseñando ballet a unos trols. Después de intentarlo de diferentes maneras ninguno de los tres acertó en la frase correcta para poder abrir la sala de menesteres y encontrar rastros de Draco Malfoy.

Frustrados y disgustados (mucho más Harry) se fueron deprisa a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Llegan tarde – **dijo Snape con frialdad al verlos entrar en el aula iluminada con velas – Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.**

**Harry lo miro con ceño y se dejó caer el asiento junto** a Albus. Scorpius se sentó a un lado de Rose.

Albus no se acordaba de haber hecho la redacción acerca de los dementores que estaba pidiendo el profesor Snape, así que de inmediato saco un pergamino y empezó a redactarlo lo más rápido posible sin poner atención a lo que hablaban los demás alumnos. Escucho que su padre le susurraba algo a sus tíos pero no puso atención hasta que el profesor Snape pronuncio su apellido.

**- Pero al parecer Potter tiene mucho que decir sobre este asunto – comento Snape viendo directamente a Harry – preguntémosle como podemos distinguir a un inferius de un fantasma**.

Albus volteo a ver a su padre, quería decirle la respuesta pero el profesor tenia su mirada clavada en su padre y éste le correspondía de la misma manera.

**- Pues…bueno, los fantasmas son transparentes…- dijo.**

**- Estupendo – se burló Snape con una mueca despectiva – sí, veo que casi seis años de educación mágica han servido para algo en tu caso, Potter "los fantasmas son transparentes".**

**- Sí, los fantasmas son transparentes, pero los inferi son cadáveres ¿no? por lo tanto, deben ser sólidos…**

Albus notaba como su padre respiraba hondo y sabia que estaba muy enojado pero aun así fingía calma.

**- Eso podría habérnoslo aclarado un niño de cinco años – se mofó Snape – el inferius es un cadáver reanimado mediante los hechizos de un mago tenebroso. No esta vivo, el mago solo lo utiliza como una marioneta para hacer lo se le antoja. Un fantasma, como espero todos sepan a estas alturas, es la huella que deja un difunto en la tierra…y por supuesto, como sabiamente ha dicho Potter, es transparente.**

**- Pues si de distinguirlos se trata, la definición de Harry es mas clara** – dijo Rose levantado la ceja – **si nos encontramos a uno en un callejón oscuro, nos limitamos a echarle un vistazo para ver si es sólido y punto. No le preguntamos "disculpe ¿es usted una huella de un difunto?**

**Hubo una cascada de risas**, sobretodo de Ron y Scorpius, **acallada al instante por la gélida mirada que Snape dirigió a la clase.**

**- Otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor – anunció – no me esperaba nada mas sofisticado** de usted señorita Potwes después de conocer su ascendencia.

**- ¡No! – **susurro Hermione sujetando a Ron que tenia la intención de lanzarse contra Snape.

- Y también de usted señor Potwes, la tarea no se hace en clase – le quito a Albus su pergamino que había dejado de escribir al ver como Snape les hablaba a su prima y a su padre – esta castigado, se quedara después de clase para que me haga el doble de redacción sobre los dementores.

Al terminar la clase, Albus se despidió de sus tíos, prima, amigo y un molesto padre, no sabia si era por no haber hecho la tarea o por la actitud del profesor Snape. Suspiro al quedarse completamente solo en el salón de clase, unos minutos después regreso el profesor de su oficina en donde había estado en cuanto había sonado el timbre anunciando el término de la clase. Le entrego dos pergaminos en blanco sin decir una sola palabra y se sentó en su escritorio empezando a revisar las redacciones de los demás estudiantes. Albus empezó a escribir tranquilamente, el tema de los dementores lo sabia perfectamente, tanto por la escuela como por su padre. Harry le había enseñando a hacer un patronus y para eso primero tuvo que saber mucho sobre dementores. Cuando termino el primer pergamino levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que el profesor tenia su mirada clavada en él, pero no reflejaba enojo ni fastidio.

- ¿Pasa algo profesor?

- ¿Por qué no hiciste tu tarea?

- Se me olvido.

- Ya terminaste un pergamino, eso quiere decir que si sabes sobre dementores.

- Si mi papá…él me ha enseñado mucho.

- Revise tus calificaciones…eres pésimo en pociones.

- Si – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Sin embargo en mi clase debo de reconocer que eres muy bueno.

- Si es mi clase favorita…bueno en mi tiempo.

- Aun no entiendo como es que…tu padre te puso mi nombre.

- Las pocas veces que me ha hablado de usted solo me ha dicho que es muy valiente pero nunca me dijo que usted lo trataba con la punta del pie. Ahora que recuerdo una vez le comento a mi tía Hermione que lo había hecho porque yo tenia los mismos ojos que él y que mi abuela Lily – Albus frunció el ceño - ¿usted conoció a mi abuela Lily profesor?

Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido y nervioso, el tema de Lily Evans para él era sagrado.

- Continúa con tu redacción.

Albus asintió obedeciendo. Cuando termino el segundo pergamino se levanto y le entrego al profesor todo su trabajo, tomo su mochila y salio en silencio del aula. Snape al ver la redacción vio que al final del trabajo decía "Albus Severus Potter".

Al llegar a la sala común, Albus se encontró a su padre hablando con su madre sobre lo ocurrido en el baño con Myrtle la llorona pero no le dio importancia, solo se acostó en el sillón y recargo su cabeza en las piernas de Ginny. Rose y Hermione hacían que Ron se concentrara mas en las lecciones de aparición para poder aprobar el examen.

- ¿Estas cansado cariño? – le dijo Ginny acariciando su cabello.

- No lo estuviera si hubiera hecho la tarea ¿Te molesto Snape?

- No pero me miraba diferente.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunto Harry.

- No se…diferente.

- ¿Tienes hambre bebito?

- No pero hazme masajito mami – se acomodo de lado aun con la cabeza en las piernas de Ginny.

- Mami – dijo Harry viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados – y luego te quejas porque te dice bebito.

- Déjalo Harry ¿te duele tu espaldita? – le pregunto Ginny haciéndole masaje, Harry rodó los ojos.

- Oh por Merlín no entiendo como mi papá es auror – decía Rose fastidiada sentándose en la alfombra viendo salir a Ron por el hueco del retrato – es un cabezón terco…

- Rose – la regaño Hermione – no hables así de…Ron.

- Ay mamá si tu eres la primera que siempre lo estas regañando, mira que si no pasa el examen de aparición yo misma lo hago aparecer pero colgado de cabeza en el aro del campo de Quidditch.

- Tenle paciencia nada más.

- Rose dile eso a mi tía en nuestro tiempo cuando a Hugo lo castigan por iniciar una guerra de comida en el comedor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…como que?

- Mi hermano es un inmaduro y lo peor es que todos los Weasley le siguen la corriente.

- Una vez nos castigaron a todos ¿recuerdas Rose? – Dijo Albus riéndose – nos veíamos realmente chistosos todos los Potter y los Weasley limpiando el comedor después de la cena.

- Si debo de admitir que fue divertido – dijo Rose sonriendo – sobretodo James y Roxanne bailando tango arriba de la mesa de profesores.

Ya acostados para dormir, Harry estaba viendo el mapa del merodeador para ver alguna pista de Draco Malfoy, no quería decirles ni a Scorpius ni a Albus que estaba sumamente obsesionado con saber que tanto hacia en la sala de menesteres. De repente sintió un gran peso caer encima de él que casi lo dejo sin aire.

- Albus ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer eso? – le decía Harry quitándoselo de encima.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, ya vete a dormir – le dijo cerrando el mapa.

- No tengo sueño, mamá siempre me canta cuando no tengo sueño.

- Olvídalo si piensas que te voy a cantar yo.

- Maldito James, él sabe un hechizo especial para poder entrar al dormitorio de las chicas pero nunca me lo ha querido decir ¿tu no sabes alguno?

- Si lo supiera ¿tu crees que estaría aquí? – Harry se puso rojo por haber dicho eso mientras que Albus sonreía burlonamente.

- No lo se. ¿A ver Potter donde estarías?

- Albus ya vete a dormir.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con mamá?

- Bien.

- ¿Bien o muy bien? – dijo enfatizando el "muy".

- Muy bien, aunque…pasa mucho tiempo estudiando.

- Es cierto, pero ustedes tienen calidad de tiempo, no cantidad.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Que los dos trabajan y cuando tienen tiempo para ustedes, que comúnmente es encerrados en su habitación, están muy contentos. También tienen un día al mes dedicado únicamente para salir juntos, a nosotros nos dejan en la madriguera.

- Hablaré con ella para organizar mejor nuestro tiempo.

- Algo más te preocupa ¿verdad?

- Tengo un pendiente con el profesor Dumbledore y no he tenido suerte.

- Pero si tienes una poción de la suerte ¿recuerdas? La que ganamos con el profesor Slughorn.

- Cierto, no me acordaba. Eres un genio Albus.

- Gracias lo herede de mi madre que si me canta.

- Eres casi un hombre y todavía quieres tener a tu mami a un lado ¿Por qué te quejas de que te dice bebito?

- Si me quejo cuando están mis amigos pero debo de reconocer que me encanta que sea tan cariñosa conmigo – volteo a verlo a los ojos – la extraño.

- ¿No es lo mismo?

- No, nada es lo mismo. La Ginny de este tiempo es como ver a Lily y te aseguro que Lily no es muy cariñosa conmigo, aunque también la extraño a la enana pecosa.

- ¿Les ha dicho algo el profesor Dumbledore?

- Solo que ha estado investigando del dichoso cuadro. Nos ha llamado un par de veces para mostrarnos unas fotos para reconocerlo, pero ninguno ha sido el que estaba aquella noche.

- No me gustaría que te fueras.

- Lo se – le sonrió – pero realmente extraño a mi familia.

Los únicos que habían ido a la prueba de aparición habían sido Ron y Hermione, Harry aun no cumplía la mayoría de edad y al trío del futuro el profesor Dumbledore les dijo que no era necesario que lo hicieran. Rose estaba un poco molesta porque la idea de un examen la emocionaba, pero cuando Scorpius le dijo que podían hacer en el lago después de clases mientras sus padres no estaban la tranquilizo un poco. Harry salio a pasear con Ginny mientras que Albus había decidido quedarse en la sala común leyendo.

En realidad Albus ya se estaba sintiendo algo desesperado en ese tiempo. Cuando recién había llegado se sentía entusiasmado y divertido el conocer el pasado de sus padres, pero ya había pasado varios meses y se sentía ansioso, como temiendo a que jamás regresaría con su familia.

Sin pensarlo, abrió su libreta de apuntes y empezó a escribir.

_Mamá:_

_A pesar de que te veo todos los días y eres muy cariñosa conmigo…no eres mi mamá. Es raro pero extraño tus regaños porque no me peino, porque no recojo mi ropa y porque peleo con James. _

_Ya ha pasado tiempo y el profesor Dumbledore no nos ha resuelto nada. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de no volverlos a ver._

_¿Cómo estarán papá, James, Lily y tú? _

_Te mando un beso,_

_Albus._

Rápidamente cerró su libreta al ver a su tío subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Se le hizo extraño verlo tan serio y caminar rápidamente. Enseguida entro Scorpius por el hueco del retrato.

- ¿Qué paso Scorpius?

- Ya llegaron tus tíos del examen de aparición

- Mi tío no paso.

- No, por media ceja – Albus rodó los ojos – Rose se puso histérica, ya casi se iba a pelear con el examinador.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Con Hermione en el jardín ¿A dónde vas?

- Con mi tío.

- No, déjame hablar yo con él.

En el jardín Hermione tranquilizaba a su querida futura hija. Sabía que tenia razón pero el examinador era muy estricto y no quedaba de otra que esperar hasta la siguiente prueba para poder presentarse nuevamente Ron.

- Es raro ¡Todo es raro aquí! – decía dando vueltas sola – mi papá es un excelente auror, hace apariciones conjuntas con mucha facilidad; rara vez hace un hechizo hablado, todos los hace no verbales. En cambio ahora ¡hasta trata bien a Scorpius! ¡Todo es raro! En todo este tiempo no te ha abrazado, ni besado y tu – le dijo señalándola – estas aquí conmigo en lugar de estar con él.

- Rose entiéndeme…Ron no me ha dicho nada…

- Y ni esperes a que te lo diga – Rose se sentó a un lado de su madre – mamá para mi papá no es fácil ser el sexto hijo de una familia y para colmo nace un año después la primera mujer en generaciones. Es el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, el niño mas famoso del mundo mágico por haber derrotado al mago más tenebroso a la edad de un año y además…esta enamorado de la bruja mas inteligente que hay en Hogwarts. Nunca es el centro de atención y eso hace que se proteja en una burbuja de inseguridad. Mamá – Rose la tomo de las dos manos – tu eres la única que puede entrar en esa burbuja, no esperes a que él de el primer paso porque no creo que lo haga.

- Pero Rose…

- ¿Estas enamorada de él? – Hermione asintió – bueno no tienes una idea de lo lindo que es mi papá una vez que entres en esa burbuja. Mi papá es cariñoso, tierno, el hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera tener.

- Tú tienes a Scorpius.

- Si, pero créeme que mi papá es igual o mas cariñoso contigo que lo que es Scorpius conmigo. Da el primer paso, no te arrepentirás.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de los hombres Scorpius se sentaba en su cama viendo a su futuro suegro acostado con las manos en la nuca y viendo hacia la ventana. Curiosamente se sentía tranquilo ahora que estaban solos porque en su propio tiempo siempre que por alguna razón quedaban solos estaba sumamente nervioso sobretodo por la mirada penetrante de Ronald Weasley.

- Yo tampoco aprobé mi examen de aparición, pero lo haré el próximo año…bueno se suponía que en este año lo haría junto con Albus. Rose si lo aprobó, bueno ella todo aprueba…es muy inteligente.

- Si igual que Hermione – le contesto sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana.

- Rose se parece mucho a Hermione pero definitivamente se parece mas a ti. Cuando entre por primera vez al Expreso de Hogwarts todos me empezaron a molestar diciéndome cosas horribles por el pasado de mi padre, yo no entendía nada pero me dieron unas ganas inmensas de regresarme en ese mismo instante, sentí mucho miedo – Ron volteo a verlo – ahí fue cuando conocí a Albus y a Rose, ellos también estaban nerviosos pero sin embargo nos hicimos compañía, bueno siempre había un Weasley con nosotros nunca nos dejaron solos.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

- Al entrar en Gryffindor significo que mi temor creciera aun más. No se tal vez en Slytherin me hubiera sentido mas cómodo, pero hubo mucha gente que me molestaba y yo me encerré en mi mismo para protegerme, no dejaba entrar a nadie. Albus y Rose eran mis mejores amigos pero mis sentimientos, miedos, rencores, frustraciones…esas las guardaba para mi. Rose es tan terca y tan inteligente que siempre sabia que a mi me pasaba algo y mi manera de protegerme era discutiendo y peleando con ella – abrazo sus rodillas – así fue como me enamore de ella pero aun así seguí encerrado en mi mismo.

- ¿Y como fue que se hicieron novios?

- Por ti y por Hermione, bueno por los señores Weasley. Durante el verano antes de entrar a quinto curso Albus y yo fuimos por Rose para ir al Callejón Diagon. Estábamos en la sala cuando tú llegaste de una misión y lo primero que hiciste fue llamar a Hermione, ella corrió a abrazarte y tú la cargaste y le diste varias vueltas. Ahí fue donde me di cuenta que yo quería exactamente lo mismo con Rose…quería una familia como la suya.

- ¿Tus padres no…?

- Se que se aman pero no son muy demostrativos y yo era igual, Rose me enseño a ser todo lo contrario. Una vez que deje entrar a Rose pude ser yo mismo.

- ¿A que viene todo esto?

- Tu eres un excelente mago pero creo que a veces somos mejores cuando estamos con la persona que amamos, claro una vez que aceptemos que estamos enamorados y dejamos entrar a esa persona para que nos conozca tal y como somos.

- Si me lo dices por Hermione ella me conoce muy bien.

- No, apuesto que no ¿ella sabe porque saliste con Lavender Brown? Porque saliste con ella después de que Ginny dijo que se había besado con Víctor Krum ¿o me equivoco?

- No.

- Díselo.

- Claro que no.

- No te arrepentirás y veras que a un lado de la mujer que amas todo es mejor.

Harry le comento a Ron y a Hermione que tomaría la poción de la suerte para poder tener el recuerdo de Slughorn. Después de recibir una nota por parte de Hagrid sobre la muerte de Aragog (en donde los tres habían decidido no asistir) se tomo la poción y empezó su recorrido para obtener ese dato que tanto necesitaba Dumbledore.

Después de su éxito en obtener el recuerdo del profesor Slughorn durante su estancia en el funeral de Aragog gracias a los efectos de la poción Felix Felicis, la dama gorda no lo dejaba pasar a la sala común de Gryffindor por haberla molestando a altas horas de la madrugada, pero gracias a eso tuvo oportunidad de saber que Dumbledore se encontraba en el castillo y fue directo a entregarle el recuerdo.

Esa noche Harry supo muchas cosas acerca de los horrocuxes con el profesor Dumbledore pero sobretodo el valor que él mismo le atribuía a la profecía y ese poder que él tenia y Voldemort no: el poder de amar.

Al llegar al dormitorio se sentó en la cama de Albus y lo observo dormido. Hizo el hechizo que ya había aprendido para que su hijo tomara su verdadero aspecto y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que era su copia exacta. Le acaricio su cabello negro azabache y eso hizo que Albus se despertara.

- ¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa?

- Albus por ti, por Ginny y por tus hermanos voy a matar a Voldemort.

- Lo se. No va a ser fácil pero recuerda que te vamos a estar esperando en el futuro.

**En la clase de Encantamientos a la mañana siguiente**, Harry les platico todo a Ron y a Hermione sobre su clase particular con Dumbledore. Trataba de hablar despacio para que los demás estudiantes no escucharan pero en ese momento entraron al salón el trío del futuro.

**-¡Uau! – exclamó Ron** **embelesado** sin darse cuenta que habían llegado - **¡Uau! Vas a ir con Dumbledore…para destruir… ¡Uau!**

Tanto Albus, Rose y Scorpius se vieron mutuamente, ellos sabían mejor que nadie lo que pasaría pero simplemente se sentaron sin decir nada. Harry se dio cuenta las caras preocupadas de los tres chicos pero en ese momento no pudo preguntarles nada porque había llegado el profesor Flitwick.

Al terminar la clase, Albus, Rose y Scorpius salieron rápidamente hacia el jardín del colegio sin decir una palabra.

- No puede ser, no puede ser – decía Rose preocupada – ya se acerca la fecha de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

- Yo también estoy muy preocupado – le contesto Albus – además ya me estoy sintiendo muy ansioso…ya quiero regresar.

- Yo aun no – los primos voltearon a ver a Scorpius – entiéndanme por favor, mi padre.

- Mi amor – Rose lo abrazo – debes de entender que en este tiempo todo es muy diferente.

- Lo se pero aun no pierdo las esperanzas.

- ¿Continuas siguiéndolo bajo al capa de invisibilidad?

- Si y estoy seguro que él fue el que ataco a la chica Bell y a…tu papá Rose.

- Mi amor no fue intencional contra mi padre.

- Lo se pero quiero ayudarlo. Me conformo con platicar un poco con él como lo hacemos en casa – dijo bajando la mirada.

Albus se esforzaba cada vez mas en los entrenamientos de Quidditch por dos razones: ganar contra Ravenclaw, ya que con él se decidiría el campeonato y para no pensar en cómo regresar a su tiempo. Cada día se preocupaba más y más, cuando se encontraba a solas y entre clases lo único que hacia era escribir en su cuaderno, ya parecía más un diario que su libreta de apuntes, pero era una manera de desahogarse.

Mientras estaban en el vestuario después del entrenamiento, Ginny se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo.

- ¿Qué tienes? Se que te pasa algo.

- Estoy bien, solo que hay que ganar contra Ravenclaw.

- Dile la verdad – dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué verdad? ¿Estas enfermo?

- No, ya quiere regresar.

- Pero…

- Mamá…bueno tu no eres mi mamá, yo quiero estar con mi verdadera madre, con mi verdadera familia.

- ¿Qué ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore?

- Nada, no ha encontrado nada y ya no nos queda mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry.

- No les puedo decir – se levanto y empezó a caminar preocupado – la ultima vez que estuvimos con el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que esperaba que no hubiéramos dicho nada sobre el futuro y… - se paso la mano por el cabello – también nos dijo que no deberíamos decirles quienes éramos realmente, que eso podría cambiar hechos del futuro.

- Pero no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Yo hice que ustedes estuvieran juntos ahora. Rose me lo advirtió pero yo me empeñe en juntarlos. Tengo miedo que tal vez eso influya en el futuro.

- Pero Ron y Hermione también saben de Rose – le dijo Ginny.

- Si pero mis tíos están enamorados desde hace tiempo y papá no se había fijado en ti…eso lo hice yo, cambie cosas que no se cuando o como deberían de haber sucedido.

- Pero ahora Harry y yo estamos juntos, eso es lo importante ¿no?

- Si el profesor Dumbledore o Snape o McGonnagall se enteran de que ustedes saben la verdad estoy seguro que les harán un obliviate.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Mi papá nunca se te declaro, y que en todo este año nunca se fijo en ti, seguirás siendo la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

- Bueno tal vez yo me fije en Ginny en unos años más.

- Cosa que no lo dudo – Ginny se cruzo de brazos - eres tan lento.

- ¿Y si fue en este año en que te enamoraste de mi mamá? Debí mantener mi distancia con ustedes y no forzar nada.

- Albus tanto Ginny como yo somos muy felices por lo que hiciste.

- Solo espero que no les hagan un obliviate y que dejen las cosas como están porque realmente no se todo lo que paso en tu sexto año en el colegio.

**Unos días antes del partido, Harry bajo a cenar solo**. Tanto Ginny, Hermione y Rose se encontraban en la biblioteca y habían quedado verse en el gran comedor; Ron estaba en el baño vomitando debido a los nervios del partido; Albus y Scorpius habían bajado antes porque tenían mucha hambre. Recorrió el pasillo del séptimo piso mientras consultaba el mapa del merodeador. Encontró a Malfoy en el baño de hombres del piso inferior con Myrtle _la Llorona_. Guardo el mapa en su pantalón y corrió hacia el baño para escuchar lo que estaba haciendo Malfoy ahí.

**Draco Malfoy estaba de pie, de espaldas a la puerta, agarrando con ambas manos a la pila y con su rubia cabeza agachada.**

**- No llores – le decía Myrtle – Yo puedo ayudarte.**

**- Nadie puede ayudarme – se lamento Malfoy – No puedo hacerlo, no puedo… no saldrá bien…pero si no lo hago pronto…él me matara.**

De repente se escucho ruido y tanto Draco como Harry voltearon hacia a un lado del baño pero no había nadie. Ahí fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

**Malfoy se dio la vuelta y lo apuntó con su varita. Harry sacó la suya rápidamente.** Empezaron una pelea lanzándose hechizos que hacían que el baño sufriera las consecuencias. **Rompieron una lámpara que había en la pared, el cubo que había detrás de Harry explotó y destrozaron la cisterna** donde Myrtle les gritaba que se detuvieran.

**Salía agua por todas partes y Harry resbalo al tiempo que Malfoy, con la cara contorsionada, gritaba:**

**- ¡Crucia…!**

- ¡NO!

**- ¡Sectumsempra! – bramó Harry desde el suelo agitando la varita como un desaforado.**

Pero cuando Harry levanto la mirada se encontró con Malfoy totalmente aterrado viendo hacia el piso. **De la cara y pecho de** Scorpius **empezó a salir sangre a chorros, como si lo hubieran cortado con una espada invisible.** Myrtle se fue asustada gritando "Asesinato".

Harry se levanto tambaleándose y se dejo caer de rodillas a un lado de Scorpius mientras le quitaba completamente la capa de invisibilidad y veía **como temblaba de forma descontrolada en medio de un charco de sangre**.

- Scorpius – susurro Harry.

- ¿Qué hiciste Potter?

- Malfoy ve por ayuda ¡Rápido!

- No yo no quiero estar involucrado en esto – le decía con miedo – ¡Lo mataste!

- ¡MALFOY VE POR AYUDA! – Le gritaba desesperado Harry - ¡ES TU HIJO!

* * *

Para los que me han pedido Draco/Scorpius y me han tenido paciencia me imagino que me han de estar recordando a mi mamá por dejar asi el capitulo, pero la verdad no se porque me encanta dejarlos asi, como que me motiva mas a escribir el siguiente capitulo.

Siempre me queje de que Rowling dejara hasta el final la pareja de Ron y Hermione y yo estoy igual verdad? pero ya vienen, ya vienen.

Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo, espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco se había quedado en completo shock al escuchar las palabras de Harry. Pensaba que con la impresión de ver a ese chico extranjero desangrándose, Harry se había vuelto loco. Tenia que salir de ahí en ese mismo momento para no tener problemas con nadie y así seguir con su misión impuesta por Voldemort. Cuando por fin pudo dar un paso hacia la puerta Albus entraba al baño buscando a su amigo quien preocupado por no regresar al comedor decidió buscarlo en el baño. 

- Scor... pero - sus ojos ahora negros se abrieron asustados al ver a su mejor amigo bañado en sangre.  
- Albus ve por ayuda – le decía Harry, pero Albus no podía moverse - ¡Albus rápido!  
- Pero papá ¿que paso? ¿Que le pasa a Scorpius?  
- Albus no hay tiempo, ve rápido por ayuda. 

Draco se había quedado de nuevo paralizado viendo aterrado tanto a Albus (quien salía corriendo del baño) como a Harry. ¿Porque demonios lo había llamado papá? ¿Porque Harry no se sorprendió al ser llamado así por ese chico...también extranjero? No, esto era una broma y una muy pesada.

- Harry – susurraba Scorpius con el poco aire que le quedaba.

- No hables Scorpius, Albus ya fue por ayuda – le decía Harry aterrado tratando de detener inútilmente con las manos la sangre que brotaba del cuerpo del chico.

- Harry…mi papá…esta…en…peligro…ayúdalo.

- Si, no te preocupes.

- Él no…no… es malo – Scorpius hacia esfuerzos por respirar - Harry prométeme que…lo…ayudaras.

- Si – Harry volteaba a ver la puerta del baño para ver si venia Albus con ayuda.

- Promételo.

- Si Scorpius, te prometo que ayudare a Malfoy en lo que yo pueda.

- Rose…Rose. 

Draco no se podía mover, estaba paralizado en una esquina del baño observando a ese chico que se había interpuesto para recibir la maldición y ahora pedía ayuda para él y precisamente a su peor enemigo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando entro Snape seguido de Albus.

Apartando bruscamente a Harry, Snape se arrodilló y se inclinó sobre Scorpius. Draco aprovecho para salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta del baño. Caminó por los pasillos del colegio sin saber a donde se dirigía. Cuando levanto la mirada se encontró frente a Ginny, Hermione y Rose quienes venían platicando muy alegremente. Tanto Ginny y Hermione se quedaron muy serias al verlo, en cambio Rose le sonrió de una manera muy natural y sincera que hizo que lo confundiera aun mas. Sabía que esa chica era la novia de Scorpius porque muchas veces los vio juntos. Recordó que incluso en varias ocasiones estaba con él cuando hacia guardia en las gradas durante los entrenamientos del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin o en la biblioteca, donde quiera que él fuera estaba Scorpius, cosa que lo irritaba terriblemente.

Viendo a esa chica sonriendo con el mismo color de cabello que él, recordó todas las veces que Scorpius trataba de acercarse a él. Su cabeza le daba vueltas hasta que escucho a Hermione llamarla para continuar su camino.

- Rose, nos están esperando en el comedor.

- ¿Tu eres Rose? – le pregunto Draco al recordar a Scorpius susurrar su nombre.

- Si soy yo señor Malfoy – le contesto Rose sonriendo aun mas.

- Scorpius…él esta herido…en el baño de los hombres – le dijo señalando el camino.

- ¿Qué?

Rose salió corriendo seguida de Ginny y Hermione. Draco simplemente se quedó viéndolas desaparecer por el pasillo.

Pero para cuando llegaron solamente estaba el profesor Snape esperando a alguien. Les informó que Scorpius estaba en la enfermería acompañado por Albus. De camino a la enfermería se encontraron a Harry con la ropa completamente manchada de sangre y muy nervioso.

- Harry ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas herido? – le preguntaba Ginny asustada.

- Estoy bien, vayan con Scorpius a la enfermería.

- No, yo me quedo contigo…

- Obedece Ginny, no quiero meterte en problemas.

- Pero…

- Ve, allá esta Albus.

Ron venia detrás de Harry y se quedó con Ginny y Hermione, Rose ya se había ido corriendo a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué paso Ron? – le pregunto Hermione.

- No lo se. Llego Harry diciéndome que le prestara mi libro de pociones…no le entendí nada – Hermione abrazo a Ron sumamente preocupada.

Mientras atendían a Scorpius, Harry les platico afuera de la enfermería todo lo sucedido recibiendo una regañada por parte de Hermione por utilizar hechizos del famoso príncipe mestizo. Ginny también le había clavado la mirada al decirle que había sido castigado por Snape y que no podría jugar la final del partido de Quidditch.

- Ya se lo que me vas a decir – se defendió Harry.

Ginny se fue a abrazar a Albus que en ningún momento se despego de la entrada de la enfermería con la mirada perdida sin poner atención a lo que hablaban los demás. Al igual que Albus, Rose tampoco ponía atención, solo caminaba de un lado a otro comiéndose las uñas de los nervios.

Después de unas par de horas los dejaron pasar para ver a Scorpius, quien ya se encontraba mucho mejor gracias al profesor Snape y su pronta ayuda. Pero aun se encontraba muy débil y Madame Pomfrey le había indicado que tuviera reposo un par de días en la enfermería.

Harry se sentía sumamente mal por haber herido a Scorpius a pesar de que este jamás le reclamo nada, al igual que Rose y Albus. Ginny solo caminaba abrazándolo mientras subían a la torre de Gryffindor una vez que ellos, Ron y Hermione habían decidido dejar solos al trío del futuro.

- Será mejor que ya nos vayamos a acostar – les decía Ginny.

- No, voy a esperar a Rose.

- Hermione lo mas seguro es que pase toda la noche cuidando a Scorpius.

- No creo, Madame Pomfrey no la dejara quedarse.

- Cuando me dijo que no se iba a separar de él tenia tu misma mirada cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza – le contesto Ron.

- Albus tiene las dos capas de invisibilidad, lo mas seguro es que se queden los dos – dijo Harry viendo las llamas de la chimenea en la sala común.

- Ve a dormir Hermione, Rose esta bien y Scorpius pronto se recuperará – Ron le dio un beso en la frente.

- De acuerdo.

- Yo también ya me voy a dormir, me quiero levantar temprano – dijo Ginny. Levantó la cara de Harry con sus manos y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo – te amo – y lo besó.

Cuando se quedaron solos Ron y Harry se hizo un silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido de las llamas de la chimenea y uno que otro personaje de los cuadros que cuchicheaban sobre lo ocurrido en el baño.

- Ya no te atormentes más.

- Lo pude haber matado.

- Solo te defendiste, Scorpius lo dijo muy claramente.

- Pero aun así, no debí utilizar ese hechizo sin saber que hacia en realidad – de nuevo se quedaron en silencio – Albus no me habló, estaba muy serio conmigo ¿Tu crees que este enojado?

- No, de hecho se sorprendió cuando Scorpius dijo que Malfoy te iba a lanzar un cruciatus pero que tú fuiste más rápido.

- Le prometí a Scorpius que ayudaría a Malfoy.

- ¿En que?

- Cuando llegué al baño Malfoy estaba llorando diciéndole a Myrtle que si no hacia algo, él lo matará.

- ¿Voldemort? – Harry asintió - ¿Y como vas a ayudar a Malfoy?

- No lo se, Scorpius solo susurraba que estaba en peligro y que él no era malo.

- Si claro – dijo Ron con sarcasmo – te iba a lanzar una maldición imperdonable y no es malo.

- Prometí ayudar a uno de mis enemigos solo porque es el padre del mejor amigo de mi futuro hijo. Estoy muy confundido Ron.

- Dímelo a mí. Prometiste ayudar a mi futuro consuegro.

A la mañana siguiente Albus estaba buscando su uniforme limpio cuando Harry recorrió la cortina de su cama. No sabia que decirle, se sentía muy culpable a pesar de que Scorpius ya estaba fuera de peligro.

- ¿Cómo sigue Scorpius?

- Mejor – le contesto Albus sin voltear a verlo – en la noche se quejo solo un par de veces al querer moverse un poco. Me voy a bañar.

- Albus.

- Papá todo esta bien – le dijo tranquilamente desde la puerta del baño – hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, no te atormentes.

- Al…le dije a Malfoy que Scorpius es su hijo.

- Si lo se, Scorpius nos los dijo – Albus fue a sentarse a un lado de Harry – esta muy deprimido porque aun sabiéndolo no fue a verlo.

- Tal vez pensó que era una broma.

- Es lo mismo que le dijimos Rose y yo pero aun así…esta muy triste – Albus abrazo a Harry por el hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla – te quiero papá.

- Yo también te quiero hijo.

- Y eso que todavía no me has hecho – Albus se levanto riéndose después del golpe en el brazo que le dio Harry.

Entre clase y clase Albus y Rose se tomaban un tiempo para ir a ver a Scorpius, pero una vez que terminaron las clases Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron también se unieron a ellos para estar un rato con él.

Trataban de animarlo y aunque Scorpius reía de las ocurrencias de su novia y suegro, se notaba tristeza en sus ojos. Albus contó un chiste algo subido de tono y mientras todos reían nadie se dio cuenta que una persona había entrado a la enfermería.

Draco Malfoy observaba desde la puerta de la enfermería como los Gryffindor reían y comían dulces y ranas de chocolate, pero después enfoco su vista a ese chico que era capaz de dar su vida por la suya. Reía al igual que los demás pero sin muchas ganas.

De repente sus miradas se encontraron y Scorpius dejo de reír. Era la misma expresión de ambos, la única diferencia era el color de cabello y ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – le pregunto Rose y todos voltearon a la misma dirección que Scorpius.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Harry al ver que todos se habían quedado muy serios.

- ¿Estas bien cariño? – Scorpius asintió a la pregunta de su novia – estaré afuera por si me necesitas.

Todos pasaron por un lado de Draco para salir de la enfermería. Tanto Albus como Rose le sonrieron un poco pero Draco simplemente no movió ni un músculo de su cara.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir – Draco seguía sin moverse - ¿A que has venido? ¿A agradecerme de salvarte de unas heridas espantosas o a preguntarme si en realidad soy…?

- Eso es imposible – dijo con voz grave.

- Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine para que me explicaras ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Qué hacías en el baño? ¿Me estabas espiando? – Draco ya había caminado y estaba frente a la cama de Scorpius.

- Si, te estaba espiando. Desde que llegue he tratado de acercarme a ti pero tú nunca me has dejado. Te notaba diferente, sabia que tenias problemas y yo quería ayudarte.

- Pero… ¿de que estas hablando?

- Dime que llegue a tiempo para evitar que te pusieras ese tatuaje en el brazo – Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido – no se exactamente que fue lo que te pidió Voldemort…

- ¡Cállate! – Scorpius bufó fastidiado al recordar que en ese tiempo no se puede pronunciar la palabra Voldemort.

- Mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, vengo del futuro y soy tu hijo.

- Estas mintiendo, seguramente Potter o la sangre sucia de Granger o los traidores a la sangre.

- Me das asco. Ahora entiendo porque fui la burla cuando entre a Hogwarts y quede seleccionado en Gryffindor ¿Un Malfoy valiente? ¡Por Merlín si eso es imposible! A un Malfoy se le maneja como un títere, le tiene miedo a un mago enfermo con aires de superioridad y llora en el baño cuando no puede hacer lo que le ordenan. Pero eso si – rió Scorpius con sarcasmo – es un sangre limpia y desprecia a los sangre sucia y a los traidores a la sangre.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Draco quería salir de ahí pero algo se lo impedía y no sabía que era exactamente mientras que Scorpius lo veía con enojo y decepción.

- Eres diferente en el futuro. Solo me queda decirte que eres un buen padre y que te quiero mucho. Ya puedes irte y gracias por venir.

- Demuéstrame que lo que me has dicho es cierto.

- ¡ROSE! – gritó Scorpius sosteniendo la misma mirada que le dirigía su padre.

- Si mi amor.

- Dame mi varita.

Rose se acerco a Scorpius y le entrego su varita. Volteo a ver tanto a su suegro como a su novio y se preocupo, sabia que ambos tenían un carácter un poco fuerte y en varias ocasiones los había visto discutir por tonterías.

- Scor…aun estas un poco…

- Gracias Rose, puedes irte.

- Pero – Scorpius la fulmino con la mirada y ella supo que no había vuelta atrás – esta bien, llámame si me necesitas. Señor Malfoy con su permiso – se despidió de Draco.

Scorpius espero a que saliera Rose por la puerta y aun con la mirada puesta en su padre hizo el hechizo que lo transformó en su verdadera apariencia. Draco se sorprendió al ver el parecido que tenia con él mismo pero aun así frunció el ceño desconfiado.

- ¿Qué hechizo utilizaste? ¿Te lo enseño Granger?

- No, fue Dumbledore. Tanto a Albus, a Rose y a mi nos intercambio algunos rasgos físicos.

- Esa chica…

- Si, ella le toco mi mismo color de cabello por eso es rubia y yo tenia el de Albus.

- Entonces…tu…ustedes…

- Venimos del futuro.

Scorpius le platico detalladamente lo ocurrido al inicio del curso cuando ellos llegaron a ese tiempo. Draco simplemente escucho sin decir una sola palabra, aun se sentía confundido, tenia la preocupación de su misión y todavía se le presentaba su futuro hijo diciéndole que desistiera de esa locura que le había impuesto Voldemort.

- Tengo que irme – le dijo muy serio Draco después de escuchar todo.

- Entiendo – Scorpius tomo su varita para de nuevo hacer el hechizo pero Draco lo detuvo, ambos se quedaron viendo: Scorpius extrañado por la actitud de su padre y Draco queriendo memorizar cada detalle de su hijo. Poco a poco lo fue soltando y sin despedirse se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la puerta – Me dan de alta mañana al medio día – le dijo Scorpius cuando su padre salía de la enfermería sin recibir ninguna contestación.

Cuando Draco cruzo la puerta se encontró con los Potter y los Weasley-Granger. Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro siguió su camino.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en llegar a visitar a Scorpius era sin duda Rose, lo cuidaba y le daba de comer en la boca como si fuera un bebe mimado, cosa que hacia a Ron resoplar un par de veces molesto.

Cuando ya todos se encontraban en clases Scorpius recibió una visita que lo hizo animarse mucho.

- Hola Scorpius, Rose me fue a buscar para decirme lo que te había ocurrido y pues también me dijo que a ti te encanta que te vengan a visitar.

- Si – le dijo sonriendo – gracias por venir Astoria.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le dijo la chica de cuarto año sentándose en la silla a un lado de la cama.

- Ya mejor, en un par de horas me dan de alta.

- Te traje unas empanadas de piña, las hace mi mamá no se si te vayan a gustar.

- Me encantan – le decía dándole una gran mordida a la empanada – a ti te quedan mas ricas.

- Bueno mi mamá me esta enseñando pero ¿Cómo sabes…? – se quedo callada al ver que alguien caminaba hacia ellos. Cuando se detuvo frente a la cama de Scorpius, Astoria se levanto algo tímida – Buenos días Malfoy.

- Greengrass – la saludo Draco con un movimiento de cabeza.

Scorpius siguió comiéndose su empanada viendo a sus padres. Cuando por fin se la termino se tomo un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza. La situación le hacia gracia: su madre un poco apenada por la presencia de su padre y este incomodo por querer hablar con él pero con la presencia de Astoria no podía hacerlo.

- ¿Y que cuentan?

- Scorpius me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Claro, dime.

- Bueno yo me retiro. Me da gusto que ya estés mejor Scorpius.

- Gracias Astoria ¿me das un abrazo?

- ¿Cómo? – Scorpius levanto los brazos con una sonrisa – si…claro – Astoria le dio un abrazo y salió de la enfermería sin poder disimular su confusión.

- Que no te vea tu novia que le pides abrazos a otra chica – le dijo Draco con una media sonrisa.

- No que va – Scorpius levanto la mano en señal de no darle importancia – mamá y Rose se llevan muy bien.

- ¿Qué? – Draco se puso pálido.

- Astoria es mi mamá y perdón por comerme todas las empanadas de la abuela pero tú siempre te las acabas primero.

- ¿Greengrass? ¿Greengrass es tu madre? ¿Ella y yo? ¿Pero como es eso posible?

- Eso si que no lo se. Cuando yo nací ustedes ya tenían dos años de casados, así que no fue mi culpa.

- Todo esto es demasiado extraño - Draco se sentó en la silla que apenas unos minutos atrás estaba sentada Astoria – Primero me dices que tu eres mi hijo y que vienes del futuro, después que eres un Gryffindor ¡Un Malfoy Gryffindor! y ahora que Greengrass va a ser mi esposa ¿Hay algo mas extraño que eso?

- Hola mi amor – llego Rose junto con Albus, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Draco los dos sonrieron al ver que había regresado – señor Malfoy.

- Pues si, hay algo mas extraño que eso – Draco lo vio asustado – te presento a Rose, mi novia y a Albus mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué tiene de extraño eso?

- Señor Malfoy un gusto – le dio la mano y con la otra hizo el hechizo para volver a su apariencia normal – yo soy Rose Weasley Granger y estoy enamorada de su hijo como no tiene una idea.

- Y yo soy Albus Potter Weasley y no estoy enamorado de su hijo – le dijo cambiando también su apariencia y convirtiéndose en una copia exacta de Harry – pero es mi mejor amigo.

- Pero… ¿Weasley? ¿Potter?

- Si, mis padres son Ron y Hermione y los de Albus son Harry y Ginny, somos primos.

- Pero ustedes no pueden ni siquiera ser amigos.

- Pues ya ves que si. Rose gracias por decirle a mi mamá que viniera, eres un amor.

- Al comienzo me trato con desconfianza pero después de que empezamos a hablar de ropa y zapatos – Scorpius rodó los ojos – ya somos amigas.

De repente entraron Harry y Ron para preguntar a que hora darían de alta a Scorpius y se sorprendieron al ver a sus hijos con su verdadera apariencia, dando por hecho que Malfoy ya sabia toda la verdad.

Rose estaba sentada a un lado de Scorpius tomados de la mano, cosa que tanto Ron como Draco se sintieran mas que incómodos por la situación.

- Rose siéntate en la silla – le ordeno Ron. Al verla pelirroja, con ojos azules y esas pecas la sentía más su hija.

- Pero…- Ron la fulmino con la mirada y ella obedeció con mala cara.

Harry en ningún momento le quito la vista de encima a Malfoy, aun viéndolo ahí con su hijo desconfiaba de él, era un mortifago y estaba tramando algo ordenado por Voldemort.

Albus le hacia señales a Rose y a Scorpius con sus ojos verdes al sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

- ¿Listos para el partido del sábado? – pregunto Scorpius.

- Si, estamos listísimos.

- Rose tu no juegas – le contesto Albus.

- ¿Y que? También estoy lista.

- Scorpius no te preguntaba a ti.

- Pero yo le quise contestar.

- Harry ¿Qué tal esta tu equipo? – volvió a preguntar Scorpius ignorando la discusión de Rose y Albus. Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Papá no jugara Scor, el profesor Snape lo castigo.

- ¿Y entonces? Gryffindor debe ganar la copa.

- Señor Malfoy, Scorpius es el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor – dijo Rose sonriendo orgullosa y de nuevo sentándose a un lado de Scorpius tomándolo de la mano.

- Rose – dijo Ron entre dientes – siéntate en la silla. Rose obedeció de nuevo con mala cara.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Harry? – preguntó Scorpius pero quien contesto fue Albus.

- Yo seré el buscador y Delmeza me sustituirá como cazador.

- Entonces ya ganamos la copa – dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

Tanto Draco, Harry y Ron estaban muy serios, mientras que Scorpius, Albus y Rose trataban de mantener una platica amena pero sin mucho éxito.

- Aunque mi mamá ya me empezó a decir que le pateara el trasero a la ex de mi papá.

- Como me choca esa tipa. Tiene razón mi tía Albus: patéale el trasero.

- Tendré que sacar mi lado Weasley para hacerlo.

- Chicos debemos irnos, todavía hay clases y no podemos llegar tarde – dijo Ron. Albus y Rose se vieron extrañados, Ron jamás se preocupaba por las clases y mucho menos en la puntualidad.

- ¿Quién eres y donde has dejado a mi padre? – dijo Rose.

- Vámonos – Ron la fulmino con la mirada.

- Esta bien. Ya me voy mi vida, si te dan de alta antes que yo venga, te veo en la sala común. Te amo mucho – Rose le dio un beso en la boca a Scorpius y tanto Draco como Ron hicieron gestos como si hubieran tomado una gran dosis de poción multijugos.

Llego el día del partido, Harry deseaba con todas sus ganas ir con Ginny, Albus y Ron a prepararse para jugar pero en cambio debería ir a buscar a Snape para cumplir con su castigo.

Dándole las últimas indicaciones a Albus y despidiéndose cariñosamente de Ginny, bajo a las mazmorras con total cansancio.

Hermione y Rose animaban a un preocupado y nervioso Ron.

- Estaré gritando dándote porras papá. Suerte – le dio un beso y salió corriendo para encontrarse con Scorpius.

- Lo harás muy bien.

- Es la final Hermione.

- Solo debes de hacer lo que haces en los entrenamientos, no estés nervioso.

- No se si podré hacerlo bien.

- Yo se que si – ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos – suerte – Hermione le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

El partido fue todo un éxito, todo el equipo de Gryffindor había dado lo mejor de si y Albus atrapó la snitch teniendo como marcador final cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta. Rose, Hermione y Scorpius gritaban y movían sus banderines de Gryffindor desde las gradas emocionados.

- ¡Ganamos la copa! – gritaba Rose.

- Mi amor, nosotros también hemos ganado la copa, gritas como si Gryffindor nunca hubiera ganado una.

- Si, pero ahora mi papá esta en el equipo. Ve esta feliz – Ron, junto con Ginny y Albus se abrazaban y saltaban al mismo tiempo como niños chiquitos – me dan ganas de salir corriendo, abrazarlo y darle un gran beso.

- Por eso tu padre siempre te ve como su niña pequeña.

- Yo siempre seré la princesa de mi papá.

- Vámonos debemos preparar todo para festejar en la sala común – les dijo Scorpius a Rose y a Hermione.

Pero Hermione se había quedado muy pensativa sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ron por todo lo que había dicho Rose. De pronto sus miradas se encontraron a pesar de la distancia, Ron la saludo con la mano sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro, Hermione simplemente le sonrió y levanto el pulgar. Camino con paso lento diciéndoles a Rose y a Scorpius que después los alcanzaría porque tenia que ir a la biblioteca por un libro. Tardo un tiempo en subir a la torre de Gryffindor cuando se topó con Harry que venia después de cumplir con su castigo.

- Hermione ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién ganó? – Hermione le sonrió.

- Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta.

- ¿En serio? – Harry abrazo a Hermione y la levanto del suelo para darle vueltas.

- Harry me vas a tirar.

- No lo puedo creer ¿Dónde esta Ginny?

- Ya están festejando en la sala común.

- Vamos, necesito decirle que la amo – Harry corría escaleras arriba – abrazarla y darle un gran beso.

Cuando entraron a la sala común estaban todos celebrando con cervezas de mantequilla y whiskey de fuego. Harry inmediatamente corrió hacia Ginny y le plantó un beso en la boca.

Ron, quien había visto entrar por el hueco del retrato a Hermione, le sonrió feliz levantando el pulgar tal y como ella lo había hecho en el campo de Quidditch. Hermione, sintiéndose toda una Gryffindor, tomo el valor y corrió hacia Ron con expresión radiante y decidida y al llegar a su lado le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, sin preocuparles que hubiera cincuenta personas observándolos, se besaron.

* * *

En la pelicula del Principe Mestizo me dio mucho coraje que el beso que le correspondia a Harry y a Ginny en la sala comun se lo dieran a Ron y a Lavender, asi que aqui se lo di a Ron y a Hermione.

Bueno para todos los que me pedian de Draco/Scorpius aqui esta una parte. A mi me encanta el personaje de Draco, y para mi en el futuro ya con una familia, es bueno.

Bueno como siempre esperando sus comentarios y agradeciendo infinitamente a quienes lo han hecho ya.

Tambien gracias por agregarme en Twitter NatPotterW y en facebook "Ginny Potter" correo hpdenu hotmail . com (sin espacios).

Saludos.


	17. Chapter 17

Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos viendo como Ron y Hermione se besaban sin importarles absolutamente nada. Ya muchos daban por hecho que algún día ese par iba a terminar juntos, así que después de unos minutos empezaron a aplaudir para después seguir cada quien por su lado festejando el triunfo. Pero a pesar del ruido, ni Ron ni Hermione tenían pensado terminar el beso.

- Santo cielo - susurro Ginny asombrada.  
- Ahora mi papá la va a levantar del piso y mi mamá va a despeinarlo aun mas - le dijo Rose a Ginny y a Harry que permanecían con los ojos bien abiertos.

Y así sucedió. Ron levanto a Hermione un poco y ella lo abrazo mas por el cuello subiendo sus manos a su cabello despeinándolo.

- Se los dije. Así se besan cuando mi papá regresa de una misión.  
- ¿Y cuanto tiempo van a estar así? - pregunto Harry quien ya se sentía algo incomodo viendo a sus mejores amigos besándose.  
- Depende de Hugo ¿verdad amor? - contesto Scorpius.  
- Si, mi hermanito es bueno para interrumpir besos.  
- Pues habrá que hacer algo porque no se les ven ganas de separarse - dijo Ginny.  
- Rose, deberías hacerle como Lily y aprovechar estos momentos.  
- ¿Porque Albus? ¿Que hace Lily? - pregunto Harry.  
- Tu hija es bien lista, ha logrado muchas cosas de ti cuando mamá te tiene atontado.

Harry volteo a ver a Ginny indignado, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- No entiendo.  
- Mamá y Lily siempre logran lo que se proponen, y si alguna tiene problemas se unen para lograr sus objetivos.

Harry iba a pedirle a Albus que le explicará a que se refería pero volteo a ver a sus amigos que por fin se habían dignado a separarse.

Hermione había regresado a la realidad. Ya casi nadie les estaba poniendo atención excepto Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Ginny y Harry, y con esos tuvo para sentirse completamente avergonzada. Ron solo sonrió de manera algo tonta.

- ¿Ya terminaron o piensan seguirle otro rato mas? - les pregunto Ginny riéndose.  
- Es tan extraño verlos besarse delante de tanta gente, pero me hace sumamente feliz que por fin estén juntos - Rose los abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo.  
- Ya estoy mas tranquilo Rose ¡si vas a nacer!  
- Tonto, claro que voy a nacer, de eso no me cabía la menor duda. Lo que me tenía preocupada es que a lo mejor iba a nacer un par de añitos después.  
- Pues a como los vemos, creo que van a recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no tíos?

Ron y Hermione estaban completamente rojos, no sabían ni que decirles, aunque no hubo necesidad de decir nada ya que Albus y Rose seguían con su platica.

- No los molestes Albus, mis papas van a hacer todo lo que quieran y si lo que quieren es besarse...pues déjalos.  
- Eso lo dices para quedar bien con tu papá y así te deje besar a Scorpius cuando tú quieras.  
- Eso no es cierto.  
- Claro que si. Mi tío siempre te dice que él y mi tía jamás andaban besuqueándose delante de los demás y como ahora si lo hicieron quieres aprovechar para que lo sigan haciendo y así te dejen hacerlo a ti con Scorpius.  
- Como si todo lo que me dice mi papá le hiciera caso cuando estoy en el colegio - Ron frunció el ceño viendo a Rose - además yo no tengo porque andarme escondiendo para besar a mi novio.  
- Si claro, te escondías de James.  
- James es James, Albus - aclaró Scorpius - ¿crees que fue tan fácil lograr convencerlo que realmente estaba enamorado de Rose?

- Yo no me escondía de James, la que si lo hace es Lily.

- ¿Lily? – Pregunto Harry - Lily se esconde de James ¿Por qué?

- Bueno ya, dejen hablar a Ron y a Hermione – dijo Ginny.

- Hasta en este tiempo eres cómplice de Lily.

- ¿Por qué? Explícate Albus – le decía intrigado Harry.

- Sshh va a hablar Hermione – Ginny calló a Albus y este solo la vio con los ojos entrecerrados negando con la cabeza. Harry resopló molesto.

- Este…bueno…no se que decir – dijo Hermione completamente apenada.

- Pues claro, primero deberían de hablar ustedes solos tía.

- Tiene razón Albus, vamos afuera a hablar Hermione – dijo Ron con las orejas rojas.

- Si vamos.

- No, tu no Rose – Scorpius la tomo del brazo – déjalos solos.

- Pero si son mis papas, quiero ver cuando mi papá le pide a mi mamá que sea su novia – Ron se puso aun mas rojo – y después mi mamá le diga que si porque lo ama, lo ha amado desde tercer año y cuando…

- Rose ya cállate.

Ron y Hermione salieron por el hueco del retrato rumbo a los jardines del colegio. En todo el camino no se dijeron nada, cada uno iba pensando que le iba a decir al otro. Cuando por fin llegaron, se sentaron en una banca viendo hacia enfrente.

- Rose habla mucho – dijo Ron.

- Si.

- Se parece tanto a Ginny.

- Si.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Hermione se frotaba las manos en el pantalón para no empezaran a sudar y Ron hacia un hoyo en la tierra con su pie.

- Ginny dijo que te habías besado con Víctor Krum – Hermione volteo a verlo sorprendida por esa información que para ella no venia al caso – fue por eso que empecé a salir con Lavender.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, ya se que soy un tonto, pero es que realmente eso me puso muy mal – suspiro – estaba celoso.

- ¿Y quisiste que yo sintiera lo mismo que tu viéndote besar a esa?

- No sabía que tú sentías algo por mí.

- Por favor Ron, siempre estuve a tu lado…

- También de Harry.

- Pero con Harry es diferente, él es como mi hermano.

- Pensé que a mi también me veías como tu hermano.

- Claro que no ¿Cómo te voy a ver como mi hermano si me encanta todo de ti? Me gustan tus ojos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, tus pecas, tus pestañas…tu boca – se fueron acercando – tus besos.

Se empezaron a besar suavemente, saboreando cada segundo de sus bocas. Ron terminó el beso pero se quedo a centímetros de distancia de Hermione.

- Eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido…eres única…maravillosa – Hermione le dio un beso en la boca – sé que desde que supimos de Rose tuvimos que haber hablado sobre nosotros, pero ya me conoces que soy un poco…

- Sshh ya no importa – Hermione le puso su dedo índice en sus labios – lo importante es lo que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante.

- Vamos a casarnos y a tener dos hijos – le dijo Ron con brillo en los ojos – vas a ser mi esposa.

- Si – puso su frente con la de él – voy a ser la señora Weasley.

- Será raro escuchar Hermione Weasley.

- Me gusta. Ron ¿vas a pedirme que sea tu novia?

- No – Hermione se separo un poco de él con expresión seria – te voy a pedir que seas mi esposa.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya se que no nos vamos a casar de inmediato, pero para mi serás como mi esposa…la única mujer en mi vida.

- Eres tan lindo.

- Te amo Hermione y lo he hecho durante un buen tiempo.

- Yo también te amo y lo he hecho durante mas tiempo que tu.

- No es cierto.

- Claro que si ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando me dejaste de hablar por culpa de tu rata asquerosa?

- Oye fue tu gato apestoso.

- No llames así a crookshanks.

- ¿Y tu sabes lo que yo sentí cuando te vi entrar de la mano de Krum al baile de navidad?

- Fue tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa que salieras con ese?

- Claro, si tú me hubieras pedido primero que fuera tu pareja, yo habría aceptado, pero lo hiciste como tú ultima opción.

Ron tomo la cara de Hermione con sus dos manos y la beso. Al comienzo ella puso resistencia pero después se dejo besar.

- No se enoje señora Weasley.

- Tú me haces enojar.

A la mañana siguiente, Albus dormía muy placidamente en su cama boca abajo. Ya todos se había levantado e ido a desayunar excepto Harry que estaba, según él, esperando a Albus, pero por mas intentos que hacia no lograba despertarlo.

Ginny subió a los dormitorios de los hombres al ver que ni su futuro esposo y ni su futuro hijo se dignaban a bajar para ir a desayunar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

- Tu hijo – le contesto Harry guardando unos libros en su baúl.

- ¿No se ha despertado?

- No. Buenos días preciosa – se acerco a ella para besarla - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Bien ¿y tu?

- Pensando en ti.

Albus se removió en su cama con un fuerte ronquido. Harry y Ginny se empezaron a reír y ella se acerco a Albus para despertarlo.

- Albus, Albus ya despierta – le movía la sabana.

- No.

- ¡Albus! ¡Ya despierta!

- ¡No!

- Ya todos están desayunando ¡Arriba!

- ¡Lily déjame en paz! – Harry y Ginny se empezaron a reír.

- ¡Albus! – volvió a gritar Ginny moviéndolo mas fuerte - ¡Albus!

- Lily déjame dormir.

- No, arriba, ya levántate – Ginny continuaba con el juego y lo molestaba aun mas.

- Deja de molestarme sino le digo a papá que… - Albus ya se había levantado y se quedo viendo a sus padres jóvenes. Clavo su mirada en Ginny y suspiro algo triste – no eres Lily – se volvió a acostar.

- No, soy Ginny ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ya casi cumplimos un año aquí, ya casi un año sin ver a mi hermana…te confundí, son tan idénticas.

- Albus háblanos de Lily – le dijo Harry.

- Ya les he hablado de ella.

- Muéstranos recuerdos de ella como lo hiciste de James.

- ¿Están seguros? – ambos asintieron – de acuerdo, después de desayunar.

Rose no cabía de felicidad al ver a sus padres tomados de la mano al entrar al comedor. Scorpius también sonrió y después dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y comprobó que su padre lo observaba. Levantó la mano en señal de saludo y Draco solo le correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Tal vez Scorpius no lograría ver a sus padres juntos en ese tiempo, como los padres de su novia y mejor amigo, pero para estas alturas el hecho de que su padre le pusiera al menos un poco de atención, sentía que ya había logrado mucho.

- ¿Y que van hacer hoy? – les pregunto Rose a sus padres.

- No lo se.

- Hoy es domingo Hermione, no vas a ir a la biblioteca ¿verdad?

- No…claro que no.

- Si lo tenías pensado.

- Solo para adelantar un trabajo, nada mas – Ron rodó los ojos.

- Los domingos casi nadie va a la biblioteca – comentó Rose.

- No, solo tu madre.

- Esta casi sola – continuo Rose moviendo la cuchara dentro de su plato de cereal.

- Rose – Scorpius la vio asustado mientras que Albus se reía con la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron.

- Nada – contesto rápidamente Scorpius viendo a Ron completamente rojo y asustado.

- Al final de la biblioteca…

- Rose por favor – le suplico Scorpius, Albus reía cada vez mas.

- No tiene nada de malo, ya los viste ayer: se besaron delante de mas de cincuenta personas sin importarles nada – Ron y Hermione voltearon cada quien para lados diferentes apenados - ¿Qué más da que les diga donde pueden esconderse en la biblioteca para que se besen sin ser molestados?

- ¿Un lugar para que? – pregunto Hermione.

- Mamá, al final del pasillo de la biblioteca, donde esta la sección de ruinas antiguas, hay un corredor hacia la derecha, ahí nadie entra y pues nadie los molesta mientras…estudian – les dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Y tu como sabes? – Le pregunto Ron muy serio, pero después volteo a ver a Scorpius que tenia la cara pálida - ¡Tu! Tú llevas a mi hija a un lugar escondido para hacerle…

- Ron cálmate.

- Y tu lo sabias – le dijo a Albus que seguía riéndose - ¿Cómo permites que tu prima se vaya a lugares escondidos con su novio?

- Se estaban escondiendo de James y de Fred. Aun después de que permitieron – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – que este par fueran novios, los tenían vigilados para que no se aficionen de andarse besando en público.

- Si serán hipócritas, ellos bien que andaban besándose por todos los pasillos y lo que es peor, siempre con diferentes mujeres. Bueno – dijo viendo a Ginny que se había quedado completamente seria al imaginarse a su hijo mayor de mujeriego – ya con Meredith la cosa cambio, pero Fred sigue igual.

- Da igual, no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer ¿entendido?

- Si señor Weasley – le contesto Scorpius. Rose se cruzo de brazos molesta.

- A la otra mantén la boca cerrada primita.

Llegaron a la sala de menesteres los tres juntos. Ginny no sabia porque se sentía un poco desconfiada al ver los recuerdos de Albus acerca de su hija, presentía que la cosa no terminaría del todo bien. Albus lo pudo notar y sonrió de forma divertida pero entrecerrado los ojos, como diciendo "esta es mi venganza para con Lily".

- Bien ¿quieren que lo hagamos como con James? – Harry asintió rápidamente y después Ginny asintió una sola vez – de acuerdo.

Se inclinaron sobre el pensadero y todo se volvió negro.

_Estaban en el centro comercial, específicamente en el área de ropa para niñas. Vieron que James y Albus estaban sentados en el piso con cara de aburrimiento, mientras que Harry cargaba a una niña pelirroja muy inquita._

_- Lily, mis lentes no._

_- Papi ya vámonos._

_- Estamos esperando a mamá Albus._

_- Pero ya se tardo mucho._

_- Lily quédate aquí por favor._

_- Mami – Lily quería bajarse de los brazos de su padre para correr detrás de Ginny._

_- Ginny ¿Cuánto tiempo más?_

_- ¿Cuál esta mas bonito Harry? – Ginny le mostraba dos vestidos para Lily._

_- Los dos, cómprale los dos, pero ya vámonos._

_- No le voy a comprar los dos, es para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hugo._

_- Bueno me gusta este – le señalo el de la derecha. Ginny lo observaba detenidamente - ¿Nos podemos ir?_

_- Es que no tiene zapatos que le combinen con este vestido._

_- Bueno entonces el otro – de nuevo Ginny se quedo observando el vestido - ¿Ahora que?_

_- Es que no tiene moñitos que le combinen con este vestido – Harry resopló._

_- Ginny, llevamos aquí mas de una hora para buscar solamente un vestido._

_- No me apures Potter. Es mi única hija y quiero que se vea hermosa._

_- Mami pipi – decía Lily._

_- Harry llévala al baño._

_- No la voy a llevar al baño de hombres Ginny._

_- ¿Y como crees que le hago yo con tus dos hijos cuando quieren ir al baño?_

_- Pipi, pipi._

_- James, Albus vengan conmigo._

_Harry caminaba rápidamente cargando a Lily mientras que sus hijos lo seguían al baño. Gracias a Merlín estaba solo, así que Harry sentó a Lily en el escusado._

_- Bien Lily, haz pipi._

_- No, ya no quelo._

_- Pero dijiste que querías hacer pipi._

_- No, ya no._

_- ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan indecisas? – dijo James jugando con las llaves de agua._

_- Papá, ya me quiero ir a la casa._

_- Yo también Albus._

_Regresaron a buscar a Ginny y todos sonrieron al ver que llevaba una bolsa con mercancía recién comprada._

_- ¿Listo? – pregunto sonriente Harry._

_- Si, ahora solo falta comprar lo que me voy a poner yo para la fiesta._

_Se volvió negro. Albus estaba en su habitación haciendo su tarea con la puerta abierta. Tanto Harry como Ginny buscaban a Lily cerca pero no la veían, Albus señalo la puerta y de repente paso un torbellino pelirrojo y de nuevo se perdió, segundos después volvió a pasar y así sucesivamente._

_- Lily ¿Qué estas haciendo? – le pregunto Albus._

_- Jugando._

_Y de nuevo volvía a correr pasando por la puerta de la habitación. Albus ya fastidiado salió de su cuarto para seguir a Lily y ver que tanto hacia. Entraron a la habitación de la pequeña y la vieron parada frente a Kreacher._

_- ¿Qué le hiciste a Kreacher? – le pregunto Albus abriendo sus ojos verdes de par en par._

_- Estamos jugando que vamos a una cafetería de Nueva York._

_El elfo domestico llevaba puesto un vestido de Lily con unos tacones de Ginny, al igual que un sombrero con plumas, varias pulseras y anillos, un bolso de mano y sin olvidar una gran cantidad de maquillaje en la cara. Lily también llevaba puesto un vestido y unos tacones de Ginny y ya tenia los labios y las mejillas pintadas de rojo._

_- Kreacher es niño y los hombres no juegan a esto. _

_- Mi papi si juega conmigo a las comiditas y a tomar el té._

_- Pues si pero a papá no lo vistes así – le dijo Albus quitándole toda vestimenta al elfo._

_- Se deja que lo maquille – Ginny volteo a ver a Harry con una sonrisa burlona._

_- Para Kreacher es un honor jugar con la amita Lily. _

_- Juega con Lily Kreacher, pero no dejes que te vista así._

_- Albus ¿juegas conmigo?_

_- No, tengo tarea de matemáticas. Mamá se va a enojar porque le estas gastando todo su maquillaje._

_- Mi mami siempre me presta sus cosas._

_De nuevo se volvió negro. Estaban en la estación de King`s Cross frente a Harry, a un lado de ellos estaban Albus de 13 años y James de 14. Ginny le acomodaba el cabello a Lily a unos cuantos metros de distancia._

_- No quiero que la dejen sola ni un solo momento ¿entendido James? No quiero que pase lo mismo cuando entro Albus a su primer curso._

_- Si papá._

_- Es su hermana y deben de cuidarla siempre._

_Vieron como se despedían los tres desde el tren y caminaron junto a ellos para buscar un compartimento disponible. James llevaba de la mano a Lily, mientras que Albus iba de tras de ellos. Un poco más atrás venían Rose con Hugo, también tomados de la mano, se habían retrasado un poco porque Rose venia peleando con Scorpius sobre su nueva mascota: un gato peludo con la cara aplastada._

_Después de ahí vieron rápidamente la llegada a Hogwarts, como todos los miembros de la familia Weasley les daban la bienvenida a Lily y a Hugo. Tanto James, Albus y Rose acompañaron a los recién llegados a los botes junto con Hagrid y de ahí todo se volvió negro._

_Estaban en el gran comedor junto con sus hijos varones esperando a que Lily subiera al estrado para ser seleccionada para una casa. El más preocupado era sin duda James, si lo vieron preocupado por Albus, ahora se veía más. _

_Cuando llego el turno de Lily, de nuevo se escucharon los murmullos y las levantadas de cabeza para verla mejor. Neville en todo momento no dejo de sonreírle a la pequeña para que se sintiera mas tranquila. Todos los Weasley pudieron respirar tranquilos cuando el sombrero gritó "Gryffindor" y Lily corría hacia sus hermanos que ya le tenía un lugar disponible entre los dos._

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos me miran?_

_- ¿Tu eres la hija de Ginny Weasley? – le pregunto una niña que también recién había sido seleccionada en Gryffindor._

_- Si – le contesto Lily._

_- Mi mamá es fanática de las Arpías de Holyhead y me dice que los mejores años del equipo fue cuando Ginny Weasley jugaba con ellas._

_James y Albus voltearon a verse. Se alegraron que al menos no fuera interrogada por ser la hija de Harry Potter, pero aun así los tres eran el blanco de muchas miradas. _

_Se volvió negro y ahora Albus, un poco más grande, estaba tranquilamente escuchando música en su habitación. De repente Harry entró bruscamente apagando la música con su varita._

_- ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a tu hermana?_

_- No._

_- ¡James! – Harry se fue a abrir, de la misma manera, la puerta de la habitación de su primer hijo - ¿le hiciste algo a Lily?_

_- No ¿Por qué?_

_- Algo le pasa y no me quiere decir – les dijo Harry caminando hacia la habitación de Lily siendo seguido por sus dos hijos. Entraron y Harry tocó la puerta del baño – Lily ábreme._

_- Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, quiero que venga mamá._

_- Hija, tu mamá esta trabajando, no puede venir ahora. Dime que te pasa._

_- ¡Que no!_

_- ¿Saben si su hermana tuvo algún problema en Hogwarts?- volteo Harry a ver a sus hijos que permanecían detrás de él igual de preocupados por la actitud de su hermana._

_- No papá, ninguno. La hemos estado cuidando bien._

_- Mi amor, princesita…_

_- ¡Ya no soy una princesita! – le gritaba Lily desde el baño._

_- Claro que si pequeña._

_De repente se abrió la puerta, tanto Harry, James y Albus dieron un paso hacia atrás al ver a Lily completamente enojada y con los puños apretados._

_- No me vuelvas a llamar pequeña._

_- ¿Qué te pasa chiquita?_

_- Me pasa que quiero que me dejes de tratar como una niñita, que llames a mamá en este mismo instante y que desaparezcan de mi vista ¡Que me dejen en paz!_

_- Lily cálmate – le dijo James – vamos a nadar al lago de la madriguera…_

_- O si quieres vamos a pasear en bicicleta, a ti te encanta – le dijo Albus._

_- ¿Quieres ir a volar conmigo? – le sonrió Harry._

_Pero se quedaron callados los tres al ver como el rostro de Lily se ponía cada vez más rojo. Los fulminaba con la mirada y apretaba fuertemente los puños._

_- Largo los tres – les dijo entre dientes._

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?_

_- ¡Mamá! – Lily abrazo a Ginny._

_- ¿Qué le hicieron a su hermana?_

_- Nada, solo que ahora esta más agresiva que de costumbre._

_- Déjame en paz James, te lo advierto…_

_- ¿Qué pasa Lily? _

_- Quiero que se vayan mamá – Ginny frunció el ceño viendo a su hija – ellos…ellos son hombres._

_- Cariño ¿esto tiene que ver con lo que platicamos hace unos meses? – ella asintió._

_- Oh Lily – Ginny la abrazo sonriendo._

_- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? _

_- Harry, nuestra hija ya es señorita._

_Harry abrió los ojos asustado viendo a su pequeña. James y Albus voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo preocupados._

_- Di algo Harry._

_- Carajo – exclamó sin pensarlo tomándose el cabello._

_- ¿Qué dijiste? – Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada._

_- ¿Eh? Nada. _

_- Maldita sea, ahora tendré que cuidarla mas – dijo James saliendo de la habitación._

_- Albus, por favor déjanos solos que tu papá y yo vamos a hablar con Lily._

_Negro. Estaban en Hogwarts en las pruebas de selección. Albus se encontraba con Lily entre los alumnos que querían entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. James se acercaba a ellos._

_- Lily, te dije que el año que entra – le dijo James, capitán del equipo._

_- Y yo te dije que este._

_- Estas muy chica._

_- Aquí también hay alumnos de segundo año ¿Por qué no les dices lo mismo que a mí?_

_- Porque ellos no son mis hermanos._

_- Tu y Albus empezaron a jugar en su segundo año, no veo porque yo no._

_- Déjala – le susurro Albus a James – tal vez haya mejores cazadores este año y a ella la descartas – James asintió en acuerdo._

_Harry y Ginny no podían creer lo buena que era Lily para volar. Era rápida, audaz, pero sobretodo buena para esquivar todas las blugder por su tamaño y su excelente manera de manejar la escoba. Harry sonrió al ver la cara de James, como capitán no le quedaba de otra que aceptar a su hermanita en el equipo._

_Se volvió negro. Aparecieron en la sala común completamente vacía, hasta que notaron la presencia de Albus acostado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro. Se escucho abrirse el hueco del retrato dejando entrar a Lily y a Hugo muy agitados._

_- Lily, ya es la ultima vez._

_- No seas aguafiestas Hugo, esto es divertido – Lily guardaba un pergamino en su pantalón que Harry pudo reconocer como el mapa del merodeador._

_- No quiero ni pensar lo que nos pasaría si alguien se entera que nos vamos de pinta por el castillo con los de slytherin ¡mi papá me desheredaría! _

_- Cállate, nadie se va a enterar._

_- Excepto yo – dijo Albus levantándose del sillón - ¿Con que yéndose de pinta y con los de Slytherin? No me quiero ni imaginar como se pondría James…mi papá…mi tío Ron._

_- Albus por favor, no les digas nada – le suplico el pelirrojo nervioso, en cambio Lily levanto el mentón y enfrento a su hermano._

_- Ni se te ocurra Albus, no te conviene._

_- ¿En serio enana? – sonrió Albus._

_- ¿Qué lees hermanito? ¿Pociones? ¿Será porque nunca entras a clases? ¿Esas clases en donde mis papas suponen que estas? – Albus hizo una mueca con la boca - ¿Esas clases en donde, cuando te dignas asistir, solo te la pasas jugando con la snitch?_

_- Si piensas delatarme con mis papas, hazlo. Yo le diré que tú te sales del castillo con los de Slytherin._

_- Bien, bien – le dijo Lily caminando lentamente alrededor de Albus con las manos en la espalda, Hugo simplemente se alejó un poco temeroso – no dudo que mis papas me regañen, tal vez que me castiguen. Pero ¿Qué pasaría contigo querido hermanito? Regaño, castigo…estudiar pociones. Mi papá le pedirá a mi tía Hermione que te ayude a ponerte al corriente ¿Te imaginas? Vacaciones en clases de pociones con mi tía Hermione._

_- Pobre – susurro Hugo – no Lily no seas tan cruel con Albus._

_- ¿Yo? Yo no diré nada – dijo inocentemente - ¿Y tu Albus?_

_- No, yo tampoco._

_De nuevo negro. Estaban los tres varones Potter viendo la televisión en la sala cuando baja corriendo por las escaleras Lily de catorce años muy arreglada y perfumada._

_- ¡Lista! ¿Cómo me veo? _

Harry se quedo igual de petrificado que los tres personajes del futuro, en cambio Ginny sonrió de una manera muy tierna y emocionada.

_- ¿Qué como te ves? – Reaccionó James - ¡desnuda!_

_- Tú cállate – le contesto Lily._

_- Lily – dijo Harry pasando saliva – ve a cambiarte en este instante._

_- Pero papá, tu me diste permiso de ir a la fiesta de Lorcan y Lysander._

_- Pero con ropa, no así. Por Merlín, los trajes de Kreacher tienen más tela que ese vestido._

_- Tú cállate James._

_- Lily, no vas a ir a ningún lado con ese vestido._

_- Pero papá._

_- He dicho que no._

_- ¡Mamá!_

_- Aunque llames a tu madre, no voy a permitir que salgas de esta casa con ese vestido._

_- Pero lo compramos especialmente para hoy._

_- ¿Lo compramos? – se extraño Harry._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – llego Ginny - ¡Lily te ves hermosa! Pero seria mejor que te recogieras el cabello para que se te vea la espalda o si lo ponemos de lado…_

_- ¿Qué, que?_

_- ¿A poco no se ve como toda una señorita Harry?_

_- Ginny, Lily no va a salir con ese vestido._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque se le ven las piernas y – le señalaba los senos._

_- Se le llama escote._

_- Como se llame._

_- Harry, así se visten todas las chicas de su edad._

_- No me importa como se vistan las demás chicas, mi hija no sale así a la calle._

_- Mi amor – Ginny le tomo la mano – la falda le llega arriba de las rodillas y el escote no es tan grande, tuvimos que comprar un sujetador especial para que las levante y así se vean mejor._

_- ¿Las levante? – Harry ya estaba rojo y fulminaba con la mirada a su esposa._

_- Si, los pechos. Lily es igual que yo, pero aun le falta desarrollarse, no hay que preocuparnos._

_- ¿Estas diciendo que quieres que le crezcan mas mamá?_

_- Ginny – dijo Harry ignorando la pregunta de James – necesitamos hablar, vamos a mi despacho y tu señorita, digo niña, te quedas aquí – le dijo a Lily._

_Harry y Ginny salieron dejando a los tres hermanos solos._

_- Te pasas Lily, ese vestido te queda apretado – le dijo Albus._

_- Claro que no._

_- Papá no te va a dejar salir así._

_- Pero mamá si, ella me compró el vestido y todos sabemos que la que manda en esta casa es mamá._

Harry se cruzo de brazos y resopló. Ginny sonrió triunfante mientras que Albus sonreía de lado negando con la cabeza.

_- Ni siquiera puedes caminar con esos tacones._

_- Déjenme en paz, par de amargados._

_- James, Albus vayan a arreglarse para que acompañen a su hermana a la fiesta de Lorcan y Lysander._

_- ¿Qué? – exclamaron ambos Potter al mismo tiempo._

_- Lo que escucharon._

_- Pero papá, esa fiesta es para niños de 15 años._

_- James tu tienes 16 – le dijo Lily rodando los ojos._

_- El próximo mes cumplo los 17._

_- Van a acompañar a su hermana y mas tarde iremos nosotros también – dijo Harry mientras que Ginny se cruzo de brazos._

_- Pero mamá, van a ir puros jóvenes._

_- Lo siento Lily, ya conoces a tu padre como se pone de necio cuando se lo propone. Pero no te preocupes, lo mantendré lejos de ti – Harry la vio con los ojos entrecerrados – ven cariño, vamos a arreglarte el cabello._

_- Papá ¿Por qué simplemente no le ordenas a Lily que se cambie y se vaya sola a la fiesta? Va a ser en casa de su madrina Luna – le dijo James una vez que Ginny y Lily subieron a la habitación._

_- Su madre no lo iba a permitir. Por favor necesito que la tengan vigilada y ya después nos arreglaremos nosotros._

_- ¿Una moto?_

_- No es para tanto James._

_- Pero ya voy a cumplir 17 años._

_- Te van a regalar un reloj – se burló Albus._

_- Quiero una moto._

_De nuevo negro. Albus bajaba las escaleras del dormitorio de los hombres rumbo a la sala común. Scorpius ya había bajado a desayunar con Rose y como siempre, se había quedado dormido. Harry y Ginny iban detrás de él cuando escucharon la voz de sus hijos._

_- Ya te dije James, aléjate de mí._

_- Lily, solo necesito el mapa una hora._

_- Ya te dije que no. Aun no entiendo como aprobaste los EXTASIS pero si haces otra más de tus travesuras, no te gradúas._

_-¿Y a quien le importa un papelito? Ya ves a mis tíos Fred y George._

_- A papá. _

_- Lily, eres mi hermana favorita._

_- Idiota._

_- ¿Qué te prometió papá con tal de que no me dieras el mapa?_

_- Lo que quiera – le dijo Lily con una sonrisa._

_- Yo también te compró lo que quieras._

_- ¿En serio? Le voy a pedir unas botas Channel._

_- Hecho. Yo te las compro, dame el mapa._

_- 1,500 galeones._

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Lo que oíste ¿Por qué crees que papá no me las ha querido comprar?_

_- Enana, dame el mapa._

_- He dicho que no. Quiero esas botas y esta es mi única oportunidad para que me las compre papá._

_- Que me lo des – James trataba de quitárselo a la fuerza. Albus aprovecho la pelea de sus hermanos para salir de la sala común. Antes de que se cerrara el retrato alcanzaron a escuchar._

_- ¡Moco murciélago!_

_- ¡LILY!_

Cuando regresaron a la sala de menesteres, Ginny sonreía orgullosa de su hija mientras que Harry se tomaba el cabello preocupado.

- Eso paso la mañana en que viajamos a este tiempo – dijo Albus sentándose en un sillón – fue la ultima vez que vi a Lily.

- La extrañas ¿verdad?

- Verte a ti mamá es como verla a ella físicamente, pero como se dieron cuenta tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. No se deja de nadie y eso se lo debe en gran parte a James y a ti.

- Si, con eso de que siempre te pones de su parte.

- Es mi hija.

- Y yo tu esposo. Cuando doy una orden se tiene que respetar.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Al vestido. Era demasiado corto.

- Ay por favor Harry. No me vas a negar que se veía hermosa, además no era tan corto.

- Claro que lo era.

- Le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, no exageres.

- Y comprándole…sujetadores para que levanten – negó con la cabeza Harry – Pero hice muy bien en mandar a James y a Albus a la fiesta y que nosotros también fuéramos, al fin y al cabo era en casa de Luna - Albus empezó a reírse de la discusión de sus padres - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Que ya vi la discusión que tuvieron en el despacho. Nunca discuten delante de nosotros.

- Y todo por una tontería – resopló Ginny.

- Lily es una niña.

- Tiene 14 años. Es normal que salga con un chico y que quiera arreglarse bien.

- Pero no con faldas cortas.

- Que no era corta.

- Mira Ginny, desde ahora será mejor que nos vayamos poniendo de acuerdo en como vamos a educar a nuestro hijos.

- ¿Puedo sugerir algo? – pregunto Albus.

- ¡No! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Muy bien Potter ¿por donde quieres empezar? – se levantó Ginny parándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

- Lily va a usar faldas debajo de la rodilla y sin…

- Escotes – le susurro Albus.

- Eso.

- No estoy de acuerdo – le dijo Ginny con la misma expresión - ¿Qué mas?

- El que manda y da las órdenes en la casa, soy yo.

- Como quieras – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Albus tienes que estudiar pociones.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste. Y en tu séptimo año vas a entrar a todas las clases ¿entendido? – salió Ginny por la puerta. Albus busco ayuda en Harry.

- Obedece a tu madre.

El lunes a primera hora, Scorpius bajó a desayunar junto con Rose. Ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo que desayunarían temprano para después ir a la torre de Astronomía antes de ir a clases.

Cuando subían las escaleras de la torre escucharon pasos detrás de ellos.

- Señor Malfoy.

- Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Scopius, me gustaría hablar contigo – le dijo Draco.

- Bueno, si, pero tenia planes con Rose.

- No te preocupes mi amor, habla con tu padre, deben de aprovechar este momento, todavía es temprano y muchos no han bajado a desayunar.

- Gracias pequitas.

- Hasta luego señor Malfoy – Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco.

Scorpius y Draco subieron hasta la parte más alta de la torre y se pararon en uno de los balcones.

- Es una chica muy agradable, lastima que no pueda decir eso de sus padres.

- Por ahora no, pero después si.

- Scorpius quiero decirte que para mi esto no es nada fácil y mucho menos ahora que estoy pasando por una situación muy…complicada.

- Déjame ayudarte.

- No, esto lo tengo que hacer yo solo.

- Nunca me platicas de tu pasado, en una ocasión te lo reclamé y solo me contestaste que era algo de lo que no te sentías orgulloso y que temías que yo me decepcionara de ti – Draco bajo la mirada – ahora lo entiendo, pero tienes la oportunidad de arrepentirte y…

- No, yo no puedo hacerme para atrás.

- Deja el orgullo…

- No es el orgullo Scorpius, son mis padres. Por ellos estoy donde estoy.

- Tú no eres malo, no dejes que otras personas influyan en ti.

- Ya es demasiado tarde.

- Claro que no. Piensa en el futuro, en mamá y en mí. Todo esto algún día va a terminar y tú vas a seguir adelante. Recuerda que te estaré esperando.

- No puedo creer que tú vayas a ser mi hijo.

- Ya te acostumbraras.

Se escucharon pasos subiendo la escalera. El profesor Snape tenía los ojos completamente abiertos por la impresión. Scorpius vestido con su tunica rojo con dorado y Draco con su tunica verde con plata, estaban a muy pocos metros de distancia con semblante tranquilo.

- Buenos días profesor Snape – saludo temeroso Scorpius.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Platicando.

- ¿Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin platicando?

- Si ¿tiene eso algo de raro? En el colegio de Australia todos platicamos con todos – se hizo el inocente Scorpius, pero por la mirada del profesor supo que no se la creyó.

- Necesito hablar con Malfoy.

- De acuerdo, bueno…gusto en saludarte Draco.

Scorpius llegó corriendo al comedor para encontrarse con Harry, Ginny, Albus, Rose, Hermione y Ron, quienes ya estaban desayunando. Se sentó en medio de ellos y dijo en voz baja:

- Creo que nos han descubierto.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunto Albus.

- El profesor Snape, nos encontró a mi padre y a mí platicando.

- Entonces, ya han de saber que ustedes...

- Si Rose, los profesores Snape, McGonagall y Dumbledore ya van a saber que nuestros padres saben quienes somos.

- Les van a hacer un obliviate – dijo Albus asustado.

* * *

Pues como lo ven, este fic ya esta llegando a su final. Asi es, el proximo capitulo es el final de este enredo de padres e hijos.

Pense que no terminaria el capitulo porque nada mas me la paso buscando informacion de la pelicula, spoilers y mas spoilers pero no me importa, ya quiero ver la pelicula!

Espero sus comentarios y que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Saludos y espero verlos en facebook donde me la paso casi todo el tiempo. Mi correo **hpdenu (arroba) hotmail ****. com**


	18. Chapter 18

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Un obliviate significaba quitarles muchos recuerdos maravillosos que habían vivido. El mas preocupado era Albus. Él había sido el responsable de que sus padres estuvieran juntos, si les hacían ese hechizo, él jamás estuvo es sus vidas por lo tanto ni Harry ni Ginny se enamoraron en ese año.

- No hay que adelantarnos, tal vez el profesor Snape no diga nada.

- Por favor Rose, Dumbledore fue muy claro con nosotros. Si nuestros padres saben quienes somos significaría que ellos saben su futuro.

Durante las clases, todos permanecían sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. No fue hasta que llego un alumno a la clase de Pociones anunciando al profesor Slughorn que Rose Potwes, Albus Potwes y Scorpius Floy eran llamados por el profesor Dumbledore.

Albus volteo asustado a ver a Harry, quien solo le sonrió de lado para tranquilizarlo. Rose solo alcanzo a tomar de la mano a Ron; y Scorpius solo asintió con la cabeza viendo a Draco que estaba al final del salón.

Salieron los tres directo a la oficina del director. Subieron la escalera y ya los esperaban la profesora McGonnagall, Snape y Dumbledore. Con un movimiento de varita de Dumbledore los tres recuperaron su verdadera apariencia.

- Buen día jóvenes. Les tengo una buena noticia – les dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – he encontrado el cuadro para que puedan regresar a su verdadero tiempo.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es señorita Weasley, no fue fácil pero lo he logrado.

- Excelente – dijo Scorpius - ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- En este mismo momento.

- ¿Qué? Pero…bueno ¿podemos despedirnos de…?

- ¿Sus padres? Porque ellos ya saben quienes son ustedes ¿o me equivoco? – los tres jóvenes voltearon a verse entre si – fui muy claro con ustedes. Deje que estuvieran cerca de ellos para que los conocieran un poco más y que sepan comprender lo que vivieron en su época de estudiantes. Pero ustedes fueron más allá de eso.

- Ellos nos descubrieron – dijo Rose – mi mamá…

- Usted mejor que nadie conoce a la señorita Granger y lo inteligente que es, solo espero que no hayan hecho algo que vaya a cambiar el futuro – dijo Dumbledore viendo a Albus - ¿Señor Potter?

- Mis padres – dijo muy despacio – mis padres están juntos porque yo los uní.

Dumbledore dio un gran suspiro y camino en silencio alrededor de su escritorio para sentarse en su silla.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Debiste esperar a que ellos estuvieran juntos – le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- Pues si, pero…mi mamá tenia un novio y mi papá solo la veía como la hermana de su mejor amigo, yo solo les di un empujoncito.

- ¿Un empujoncito? – Pregunto Dumbledore viéndolo por encima de sus gafas - ¿Hacer que la señorita Weasley terminara su noviazgo con el señor Thomas es un empujoncito? ¿Decirle a Harry lo linda que es la señorita Weasley? ¿Darle consejos para conquistarla? ¿Organizar la primera cita?

- ¿Qué va a pasar profesor? ¿Qué va a pasar con mis padres?

- No lo sabemos. Ellos van a recibir un obliviate – Albus bajo la mirada – no los recordaran mas que como unos alumnos que vinieron de Australia al comienzo del año escolar y después se regresaron. Me temo señor Potter que sus padres no se enamoraron en este año.

- ¿Cambie el futuro?

- Tampoco lo sabemos. Tal vez en realidad sus padres jamás se enamoraron en este año, sino hasta el próximo o en algunos años mas, si así fuera el futuro que ustedes conocen seguirá intacto.

- Pero ¿Y si en realidad mis tíos empezaron a ser novios en este año? - dijo Rose.

- Entonces me temo que cuando lleguen al futuro habrá muchos cambios.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto angustiado Albus.

- Tal vez usted vaya a ser hijo único. Es un hecho de que sus padres vayan a estar juntos pero no sabemos hasta que año ya que usted modifico las cosas en el pasado.

- Demonios – se sentó Albus tapándose la cara. Snape solo lo veía con su mirada fría.

- ¿No podemos despedirnos de ellos? – dijo Rose a punto de llorar.

- Si en realidad así lo quieren. Minerva por favor, llámalos. Severus – se acerco a Snape para que los tres jóvenes no escucharan – en cuanto salgan de aquí Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, las señoritas Granger y Weasley les haces un obliviate, Harry se quedara conmigo para atender unos asuntos, en cuanto salga él haces lo mismo.

Los primeros en entrar a la oficina del director fueron Ron y Hermione, Rose se soltó a llorar abrazándolos. Harry y Ginny veían a Albus sin entender que pasaba y Draco se quedo casi en la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Ron tomando entre sus dos manos la cara de Rose.

- Nos vamos papá – dijo Rose. Harry abrazo a Albus bajo la mirada de Snape.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Solo querían despedirse de ustedes – le contesto Dumbledore – los dejamos solos unos minutos – salieron de la oficina los tres profesores.

- Los voy a extrañar mucho.

- Rose sabíamos que tarde o temprano ibas a regresar – le dijo Hermione también llorando.

- Bebito, prométeme que te vas cuidar mucho, que vas a ser un buen chico, que… - pero Ginny ya no pudo continuar.

- Mamá yo nunca te he visto llorar, no me gustaría hacerlo ahora que me voy.

- Albus me siento tan orgulloso de ser tu padre.

- Bueno todavía no lo eres – le dijo con media sonrisa preocupado de que llegando al futuro tal vez encontraría cambios por su culpa – pero lo serán y yo también estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, son los mejores padres.

- Y tú el mejor hijo que hizo que sus padres estuvieran juntos – lo abrazo Ginny.

Scorpius se acerco a Draco quien no se había movido de la puerta. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Draco habló.

- No se que decir.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo.

- Deberías de peinarte un poco – Scorpius empezó a reírse.

- No puedo creer que hasta en el pasado me digas eso. Me gusta así – se lo alboroto más.

- Te pareces mucho a mi menos en el carácter.

- Eres alegre, mas cuando nos escondemos de mamá para comer golosinas y sin contar las innumerables veces que peleábamos Albus y yo contra ti con nuestras espadas de Gryffindor cuando ingresamos a Hogwarts: tu eras Slytherin y Albus y yo Gryffindor, corríamos por toda la casa, los jardines, nos escondíamos en las habitaciones y siempre te vencíamos – Draco vio a su hijo y después a Albus, tan idéntico a Harry – papá, no vayas a cometer una tontería por favor. Esto – le apretó el antebrazo por encima de su camisa – lo llevaras cargando en tu conciencia, todavía estas a tiempo de no cargar otra cosa.

- Mi capa, debo ir por mi capa.

- Te acompañamos – le dijo Harry a Albus – haz el hechizo sino la gente que nos vea dirá que nos parecemos un poco.

- ¿Un poco? – dijo Ginny.

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios, Albus tomo de su baúl su capa pero también su diario, esa libreta que ya llegaba días escribiendo en ella, estaba a punto de entregárselo a sus padres pero no sabía si eso complicaría aun más las cosas, así que mejor lo guardo dentro de la capa.

- Voy a extrañarte mucho, ya me había acostumbrado tanto a que platicáramos hasta la madrugada.

- No lo creo…les van a hacer el obliviate.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, ustedes no me recordaran – Ginny abrazo fuertemente a Albus como aforrándose a él.

- ¿Eso les dijo Dumbledore?

- Si – Harry se acerco a ellos y también se unió al abrazo.

Cuando regresaron a la oficina del director, solo los estaban esperando a ellos. Dumbledore le pidió a Harry que se quedara un poco mas de tiempo. Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Draco se despidieron por ultima vez y cuando iban saliendo de la oficina, Snape se encargo de hacerles el hechizo obliviate.

- Llego el momento chicos, el profesor Snape los acompañará donde tenemos el cuadro. Mucha suerte.

Rose y Scorpius se despidieron de McGonagall, Dumbledore y de Harry. Solo faltaba Albus, Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda animándolo y sonriéndole.

- Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes por nada.

- Te quiero mucho papá, mis hermanos y yo te queremos mucho, eres el mejor padre del mundo.

- Yo también y dile a tus hermanos que también los quiero.

Se abrazaron ante la mirada de todos. McGonagall sollozo un poco y Snape los veía con su mirada fría.

Cuando llegaron al aula donde estaba el cuadro, lo reconocieron de inmediato solo que ahora estaba más nuevo. Se acercaron a él pero Albus se acomodó su capa y su diario dentro de su saco.

- Deben de pensar los tres que quieren estar en su verdadero tiempo, como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Qué lleva ahí señor Potter?

- Mi capa y una libreta.

- Su capa la trajo de su tiempo pero no puede viajar con nada que sea de este tiempo.

- Pero…

- Démelo – Albus le entrego, muy a su pesar, el diario.

- ¿Quién va a hacerle el obliviate a nuestros padres?

- Yo – le contesto Snape levantando la ceja. Albus bajo la mirada dando un suspiro – de hecho ya lo hice cuando salieron de la oficina, solo falta el señor Potter.

- ¿Por qué él? – preguntó Albus.

- Porque se quedo a hablar con Dumbledore, esta noche va a salir de viaje con él.

- Solo ruego que cuando llegue a mi tiempo encuentre a mis hermanos – Snape bajo la mirada por un segundo, después regreso con su expresión fría.

- Si hubiera obedecido las órdenes nada de esto estaría pasando.

- Si, no suelo ser muy obediente.

- Bien, los tres frente al cuadro – Scorpius y Rose se tomaron la mano parándose frente al cuadro.

- Gracias profesor, me dio mucho gusto conocer al hombre valiente por el cual mi padre me puso su nombre – Snape lo vió sorprendido. Albus le sonrió tomando la mano de Rose.

- A las tres – dijo Rose aguantando las ganas de llorar – 1, 2…3.

Snape vio desaparecer al trío de jóvenes. Guardo el cuadro en un armario y tomo el diario de Albus para guardarlo también ahí. Al querer cerrar el armario con llave, vio que salía una foto del diario, lo abrió y encontró una foto de Harry y Ginny con más edad, él la abrazaba por la cintura y ambos sonreían a la cámara. Volteo la foto y reconoció la letra de Harry: "Albus, esta foto representa el amor y la fuerza para salir adelante, suerte en Hogwarts, te quiere tu padre".

Todos se encontraban en el funeral del profesor Dumbledore. Harry solo observaba el sepulcro blanco recordando como Snape había matado a Dumbledore. Todo había pasado tan rápido: la cueva, el guardapelo, la marca tenebrosa, Malfoy apunto de matar a Dumbledore pero quien termino haciéndolo fue Snape, Bill herido. Se talló los ojos cansado, ahora tenía que seguir él solo con la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Tenia que vencer a Voldemort.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco que ya tenia días que no se ponía, había estado arrinconado en el fondo de su baúl sin saber porque, él no recordaba haberlo puesto ahí. Sintió que llevaba algo dentro del bolsillo y lo sacó para verlo. Era una foto de él mismo con un poco mas de edad, pero lo mas extraño es que estaba abrazando a Ginny. Inmediatamente la escondió asustado y volteando alrededor por si alguien también la hubiera visto. Se relajo al ver que nadie estaba alrededor de él. Lentamente volvió a ver la foto. Ginny se veía realmente hermosa. La busco con la mirada entre todos los invitados al funeral y por fin la encontró: estaba sentada a un lado de sus padres con la mirada fija en el piso. Comparó a esa Ginny con la de la foto y era evidente que ella también tenía más edad ¿Por qué la abrazaba? Volteo la foto y encontró un texto con su propia letra ¿Albus? ¿Quién es Albus? ¿Representa el amor y la fuerza para salir adelante? Busco a Hermione con la mirada y la encontró siendo abrazada por Ron, quien le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella lloraba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. De nuevo vio a Ginny y sin saber porque le vinieron recuerdos de una voz que no reconocía _"es tan linda, simpática, inteligente…atractiva" "¿Te has fijado en las pequitas que tiene en la nariz?" "Es hermosa, sus ojos cafés brillan cuando sonríe" _Sacudió la cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba? Volvió a ver la foto, sonreía, él sonreía feliz a su lado.

Hermione se acercó a Harry secándose las lágrimas. Harry no sabía si mostrarle la foto o no, pero al ver que venia también Ron prefirió guardarla. Conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo y si le mostraba esa foto tendría que dar muchas explicaciones que ni él mismo sabia.

- No puedo creer que el profesor Dumbledore ya no este con nosotros.

- ¿Ustedes saben quien es Albus?

- El profesor Dumbledore – le contesto Ron.

- Si ya se, pero otro Albus.

- Recuerdo que al inicio de este curso llegaron unos chicos de Australia, uno de ellos se llamaba Albus.

- Oh si yo también los recuerdo, era pelirrojo ¿no? – Hermione asintió.

- Si, lo recuerdo – dijo Harry muy pensativo.

- Pero no duraron mucho, se regresaron unos días después.

Harry vio que Ginny se levantaba con Fred y George a poner unas flores a un lado del sepulcro, cuando de repente sintió como una punzada en la cabeza y un recuerdo de ese chico pelirrojo apareció de la nada: _"Mira cuando ella esta enojada o molesta, primero: ella siempre, óyelo bien SIEMPRE tiene la razón; segundo: nunca le grites así tengas que morderte la lengua; tercero: nunca pero nunca la llames Ginevra; cuarto: si puedes poner cara de arrepentido te va un poco mejor y quinto: pídele perdón por todo, porque recuerda el número uno: ella siempre tiene la razón_"

- Estábamos en la sala común.

- ¿Qué dices Harry?

- Ese chico, Albus, estábamos en la sala común.

- Si, una que otra vez platicaste con él – le dijo Hermione. Harry se masajeo las sienes - ¿estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien – le contesto sin dejar de ver a Ginny.

Cuando aparecieron los tres en el pasillo del colegio era como si nunca se hubieran ido. El hombre del giratiempo permanecía inmóvil indiferente ante la presencia de los jóvenes. Albus fue el primero en caminar hacia el comedor. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo de lo que pudo haber cambiado en el pasado.

Se detuvo al ver a James y a Fred afuera del comedor tal como los recordaba.

- ¡Albus! – Le gritó James corriendo hacia él – gracias a Merlín que llegaste, necesito que me prestes la capa.

- James – Albus lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho. James volteo a ver a Rose con el ceño fruncido extrañado por la actitud de su hermano – que bueno que estas aquí y que eres tu.

- Si soy yo ¿Qué te pasa? – James se separo de su hermano sin cambiar su expresión de confusión.

- Nada, pero estoy feliz que estés aquí y que seas mi hermano mayor, que todo sea como antes.

- ¿Tomaste? ¿Estas borracho?

- No, pero déjame decirte que te quiero, te quiero mucho.

- Gracias – le dijo rascándose la cabeza aun extrañado – bueno si tanto me quieres préstame la capa de papá.

- Sabes que si haces una mas de tus travesuras no te vas a graduar.

- Si lo se, pero es que esto es lo mejor que vamos ha hacer en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Hogwarts, no nos podíamos ir sin hacerlo – le sonrió a Fred.

- No puedo James, papá me dijo que no te lo diera.

- Si ya se que a ti y a Lily les prometió lo que quisieran con tal de no me dieran ni el mapa ni la capa. Yo te compro lo que tu quieras, solo dame la capa por una hora.

- Saeta de fuego 5000.

- Demonios – resopló James - ¿Por qué tú y tu hermana quieren cosas carísimas?

- Porque tenemos que aprovechar a papá cuando esta desesperado para que te portes bien.

- Esta bien. Lo haremos sin capa ni mapa – le dijo a Fred – nada ni nadie podrá impedir que…

- Potter – Meredith salía del comedor con las manos en la espalda.

- Hola mi amor ¿ya terminaste de cenar?

- Pues si, me dejaste sola.

- Perdóname es que Fred y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

- ¿Qué asunto?

- Nada importante ¿vas a la sala común?

- Vamos a la sala común.

- Sube tu cariño, yo iré mas tarde.

- Ni lo pienses Potter – le apunto con el dedo – si haces la mas minima travesura no me veras en todo el verano.

- Pero amor…

- Pero nada. Así que ya sabes, te veo en cinco minutos en la sala común para que termines de empacar todas tus cosas.

Albus, Fred, Rose y Scorpius se empezaron a burlar de James quien solo se tomaba el cabello despeinándose aun mas.

- ¿Qué dices primo? – Le dijo Fred - ¿seguimos con nuestro plan?

- Ya escuchaste a Meredith.

- ¿Qué mas da que no la veas en el verano?

- No, es que tenemos planes.

- El gran James Sirius Potter es manejado por una mujer.

- Cállate Fred.

- Lo que no logró mamá, lo logró Meredith – sonrió Albus.

Cuando llegaron a la estación los tres ya estaban deseosos de ver a sus padres. Para ellos había pasado un año sin verlos y los extrañaban mucho. Albus vio a su padre por la ventana del tren, ese cabello azabache como el suyo era fácil de distinguir. Tomo su mochila y salió junto con sus hermanos y primos.

- ¡Papá! – Harry le sonrió y se dejo abrazar por su hijo – te extrañe.

- Yo también.

- Papi.

- Hola princesa – Harry abrazo a su hija - ¿Dónde esta James?

- Seguro que despidiéndose de Meredith.

- ¿Y mamá?

- Se quedo en la casa preparando la comida.

- Ahorita vengo, voy a saludar a mi madrina Luna – se alejo Lily para correr rumbo a Lorcan.

- ¿Qué tal la escuela? – le pregunto Harry a Albus.

- Bien.

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- No, ninguna.

- Recibí carta de Neville.

- ¿A si? ¿Y que cuenta mi padrino?

- Me cuenta que no entras a clases de pociones.

- Aprobé la materia papá.

- Ya hablaremos en la casa.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Albus fue directo a abrazar a su madre. La levanto del piso y le dio varias vueltas en el aire. Se sentía feliz de que otra vez estuvieran todos juntos y que lo que hizo en el pasado no causara ningún cambio.

- Te extrañe mi bebito.

- Yo también mamá.

- Llegamos amor.

Harry beso a Ginny sin importarle que ahí estuviera Albus. Todo era como siempre había sido. Subió a su habitación para cambiarse y después comer.

Ya mas tarde, Albus decidió visitar a Rose para preguntarle si encontraba algún cambio en su familia después de regresar. Aunque sabia que Rose no había hecho nada para unir a sus padres, quería saber si encontraba algo fuera de lo común.

Salio de su habitación y antes de bajar las escaleras su padre lo llamo.

- Si papá – le dijo Albus llegando a la habitación de sus padres.

- Ven, siéntate, necesito hablar contigo – lo invito a que se sentara a un lado de él sobre la cama mientras dejaba el libro que estaba leyendo en el buró.

- ¿Me vas a regañar por no entrar a la clase de pociones? Papá te juro que hago el intento por…

- No, no es por eso. Es para que me expliques ¿Qué es esto?

Albus se sorprendió al ver la foto que su padre le había regalado cuando inició Hogwarts. Esa foto de sus padres el día que anunciaron su compromiso. Esa foto que supuestamente la tenía en su billetera. Recordó que la había sacado y la había puesto en su diario, ese diario que se lo entrego al profesor Snape antes de regresar.

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

- ¿Por qué la dejaste olvidada?

- ¿La olvide aquí?

- No, tú sabes donde la olvidaste.

- No te entiendo.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste del pasado?

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿tú sabes?

- No lo se todo, por eso quiero que tu me lo digas.

- ¿Dónde encontraste esa foto?

- En mi saco, cuando tenia 16 años.

- Yo no la deje ahí – Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Dónde la dejaste?

- En mi diario, pero el profesor Snape me lo quito antes de que nos fuéramos.

- Snape – dijo Harry asombrado – Fue Snape quien me la dio.

- El fue el que se encargo de hacerles obliviate a mamá, mis tíos y al señor Malfoy, pero tú te quedaste en la oficina de Dumbledore porque ibas a viajar con él.

- Si, recuerdo que Dumbledore me mando por mi capa y cuando salí de la oficina, Snape me estaba esperando con su varita apuntándome, me sentí mareado solamente pero él enseguida se marcho sin decirme nada.

- El efecto del hechizo ¿Qué paso después?

- Yo fui con Dumbledore a buscar un horrocrux, cuando regresamos hubo una pelea y Snape mató a Dumbledore.

- ¿Pero que paso contigo y mamá?

- No creo que Snape me haya hecho el obliviate como lo hizo con tu madre, tus tíos y con Malfoy – Harry se quedo pensando.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque después de encontrar esta foto yo tuve recuerdos de ti y ni Ginny, ni Ron y Hermione recuerdan nada.

- ¿Recuerdos?

- Si, más cuando veía a Ginny.

- Pero ustedes empezaron a ser novios después de tu sexto año, porque si no yo hubiera cambiado las cosas.

- Si. Cuando regrese a la Madriguera, antes de mi viaje con tus tíos para buscar los horrocruxes, los recuerdos que tuve de ti fueron más intensos. Empecé a ver a Ginny, no como la hermana de Ron, sino como una chica hermosa. En la boda de Bill y Fleur no podía quitarle la vista de encima, pero no paso nada entre nosotros porque yo tuve que irme. Pero esta foto – sonrió viéndola – esta foto me acompaño durante todo mi viaje. Por eso te escribí estas palabras. Por Ginny, por ti y por tus hermanos vencí a Voldemort.

- Entonces ¿hasta después de la guerra se hicieron novios?

- Si. Con el paso de los años fui recordando mas cosas, no las tenia muy claras pero me servían.

- ¿Tu crees que el profesor Snape te hizo un hechizo para que pudieras recordar?

- Si – dijo sonriendo – Snape siempre me cuido sin yo saberlo y ahora me voy enterando que hasta con cuestiones de amor también me ayudo. No me equivoque en llamarte Severus.

- Papá aquí tienes el mapa – llego Lily – nunca se lo di a James.

- Yo tampoco le di la capa.

- Bien, lo prometido es deuda: si James no hace una de sus travesuras le iba a dar lo que quisieran.

- Mis botas Channel – levanto los brazos Lily.

- ¿Y tu Albus?

- Saeta de fuego 5000.

- Pero James tenía pensado hacer su travesura con o sin el mapa y la capa ¿verdad? – entró Ginny a la habitación. Harry inmediatamente le hizo un espacio en la cama para que se sentara a un lado de él.

- Bueno si, pero al final no hizo nada – aclaro Albus.

- Entonces te equivocaste de ayudantes amor.

- ¿Por qué me equivoque? – le pregunto Harry sonriendo y abrazando a Ginny.

- Debiste buscar a la persona indicada y sin que cobraran tan caro – Lily se cruzo de brazos viendo a su madre con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Bueno al menos hice algo para que tu hijo se pudiera graduar.

- ¿Estas diciendo que yo no hice nada? Déjame decirte que yo también busque ayuda, pero la diferencia entre tu y yo es que yo si supe a quien pedirla.

- ¿A que te refieres mamá? – le pregunto James desde la puerta.

- A tu novia – Ginny sonrió orgullosa mientras que James empezaba a ponerse rojo – No te enojes.

- ¿Meredith se dejo chantajear por ti?

- No fue chantaje. Simplemente le pedí que me ayudara a tenerte tranquilo a cambio de algo.

- ¿Qué te pidió mamá? – Le pregunto Lily - ¿no me digas que el nuevo perfume de Dior?

- Meredith no es como tu enana.

- Bueno eso le hubiera pedido yo a mamá, a Meredith no le gusta usar botas – le dijo Lily a Albus.

- No puedo creer que Meredith se haya prestado para eso – resopló James muy molesto – me amenazo con que no la iba a ver en todo el verano.

- Las mujeres sabemos manejar a los hombres – dijo Ginny y todos voltearon a ver a Harry.

- Regla numero uno: Ginny siempre tiene la razón – Albus sonrió recordando los consejos que le había dado a su padre con respecto a Ginny.

- Pero esto no se queda así – aseguro James – ahora soy yo quien no la quiere ver en el verano.

- Pues tendrás que verla – le dijo Ginny – vendrá casi a diario.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando le escribí diciéndole las razones por las cuales necesitaba que tu estuvieras lejos de problemas en la escuela, me contesto que contara con ella, que por su cuenta corría el hecho de tu te graduaras. Yo le dije que le iba a dar algo a cambio pero ella se negó, así que yo insistí mucho hasta convencerla.

- ¿Qué te pidió? – le pregunto James cruzándose de brazos muy serio.

- Que la enseñara a cocinar tu comida favorita.

Todos voltearon a ver a James con una sonrisa, él simplemente se quedo sorprendido bajando los brazos.

- ¿Eso te pidió?

- Si, así que vendrá aquí a la casa para que la enseñe a cocinar lo que más te gusta.

- Ay que romántico – se burlo Lily.

- Te quiero mamá – James le dio un beso a Ginny – voy a hablarle por teléfono.

- No espera, yo necesito el teléfono para hablarle a Roxanne – salió corriendo Lily detrás de James.

- Que lista – le dijo Harry.

- Gracias, ya sabes entre mujeres nos entendemos mejor. Me habló Hermione para invitarnos a cenar, dijo que Rose regreso un poco extraña – Albus y Harry voltearon a verse.

- ¿Cómo extraña?

- Si, que no para de agradecerles a Ron y a ella que sean sus padres; que ya jamás se va a molestar con ellos por no decirles nada del pasado; que esta muy cariñosa con Hugo y no se que tantas cosas mas.

- ¡Mamá, James no me quiere prestar el teléfono!

- Ya extrañaba los gritos en esta casa – dijo Ginny levantándose y dejando solos a Harry y a Albus.

- Espero que Rose no hable de mas.

- Albus ¿Qué paso con Malfoy y Scorpius en el pasado?

- Scorpius no la paso muy bien con su padre, él lo rechazaba siempre ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Durante la guerra – Albus se sorprendió que por fin su padre hablara algo de la guerra – hubo un momento en que Malfoy iba a morir en la sala de menesteres bajo el fuego maldito, pero tuve un recuerdo en donde yo le prometía a Scorpius ayudar a su padre – Harry se quedo pensativo – pero lo mas extraño es que él estaba muy herido, lleno de sangre, igual que como Malfoy el día que tuvimos una pelea en el baño de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y que hiciste?

- Yo tenia una escoba he iba a salir volando, así que regrese por él.

- ¿Le salvaste la vida al papá de Scorpius?

- Si. ¿Tú recuerdas todo lo que viviste en el pasado?

- Si, todo.

- ¿Me lo contaras?

- Claro ¿Me creerás que estabas celoso de mí? Pensabas que yo y mamá.

- No te creo.

- Es que yo soy mas simpático que tu. Además eres pésimo con las mujeres.

- Si es cierto – le dijo riéndose.

- ¿Cómo conquistaste a mamá?

- Con recuerdos que venían a mi mente.

- Te eduque bien ¿eh?

- Creo que si.

- ¿Recuerdas todo?

- No.

- Bueno déjame decirte que cuando tenías 16 años me dijiste que le darías todo a tus hijos para que fueran unos excelentes jugadores de Quidditch y eso incluye una saeta de fuego 5000.

- ¿Yo dije eso? – Albus asintió seguro de si mismo - ¿Y que dije con respecto a las clases de pociones?

- Nada – Harry le dio un almohadazo levantándose de la cama.

- Tramposo.

- Papá voy a ser el capitán del equipo el próximo año.

- Y lo serás porque eres un excelente jugador y no por la escoba que manejas. Pero ya sabes, te compro esa escoba si me traes buenas calificaciones – Albus resopló.

- Oye y ¿Quién manda en la casa?

- Yo.

- ¡Harry, Albus ya vámonos! – gritó Ginny desde las escaleras.

- Dile que se espere un momento – le dijo Albus retándolo. Harry se quedo pensando un momento.

- ¡Harry!

- Díselo.

- Ya vamos amor – le contesto Harry poniéndose sus zapatos – vamos Albus ya conoces a tu madre.

- Creo que ahí me equivoque en como educarte.

- Así soy feliz. Y cuando tú te enamores...

- Primero debo ganar la copa de Quidditch siendo capitán del equipo, ya después vendrán las chicas.

- Como el señor Potwes diga – le dijo bajando las escaleras – por cierto hay algo que aun no tengo muy claro, por mas que trato de recordar no logro conseguirlo.

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Tu llevaste alguna chica a la sala de menesteres para acostarte con ella?

- ¿Yo? No, eso lo hacía James.

Albus bajo rápidamente los últimos escalones que quedaban encontrándose con su madre que ya tenia listo los polvo flu. Se les unieron James y Lily y cada uno viajo a casa de la familia Weasley Granger.

Rose y Scorpius se encontraban juntos en la sala platicando siendo el blanco de las miradas penetrantes de Ron cuando llegaron los Potter. Saludaron a todos los presentes pero Ron no cambiaba su expresión al estar observando a su hija con su novio.

- No puedo creer que todos los días tengan que verse. Por Merlín si vienen del colegio.

- ¿Qué le parece una partida de ajedrez, señor Weasley?

- Siempre te gano muchacho.

- Si pero este año en el colegio conocí a un amigo que me enseño muchos trucos.

- Pues que imbecil. Yo todos mis trucos se los enseñe únicamente a mis hijos.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que yo le ayude un poco a ser detallista con su chica. Además me dijo que yo le caía muy bien – Harry volteo a ver a Albus y este solo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo - ¿Qué dice?

- Esta bien, solo porque me estaba aburriendo de solo estarlos vigilando.

Harry salió a buscar a Hermione y a Ginny en la cocina. Lily y Hugo subieron a su habitación mientras que James se sentó junto con Ron y Scorpius a ver el partido de ajedrez. Albus y Rose se sentaron juntos un poco alejados de ellos.

- ¿Mi tío le enseño trucos a Scorpius?

- Si, cuando le ayudo a mi papá a comprarle el regalo de San Valentín para mi mamá. Ahora ya tienen algo en que entretenerse juntos.

- No cabe duda que este viajecito nos ayudo a educar un poco a nuestros padres.

- Si, pero lo mejor de todo es que pudimos conocerlos mucho mejor.

- Tienes razón. Todo sigue igual, pero ahora sabemos como fue su vida de estudiantes. Rose tenemos suerte de tener unos excelentes padres.

** FIN**

* * *

Como vieron deje toda la historia de Rowling tal y como la escribió con la diferencia de que Harry no se enamoro de Ginny y que jamas fueron novios en su sexto año pero después de la guerra si. Snape también fue el bueno de la historia, lo adoro.

La foto de Harry y Ginny la mencione en el capitulo 5, cuando todos supieron la verdad y los recuerdos que tuvo Harry también los tome de otros capítulos.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, me siento orgullosa de que termine otro fic el cual me dejo muchas satisfacciones y sobretodo me libere de todas esas ideas que tenia en mi mente, ay se siente tan rico escribirlas. Todo este capitulo lo tenia pensado desde que inicie la historia, sabia exactamente como la iba a terminar.

Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia, la pusieron en alert y en favoritos, pero sobretodo muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios.

Los quiero.


End file.
